A Prince for a Price
by Claudia Reese
Summary: Like all wealthy families, the Daidouji family has a secret for their success. But the secret has been revealed during the heiress'18th birthday when she was taken away by a group of men as part of a certain deal: to give the Hiiragizawa clan an heir.
1. A Not So Happy Birthday

**A Prince for a Price**

_Like all wealthy families, the Daidouji family has a secret for their success and fortune. But the secret has been suddenly revealed during the heiress'18__th__ birthday when she was taken away by a group of men as part of a certain deal: to give the Hiiragizawa clan the next generation heir._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A Not-So-Happy Birthday

* * *

The crisp sounds of burning wood can be slightly heard inside a small room of the mansion. The room was dark, with only the light coming from the flames in the fireplace and the radiance from the moonlight that peaked from the thin openings of the curtains. A young man is seen in front of the fireplace, staring at the endless dance of flames—as if it was the most interesting thing in the world for him at the moment.

"Young Master Eriol, today's the day." An elderly man entered the room, standing a few steps beside his master, reminding him of what's important today.

Eriol Hiiragizawa, the 20-year-old man sitting on his favourite couch in front of the bed of coals, nodded fully understanding what his butler meant. "Thank you, Mori. But I don't plan on giving any instructions today since I'm not the one who made the deal with the Daidoujis, for I am only a victim of it as well. If you have any questions, please ask my father about it." He said without taking his eyes away from the flames.

"Understood," And Mori, the butler, left the room to give back his master's privacy.

Eriol leaned back against his couch, running a hand through his soft dark hair and sighed.

"This is going to be a long night."

* * *

"I can't believe you're turning 18 already, Tomoyo!" An auburn-haired girl cheered as she gave her cousin a big hug.

"Me too," Her cousin, Tomoyo said as she returned the hug.

Tomoyo Daidouji, the soon-to-be 18-year-old young lady is the current and only heiress of the Daidouji family fortune. Their family has been known to be successful in the fields of toy making and bright innovations, and the only daughter is hoping to expand their business by adding fashion designing on their list. Many were curious as to how their success and wealth started out; some said it was just great luck and that they won the lottery while others went crazy on how they managed to find a hidden treasure somewhere. There were different types of stories regarding their fortune, but no one was able to guess it right.

And until now, Sonomi Daidouji, head of the Daidouji Corp. and Tomoyo's mother, never told details of how they ended up rich and grand. She would only say what everyone would say: determination, hard work and luck.

Both cousins are now in Tomoyo's bedroom, getting ready for the small get together the Daidouji mansion has prepared for the heiress. Unlike all of Tomoyo's parties, this was a bit more reserved and exclusive that only relatives and close friends are invited—a maximum of only 20 people are invited.

"Isn't it kind of weird though that your mother has only prepared a small party? I mean, you usually have 150 people over with grand decorations and such." Tomoyo's cousin, Sakura Kinomoto, asked as she helped Tomoyo fix her hair. She had hair pins on her mouth which refrained her from speaking clearly but Tomoyo still understood what she said.

The raven-haired girl shrugged. "I don't really mind though. It's a nice change, actually. After all, it's so much better than having to attend to all 150 guests, some of which I don't even know." She said and placed light eye shadow over her eyelids.

"That's true," Sakura agreed and pinned a part of her cousin's hair to keep it nice and tidy.

"The thing that's weird is that you're the one grooming me when most of the time, it's me who fixes your hair and clothes." Tomoyo giggled and Sakura joined in after.

It was already 5:30 in the afternoon and guests will already arrive an hour after. The birthday celebrant was wearing a white glittery gown with a diamond studded necklace and bracelet, while Sakura was wearing a tight apple green dress that reached up to her knees and black pumps. Both girls continued to fix themselves in a comfortable manner since they still have time left before going down and greet the guests.

"Although," Tomoyo said. "I can't help but feel _really_ nervous, you know?" She added.

Sakura just looked at her and said, "Well, isn't it normal since it's your party?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "It's a different kind of nervous and anxiety, like something bad is going to happen." She said, tremor hidden in her voice.

* * *

"Good evening,"

"It's finally nice to see you again after so long!"

"Happy birthday, Tomoyo!"

Greetings and people started to enter the Daidouji mansion, signalling the start of the small reunion. Guests gave their gifts and grabbed the offered champagne by the butlers and maids. Though it wasn't that big of a party, it was still grand with a bit of professional atmosphere.

"Thank you everyone for coming to my party!" Tomoyo said when she finally called the attention of her friends and family.

Hours passed and everything went by smoothly. Sakura disappeared off to somewhere around the mansion with her Chinese boyfriend, Syaoran Li; Touya, Sakura's older brother, was chatting with some of the relatives as well as their father, Fujitaka. Everyone seems to be having a good time which pleased Tomoyo.

"Hey Tomoyo," Three of her closest friends approached her: Rika, Naoko and Chiharu. "Happy birthday!" They greeted her simultaneously, each taking their turn for a hug.

"Thank you," Tomoyo said, returning their hugs.

"I hope you like our presents!" Rika said after her turn.

"I always do." Tomoyo smiled.

The four of them chatted for a moment, until a young man with blonde hair approached them, wanting to greet the birthday celebrant as well.

"Ms. Daidouji," The man greeted. "Happy birthday."

"Asou, thank you very much. Please do call me Tomoyo instead, we're friends after all." Tomoyo said to which the man agreed. "Okay Tomoyo, if you would only agree if you call me Aki." And Tomoyo nodded. They exchanged for a few words until the guy left, leaving the girls alone again.

"Hey, he's hot. You two would look good together!" Chiharu whistled when the man already left. This just made the other girls laugh and tease.

"What, Yamazaki's not too good for you now?" Naoko teased which made Chiharu join in the laugh.

"Of course my Takashi's the best! But it doesn't hurt to get yourself some eye candy once in awhile, right?" She said which just made them laugh louder.

"But I did hear that that Asou guy did try to make a move on you, Tomoyo." Rika said and took a sip of her champagne.

"Oh really? So what happened?" Chiharu asked.

"Well," A faint blush was present on Tomoyo's cheeks. "He's a nice person and all, but I just don't feel anything special whenever I'm with him, you know? I mean I know he'll do great for our company but I think we'll be just great when we're friends." She explained.

"Wow, 18 long years of being single and never having a boyfriend. How do you do it, Tomoyo?" Naoko asked.

Tomoyo just shrugged. "I just got used to it, I guess. And my mother was a bit strict and quite against me having a boyfriend anyway but she still is open to the idea of having suitors." She said and took a sip of her champagne.

"I can understand why she's strict: You're the one and only Daidouji daughter and heiress anyway." Chiharu said and the others nodded.

"Do you have any preferred type of a guy?" Rika asked.

Tomoyo pondered for a moment and said, "Well, not really at the moment. But I do believe in the connection and thread of love. You know, like how one look at person can make you already tell that he's the one for you."

"Like love at first sight?" Naoko said.

"Something like that. But I'd call it fate." Tomoyo said.

"Speaking of types, I heard the Hiiragizawas are back from England. Might I say that their son and heir, Eriol, looks pretty handsome. I bet you'd make a perfect pair, Tomoyo!" Chiharu suggested.

"Oh really? The Hiiragizawas are very powerful, but I did see that Eriol guy and he does look pretty decent." Naoko said.

"Eriol… Hiiragizawa, huh?" Tomoyo mumbled, trying to remember where she heard that name before. She knew it was familiar, but she just can't remember who or what.

Suddenly, she heard her name was called by Sakura who was walking briskly towards them. "Hey Tomoyo!" She called out and stopped in front of her friends. However, her whole look was a bit messed up which made the girls laugh at her appearance.

"Did Syaoran do you good, Sakura? You look so worked up!" Chiharu teased.

"Hoe?" Sakura asked with her trademark word.

Tomoyo pointed at her best friend's neck which showed a dark hickey present, obviously new and just put on. Sakura looked at herself with her compact powder and shrieked when she saw what Tomoyo was pointing at her.

"That Syaoran!" She grunted and proceeded to cover it up with some concealer which just made the others laugh louder.

"So Sakura, what made you suddenly run?" Tomoyo asked when she was already done.

"Oh, your mother asked me for help to look for you. It seems like you're about to blow your birthday candles already." Sakura explained.

"Okay." Tomoyo nodded and all of them went for the candle blowing.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Tomoyo!" Everyone cheered as Tomoyo blew out the candles on her big birthday cake. She gave them her 100-watt smile and said her thanks to everyone.

And the celebration continued. It was almost midnight but few guests already left awhile ago since it was already getting late. Although it did seem like they are more relaxed when it's just relatives and close friends present, it makes the atmosphere more calm and enjoyable and not that too professional unlike that when you have wealthy businessmen and stockholders around.

Sonomi Daidouji walked up to her daughter and gave her a big hug. "Happy birthday, my dearest daughter." She said and Tomoyo hugged her back.

"Thank you mother," Tomoyo replied but was suddenly shocked when she felt her mother quiver in their embrace and she suddenly heard soft sobs. "Is there something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Sonomi pulled away and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry Tomoyo, I'm really sorry." She said and gave her daughter a big hug again. "I'll always love you, okay? No matter what anyone says, you will first and foremost be my daughter and princess."

"Oh mom," The dark-haired beauty said. "I love you too." She added.

Her mother's tears continued to flow down from her eyes and stared at her. "I'm really, really sorry, Tomoyo. I'm really sorry." She repeated. This time, Tomoyo was already confused. How come her mother was apologizing like that?

"Why are you apologizing, mother?" She asked when a sudden shiver went down her spine and her anxiety from awhile ago came back. _Was something supposed to happen?_

Her question was suddenly answered when the door of the Daidouji manor opened revealing 5 men in a suit. The one at the center looked the most strict and professional and he had an aura of serious business which made Tomoyo look scared at the sight of him.

Everyone looked at the sudden visitors, wondering who and what were they doing here. The elderly man at the center looked around the group of people until his eyes focused on the current Daidouji head.

"Mrs. Sonomi Daidouji," The man called and Sonomi walked over, face now painted with seriousness as well.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa," Most people in the room was shocked when they heard what Sonomi called the sudden guest. The one and only Hiiragizawa senior was present in front of their eyes. It was rare for anyone to see him personally because of his power and wealth.

The Hiiragizawa senior looked around the room once again and spotted the white-skinned beauty and instantly noticed her as the Daidouji heiress. The mentioned heiress however, looked terrified when his dark eyes landed on hers which made her lean against Sakura.

Sonomi followed where his eyes stared and fear and sadness washed over her body as she called for her daughter. "Tomoyo, please come forward." And Tomoyo did as she was told, trembling as she did so.

"G-Good evening, Mr. Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo managed a greeting towards the feared man. The latter looked at her intently and then turned to Sonomi once again.

"I came to get my part of the deal." And the elder man snapped his fingers and Mori, the butler, moved from his position and stepped in front of the birthday celebrant.

"Ms. Daidouji, please come with me to the car." Mori said and presented his arm for Tomoyo to hold on to.

_What?_ Tomoyo was confused. Why was he suddenly telling her to go to the car? And what deal are they talking about? "Where are you taking me?" She asked curiously.

The man refused to answer and Sonomi just repeated what the man said with a very serious tone. "Tomoyo, please listen to what he said. Go."

"But mother! Where are they taking me?" Tomoyo asked, even more scared than ever. Everyone else can't do anything but just watch from behind because it's no good if they go against the high Hiiragizawa.

"You are to be taken to the Hiiragizawa mansion. Now." Hiiragizawa senior said but Tomoyo continued to refuse.

"Not unless you tell me why!" Tomoyo cried out, she was scared. She just didn't want to go anywhere with scary strangers.

The elder Hiiragizawa stared at her again, but this time with even more serious eyes and repeated his order but with an addition. "You are to be taken to the Hiiragizawa mansion, and you will not leave until you give me an heir. Now go to the car, _now._"

"What!" Tomoyo shrieked. "Mother, please!" She turned to her mother again with teary eyes and still refused to leave her house,_ forever_. But her mother couldn't do anything but hide her eyes behind her bangs.

When she still wasn't moving, the Hiiragizawa senior was already losing his patience and snapped his fingers again. This time, the remaining 3 bodyguards moved from their position and stood in front of Tomoyo and made to grab and drag her towards the car.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura and the rest of her friends called over and ran towards her direction but the bodyguards just refused to let them pass and held them back.

"What are you doing? That's my best friend!" Sakura cried out while being restrained.

Tomoyo couldn't do anything. It already pained her physically while she was being dragged towards the car but it pained her most when she looked back towards her friends and family and most especially to her mother.

_Why mother?_

The elder Hiiragizawa looked at Sonomi once again and said, "Pleasure doing business with you, Mrs. Daidouji." And left.

Everyone stared at the direction to which the cars passed and stood there shocked. Sonomi, on the other hand, finally broke down on her knees and sobbed loudly.

"Oh my Tomoyo!" She cried and Fujitaka, Sakura's father, rushed towards her side and hugged her.

"What happened? Why was she suddenly taken away?" Touya, Sakura's brother, asked.

It's a good thing only a few people remained before the scene happened. Only Sakura and her family, Syaoran, his mother and Shiefa, were the only ones remaining when it happened. Rika and the others already left minutes before the scene. If many were still present, it would create a great chaos for the Daidouji family reputation.

"I…I traded her for the Daidouji fortune…" Sonomi managed to say through her broken sobs which left everyone shocked.

* * *

Tomoyo was silent throughout the whole ride to the Hiiragizawa mansion. There she was, enjoying her birthday party until these men suddenly intruded their mansion and took her away just like that. She just looked out the window, staring at the buildings that passed as the car was in swift motion.

The scene that happened awhile ago replayed endlessly in her mind as well as the words that were said.

_A deal. An heir. The Hiiragizawa mansion._ She thought and didn't even realize that tears already left her eyes down her cheeks, tracing her jawline as it did so. A picture of her family and friends that remained there also came to her mind which made her tears fall harder. _Everyone…_

The car stopped but she didn't bother moving. Her tears stopped as well but she remained motionless, staring off to space. The door on her side suddenly opened and she was expected to already go down. What choice did she have? Tomoyo stepped out of the car, seeming like she has nowhere to go but here. She was presented in front of the Hiiragizawa manor—it was obviously bigger than her house but she didn't care.

"Ms. Daidouji, please follow me," Mori said and escorted her towards the big house. Tomoyo just followed him in silence. "You don't need to worry about your clothes and other stuff, Ms. Daidouji. Everything has already been prepared for your arrival." And there was still no response from the heiress.

Mori opened a door and let Tomoyo enter. "Master Hiiragizawa has already left but will be back in the morning. Please do make yourself comfortable in this room until the maids have already prepared yours." He explained and left.

Tomoyo scanned the room with uninterested and dark, pained eyes. She was still in her birthday gown and faint hand marks were all over her arms due to her restraint when the bodyguards were dragging her towards the car but she didn't care and ignored the pain. She felt numb and all she wanted was to go home.

"I want to go home." She mumbled to no one in particular but was shocked when he heard a man's reply.

"I'm afraid that's impossible." A young man turned towards Tomoyo's direction from his seat. _When was he there? _Tomoyo wasn't able to notice him when she was escorted inside. Tomoyo stiffened when the young man with dark hair looked at her and said his statement. She couldn't see him clearly since the room was so dark except for the light from the fireplace and the small amount of moonlight present.

"Who are you?" She managed to ask.

The dark-haired man stood up from his place and looked at the other person in the room once again.

"I'm Eriol. Eriol Hiiragizawa."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Yay for my first multichapter fic! And it's Eriol x Tomoyo too! I just love them together so much :3 So what do you guys think? :D

Please do leave reviews! I don't bite :D

Love,  
Claudia


	2. Questions and Answers

_{ In present society, there is only one golden rule: the one with the gold makes the rules_ }

**A Prince for a Price**

_Like all wealthy families, the Daidouji family has a secret for their success and fortune. But the secret has been suddenly revealed during the heiress'18__th__ birthday when she was taken away by a group of men as part of a certain deal: to give the Hiiragizawa clan the next generation heir._

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**Questions and Answers

* * *

The curtain swayed from and against the slightly opened window in the bedroom, the wind from outside being the cause of such motion. The rays from the newly risen sun found its way through the open windows and curtains that gave an uncomfortable feeling for the eyes of the sleeping person inside the room. The raven-haired girl's eyes twitched and squinted when the unpleasant feeling wakened her from her slumber—her eyes slowly opening from the incident.

Tomoyo looked dreadful and pitiful. Her eyes started to adjust from the rays of sunlight as she rubbed her eyes that showed her tiredness and pain from the events last night.

_Last night._

The young maiden sat up and looked around the room which was obviously not hers—well, technically it was her room in the mansion but it certainly wasn't in the house she grew up in. _Last night wasn't a dream then,_ Tomoyo thought as the events from the yester night came back to her mind. Her cheeks were stained with tears as well as the makeup she had on for her party which she never bothered to rinse off. She was still wearing her birthday gown through her sleep until now, obviously so restless and tired that she fell asleep quickly once her head landed on the soft pillow.

Overall, Tomoyo Daidouji was tired—more than tired actually as she felt the numbness surround her body once more.

Suddenly, a knock was heard followed by the sound of the bedroom door opening which made the heiress turn towards that direction.

"Good morning, Ms. Daidouji." Mori greeted as he entered the room followed by a maid that was instructed to take care of the heiress. "This is Sayo, she will be your personal maid and attend to your needs. Please do not hesitate to call her for anything." And the maid with short brown hair stepped forward and greeted Tomoyo.

"Good morning, Ms. Daidouji." Sayo greeted. Tomoyo just looked at them faintly and nodded.

"Good morning," She greeted back with a faint voice. It was then that she felt hard to talk, probably due to dehydration considering the amount of tears she shed last night.

"I will get your bath ready now, Miss." And Sayo disappeared into the bathroom and the sound of water filling in followed.

"Also," Mori called Tomoyo's attention again. "You are to have breakfast after your bath with the young master so please—"

"I'm not going to have breakfast." Tomoyo butted in.

"But Ms. Daidouji, it's strictly the High Master's orders for you to have meals with them." Mori said.

"Who are they to give me orders? Am I their property?" Tomoyo asked coldly, though it was a rhetorical question that she didn't want to be answered.

"You don't really want to know the answer to that, right Ms. Daidouji?" A voice was suddenly heard from the opened door of the bedroom.

"Young master," Mori said.

Eriol was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, looking straight at Tomoyo's direction. He knew he got her attention since Tomoyo remained quiet, not knowing what to say. Her lips opened and closed: she was about to say something but probably thought it wasn't the right decision to do so so she remained silent and stared at the young gentleman as well.

"Mori, you may now leave. I'll be the one to relay the message to our guest." With this, Mori bowed and excused himself out the room and continued to do his work. Eriol walked towards Tomoyo's enormous bed and stood beside her. He looked at her poor condition which made the female conscious and stare at another direction, fully aware of how dreadful she looked like in front of the man.

"Ms. Daidouji, your bath is ready. Towels, bathrobes and other bath necessities are already present as well. You may leave your used clothes in the hamper beside the counter, we will take care of them afterwards. Please excuse me." Sayo explained when she got out of the bathroom. Tomoyo nodded and her personal maid left the room to give the two people privacy.

"No," Tomoyo mumbled.

"No?" Eriol asked. What was that supposed to mean?

Tomoyo turned to Eriol once again with teary eyes and said, "No, I don't want you to answer my question awhile ago but I do have other questions that need answers. Either that or I'd prefer going back to my home please." Even in her state, she still managed to keep her ladylike manners intact for that was how she was raised as the Daidouji heiress.

"As I already told you last night, your request is impossible. I'd rather answer your questions than allowing you to go home." Eriol said sternly.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" The young lady felt her tears starting to well up again along with her sadness, anger and other pained emotions.

"We'll talk it over the meal, for now, please go ahead and take your bath." Eriol suggested. The heiress would've refused if it weren't for her dirty state so without another word, she took his suggestion and entered the bathroom with a loud bang from the door.

The blue-eyed man followed the Daidouji princess with his gaze as she walked towards her bathroom with a thud. Eriol stared at the now closed door and sighed. He didn't want this as much as she but what can he do? I guess it's true what they say: _the rich have far more problems than others._

"I'll see you at breakfast!" Eriol repeated the order, loud enough for her to hear and left the room.

* * *

Tomoyo heard Eriol's statement before hearing her bedroom door close. She sighed and walked towards the mirror inside the bathroom and looked at herself. She felt and looked horrible, she even admits it. She had never allowed herself to look like this, most especially in public but now's different. Her makeup's all messed up: her eye shadow, eye liner and mascara was smothered all over her face due to her rubbing and tears; hair tussled up and everywhere and her eyes looking red and tired. She just frowned at her look and turned to look at the inviting warm water from the filled tub.

She took off her gown, undergarments and little pins in her hair and dipped herself in the bathtub. She relinquished the feeling of the little heat it has and leaned against the edge of it, slowly closing her eyes as she did so. Her hair flowed with the water and Tomoyo lets it, knowing how her whole body needs some thorough cleansing from last night.

Suddenly, the memories of her conversation with the Hiiragizawa heir entered her mind.

**Flashback**

"Who are you?" She managed to ask.

The dark-haired man stood up from his place and looked at the other person in the room once again.

"I'm Eriol. Eriol Hiiragizawa."

Tomoyo gasped at the sound of his name. She was currently standing in front of the current Hiiragizawa heir. Although it was alien to her to be so unladylike especially in manners and words, she couldn't help but let her emotions take over due to the whole incident.

"And I suppose you're Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji," Eriol said and started to walk towards the young maiden in distress.

"What am I doing here?" Tomoyo asked in fear and stress.

"It won't be easy for you to understand, I found it hard to understand as well. I'd rather you hear all the detailed explanation from my father or if you're lucky, from your mother but all I can tell you is this: your mother and my father had a deal and now that you're 18, you now belong to the Hiiragizawas, here, until you give our clan the next heir." Eriol explained.

The dark-haired girl's eyes widened when she heard his explanation. "What? Why should I? Aren't you the next heir? And what does that have to do anything with me? What kind of deal are you talking about?" Her questions followed quickly one-by-one, clearly surprised to everything.

"Obviously they're talking about the next heir after me. As I have said, all details shall be told by someone else but not me. I refuse to be held responsible to tell you the details since I also refused for this deal in the first place but our parents were the one who decided it, and not us." Eriol said.

Tomoyo's lips quivered as different thoughts scattered through her brain as well as the negativity with it. "So I can't go back anymore?" She mumbled but Eriol remained silent and just looked at her.

Mori entered the room once again. "Ms. Daidouji, your room is now finished. Please follow me and I shall escort you there." He said. Tomoyo just looked at the elderly man in tears and suddenly fell down to her knees.

"I want to go home. Please." She begged through her tears but the men present couldn't do anything about it. The butler just knelt down beside her and tried to get her to her room—at least she could have a good night's rest there. It's at least time to call it a day.

"I'd like you to meet Mori, Ms. Daidouji. He's a butler here in the Hiiragizawa manor." And Mori gave a bow for the acknowledgment. Eriol turned to the butler and said, "Take care of her until she gets to her room. I'll just talk to her in the morning." Eriol gave his orders and looked towards the direction of the fireplace again. He could still hear Tomoyo's sobs in the background but tried to ignore it, but he did understand what she's going through though.

Fortunately, Mori managed to escort her to the bedroom assigned to her. The room was big with its own personal bathroom, a king-sized bed and everything else fit for an heiress—it was just like her room in the Daidouji manor, only it wasn't _her room_, it will never be.

"Please have a good night's rest, Ms. Daidouji. Young master will just accompany you in the morning." And Mori left, closing the bedroom door leaving Tomoyo alone in the big room. The pitied lady ran towards the bed and laid on it, sobbing loudly through the soft pillows.

"I want to go home."

**End of Flashback**

Tomoyo's eyes widened, as a knock from her bathroom door was heard, causing her to break apart from her flashback.

"Ms. Daidouji, it's me Sayo. I've come back to assist you after your bath. Are you finished?" The personal maid asked from the other side of the door.

The heiress turned towards the door and sighed. _More like she's here to check if I really am going to breakfast._ She thought and rinsed her face and cleaned her hair.

"I'm not yet through. Be back in 15 minutes." Her instructions were heard through the other side and Sayo nodded in understanding.

Tomoyo scrubbed her whole body and cleaned herself well until she was satisfied and grabbed the towel and bathrobe to dry herself up. She looked at the bathroom mirror once again and she finally looked decent, so much better than her appearance awhile ago. Though her eyes still looked pained and tired, her face was already makeup free, her hair conditioned and she smelled of wonderful lavender. At least they got her favourite bath oils right. She opened the door and two fluffy slippers are in front of her and she slipped them on, most probably the maid brought it for her. She walked towards the cabinet in the room while drying her long hair and opened it, revealing lines and piles of wonderful clothes—just like those she had in her old room, only these looked brand new and customized for her.

She had to admit, it was pretty nice of the Hiiragizawas to treat her nicely: a big room, a personal maid and a wonderful cabinet. At least she still felt the comfort of her own room in her since she also had those things back home. She picked a nice dress from the closet and was happy it fit her perfectly. Shoes were also present in the drawers beside it and grabbed a pair that would match her outfit for the day.

A knock was heard from the bedroom door once again which made Tomoyo turn towards it.

"Ms. Daidouji, it's Sayo," The personal maid called after knocking. She did come after 15 minutes like what the heiress said.

"You may come in." The amethyst-eyed beauty said and Sayo obeyed and opened the door.

"That looks pretty on you, Miss." Sayo complimented with a smile once she saw her new mistress. Tomoyo smiled at her in gratitude and muttered her thanks.

"Thank you, Sayo. And please call me Tomoyo instead, I don't want my personal maid to be so distant towards me." Tomoyo suggested and made a grab hold of the brush on the dresser.

"Ms. Tomoyo then, thank you," Sayo said and walked towards her and helped her prepare for breakfast. "Young master Eriol is waiting for you in the dining hall." She added while helping Tomoyo brush her long hair.

"He just couldn't accept no, huh?" And Sayo nodded.

* * *

Eriol and Tomoyo sat across each other at the dining table and ate their breakfast quietly. It was a good sign that Tomoyo was eating though, if she wasn't, Eriol would find it trouble to stick food down her throat.

"So," Tomoyo tried to start the conversation. "Will any of my questions be answered?" She asked after taking a sip of her tea. The young lad didn't say anything until after he got a bite of his bacon.

"It's a shame my father wouldn't be able to join us." Eriol said, clearly changing the subject.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo warned with a serious tone.

"Eriol," The man across her said.

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"Please call me Eriol, whenever I hear the words Mr. Hiiragizawa, I automatically think of my father. So please, call me Eriol." He offered and took a bite of the toasted bread.

"Fine, _Eriol_, please explain to me my predicament." The young lady said.

"Mori," Eriol called the butler so that he will be aided in the explanation.

"Yes, young master." Mori said, clearly understanding what he has to do beside the Hiiragizawa heir.

* * *

"What?" Touya asked, shocked after Sonomi repeated what she confessed the night before. After the incident of last night, the Daidouji Corp. head fainted after revealing the statement that held the reason for Tomoyo's sudden capture. The people who were with her last night stayed over and now they are sitting around the living room inside the Daidouji mansion.

Fujitaka, Touya, Sakura, Syaoran, Syaoran's mother Yelan and her sister Shiefa were the ones who were present and with Sonomi in the living room.

"Does that mean we'll never get to see Tomoyo ever again?" Sakura asked, teary-eyed and Syaoran made a move to put an arm around his girlfriend. He was also worried as she was but he knew he got to be strong for the both of them.

Sonomi just shook her head. "I don't know. But what I do know is I'm the world's most terrible mother and I don't deserve to live anymore." Sonomi sobbed quietly, all the guilt and sorrow washing over her as she remembered her one and only daughter. Fujitaka comforted her once again by rubbing her back back and forth. Sonomi and Fujitaka's late wife, Nadeshiko, were cousins and when Nadeshiko died, Sonomi was the one who helped comfort the Kinomoto father so this time, it was his turn to give that comfort back.

"Please explain to us the deal that the Hiiragizawa senior was talking about." Yelan asked.

The Daidouji head sniffled for a few moments but nodded, knowing that they need to know such details. "My ex-husband and I started the Daidouji Toy Corp. and everything turned out so well at first but suddenly, our business got swindled and we lost everything and we nearly closed down due to bankruptcy. It was a really hard time: my ex-husband would usually come home late drunk and worse, he came home many times with women I didn't know about. That was the time we had the divorce and I was left alone. I would've already closed down the toy company since I couldn't handle the grave situation myself until I met Mr. Hiiragizawa—I was pregnant to Tomoyo at that time.

Mr. Hiiragizawa knew all about the failed business but gave me a sudden proposal: that he will restore the glory of the toy company and give me all the profit as soon as it starts booming again. He took care of everything, all financial resources and capitals but he wanted something in return. He knew I was pregnant and it's a girl and that's when he told me that as soon as Tomoyo turns 18 years old, she will be sent to the Hiiragizawas and won't be returned until she bears their clan the next generation heir. I was blinded by the offer, we were so poor and helpless at that time and my sanity was already decreasing. I knew I couldn't raise a child on my own without anything, and so I agreed and took his offer. It was a legal deal, we had signed papers with lawyers and everything." She explained with little sniffles and sobs in between but that was it.

Everyone in the room was silent with shock but they did try to understand her situation back then.

"But why would the Hiiragizawas go through so much trouble of getting an heir like that?" Touya asked.

"If I may," Shiefa said and managed to get their attention. "The Hiiragizawas had always been a line of great success but they have rumours that with that line comes along the great problem of having heirs. Many of them are unable to have children and this trait is quite common in their line. Since the Daidouji family is not affected much of barrenness, considering the great number of relatives they have, the Hiiragizawas might've used this to their advantage and wanted Tomoyo to give them the next heir." She explained her knowledge.

"What if their only son is barren?" Syaoran asked.

"He's not." This time it was Yelan's turn to get their attention. "Most Hiiragizawas who are affected with this are women and a great source from the Hiiragizawa line told me that they once celebrated when they found out that the current Hiiragizawa heir is fertile and will be able to produce an heir." She said.

"And Sonomi was currently present at that time and in need of help, which is why they created this deal." Fujitaka contributed a puzzle piece as well which made everything seemed feasible and understandable.

"It was the perfect plan for them," Sonomi said while wiping her tears. "They have a son, Eriol Hiiragizawa, and he was turning 2 years old when I was pregnant. They agreed that he and Tomoyo would be the ones to continue their bloodline and that's how desperate they were. They even told me that I should raise my daughter as a fine young lady, suitable enough for their son or else they would cut off all of my resources. Oh, my poor baby!" She cried once more.

"That's horrible! Using Tomoyo as a child-maker for them, they should be ashamed of themselves!" Sakura said. "And what's with only giving her back after an heir is born? It's like they're throwing her around just like that." She added with fury.

"Is there something we can do about it?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm afraid not." Sonomi shook her head. "All last words come from the Hiiragizawa head now, I am powerless against him and so are all of you. All we can do now is wish and hope for the best."

"Poor Tomoyo…"

"All I ask is for this matter not to go beyond the walls of the Daidouji mansion, please," Sonomi begged and everyone agreed. The last thing they need was for this issue to go trivial and public.

* * *

The cup of tea slipped from Tomoyo's already loose hands and the content of it messed up the table cloth in front of her. Her fingers were trembling, she couldn't believe her ears.

_What? My mother traded me just to have her wealth?_ These words rang across her mind and her eyes were wide with shock at that realization. All those young lady trainings and lessons, they weren't because she had to live up to the Daidouji name, but to be polished to be good enough for the Hiiragizawas. She felt betrayed by her own mother.

"How am I so sure that you're not making this up?" Denial. It was Tomoyo's last resort after Eriol and Mori's detailed explanation.

"Mori," Eriol said and his butler understood and showed the heiress the legal contract signed by the Hiiragizawa head and Sonomi. It was there in black and white, all conditions and proofs and the signatures of the respondents regarding the matter. And that was all Tomoyo needed as proof.

"This actually answers your question from this morning: Yes, technically you are owned by the Hiiragizawas." Eriol said. Tomoyo gasped, she knew there was truth behind his words considering the deal their parents made for her and she couldn't take it anymore.

She _was_ betrayed by her own mother, treating her like merchandise.

Tomoyo had enough. She stood up, not caring of the noise her plates and wares made as her knees hit the table edge, and ran away from the dining room and up to her room once again.

"Ms. Daidouji," Mori called but Eriol just let her go. For now, he would just let her digest all the information she just found out. She needed time, and he would give it to her.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Dun dun dun dunnnn! So those are basically the details behind the deal. Thank you so much for those who read and reviewed the previous chapter! Thanks for all the love! :D

I hope you take your time and review this chapter too. It motivates me to write and update soon :)

And this is where I answer reviewers' questions! ^_^

**Shanaa12:** I haven't really thought about how many chapters this story would have but I'm guessing the maximum number would be 20 :) Thanks for your review! :D  
**Maria-Reynne:** Nope, no magic or sorcery involved. Just the magic of money! Hehe. Thank you! :)  
**littlegirlmisao, Tina, redeyes143, bitesizedallyx3 **and** EuroCuttie:** Thank you very much for your reviews! I'm glad you liked the first chapter! ^_^

Thank you everyone!

Love,  
Claudia


	3. Let's Get Legal

**A Prince for a Price**

_Like all wealthy families, the Daidouji family has a secret for their success and fortune. But the secret has been suddenly revealed during the heiress'18__th__ birthday when she was taken away by a group of men as part of a certain deal: to give the Hiiragizawa clan the next generation heir._

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**Let's Get Legal

* * *

Tomoyo dashed through the halls of the Hiiragizawa mansion, running to wherever her feet and emotions led her. She just found out everything as to why this is happening to her and never in her life had she imagined it to be like this. All she could think about was to how her mother had practically sold her to the Hiiragizawa clan just for her to become rich. What kind of mother does that?

She ran to the next floor and turned right, hoping she was going in the direction to her room. It was her first time to go around the place but all of that sense of direction became foggy due to the emotions welled up inside her. She got inside a room—hopefully hers, and ran to a seemingly familiar bed and plopped herself down to the pillows. Her head ached from the sudden impact but she didn't care, and she can't feel herself crying again, it's like she has already cried all her tears last night and now she just felt exhausted. The raven-haired beauty breathed heavily. Her life has become more complicated now that her future has been planned for her. She just turned 18, for Pete's sake! And now people are just suddenly want her to act like an adult and bear some rich clan's heir like she's their property? Oh wait, she _is_ their property.

Tomoyo sighed. She sat up at the edge of the bed and turned. Suddenly, a picture frame from the bedside table got her attention and that's when she realized the bedroom she entered wasn't hers. She also just realized now the faint smell of the manly mixture of rosemary, leather and tobacco present on the bed, giving another clue that the room obviously wasn't hers. Her attention went back to the picture frame: it framed a picture of a very pretty woman almost her age. The woman wasn't Japanese for sure, she had long, beautiful blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and had a very beautiful smile on her face. She looked perfect.

Tomoyo couldn't help stare at the beauty framed in front of her until a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"That's Margaret Vaux," The amethyst-eyed girl looked at the direction of the voice and saw Eriol standing a few feet from her.

"Is this a habit of yours? Suddenly voicing out from nowhere?" Tomoyo asked, noticing the familiar scene before her eyes.

Eriol let out a small chuckle and shook his head. "Not really, because _this_ is my bedroom." This just made the girl look around the room and feel embarrassed for what she just said. Of all places she just had to enter in to, why does it have to be _his _room? She sighed and just shook off her little humiliation.

Tomoyo looked at the picture once more and asked, "Is she your lover?"

"No," Eriol answered and walked closer to the lady on his bed.

"Why? You two would've looked great together and," _and maybe I wouldn't be in this mess._ Tomoyo said but not voicing out the last part of her mind. She suddenly felt weight from her side and saw that the Hiiragizawa heir already sat beside her on the bed.

"That's because she's my mother." was his reply. "See the resemblance? I have her eyes, look." He stared at the heiress' eyes and indeed, Tomoyo agreed, that he did have the blonde beauty's eyes.

And that's when she realized how beautiful his eyes looked, or rather, his whole face. He had a very soft, radiant skin, a bluish black hair and the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen. She just wished he wasn't hiding them behind those eyeglasses though, it would've been much better if he had those off. At that thought, Tomoyo looked away after realizing that she had been staring at him for too long and her eyes went back to the picture with a faint blush on her cheeks to hide her embarrassment.

"So where is she? Is she around?" Tomoyo asked. She then saw from the corner of her eyes Eriol shaking his head again. "Then where is she?" She added with obvious curiosity.

"England, probably,"

"Probably?"

"She was just like you, Ms. Daidouji."

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo's curiosity increased with that statement.

"I mean," Eriol said looking at the picture as well. "She was also part of a Hiiragizawa deal. My grandfather found her family in England. Apparently, the Vaux family owed a big debt to our clan and in order to pay us back, they decided that she was to be taken away from her family when she turns 18 years old and will be brought to our clan to bear me." He explained.

"Oh…" was all Tomoyo could say.

"But," Eriol continued which made the beauty look at him again. "She didn't stay. After I was born, she just simply gave me to my father and left. And I never got the chance to actually meet her or talk to her. A lot of my relatives are like that, actually. Many of us don't know or haven't personally seen our mother or father, depending on who was the one dragged into these kinds of deals."

"Did you ever try contacting her?" She asked.

"I did once, but my father forbade me to do so."

"Why?"

"I was never really sure, but what I was sure about was that my father loved my mother very much but he never got the chance to tell her. He never did which is why she left without knowing his feelings. And that—" Eriol pointed to the picture she was holding, "—was the only picture he had of my mother. He gave it to me thinking that I should at least know what my mother looked like."

"How come your father never stopped her? Isn't that part of the deal?"

"No," Eriol continued. "The deal was only up to the birth of an heir. Once the heir has been born, the decision to stay or to leave already depends upon the person who was dragged into the agreement."

"So that means—" Tomoyo started.

Eriol nodded. "You're not chained here forever, Ms. Daidouji. You can still have your life back after our child is born. However, the child remains in our custody for he or she is needed in our clan. You can still choose to either leave or stay in our place." He concluded.

Tomoyo blushed a little once more after hearing the phrase 'our child' from him but then said, "But that's not fair!"

Eriol shrugged. "That's the agreement."

The raven-haired girl stood up with a 'hmph' and made to walk out of his room.

"But you know what's part of the agreement?" And this question made Tomoyo stop on her heels to listen to the heir's continuation.

"A wedding ceremony."

* * *

Ding dong!

"Yes!" Sakura Kinomoto rushed down to the stairs to answer the door. She almost tripped a few times during her run but fortunately ended up fine when she got downstairs. She walked towards the door and opened it revealing a tidy up man in a suit.

"Are you Ms. Sakura Kinomoto?" The man asked and Sakura nodded. "Then this is for you and your family." He presented a small envelope to the green eyed girl and bid her farewell without allowing her to say anything after that.

The man left which made Sakura blink at the rush of it all. She closed the door and walked towards the living room and when she plopped down the sofa, she opened the surprise enveloped and was surprised at the content of it.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Miss Tomoyo Daidouji and Sir Eriol Hiiragizawa_

That was the heading of the letter in big, fancy lettering and Sakura read it many times more, not believing what is presented.

"What!"

* * *

It was a nice afternoon inside the Hiiragizawa walls. The sun was high and bright, the flowers ready to bloom and ready to mark the season of autumn in the coming days. But despite the beauty of the day, the young Daidouji heiress still felt like a prisoner in the hands of the Hiiragizawa family. If there are two major emotions that she's feeling right now, they are: a) she was homesick and wants to see her friends and family again; and b) she's so bored around the unfamiliar manor. It's been less than 24 hours since she's been invited—or rather, dragged—inside the mansion and she's already bored. Usually when she's feeling like this, she goes to her own home office and sketches a few designs for her passion.

But she's not in the Daidouji manor and she doesn't have a room, or even materials for that matter, to sketch with.

Tomoyo sighed and used her time to walk around the Hiiragizawa grounds. Wasting her time in her room wasn't that interesting for her either so why not tour around the place instead? Being inside the house made her feel conscious and uncomfortable, and it looks pretty dark too even if it's a wonderful day outside so she walked around the house and managed to find the door outside of the house.

"Excuse me, Ms. Daidouji," one man called.

The heiress turned to him. "Yes?"

"I'm afraid you are not allowed to leave and go outside, Miss." The man warned.

Tomoyo just smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'm a Daidouji lady and I don't just run away like a mad man. I'm just going to walk around the garden of this big place." Convinced, the man stepped aside and let her continue her walk. Besides, if she _did_ try to escape and go outside the gates, the security guards would just catch her on camera and will be able to get her back in no time.

_It's nice that they have a nice garden,_ was what the young lady thought. _It's a contrast to the entire serious business aura inside the house._

She spotted a big tree with a single wooden swing attached to it and with a smile, ran towards it and sat on the swing. The wind flew by, gently sending her soft hair to another direction. She swung back and forth slowly, and closed her eyes to relive the nature around her.

_A wedding ceremony._

Tomoyo's eyes opened once again after hearing Eriol's last words in her mind. That's right, it's really reasonable for the high Hiiragizawa family to think of it through and not just let people think that the sons and daughters of their clan are bastards by not having married parents. She frowned sadly at Eriol's words. She never imagined her wedding to be like this. She pictured it differently: her being wedded to her dream man with the most beautiful wedding gown she could dream, with Sakura as her maid of honour, and everything just in its proper place and time.

The heiress sighed for the umpteenth time in the day. How could her life get any worse?

She looked up towards the sky and saw birds flying around. Oh how envious she felt with those beings! So carefree without anyone telling them what to do and being free to do whatever they want, wherever they want to go.

How long has she been outside? Because suddenly the skies turned dark, but not because the day was ending, it was only a few minutes before noon. A single tear of water dropped down from the sky, quickly followed by more drops after it.

"Ah!" Tomoyo shrieked at the sudden rain. She quickly ran towards the mansion to avoid being wet any longer than she is.

_I guess the rain's partnering with my emotions now, huh?_

Once inside, she walked towards the next room she could quickly reach: hoping it was the bathroom or a room with bath towels in it so she could dry herself. Opening the knob of the door and entering inside, she found herself in a familiar room. She opened the light and it revealed the room she first entered when she got inside the mansion.

The fireplace wasn't lit and the curtains were opened revealing the dark sky from outside. And Eriol?

Tomoyo walked forward near the fireplace and saw Eriol sleeping in a not-so-very comfortable position on his favourite couch. She managed a small giggle, noticing how cute her companion looked while he was sleeping: his eyeglasses crooked and all that. She continued to walk around the room and concluded that it must be Eriol's office or something like that.

_He must love reading_. She thought as she noticed the big bookcases around the room and how the books in the shelf looked opened, meaning that Eriol has probably read all of them.

Continuing her footsteps around the carpet, somehow wetting it from her damp feet, she stopped in front of a table—Eriol's desk, most likely—and found a nicely folded letter on top of it with a similarly fancy envelope beside it. Curious, Tomoyo reached out for the letter and opened and suddenly gasped at the heading of it.

"It's…It's my wedding invitation!" She said through her gasps. She read the whole thing with surprised eyes and wondered when they even made such a thing! During the whole time she was observing the letter, she wasn't able to notice that the man, or her so-called _fiancé_ who was once sleeping on his couch, already waken and saw that he had company inside his office.

"I told you it is part of the agreement." Eriol said, standing up and stretching after his nice slumber and walked towards the white-skinned beauty, noticing the familiar letter she was holding in her hands.

Tomoyo looked at him, also shocked that he was already awake but she still turned to the letter and stared at it. "You could've warned me." She said.

"I did."

"But—" She wasn't able to complete her sentence when she turned around because she suddenly noticed how Eriol's face was practically a few inches from hers. How did he get in front of her so fast?

She found herself staring at his eyes again, and he too, was staring at hers. He looked different, a good different actually because she saw how more relaxed he looked after his slumber, not like those clean cut look he always sported on. Tomoyo gulped. She could already feel his breath on hers, their noses practically touching each other's and what she really hated was how she could already hear her heart beating fast.

_Oh no._

It was the last thing Tomoyo could think of until the Hiiragizawa heir closed the gap between their lips.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Yay! Another chapter done! ^_^ So what do you guys think? Do you think it's a bit rushed that Eriol already kissed Tomoyo, or what? Please let me know through your reviews! :D

**Maria-Reynne**: Yeah, mothers would really do anything for their children :( As for the rating, I'm not so sure. It could or could not go higher but for now, I'm planning to remain it in the T section (because writing lemons would be exhausting) but we'll see! ;) What do you think? Should it increase to M? :)  
**EuroCuttie:** Thanks for your review :D Yep, I'm working on many ExT moments and not really rushing it. I do have in mind to have it around 20 chapters with the baby and all. Thanks again! ^^  
**deadflo, cupid17, James Birdsong, Shanaa12 and Tomo-chan:** Thank you very much for your reviews and I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! ^^

Oh, and by the way, this is how my updates work: I update a chapter when I already finish writing the chapter after it. For example, I already posted this chapter because I'm already done with chapter four and am already working on with chapter five. Get it? :D So my updates usually depend on the process of the second chapter after the latest updated one. :D

Love,  
Claudia


	4. Surprise, surprise!

**A Prince for a Price**

_Like all wealthy families, the Daidouji family has a secret for their success and fortune. But the secret has been suddenly revealed during the heiress'18__th__ birthday when she was taken away by a group of men as part of a certain deal: to give the Hiiragizawa clan the next generation heir._

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**Surprise, surprise!

* * *

Tomoyo's eyes opened. She looked at her surroundings and noticed that she was still outside the house and in the garden, sitting underneath the big tree. She rubbed her eyes and realized what just happened.

"It was…just a dream?" though the idea of it made her a bit disappointed. She looked up towards the sky and noticed that even the rain was just part of her dream, there were no traces of raindrops of water around her so she never really rushed inside the house and into Eriol's office.

_But,_ Tomoyo thought and put her fingers on top of her lips, _why does it feel so real?_ A faint sensation can still be felt on her lips but, it can't possibly be true right? Besides, she and Eriol haven't been that close yet so it's quite impossible that he _did_ really kiss her. If he really did kiss her, then he would've…stolen her first ever kiss.

Suddenly, rain drops started to fall from the sky which made the heiress stand up, dust her skirt off and run inside the mansion all the while being slowly soaked under the rain. She sighed in relief after finally being under shelter. She looked at herself and saw her hair and dress were already wet and so were her feet. She didn't want to make a mess around the mansion so she walked towards the nearest room she could find.

And it suddenly felt like déjà vu.

The first room she entered was indeed Eriol's office.

Everything was the same: the fireplace wasn't lit, the curtains were drawn revealing the dark skies and rain outside and Eriol was sleeping on his couch.

This has got to be a joke, right? Tomoyo shook her head and just laughed off the familiar scene in front of her. As if the dark-haired man would really wake up and kiss her, right? She walked towards the couch and gave a small giggle at the sight of Eriol's sleeping face.

He looks like he was very tired and needed so much sleep.

Tomoyo eyes wandered across the man in front of her and knelt down next to him. Her eyes landed at the hands of the Hiiragizawa heir and noticed a familiar book in the hands of the sleeping man.

_The Picture of Dorian Gray,_ what a classic!—A story of a man envious of his own portrait and wished that it was the one that grew old instead and not his body. She smiled; she loved that story and recalled the tragedy that happened between Dorian Gray and Sybil Vane. That was when Tomoyo looked around and noticed the room was filled with big bookshelves containing different kinds of books including such classic literatures. He might've been reading the book until he fell asleep. At least he has something to do around here when he's bored. Maybe she could borrow a few books so she can have something to do as well?

The heiress smiled at that thought. She'll just talk to Eriol about it sometime later then. He was indeed a great-looking guy, that Eriol. A fair skin similar to hers, his bluish black hair that looked sexy and at the same time classy, and his blue eyes when he looks at her: it held fierceness and mystery, but it captivated her so much every time he stares at hers. Somehow she really wished that he didn't wear those eyeglasses instead.

Her eyes continued to study his whole being. Even through the thin white shirt he was wearing, she could see that Eriol makes time to work out. His chest looked toned and his arms had muscles and Tomoyo wondered, what would it feel like to be trapped between his arms? This made the raven-haired beauty blush. What the hell was she thinking?

_But,_ her mind said, _he has to hug you or touch you with those arms. You need to provide an heir for their family and that heir requires some action—even more than just hugging. _Her cheeks became hotter, she knew what giving a child meant and the things she and Eriol need to do to get her pregnant. Silly Tomoyo! And she suddenly remembered the weird feeling of having someone kiss her virgin lips. Could it be?

Tomoyo shook her head. Eriol was sleeping all this time on his couch so how could he have kissed her outside? She smiled at her silliness.

How long has she been staring at him? She never knew, but she did realize that she has been staring at him for quite a while because the eyes of the handsome man in front of her slowly started to open, surprised to see Tomoyo's eyes watching him.

"Miss…Daidouji…?" Tomoyo blinked. _Oh right, that's my name._ She gasped. He caught her! He caught her staring at him! She quickly stood up from her position and turned her back to him, hiding her flushed cheeks due to embarrassment.

"Are you okay, Ms. Daidouji?" the newly wakened man asked after stretching and wondered what the lady was doing in his office. He suddenly noticed his carpet was a bit damp and so was Tomoyo's hair and clothed body as well. "Why are you so wet?" he asked.

And that's when Tomoyo remembered why she entered the room in the first place. She was looking for towels to dry her up. "Oh, um…I got drenched under the rain you see, and I was looking for towels or anything that could dry me up." She managed to explain but her back was still turned to him.

"Oh, is that so? You could've just waken me up and ask for it. You didn't have to wait for me to wake up." Eriol gave a small chuckle and went towards the small bathroom inside the room and grabbed a towel.

Her cheeks flushed more at his comment. It _was_ embarrassing that he really caught her staring at him.

A thick, soft cloth suddenly landed on her head and Eriol walked towards her and handed her another towel. "Here," he said.

"T-Thank you," she managed to say and accepted the offered cloths.

"So," Eriol started as he leaned against one of the desks in the room. "Would you like to tell me what you were doing outside?" he tried to make a conversation.

Tomoyo walked near him while drying herself up and answered, "I was just going around the place and found it rather dashing to have such a beautiful garden outside. I didn't even realize that I fell asleep under the tree."

"Oh? Did you have a nice dream then?" the blue-eyed man asked curiously.

"I…" Tomoyo stopped and felt heat rising up to her cheeks once more. She couldn't really tell him her dream could she? "I…I forgot…" She excused. This just earned her a hearty laugh from the man.

"From the looks on your face, I could say it was a pleasant one." He commented.

"I wouldn't know, it was my first kiss," she mumbled until she realized what she just said. Hopefully, he didn't hear it! It would be another embarrassment for her if he knew she has never been kissed yet.

"What did you say?" Thank God, he didn't hear!

"N-Nothing!" Tomoyo waved it off. As she was walking towards him, a familiar fancy letter caught her eyes on the desk Eriol was leaning on. "What is that?" She asked, and made a move to grab the letter and leaned on the desk as well.

Eriol just made a smile and watched her open the fancy folded letter in her hands.

"May I?" Tomoyo asked and the man just nodded.

And it felt like her dream once again.

It was her—no, their—wedding invitation.

And this time, it was real.

"I told you it's part of the deal," she heard him say. Tomoyo gulped. She really was going to be married to the Hiiragizawa family.

The heiress turned to Eriol. And just like in her dream, he was close to her: very close actually, their noses nearly touching.

"Eriol…" She whispered. She could already feel his breath against her.

_Would he kiss me just like in my dream?_

She could already feel her heart beat ring in her ears. Why is she feeling so nervous? She never felt like this for any man before. She tried to ready herself for what may happen, but is she really ready if ever Eriol did kiss her?

But a knock from the door broke the atmosphere they just had and pulled them back to reality.

"Who is it?" called Eriol walking away from the heiress while the latter just looked at the floor. She could still feel her heart beating fast from the moment they just had.

The door opened, revealing Mori to call them for lunch.

"Young master Eriol," the butler said and noticed that Tomoyo was present in the room as well but with towels around her. "Ah, you're here too, Ms. Daidouji, lunch is already ready at the dining hall. Ms. Daidouji, would you like to change clothes first?" he asked noticing the dilemma she was currently in.

A quick a-choo from the heiress already answered his question.

"Ah, Sayo!" It was a good thing the maid was passing by the hall near Eriol's office and she was called immediately to assist Tomoyo. "Please assist Ms. Daidouji." and the maid nodded. Tomoyo walked out of the room and walked to her room upstairs with her maid leading her to the right direction. The heiress still wasn't used to the direction to where her room is since the house was so much bigger than hers.

"Young master?" Mori called once more.

Eriol followed Tomoyo with his gaze until she was out of sight and nodded at the head butler. "Ah yes, lunch," he walked outside the room and Mori followed afterwards but noticed something suddenly on the floor.

"Young master Eriol, have you been outside?" the butler asked.

The Hiiragizawa heir just smiled at his question and continued to walk to the dining hall, leaving some dry leaves on the floor as he stepped. Mori had to stay behind for a bit to clean the leaves that were stuck on the carpet. Eriol was definitely walking around the garden, but the reason was yet to be known.

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly. The rain had stopped but Tomoyo's negative emotions remained. She was lying on her bed once more, hugging a big pillow and leaned against it, tears threatening to fall again. Different thoughts wandered through her mind ever since she got here. Sure, her now fiancé seems like a nice guy but the trauma was still there.

_So that's why mother was apologizing so many times during my birthday,_ she thought sadly. _And that's why she didn't want me to go out with anyone and look for a boyfriend._

Pictures of her friends and relatives during her supposedly special day flickered across her mind. Their smiles and their greetings, Sakura helping her to get ready, and their sudden look of shock when she was already being taken away.

She missed them so much. If only she could see them or be able to call them, that would at least keep her spirits up. Without her knowing, tears already left her eyes followed by her sobs once again.

And then she thought of the Hiiragizawa heir.

He looks so gentle and kind. And that's when Tomoyo realized that Eriol's life must be much more complicated and limited than hers. At least she managed to have fun and think that she has all the freedom in the world but as for her companion, he have known it all his life.

What if times were different? What if she met Eriol, not like this, but a stranger being introduced to her by a common friend. Would she still want to marry him in the end? He's a really nice guy, he doesn't make her feel uncomfortable around him: maybe that's why she admired everything about him. But that will just be about it: admiration. She will not allow herself to fall for that guy—that's her way of showing her rebellion.

And that's when she decided: she won't allow herself to fall in love with Eriol. After their marriage, after their child has been born, she will leave this place. She will definitely leave. Even if it meant leaving someone who is a part of her: her soon-to-be baby.

_The Hiiragizawas just own my body, but not my heart._

She sighed and reached for the remote control and turned on the television. Maybe something good was on. She needed a good distraction.

But when she turned the TV on, something was on but she won't consider it _good._

"_It seems the current Hiiragizawa heir, Eriol, isn't a bachelor anymore. A shocking news has just been reported that he and Tomoyo Daidouji—the only daughter and heiress of Daidouji Corporation—is already engaged to be married. We were able to get hold of a representative from the Hiiragizawa side in order to possibly uncover more details from this sudden revelation."_

Tomoyo stared at the television in front of her. She was just dragged here yesterday and now her engagement with Eriol is already international news? She just found out about it herself awhile ago! She turned to listen more of whatever the so-called representative might say of their agreement.

"_We now have Ms. Nakuru Akizuki, the representative for the Hiiragizawas and a cousin of the heir in order to tell us the details behind the Hiiragizawa-Daidouji engagement," the reporter turned to the brunette lady and asked, "Ms. Akizuki, you are familiar with the Hiiragizawa clan, right?" The girl named Nakuru nodded at that question. "Can you please tell us the reason for the sudden engagement because the whole country, heck the whole world, is shocked at this sudden news?"_

"_Well," Nakuru started. "the Daidouji heiress is really a close friend of the Hiiragizawa family and it's not really surprising that those two really got along quite well and we're actually shocked too at the sudden proposal but we respect Eriol's decision and we'll most definitely accept Ms. Daidouji in our family."_

Wow. What a lie.

"_But it is quite shocking because there hasn't been any reported news that Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji and Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa were even seeing each other: no pictures, no gossips, or anything. Was this agreement planned by the two or was it pre-arranged for the both of them?" the reporter asked._

"_That's not true at all. Ms. Daidouji has always been invited for our clan's private parties and we even have group pictures to prove it." Nakuru opened her bag and revealed some pictures that looked like Tomoyo was really part of the party but she knew it was edited perfectly so they wouldn't be questioned further, and obviously dodging the last question of the reporter._

"_Wow, it is true! And Ms. Daidouji looks incredible!" the reporter said after seeing the pictures and showed it on television._

"_They both look incredible actually." Nakuru supported, revealing to the camera a picture of Eriol and Tomoyo looking happy together._

They really planned this perfectly, huh?

"_Then we'll just support the both of them!" the reporter said._

"_Thank you! I'm sure both of them and the rest of our families will be happy if everyone supported them." the brown-haired lady nodded._

"_Thank you, Ms. Akizuki." The reporter greeted. "And that was again Ms. Nakuru Akizuki, a cousin of the Hiiragizawa heir proving to us the love between the two newly engaged couple."_

And Tomoyo turned off the television. This was getting bigger and bigger by the minute. She grabbed a pillow and buried her face through it, grunting in the process.

A knock was suddenly heard and she turned to it. "Yes?"

"It's Sayo, Ms. Tomoyo," the person from the other side called.

"Ah yes, please come in." and Sayo did as she was told.

The heiress stood from the bed and waited for her personal maid to talk. "Ms. Tomoyo, there is someone here to see you," Tomoyo blinked. Who could it be? "Please come with me." She added and Tomoyo just followed her out the door and down the stairs.

A woman in her mid-forties was seen in front of the main door and observed Tomoyo as she walked down the stairs.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji," the woman greeted, walking towards the heiress with a smile.

"Yes, I am," Tomoyo greeted. "May I ask who are you?"

"Before that, is there any room where we could talk privately?" the lady asked the personal maid who was with Tomoyo.

Sayo nodded. "Yes, you may go inside—"

"We can talk inside my office," a masculine voice was heard as the owner descended from the big stairs after following Mori, the butler.

"Young master," Sayo bowed at the descent of the Hiiragizawa heir.

"Ah, Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa!" the lady greeted. "It's a good thing you also came."

"Good afternoon," Eriol greeted back. "Now we can continue this in my office." He added and he led the two ladies to his office room. Tomoyo was still clueless of what was going on but decided to go with the flow nonetheless.

"So," Tomoyo said once they entered. "What are we doing here?" She asked.

The lady smiled. "Ms. Daidouji, I am Reina Otoshi—your wedding organizer."

_Oh, right. I should've realized this was coming, _was Tomoyo's thought as she stared at the organizer in front of her.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Otoshi." she greeted and the guest nodded at the acknowledgment.

"I'm just here to finalize the plans for you upcoming wedding. Congratulations by the way, to the both of you." Reina said to the pair. "And I'm pretty sure you will have great looking kids with you as the parents. Have you already decided how many would you like to have?" she asked with a very melodious voice that sent Tomoyo blushing at the question.

"N-No," was Tomoyo's answer. Eriol just coughed and looked away.

"You don't have to be so shy," the organizer teased. "Anyway, everything is already set for your wedding. All we need now is the wedding dress you would like to wear, Ms. Daidouji."

_What?_

* * *

"Hey, hey, have you heard? Tomoyo's engaged to Eriol Hiiragizawa!"

"Yeah, I received an invitation!"

"You too, Naoko? I received one as well!"

"Me too, me too!"

Rika, Naoko and Chiharu were currently at a coffee shop discussing about the latest news they just heard. The three of them already left the Daidouji mansion when the Hiiragizawa head arrived at the scene and took their friend away so they were oblivious to the whole situation Tomoyo was currently in.

"I never knew those two were an item!" Chiharu said, taking a sip from her cappuccino.

The other two nodded. "She would've at least told us that she was seeing the Hiiragizawa heir, right?" Rika stated.

"Maybe that's the reason why the Hiiragizawas just arrived from England! Maybe that Eriol guy came back to ask for Tomoyo's hand in marriage!" Naoko said in awe.

"That is quite possible," Chiharu agreed and so did Rika.

"No wonder she had such a reaction when we talked about the Hiiragizawa son during her party, remember that?" the three of them tried to recall their friend's reaction and indeed, she had some kind of reaction upon hearing Eriol's name.

"_Eriol… Hiiragizawa, huh?" Tomoyo mumbled. (from Chapter 1)_

The three girls nodded after remembering that scene.

"And here we thought that Tomoyo had no relationship from a guy at all every since she was born!" Naoko stated.

"Hey look, there's Sakura and Syaoran!" Chiharu pointed towards the direction of the pair and she knew that they saw them as well since they were already walking towards them.

"Hey," Sakura greeted her friends while Syaoran gave a wave.

"Hey Sakura, have you already heard of Tomoyo's engagement?" Tomoyo asked and the auburn-haired girl nodded.

"I received her wedding invitation awhile ago," Sakura said.

"So did I," Syaoran agreed.

"You're her best friend Sakura," Chiharu said. "Has she ever talked to you about Hiiragizawa?" She asked.

"I…" Sakura started. How would she respond to that? Sonomi told her not to tell anyone else about the deal she had with the Hiiragizawa head so what would she say to her friends now? She bit her lip and just said, "Actually, yes. She did in fact mention to me this guy before."

Syaoran blinked at his girlfriend. He knew that was lie but decided to play along as well and not make a fuss out of it.

"Oh, okay." was her friends response.

Sakura just gave them a smile. "We'll all go, right? It's in a week's time."

And everyone nodded.

"But you know what's weird?" Rika asked and everyone turned to her, waiting for her to continue. "I've been trying to call Tomoyo awhile ago to ask her about her engagement but she never picks up my calls or reply to any of my messages." She said sadly.

"I tried to contact her too, awhile ago and I'm always sent to voicemail." Chiharu said worriedly.

_Uh oh, _was Sakura's thought. "Maybe she's just too busy preparing for her wedding," she tried. It was a good thing everyone bought it.

"It must be overwhelming for her to suddenly be engaged to the Hiiragizawa family. She was even mentioned on the news!" Naoko said with awe.

_Oh was it overwhelming all right._

* * *

"Hey, Ms. Daidouji," Eriol called.

The wedding organizer already left after Tomoyo chose her dress. The pair was left inside the room and the amethyst-eyed beauty was about to leave until the man called her attention.

"Yes?" she turned around.

Eriol pulled out something from his pocket and it revealed a small box. "Here," he said and opened it revealing a diamond ring. "You need to wear this."

"Wow," Tomoyo shined at the look of the ring but then commented, "that is the most unromantic proposal I've ever seen."

* * *

**EXTRA STORY ALERT!**

Okay, so all these dramas are getting to me and I just need to balance my emotions out. It's really tiring you know, to continuously write drama and sadness and all that. _ So as to shift you guys away from all the sorrowful lines, here's a little funny story :3

(Note: This has nothing to do with the plot of the story, _A Prince for a Price_)

**Biting Straws**

_Bite. Bite. Bite._

"…and Sakura and I are going to the mall tomorrow and…"

_Bite. Bite. Bite._

"…so probably I will be home late then…"

_Bite. Bite. Bite._

"Eriol! Are you even listening?"

Eriol blinked. Tomoyo was already waving her fingers in front of the man's face, noticing the kind of attention he has, or the lack of. The pair is currently hanging out at a coffee shop on a fine afternoon. The raven-haired beauty ordered a frappuccino that required her to use straws.

Apparently, in her boyfriend's eyes, he seems to be distracted by the other thing Tomoyo does when she use straws.

She _bites _them before, during, or after she's drinking, as long as her lips and teeth touched the said object. And it's getting to him, and something under his pants is getting affected as well.

Eriol bit his teeth. His girlfriend's mannerism is really distracting, which is the reason why he can't listen properly to what she's saying.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo called again. "What's wrong—"

"Tomoyo," He can't take it anymore.

"Huh? What is it? You look tense?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. And he really was. His cheeks were flushed, he's still biting his bottom lip and he's ready to blow any time now.

And then it came. The gentleman-ness of Eriol flew out the window and he looked at the beauty in front of him once again with a very sexy smirk that Tomoyo was well aware of. She gulped.

"I want you to bite my straw too."

* * *

**End of chapter and extra story**

Uh oh! Tomoyo already made up her mind and will leave after their child is born :O Will she really get herself to not fall in love with Eriol?

I'll stop right here :) The idea of the short story came to me when my friend noticed my habit of always biting straws. Like when we're not sure of whose drink is whose, they looked at the straws and they were 100% sure that the one with bitten straws belong to me. Ahehehe ^^

I'll be posting a few extra stories in a few future chapters if you don't mind guys. :3

**Shanaa12, Tomo-chan, Maria-Reynne, bitesizedallyx3, Cata06, EuroCuttie, Aeriefaerie, Tina and cupid17:** Thanks for all of your awesome reviews guys! :D I love them so much! :)

Please don't forget to review! :* I love your reviews guys! :D

Love,  
Claudia


	5. Traumatized

**A Prince for a Price**

_Like all wealthy families, the Daidouji family has a secret for their success and fortune. But the secret has been suddenly revealed during the heiress'18__th__ birthday when she was taken away by a group of men as part of a certain deal: to give the Hiiragizawa clan the next generation heir._

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**Traumatized

* * *

"Wow," Tomoyo shined at the look of the ring but then commented, "that is the most unromantic proposal I've ever seen." This made the Hiiragizawa heir laugh at her comment but did agree to it someway.

"It's for added effect to the whole show," he remarked as Tomoyo put the ring on her finger. "The wedding is in one week and we wouldn't want to gain the press's attention by not letting them see a ring on your finger."

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go but inside this mansion, anyway." Tomoyo said.

"Not exactly, we have to go outside and go around the area though. We need to show more proof that we are a happy couple and don't let the people know about the different agreements our clan has made through the years." He explained. That was reasonable.

But Tomoyo was happy: at least she could finally go outside the dreaded, boring mansion as she would like to describe it.

"Tomorrow looks like a pretty good day for a date." Eriol teased.

"What makes you think it's a date, Eriol?" Tomoyo raised a brow.

"Because," Eriol wrapped an arm around the heiress' waist and pulled her closer, much to Tomoyo's surprise. "Tomorrow will be the day we'll make our debut as an engaged couple, _dear_."

"Is _this_ part of the deal, Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo asked pulling away the dark-haired man's hand around her.

The Hiiragizawa heir laughed. "It could if you want it to, _Tomoyo._" He said and teased her once more by trying to be too familiar. This just made Tomoyo roll her eyes at him but shrugged it off and left the room.

* * *

And Eriol was right. The next day was a pretty good day for a stroll around the city. The sun was up and so was his mood. He can't really figure out why he was looking forward to this day so much since yesterday. Maybe the Daidouji princess was growing into him—and that was a mystery for him, they've just known each other for a day and Tomoyo is still in shock mode after finding out the truth and was practically sold to gain money.

But the question that Eriol never really answered was: did he really want this marriage? Surely, he doesn't have a choice now but if he did, would he still accept it or not? And he himself doesn't know the answer to that as well. All his life he grew up to the customs and expectations the Hiiragizawa clan has given him and the whole arranged marriage thing was something he did expect.

His thoughts were interrupted when the Daidouji heiress walked down the stairs of the mansion, and she looked, in Eriol's perspective, beautiful. She was wearing a dark blue spaghetti strapped dress that reached to her knees, a beige coat over her dress, and plain white flats to match her whole outfit. Eriol found himself staring at her until she walked up to him and he looked away.

_Get it together, Eriol. You're a Hiiragizawa gentleman._

"Eriol?" Tomoyo called.

"Ah yes, let's go." the heir said after finally regaining his thoughts. Being a gentleman that he is, he presented his arm for the lady to put her hand around and both of them walked towards the waiting car. Mori was already waiting for them and the butler opened the door for the pair.

And they were off.

Eriol was expecting his companion to be excited about their day but when he turned towards her, he could see that her eyes filled sadness and loneliness once more, just like the first time he saw her. He got worried and decided to ask her about it.

"Daidouji," he called her by her last name again out of respect. "Are you okay?" And her response took him by surprise.

Tomoyo looked at him with sad, teary eyes with tears that threatened to fall down her face. She let out a sniffle and suddenly she cried, much to Eriol's dismay.

"What's wrong?" the azure eyed man asked.

"Oh Eriol," the beauty sniffled, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "It's scary. I'm scared. I can't help but remember the last time I rode this car." She cried.

And that's when Eriol remembered. The last time she rode this car was when she was taken away from the Daidouji manor and was brought to the Hiiragizawa's place. He felt bad for her. It must've been a really scary and traumatic experience for her.

Eriol didn't know what to do. What _was_ he supposed to do the crying girl in front of him? He was never good at handling these kinds of things. The Hiiragizawa heir just reached out to the lady to try and coo her but he was suddenly shocked by Tomoyo wrapping her arms around his shoulders. And Eriol felt her emotions even more: he could feel her shoulders trembling, her tears dampening his shoulder—not the he minded, and the sad tone he could hear from her voice.

It was very traumatic for her.

The dark-haired man allowed Tomoyo to cry on his shoulders, and he rubbed his hand up and down on her back as a way to pacify her. The ride around the city wasn't long, but it was filled with cries and sadness from the Daidouji heiress.

"I want to go home now, Eriol." he heard the heiress sob. His hold on her tightened as he tried to figure out what he's going to do next.

And then he decided.

* * *

They entered the Hiiragizawa mansion silently.

"How was your day, young master? That was a bit fast, might I say," Mori greeted as he let the pair enter the house.

"We didn't go through it as planned," was Eriol's reply.

"Oh, I see. I'll have lunch prepared for you at once, young master,"

"Thank you, Mori." and the butler left.

Eriol looked at the woman beside him. She was still looking down and her shoulders still trembled, as if it was her first time to enter the house.

"Daidouji—" he called but was cut short by her voice calling out for him.

"Eriol…" she called still looking down.

"Yes?" was his response. He didn't show it, but he was worried. Her voice when she mentioned his name was cold. As if her whole being changed and he wondered if he'll ever see her smile again around him?

"I…" Tomoyo tried to find her voice. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes again and as if, for the moment, she couldn't speak.

And it happened. She jumped once again in his arms and cried. "Oh, Eriol! Eriol!" The dark-haired man noticed that they were attracting the attention of some of the maids in the house and decided that they should take this somewhere else. With that thought in mind, he led both of them to his office and closed the door. They sat down on Eriol's favourite couch and Tomoyo continued her sobbing there.

"I'm sorry," she heard him say. "I shouldn't have forced you to go out awhile ago. I should've been sensitive to think that going out like that would make you upset." Eriol gently stroked his companion's hair as she cried.

"Eriol, I…I've decided…" Tomoyo mumbled through her tears.

He waited for her to continue. But she never did.

"Decided what?" He asked when she didn't say anything. He gently nudged her to urge her to continue but to no avail. He looked down and saw that Tomoyo fell asleep against his arms.

This made him smile but at the same time worry for her, she cried herself to sleep once again. He sighed and slowly he stood up from the couch and positioned Tomoyo in a way she'll feel comfortable as she rests. He walked towards a small cupboard in the room, took out a blanket and wrapped it around the girl to protect her from the cold. His eyes suddenly noticed the shining jewellery on Tomoyo's finger: the engagement ring.

_Only one more week._

* * *

Three days passed since that incident and the pair still hasn't gone out as an engaged couple, open for the whole public to see. This didn't really worry Eriol though, it was just something to help at least lessen the rumours of the whole forced engagement thing. He and the Daidouji heiress haven't talked much since. And _that_ worried him, even if he wasn't showing it around everyone.

He was currently inside his office, in front of his laptop and doing his part on their business in Japan. He was a really busy guy since his father left the Japan branch corporation to him when he left. The Hiiragizawa senior hasn't appeared since he got Tomoyo out of the Daidouji mansion; he went back to England once again to their headquarters and will be back for the wedding. The wedding invitation lay flat on the desk next to him, seemingly untouched ever since Tomoyo saw it.

_Daidouji._ His mind was suddenly filled with the heiress' face but immediately shook it off. _Oh no._ He hated these signs. It only meant one thing, and he's not going to allow himself to fall in love with his current fiancée.

Because he had a promise made with a lover.

And if he allowed himself to succumb to his feelings and fall in love with Tomoyo, he will break his promise with another person. And he's a Hiiragizawa gentleman, he _never_ breaks his promise.

_Except the vow you'll be reciting on your wedding._ His conscience voiced out and he shook his head again. He wasn't able to concentrate on his work now with all that thoughts surrounding his mind.

Suddenly, a knock is heard on his door and he let the person come in.

It was Tomoyo.

Great. Just when he was battling with his unsure feelings for her, she arrives.

"What is it?" Eriol asked, looking away from his computer.

"I want to go outside." was her answer and this made the azure-eyed man look at her questioningly.

"Oh, well you can go outside and walk around the garden—"

"No, just not at the garden, I want to go outside the gates," she corrected.

Eriol bit his lip. He has to do a lot of work but he can't just say no to the girl he hasn't talked to for a while.

"You don't have to come," she said. "I can just ask Sayo to come with me. I just need your permission to go outside—" and this time, she was the one who was cut in.

"No, it's okay. I'll go with you." and Tomoyo just agreed.

"Is it okay if we don't use the car?" Eriol knew why she had that proposition. She goes into a traumatized state when they get into the car just like before but how would they go outside? "We can just walk to the city or even the nearest coffee shop. I just want to go outside." she added with her small voice, after noticing the look on Eriol's face.

"I understand. We won't use the car. However, walking might take us a while until we reach the coffee shop but I have something that we can use." The Hiiragizawa heir said as he stood up and walked towards Tomoyo.

"What is it then?" Tomoyo blinked.

"I suggest you wear jeans, Daidouji."

* * *

It was a nice afternoon. The winds flew past them as the pair drove off across the city—or technically, Eriol was the one driving while Tomoyo held her arms around his waist while sitting behind him on his motorcycle. It was one of the Hiiragizawa heir's secret hobby and attraction: his motorcycle.

He has never let anyone else ride his motorcycle.

Except _her_.

Until Tomoyo came.

_She_ was the only one who got the privilege to ride behind Eriol's back, until the Daidouji princess came and experienced what _she_ experienced as well.

But Tomoyo didn't know that. And she never cared nor bothered to ask if she was the only girl he rode his bike with, because she didn't want to know. And she's already trying hard to close her feelings for him, whatever degree it was, and built a wall between them that only showed that they can only be good friends.

But Tomoyo would admit, she never expected him to ride a motorcycle. She was surprised actually. All this time she thought that he was just a classy gentleman—maybe a spoiled one, too—who is brought around town with the use of one of their cars and a driver; and here he was, driving himself and his companion through the city.

_Fascinating,_ the raven-haired girl complimented him on her mind. Is there something else that she should know about him?

"Are you cold?" She heard him ask even through the noise of the engine and the screeching of the tires across the road. She just said "no" and shook her head against his back. His very nice back, she might add.

And Tomoyo realized, her hands were wrapped around his slim yet toned waist. She could tell he had abs through that thin shirt. This made her wonder what it would feel like to really touch them without the shirt getting in the way—and this just made her blush at that thought. How could she be such a pervert!

"We're here," Eriol stopped his motorcycle in front of a coffee shop and parked it in the right area. Tomoyo got off with the help of her, ehem, fiancée and she felt happy that she wore jeans today, just like he said.

She turned around and looked at the coffee shop and beamed. They were in front of _Heaven & Coffee_, her favourite coffee shop of all time! She remembered how she used to hang out here with Sakura and her other friends, and this suddenly brought a sad frown on her face.

"Let's go?" the voice of her companion brought her back to reality and nodded. He led her inside the coffee shop and opened the entrance door for her and entered after she did.

The shop was everything as Tomoyo had remembered: the relaxing atmosphere, the smell of freshly brewed coffee, and the peacefulness that come from the whole shop and from the customers and staffers as well. Both of them sat on one of the tables and waited for a waitress to come and get their order.

The waitress arrived with a menu and her little notepad to take their order. "Good afternoon, what will you be having?—" she paused and suddenly recognized the two newly-entered customers, "Ah! Ms. Daidouji and Mr. Hiiragizawa, it's a pleasure to see you!"

Tomoyo blinked. _What? _She knew the reason why the waitress recognized her, she has been here many times before but how come she recognized Eriol as well? Could it be?

"Ah, it's nice to see you again, Maki-san." Eriol greeted nicely.

The waitress nodded. "It's been awhile since you came to our coffee shop, Mr. Hiiragizawa. You too, Ms. Daidouji," she said to the both of them.

"Ah, well, things have been hectic," Tomoyo explained.

"I can see that," the girl named Maki teased and referred to Tomoyo's engagement ring. "I didn't know you two were going out, but I'm really happy for you two. Congratulations!" She cheered and the pair could only blush. Her greeting got the attention of the other customers and employees present in the building and noticed that the famous pair really was there!

"Wow! It's Hiiragizawa-san and Daidouji-san!"

"So their engagement is really true, then?"

"They do look together!"

"Congratulations!"

Cheers followed one after another that only made the pair laugh awkwardly and just gave their thanks. Or rather, it was the heiress who was laughing awkwardly while Eriol gave his thanks.

The two of them weren't celebrities—they knew that; but the attention they gathered made them look like one. Both children of highly respected families and business tycoons got engaged, who wouldn't be surprised and be happy for them?

"Thank you, everyone. Thank you so much for your support and blessings." Eriol said and he gave Tomoyo a knowing look.

"Ah, yes! Thank you!" Tomoyo gave her bow and everyone was happy for them.

After the little ruckus they made, the crowd settled down and went back to mind their own business which made Tomoyo sigh in relief. She turned her attention back to Maki and finally gave her her order.

"I'll be having a caramel macchiato please," she said.

"I'll be having an espresso," Eriol said.

The waitress wrote their orders down in her notepad and left, leaving the pair alone in their table once again.

"I didn't know you were a regular in this place, Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo started.

Eriol winced a bit. "Why the sudden last-name calling again?" He pretended to give a small pout but still answered her question with, "I'm not really a regular, we just own half of this place." He said as a matter-of-factly.

"Oh," the heiress said. No wonder he was known here.

"But I know you're a regular here," he added.

Tomoyo blinked. "Huh? How did you know?"

Eriol just shrugged. "We have records of the customers here. The number of times your name appears on the receipt is recorded, and that's what gave me a first impression on you after encountering your name: you're one heck of a coffee lover, Daidouji." He remarked and gave her a smile.

The heiress just bit her lip. Yeah, she _does_ love coffee that much.

"Hey, Hiiragizawa—"

"It's Eriol,"

"Fine, Eriol, can I ask you something?" she said.

Eriol looked at her. She was about to ask her question but Maki came back with their orders in hand plus one extra.

"Here's your caramel macchiato, Ms. Daidouji," she placed Tomoyo's order in front of her, "and here's your espresso, sir."

"Thank you." The pair said.

"And here's a special bonus from the manager. Consider it as an engagement gift for you two," Maki winked and left after placing two pieces of cake on their table.

After they took a sip of each of their drink, it was Eriol's turn to break the silence. He coughed and got the attention of his companion.

"So what was your question again?" He asked.

The ring shimmered on Tomoyo's fingers. She stared at it for awhile and let out a breath. "I was just wondering, what are you planning to do after our baby is born?" She asked, voice slightly above whisper but Eriol heard her clearly.

He bit his lip and adjusted his glasses. How would he answer that question? How _should_ he answer that kind of question? He took a sip of his coffee once again, all the while pondering his answer.

Should he tell her about the promise he made with another girl?

No. It will just make her think he's an idiot and doesn't deserve to have a child.

He couldn't think straight and this was bad. Tomoyo's waiting for an answer and he hated it. He shouldn't let her wait. A true Hiiragizawa gentleman never lets anybody wait for him.

"Tomoyo, is that you?"

And he thanked the heavens they were interrupted.

* * *

**End of chapter**

*le gasp* Who is that mysterious woman Eriol has been thinking about aside from Tomoyo? I needed an antagonist anyway. Hihi. And I'm already in the process of writing chapter 8. Lol. Yep, chapter 6 and 7 are just waiting to be published :D

Any guesses who was the one who interrupted them at the last part? /:)

AND EEP! Eriol + a motorcycle? I can totally imagine! He looks soooooo hoooooot *swoons* Ahem.

Oh and by the way, I already have everything from the wedding up til the end figured out, I'm just having a hard time with the stories for the days before the wedding which is why I'm kind of in a runt right now :( Oh well :D

Please don't forget to review guys! :D

**cupid17: **The answer to your question will mostly be seen during the wedding. I know, it's confusing :] I did intentionally made it like that so you guys would be more curious about it! :D Thanks for your review!  
**littlegirlmisao:** As for now, Tomoyo's still trying to figure out what her true feelings are considering the situation she is currently in :) Thanks for your review :D  
**EuroCuttie: **I'm glad you liked the extra story! ^^ Sad to say that's just the end of the extra story :)) the rest of it is already left in your imagination but let's just say it did end very well. Hihi. Thank you! I know, Eriol's a bit complicated character in this story and sometimes, I must admit, I don't know what to do with him. Lol. Thanks for your review!  
**Tina, princess thieves of heart, Maria-Reynne, James Birdsong, Tommy-yomz, Aeriefaerie, yoorim-ah and Tomo-chan:** Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! :D

Love,  
Claudia


	6. Of Flowers, Ice Cream and Sand

**A Prince for a Price**

_Like all wealthy families, the Daidouji family has a secret for their success and fortune. But the secret has been suddenly revealed during the heiress'18__th__ birthday when she was taken away by a group of men as part of a certain deal: to give the Hiiragizawa clan the next generation heir._

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**Of Flowers, Ice Cream and Sand

* * *

"Tomoyo, is that you?"

And he thanked the heavens they were interrupted. The pair turned to the direction from where the call came from and a couple of both brown hairs entered into view, although the female's hair was lighter than her boyfriend's.

And then it hit her.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo whispered with eyes wide.

"Tomoyo!" and Sakura ran towards her long lost best friend, or so she calls it. The heiress stood up from her seat and happily welcomed the pool of auburn hair in her arms. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

Eriol stood up as well and waited to be introduced while Syaoran neared towards them as well.

"Me too, Sakura! I'm so happy to see you again!" The raven-haired said. Sakura was almost in tears after finally being able to talk and hug her friend again. Tomoyo turned to Syaoran while still in the hug and greeted him while the lad did the same with a nod and a, "We're happy you're doing fine, Tomoyo."

Sakura pulled away when she noticed the blue-haired Londoner beside Tomoyo and gave her friend a questioning look, "Tomoyo, is he…?" and Tomoyo nodded.

"This is Eriol Hiiragizawa," she said and then turned to Eriol, "This is Sakura and that's Syaoran."

"Ah," Eriol moved forward. "The maid of honor, it's a pleasure to meet you." He gave his gentleman smile, took Sakura's hand and gave it a kiss, much to Syaoran's dismay.

Sakura was shocked and because of two things: a) that she was the maid of honor and she found out just now, and b) that the handsome stranger suddenly kissed her hand, not that she didn't like it—and this irked her boyfriend once more which went unnoticed for her. And Syaoran, was well...Syaoran. His smile turned into an immediate frown and glared at Eriol for doing something 'inappropriate' to his girlfriend.

"It's nice to meet you," Eriol turned to Syaoran and extended his hand, expecting a handshake but the Li heir just crossed his arms and looked away and just nodded. This, however, earned him a hard smack on the head from none other than his girlfriend.

"Ow! What was that for?" Syaoran whined as he grabbed his aching head. Man, Sakura sure can hit!

"That was for being rude! Hiiragizawa was being nice, you know!" she scolded but this just made Syaoran's anger towards the Londoner increase since he was already being defended by _his own_ girlfriend.

"It's alright, Kinomoto-san." Eriol said when Sakura turned to him to apologize.

This scene just made Tomoyo smile. _Some things will never change, huh?_ And this made her miss her friends even more.

Syaoran just met Eriol and he could tell he hates him already. How dare he act friendly when his family practically kidnapped Tomoyo from them? And so the Li man just continued to whine in his head or else he would receive another blow from Sakura.

The auburn-haired girl turned to Tomoyo once more with a worried face and asked, "Tomoyo, are you…okay?" The latter knew what she was talking about and gave her a reassuring nod. "They have been incredibly nice to me, Eriol's a nice person." She said.

"Hmph," Syaoran stuck his nose in the air, seemingly disagreeing. "A nice person won't just take you away from your family, you know."

Wham!

"Ow!"

"Syaoran! What did I say!"

A pout.

"But it's true!"

"I don't care! You're still being rude."

Eriol and Tomoyo could only watch them with a sweatdrop. "Daidouji has really nice and caring friends, right?" The blue-haired man commented and the other just nodded. "You'll never get bored, Eriol." And they continued to watch the other pair who bickered like an old married couple.

"I'm really sorry about that, Hiiragizawa." Sakura gave a bow after she was sure she gave her boyfriend a good lecture while the other just continued to sulk in the background and muttered words like, 'violent girlfriend' and 'I bet Hiiragizawa's a vampire anyway, who else has _that_ kind of skin?' which were just ignored.

And Sakura suddenly remembered something.

"Ah! Tomoyo, am I really your maid of honor?" She asked gleefully and Tomoyo nodded.

"I couldn't have anyone else be my maid of honor, right?"

"Yay!" And Sakura pulled her friend into a hug again.

"Now, why don't we all sit down?" Eriol offered after noticing they have been standing for a long time already. Everybody nodded and they sat around a table for 4 and Eriol had his and Tomoyo's order moved to their new table.

"I'm really happy to see you again, Tomoyo. Everybody would be so thrilled if they knew we met and you're okay." Sakura said as the waitress came back and got Sakura and Syaoran's order. The latter gave their usual orders to the waitress.

"I can't wait to see everybody again." Tomoyo smiled.

"Everybody's been so worried about you," her friend said with her worried look again. "But it's nice that the Hiiragizawas are taking care of you properly. Thank you, Hiiragizawa." She said to the Londoner beside Tomoyo.

Eriol flashed a smile and nodded. "It's against our nature to not treat ladies properly, Kinomoto." And he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah right, you practically dragged Tomoyo out of her mansion." Syaoran muttered.

"Syaoran!"

"That I am truly sorry about, Daidouji. I'm afraid that my father can really be scary when his plans are delayed." Eriol turned to the Daidouji princess beside him and she just gave him a smile.

"Your mother hasn't been quite well, though. She's the most worried out of all of us. She always cry at night and blamed herself for everything." Sakura said. Their orders already came and she took a sip of her drink.

And Tomoyo suddenly grew quiet. The mention of her mother made her eyes wide as she put her cup down, trembling as she did.

"Mother…" she whispered.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked when she noticed how different her friend was suddenly acting.

Eriol was taking a sip of his coffee when he suddenly felt a hand upon his arm. He placed his cup down and looked at the young lady beside him and asked, "Daidouji? Is everything alright?" The heiress looked up at him with teary eyes and trembling lips and said, "Eriol, please. Let's go." The Londoner was surprised but realized how difficult it might be for her to discuss the matter with her friend now. With a nod, the dark-haired pair stood up and made a move to leave after Eriol placed a few bills on the table.

"Ah, Tomoyo? Where are you going?" Sakura asked as she stood up as well.

"I'm sorry Sakura; I'm not suddenly feeling well. It's nice seeing you again though! I'll see you at the wedding." Tomoyo gave a faint smile. Sakura was about to follow her until Syaoran grabbed her by the wrist while shaking his head. The Chinese lad thought that Tomoyo still wasn't ready to hear from her mother again, after all that's happened and this made Sakura regret bringing her up in the first place.

Sakura breathed her 'sorry' and they watched the retreating backs from them.

The door of the coffee shop opened and closed as the pair left.

Eriol mounted on his motorbike and started the engine and Tomoyo sat behind him. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist once more but didn't say a word and just buried her face on his back.

"Let's go home, Daidouji." Eriol offered and was about to turn to the direction of the mansion but Tomoyo pulled him closer and mumbled, "No. I don't want to go back there for now."

"I can't let you go back to your own house—"

"I know, I know. Just take me anywhere aside from this place."

* * *

The sand filled Tomoyo's sandals as she buried them into the soft land under the swing she was currently sitting on, her pants folded up to a length so that the sand won't cling to the jeans. She swung back and forth slowly, all the while looking down at the floor. She can't help but think at what just happened at the coffee shop. She knew she always wished to come back home but when she heard things about her mother, was she really ready to go back?

_No,_ Tomoyo thought. _I'm not going to cry about it again._ She did regret leaving her friend behind at the coffee shop and she knew it was rude but she can't help it. She didn't want those emotions running back to her again.

Eriol was currently just standing at the pole of the swing beside her. He took her to the park where only a few number of children are present, mostly because the sun is going to set any time soon. He looked up towards the orange sky and saw birds flying around and wind blowing their hair. Sounds of children's laughter echoed across the playground but they didn't mind.

Suddenly, a ball landed on Eriol's feet and two 5-year-old boys walked towards him and asked, "Hey mister, can you please pass the ball?" The Hiiragizawa heir gave them a smile and nodded his head, grabbing the ball and throwing it with little energy to the children.

The other kid suddenly noticed something as he stared at Eriol and said, "Hey mister! I think I saw your picture on TV!" The kid with him widened his eyes and nodded, agreeing with his friend.

"Oh really?" Eriol smiled, crouching down in front of the kids to meet them eye level.

Both kids nodded. "I think it was a picture of you and a very pretty lady!" One of the kids looked to the side and saw Tomoyo on the swings, and apparently watching them, "Isn't she the pretty lady on the picture?" This made Tomoyo blink at them and smile. Eriol just gave them a chuckle and ruffled their heads.

"Yes, that's true; but the pretty lady isn't in a really good mood right now." Eriol said.

"Why?" One of the kids asked while the other suddenly ran off. "Did you two fight? My mommy said that it's bad to make a girl upset or cry, did you make her cry, mister?"

_Oh kids and their curiosity._ Eriol shook his head and laughed. "That's the last thing I want to do right now, kid." He said.

The other kid returned from somewhere and went back in front of Eriol and his friend, "Here you go." Eriol blinked at the little white flower the kid was currently offering him and asked, "What is it for?" The little child, who was currently panting from running from a distance, smiled at him and turned to Tomoyo's direction and said, "You should give it to the pretty lady, mister. My mommy said that you should never let a girl go with a sad face; otherwise she's going to make other people sad too. Don't you feel sad that you see her sad?"

The other kid nodded. "It makes me sad to see a girl sad."

"Why don't you give it to her yourself then?" Eriol asked with a hint of interest in his eyes.

"Because I know that she'll be happier if you were the one to give it to her, mister." The boy said with a very happy face. This just made Eriol laugh a little louder and ruffle their hairs again and nodded.

"Thank you,"

The two boys nodded and left them alone once more, continuing their game.

Tomoyo was watching them from her seat the whole time and she smiled, noticing how Eriol looks good at handling kids. _Maybe it's not really a bad idea to leave him with our kid, _was her train of thought. Even until now, she was still determined to leave after their baby is born. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Eriol stood in front of her with a smile.

"Here," Eriol extended his hand and in Tomoyo's sight was the little flower. The dark-haired girl looked up at him with a questioning look, wondering what the flower is for. "The kids told me to give it to you because they don't want to see you sad," he answered her mental question.

This just made Tomoyo smile and accept the flower.

"And…" Tomoyo looked up at him again after he said the word. "I don't want to see your beautiful face covered with sadness anymore." And Eriol gave her one of his true, sincerest smiles which made her heart flutter once more and her cheeks turn red.

"T-Thank you," was Tomoyo's reply and looked at another direction.

"You know," Eriol leaned against the pole beside her once more. "I know you're having a hard time to absorb everything right now and you might think that your mother is the worst being on earth but—" he then looked at her, "—please don't do something as crazy as shutting yourself from the world, because honestly, Daidouji, I do want to be at least your friend. We won't be able to finish this deal unless we're at least friends, right?" He smiled at her again.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. She knew he was right—right about everything, at least.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled and Eriol nodded.

Eriol suddenly saw something from a distance and said, "Wait here," and ran off to a certain direction.

Tomoyo was confused. He gave a heart-warming speech like that and he'll just run off? But she was a good girl and remained in her seat, waiting for the Londoner to return. Her head looked down at her toes once more and sighed.

Suddenly, a Popsicle came into view and she looked up again, Eriol was smiling at her again with another Popsicle on his other hand. "Here, if that flower didn't cheer you up, then I bet that ice cream will make you the happiest person on earth!" Tomoyo could laugh at the silliness in his voice but just nodded and gratefully accepted the frozen treat.

Eriol made a move to sit beside her on the other swing and both of them ate their sweets in peace. The sun was starting to set as the skies turned deep orange and children are going home already. Neither still said a word but it wasn't an awkward silence.

After eating her share of the Popsicle, Tomoyo stood up and grabbed both of Eriol's hands with a smile. "Let's go!" She said.

"Where are we going?" Eriol asked.

"We're going to eat, I'm starving." Tomoyo replied in a cheerful voice and Eriol was happy. Looks like the ice cream did its magic on the heiress.

"Where to? I'm sure you don't want to go home yet," he teased and Tomoyo nodded.

"I'll just show you the way."

* * *

"Wow! This looks delicious! Come on, eat up!" Tomoyo exclaimed as her mouth watered at the bowl of noodles in front of her.

Who would've thought that children of two of the wealthiest business tycoons would end up eating at a ramen stall just along the city streets? The night fell as they drove off and Tomoyo insisted that they eat there for a change. Eriol just laughed at her crazy ideas and went with it.

Eriol nodded and ate his bowl of ramen as well. He had to admit, it was his first time on a ramen stand but hey, he definitely thought it was worth the experience! He looked to his side and noticed that the heiress was really enjoying her bowl, as if it was the most delicious food in the world.

"You really look like you're enjoying that, Tomoyo—"

Tomoyo stared at him at the mention of her first name.

"I—I mean, Daidouji." he corrected and took a sip of the soup. He was surprised though that he heard laughter from his side, obviously from the Daidouji princess.

"It's okay, Tomoyo's fine. If we're going to be friends, then we should at least call each other by our first names, right?" She said and Eriol agreed. "But yes, I _am_ enjoying this bowl of ramen right now because this is the first time I've been here."

"Oh really?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Mother has always been so picky of the foods that I eat especially if it would contribute to the health and weight of my body. But now that I'm free from her bodyguards, it wouldn't hurt to be a rebel from time to time, right?"

Eriol chuckled. "That is the funniest perspective I've ever heard of rebellion."

"I don't suppose you've ever tried one of these before," she said.

"Yep, never had; but I'm not doing this as some sort of rebellion. My father wasn't really picky of what or where I eat. I just haven't been exposed to these kinds of things."

And the pair continued to eat.

* * *

Beautiful lights adorned the city as the couple walked along the streets with Eriol just casually pushing his motorbike to his side. It was a nice evening: it wasn't too hot or too cold; the streets were wide and weren't filled with people, a perfect night for a walk. As for the engaged couple, they ended up walking towards a nearby beach that people can freely go to whenever they want.

Tomoyo stared in awe at the sight in front of her: the moon was brightly reflected on the waters, small waves can be heard and the breeze flew by nicely. Eriol parked his bike to the side and watched as the heiress neared the waters, taking off her sandals and sand covered her toes again.

"Eriol," Tomoyo called.

"Yes?"

The heiress turned to him and smiled. "Thank you." She gave him one of her most dashing smiles that she swore made Eriol blush and look away which made her giggle. He, however, walked closer to her at the shore.

"You're welcome," A smile.

"But really, I am grateful. I had a wonderful day, thanks to you. It's probably the best day I ever had after your men kidnapped me at our house." Eriol winced at the word 'kidnapped' but he still smiled, knowing how she turned it into a joke with the sound of her voice. "Friends, I'd like to be one too." She added.

"Then it'll be easy for us then." he commented.

"You know, you still haven't answered my question at the coffee shop awhile ago," she reminded him.

"Oh," he remembered. "Honestly, I don't know what to do after that. I was never the one to plan my future anyway. It's going to be up to you because your decision will be mine as well."

"Is that so?"

Silence filled the air between them once more.

"I think I'm going to leave after that, Eriol," she whispered but Eriol still caught it. And the heir looked at her and turned back to the view and bit his lip. Tomoyo sat down on the sands and Eriol made a move to sit beside her as well, both observing the serene view in front of them.

"I'm sure you're going to be all right with our child. After all, with what I saw at the playground, I know you'll be good at handling kids, much less our own. So please, take care of our baby, okay?" and Eriol could only nod at her.

"You know you might change your mind," Eriol could've kicked himself when he said that. Why did he say that?

Tomoyo just giggled at him. "Do you want me to change my mind?" She asked, looking at him. "Well, that's what I decided for now. Everything else depends on how you treat me, Eriol." She winked and he knew she was obviously teasing him.

With a smirk slowly appearing on his face, he grabbed Tomoyo's hand—to her surprise, and kissed it making the heiress blush. "I always treat my ladies very well, Tomoyo." This time, it was his turn to wink and tease her.

Even if it was still the night, Tomoyo could tell that her flushed cheeks was obvious, but hopefully not obvious enough for him to night. "Oh yeah? You couldn't even propose very well! I don't think that's the kind of treatment that deserves to be marked with the Hiiragizawa name. But with what you said, I bet you're such a ladies' man." She said.

Eriol chuckled at her remark and laid his back across the sand, not minding what sand would cling to his shirt later. "Well, what did you want me to do? It's not like I'm _really_ asking you to marry me. I'm just doing it out of formalities."

"That hurts!" Tomoyo pretended, holding her hand up to her chest. "You should've at least made it more romantic! I never dreamed that my first wedding was going to come from a lousy proposal, you know—even _if_ it is just part of a deal."

"So are you saying you want me to propose to you again?" He smirked.

"Hm," Tomoyo pondered for a moment and shook her head while laughing. "I don't think so. I'll probably just laugh my ass off if I see you down on one knee with a very serious face and popped the question."

"Sounds like a challenge to me," Eriol grinned and grabbed a hold of Tomoyo's hand again, this time the one with the ring and pulled it off of her.

"Hey!" She said, and she was suddenly pulled up to stand while Eriol bent down on one knee, the ring in his possession again. "I told you it's not necessary anymore, Eriol." She laughed but she got to admit, she did feel touched.

"Tomoyo Daidouji," Eriol said her name with such sincerity and seriousness in his voice, his eyes staring right at her sparkling ones and the bright moon made it even shinier; he held her hand and said, "Will you give me the honour of being the happiest man alive by being my wife?"

Tomoyo stared at him. If it weren't for that damn deal in her head, she would've actually believed that Eriol was proposing to her right at this minute! Her mouth was wide agape and so were her eyes and she managed to only mumble, "I…"

And Eriol's laugh erupted. "You should've seen the look on your face, Tomoyo! Don't tell me you're actually falling in love with me?" He teased. Tomoyo's face grew red once more, mostly due to embarrassment and anger. She grabbed the ring from Eriol and put it on herself.

"That wasn't very nice, _Hiiragizawa."_ She 'hmph-ed' and turned her back to him, with him still laughing in the background but stopped eventually. "And don't get your hopes up to think that I'll ever fall in love with you. Now that gives me more reason to leave you after the baby is born." With her nose stuck in the air, she walked towards the waters again until it reached her ankles, her pants folded up once more to avoid it from being soaked.

He frowned. Maybe he really made her upset this time. Eriol couldn't bear the thought of her crying again, much more if she cried because of him. Deciding to make amends, he walked towards her, his feet becoming wet as well and touched her shoulder.

"Tomoyo, I…" but his apology speech was stopped when Tomoyo crouched down, grabbed as much water as she could with her rounded palms and splashed it on Eriol's face.

"Ha! I got you!" She exclaimed like a little girl and continued to splash the poor man's face. Eriol was shocked at first but he laughed as well and made a move to grab her. They exchanged splashes and laughs that they didn't realize they were going deeper with the water reaching up their knees already.

But the next thing happened and both of them slipped, causing them to accidentally lie down on the water with Tomoyo on top of him; both of them already soaking wet. She never even realized that Eriol had his arms wrapped around her to seemingly protect her from the fall, and since he was on the bottom, he was more soaked than she is but it didn't really matter.

"Are you okay, Tomoyo?" his voice woke her up from the impact and that's when she noticed that his arms were still around her, making her blush once again.

"I…I am…" Tomoyo whispered but when she opened her eyes, the funniest look was on Eriol's face that made her erupt with giggles: his eyeglasses were crooked, his hair was really wet and sand was all over him. "You look so funny, Eriol!" She laughed. She sat up and gave him room to do the same, both of them still at the waters.

"I guess we're even now," Eriol said as he too, gave a laugh and Tomoyo tried to pull him up, seeing that she was the first one to stand up.

They were about to fall again but Eriol saved both of them in time by grabbing Tomoyo's waist.

"Ah, careful!"

And their faces were inches apart once again, their breaths can already be heard by each other and noses were already touching. Both of their eyes were wide from the sudden contact but Tomoyo was the first one to pull him away and looked at another direction. The heiress face turned red but she thanked the heavens Eriol couldn't see her right now.

That is until Eriol made the first move to look at her and he could've sworn he already regretted it the first moment his eyes laid upon her: even if she wasn't looking at him, he could really tell that she was such a beautiful young lady, even if her whole body was wet and her hair was dripping too, her skin looked even more radiant under the moon and even her reflection made her look like a goddess.

But when his eyes travelled downwards her body, his cheeks became hotter than they already were. Due to the little accident they had in the water, it made Tomoyo's baby blue blouse cling to her skin and translucent, making her lacy brassiere and ahem, very round chest visible to his eyes. He knew he had to do something at once since they can't go back with her looking like that.

Tomoyo was still looking at another direction when she heard a cough from Eriol, something that would get her attention. She turned towards him and she almost shrieked. Eriol stood in front of her topless, his damp shirt in his hands, waiting for her to accept it.

"Tomoyo, please wear this," Eriol offered while looking at another direction.

Tomoyo wondered why but her question was suddenly answered when she looked at her own body and saw how much it was already exposing. With a shriek, she grabbed hold of Eriol's shirt and covered it on her body, satisfied that it already covered what needs to be covered.

Another cough and Eriol finally said, "Let's go home quickly and get changed."

Tomoyo nodded and obediently followed him to his bike. During their short walk, she couldn't help but stare at his rather sexy naked back; the moon making him look like he was shining and the drops of water looked like little glitters.

And they drove off back to the Hiiragizawa mansion.

* * *

"Ah! Young master! Ms. Daidouji! Why are you both wet?" Mori asked worriedly as he immediately let the pair in and had the maids welcome them with lots of towels.

"We were a bit clumsy today, Mori. Sorry." Eriol gave a chuckle while Tomoyo just buried herself deeper into the towels.

"Erioooooooool! I missed you!" a loud woman suddenly came from the living room and ran towards them, bringing the still-wet Eriol into a big hug.

And Tomoyo wondered who the mystery girl is.

* * *

**End of chapter**

WaiiiiiiI! I had so much fun writing this chapter! It's like writing their first date and stuff :3 Yay for really long Eriol x Tomoyo moments!

And this is the chapter that would most likely start the friendly atmosphere between Eriol and Tomoyo! And I'm really sorry if you guys were confused about Eriol's personality at first ^^;

Any guesses who was the girl at the end? :D

**LadyMidnightGuardian:** I'm glad you like my fic :D Ah yes, I did that "it's scary. I'm scared" thing on purpose to really emphasize on Tomoyo's feelings in the last chapter :) Sorry for the confusion but thanks! ^^;  
**EuroCuttie:** Hot guys + motorcycles are a definite turn on for me! Oops, sorry for making Eriol a bit complicated! But it's also like a way for him to look unsure of what he's really going to do considering how he still has another woman to take care of. Thanks for your review :D  
**Maria-Reynne, Tomo-chan, James Birdsong, yoorim-ah, princess thieves of heart and Tina:** Thank you all for your reviews! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter :D

Reviews please! *chuu*

OH. One last thing, I hope you guys check out my latest ExT multichapter fic: **_6000 Miles: A Love Story in London_**! I personally love the whole plot of it so I hope you take your time with it as well! Thank you very much! :D

Love,  
Claudia


	7. Meet Nakuru

**A Prince for a Price**

_Like all wealthy families, the Daidouji family has a secret for their success and fortune. But the secret has been suddenly revealed during the heiress'18__th__ birthday when she was taken away by a group of men as part of a certain deal: to give the Hiiragizawa clan the next generation heir._

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**Meet Nakuru

* * *

"We were a bit clumsy today, Mori. Sorry." Eriol gave a chuckle while Tomoyo just buried herself deeper into the towels.

"Erioooooooool! I missed you!" a loud woman suddenly came from the living room and ran towards them, bringing the still-wet Eriol into a big hug.

And Tomoyo wondered who the mystery girl is.

But she looked oddly familiar though. _Now where did I see her before?_

The lady who was currently hugging Eriol to no end had long brown hair, with some strands braided on one side, and had brown eyes as well. She was a tall one, Tomoyo observed, and for now, she couldn't tell how old she was considering how childish she looks right now.

The heiress could only blink at the ridiculous scene in front of her and not really wanting to disturb, but she accidentally let out a sneeze, causing the two to look at her.

"Oh, excuse me," Tomoyo said. The tall, mystery brunette released Eriol from her hold and walked towards Tomoyo, leaning down a bit to meet her eye level despite the situation she was in—with towels covering her and all. "Uh, yes?" She asked meekly.

The brunette lady just stared at Tomoyo for a few seconds until the raven-haired girl was the one who was trapped in her hug this time.

"You are _so_ cute! You must be Tomoyo Daidouji, right? Oh, Uncle Hiiragizawa-san didn't make a mistake in choosing you as Eriol's wife! You are just so cute!" the tall lady shrieked while hugging Tomoyo, tighter with every sentence she says.

The people in the background could only sweatdrop at the scene in front of them and Eriol knew he already had to stop this madness.

"Oy, Nakuru, will you please stop torturing Tomoyo," Eriol said, grabbing hold of the girl named Nakuru from the backside and tried to pull her away from the Daidouji princess.

Nakuru pulled away as he said but she still stood in front of Tomoyo, this time with a teasing smile, "Eh? So you guys are now in first-name basis, huh? Tell me, did the big bad wolf force you to do this?"

"Big bad wolf?" Tomoyo smiled nervously.

"Nakuru," Eriol warned sternly.

Nakuru gave out a nervous laugh and stood up straight. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. Daidouji. I'm Nakuru Akizuki, Eriol's cousin." She introduced herself.

Tomoyo nodded. "Nice to meet you too, Ms. Akizuki." And that's when she remembered where she first saw the lady, "Um… Are you the one who were interviewed on television the other day?" She asked.

Nakuru nodded. "Uncle Hiiragizawa-san asked me to do so for the sake of my cute little cousin right here. I had to pay a huge amount to great photo professionals to make your photos look as realistic as possible." She grinned. "Oh, and please I don't like to be called Ms. Akizuki, I feel so old! I'm only 24 years old, you know. So please, call me Nakuru instead."

_Eh? She's already 24?_ Tomoyo could only smile at her and agreed, "Okay. Nakuru then,"

Nakuru couldn't help it once again and grabbed poor Tomoyo in her arms again. "You are just so adorable! May I call you Tomoyo? I'm pretty sure we could be great friends and I'll protect you from the big bad wolf over there." She said, obviously referring to the handsome Londoner behind them.

"Oh, okay," Tomoyo said but it was interrupted by another sneeze. Nakuru pulled away once more and asked, "And why are you two both wet? Eriol! What did you do to my adorable Tomoyo?" she gave a teasing glare to her cousin.

Eriol stared at her plainly. "And since when was she _yours_, Nakuru? You should already let her go; she's bound to get sick if she doesn't change soon." He said and motioned for one of the maids to assist Tomoyo. "It's already getting late; we should head to bed soon too." He added.

"You should take a shower too, Eriol." Tomoyo suggested as she already took a few steps to the stairs.

"You're right." Eriol agreed and walked upstairs as well.

"I'll see you in the morning, Tomoyo! We're going to have fun tomorrow, okay?" Nakuru waved from downstairs with a big smile. The heiress gave her a smile and disappeared into her room.

"Say, Mori," Nakuru called when they were the only ones left in the foyer.

"Yes, Ms. Nakuru?" Mori said.

"I like Tomoyo better than _her_. What do you think?" the brunette said, with suddenly a serious tone in her voice.

"We share the same opinions, Miss. But I don't think whatever we say to young master would make it change his mind."

"Nope," Nakuru grinned. "I don't think we need to tell him anything before he realizes it for himself. I mean really, disappearing the whole day with a girl you just met days ago, and she's supposedly engaged to you, is not really a normal thing—especially now that he got home with her dripping wet. I think he's bound to have a change of heart, someday."

"I suppose you're right," Mori agreed.

"And when that happens, Tomoyo will be able to be my cousin-in-law forever and ever and it's going to be so much fun!" Nakuru's swooning only made Mori sweatdrop at her crazy antics. "Well, I'm going to bed. I forgot to tell Eriol that I'm going to stay for a few days until their wedding. I'll just tell him tomorrow then. Good night, Mori!" She said and ran up to a vacant room she usually occupies when she visits the Hiiragizawa mansion.

* * *

Tomoyo breathed heavily as she leaned against the edge of her tub, her mind occupied with the events that happened to her just awhile ago. She frowned when she recalled meeting her friends at the coffee shop and mentioned her mother, allowing her to rethink what she's going to do when she meets her in person. She's bound to see her at her wedding, so what is she going to say to her when they meet again?

_Ugh!_ Tomoyo grunted and splashed some water on her face. The splash suddenly made her remember the incidents she and Eriol had at the beach, this made her blush once more and she covered her face with her palms and sighed.

"What were you doing back there, Tomoyo? What about the whole indifference thing you agreed to yourself and the whole not falling in love with Eriol? You were obviously flirting with him!" she scolded herself.

_But he said he wants to be friends with you._ Her mind countered.

"I won't really consider that thing just friendship,"

_Then maybe that's a good thing._

"No, it's not! I've already decided that I will leave after our deal is done."

_He did say that you might change your mind about that, and that already meant something._

"No, it didn't mean anything. He was just obviously teasing me."

_Maybe, maybe not; maybe he said that because he knows he's going to be lonely if you left after that._

"That's impossible!"

Tomoyo had enough arguing with her conscience and so she buried her whole body and face under the tub and let out a few bubbles while underwater. She rose up once more, giving a few last rinses to the soap that was covering her body.

Once she was through, she got out of the tub, dried herself with the fresh towels present, covered herself with the robe and got outside the bathroom. She took a random nightgown from the closet and let herself fall asleep on the big, comfy bed.

* * *

Eriol let out a yawn and stretched out his arms while walking downstairs to the dining hall for breakfast. He was still wearing his pyjama pants and t-shirt. He stepped lazily and rubbed his eyes as he walked down the familiar steps and managed to arrive at the hall safely.

"Good morning, Eriol!" the loud greeting was enough to snap him awake and gape at the brunette who was currently sitting beside Tomoyo at the table.

"Nakuru, what are you doing here?" he asked as he adjusted his glasses and walked towards his usual seat.

"That's so mean of you dear cousin, I just forgot to tell you last night that I'm going to be staying here for a couple of days." Nakuru said as she took a bite of her pancakes gleefully.

Eriol sighed; that would mean the peace around the mansion would be disrupted once more.

"Good morning," he greeted Tomoyo who was, like him, still wearing her night gown under a nice silky robe she was sporting on.

"G-Good morning," the dark-haired lass greeted back and took a sip of her morning tea.

_Interesting,_ Nakuru thought as she observed the two other people around the table and noticed a little awkwardness around them.

"Say, did you guys go to the beach yesterday? Is that the reason why you were both soaking wet when you arrived?" She asked.

Eriol obviously wasn't answering her question so she turned to Tomoyo instead who nodded and said, "How did you know?"

Nakuru gave a giggle. "Because Mori noticed sand coming in from your feet so I'm just connecting the dots here."

That did made sense.

Suddenly, a black cat entered the hall and immediately jumped on Tomoyo's lap, much to her surprise and everyone else's.

"Um…" was all Tomoyo could say as she stared at the cat who was currently making itself comfortable on her lap.

"Ah! Suppie!" Nakuru exclaimed at the sight of her cat. "He must really like you, Tomoyo! He doesn't just jump onto people's laps like that especially since it's the first time he saw you."

"Thank you, I guess," Tomoyo said.

"Nakuru, please, we're eating. Can you take him off of Tomoyo's lap now?" Eriol sighed. He should've expected her to bring her cat along but now he can't do anything about it.

"Yes, yes," Nakuru said, took the black feline from Tomoyo's lap and placed him on the floor instead to avoid disturbing Tomoyo any longer. "Tell me Tomoyo," she called the attention of the heiress once more.

"Yes?"

"You didn't go around town with Eriol's bike, did you?" she asked with a hint of tease in her voice.

"Eh?" Tomoyo said.

"N-Nakuru!" Eriol called, knowing where this conversation was going to.

"Eh, so he did huh," the brunette said, resting her chin atop of her folded fingers and turned towards the Londoner. "I thought you only use that on special occasions, Eriol, or rather—on special _people_."

"Is that true?" Tomoyo turned to Eriol who was avoiding her gaze.

Nakuru answered for her by nodding. "Even _I_ haven't ridden that bike of his; even just touching it would already earn me a mouthful from mister biker here. So consider yourself lucky, Tomoyo." She winked which made Tomoyo's cheeks red for a bit and just continued eating.

"Nakuru, please stop it," the heir said warningly, face clearly full of embarrassment.

"Well, it makes sense though. There're only three days left until your wedding so you might as well treat her like a good old buddy," she winked at Eriol, "right?"

Eriol just gave a low growl and continued eating his breakfast.

_Oh, right; three more days._ Tomoyo thought as she grabbed her cup once more.

"Well, it's not the wedding I'm excited for anyway," Nakuru said.

"What is it your excited about then?" Tomoyo asked, her cup still pressed a bit against her lips.

"Your very cute babies, of course! Make sure you do them fast, okay?" the brunette winked which made Tomoyo and Eriol almost choke on their food. "I'm pretty sure they're going to be so adorable! I can't wait!"

"Nakuru!" Eriol warned once more, face already red from all the things he's been hearing.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop now." Nakuru said with a pout. But her face brightened once more after an idea crossed her mind, "Say, Tomoyo," the heiress turned to her again, "What do you say we go out today? I'm pretty sure you're going to be bored if you're stuck with the big bad wolf here, so let's go out later okay?" She suggested with very convincing eyes, almost puppy ones too that made Tomoyo sweatdrop a bit.

"She can't, Nakuru," Eriol answered for her.

"Eh, why?" the brunette asked and Tomoyo looked at him, eyes wondering the same thing as well.

"Because the wedding organizer will be back here again; she left me a text message saying that she needs to fit Tomoyo's wedding dress." he answered.

"Wow, that's great! I get to see it beforehand, right Tomoyo? You'll let me see it on you?" Nakuru asked and Tomoyo nodded agreeing.

"I can't wait to see it too!" was the lass' answer, though she already has a vague idea on how it looks like.

"And _then_ we'll go out," Nakuru grinned and Tomoyo can't say no. Besides, it's been awhile since she had a girl accompany her around, so why not? Nakuru seems like a fun companion.

* * *

"Wow! You look absolutely stunning, Tomoyo!" the brunette stared in awe at the Daidouji princess in front of her who was already wearing her wearing dress for a test drive.

"Thank you," Tomoyo said, feeling a bit embarrassed at her compliment but still felt happy.

"The dress is absolutely lovely. Oh just look at the details and flow, it's such a nice creation, Ms. Reina!" Nakuru observed the white tube gown: it had symmetric lining all over it, the skirt had many layers topped with a very glittery cloth, the whole gown was shimmering and the tail was also there. Tomoyo also had white gloves that reached until above her elbows making her look like a real princess.

"You think so?" the wedding organizer said. "I also think it's very lovely, but my designer wasn't the one who made the design."

"Eh? Who did?"

"Ms. Daidouji herself," Reina said proudly which made Tomoyo feel more embarrassed but proud.

"Really, Tomoyo? You're incredible! I didn't know you're a designer!" Nakuru squealed and gave Tomoyo a big hug.

"I expected no less from the Daidouji heiress; after all, she's the head designer for the Daidouji clothing line." Reina said.

"Oh my, Eriol sure is lucky to have you as a bride! His eyes will really pop once he sees you in this dress." Nakuru said.

Even if Tomoyo's hair wasn't pulled up nor does she have any makeup on, the whole look still made her look absolutely beautiful. _Well, at least I get to design my own wedding dress and the others too._ And she suddenly turned to the wedding organizer.

"Um, Ms. Reina?" Tomoyo called.

"Yes?"

"What about Sakura's and the other's dresses?"

"Oh, you mean your maid of honour and bridesmaids? I already had them sent to their houses." Reina smiled which made Tomoyo smile in return too. "Which reminds me," the organizer said as she took out another dress from a bag, this time it was lilac and turned to Nakuru, "Ms. Nakuru, this dress is yours. You're on the list of the bridesmaids for the wedding."

"Really?" Nakuru shined.

Reina nodded. "Mr. Hiiragizawa was the one who placed you on the list."

"That's so nice of him! Can I try it on?" and Reina nodded at the hyper lady.

As Nakuru ran off to a part of the room to change, Reina turned her attention back to Tomoyo. "Is the fit already perfect for you? Do we have to alter any of the measurements?" she asked and the lass just shook her head.

"I don't think I shouldn't eat much anymore, otherwise this won't fit me anymore." Tomoyo joked. "But I'm really grateful you used my design, Ms. Reina, I'm really happy!"

The other lady smiled and nodded. "I was actually surprised that you can think of a wedding dress design in such a short span of time, Ms. Daidouji. Well, maybe not." She said remembering what great talent the Daidouji lady has.

"What do you think?" Nakuru jumped out in the lilac long halter dress that reached the floor. It was an empire cut dress that emphasized her chest but managed to follow the curves of her body perfectly.

"You look really beautiful, Nakuru," Tomoyo commented.

"Thank you!" Nakuru then turned to the organizer. "I already like this dress. No more alterations are needed, thanks!" She said.

Reina nodded and packed her stuff. "You can keep those now; I shall see you again soon!"

Both ladies waved her goodbye and changed back to their clothes.

"Now that's done, let's go Tomoyo!"

* * *

It was another bright afternoon as the two girls walked around the mall. Eriol was still a bit hesitant to let Tomoyo go with Nakuru, or his so-called crazy cousin, but the latter convinced him otherwise. Tomoyo's trauma for the car was still there but Nakuru said that they'll be using her car instead, with her as the driver and Tomoyo in the passenger seat. The heiress didn't seem to mind and went with her.

"Say Tomoyo," Nakuru said and the other looked at her. "What do you think of my cousin?"

Tomoyo pondered for a bit and replied, "He's a nice guy. Kind of reserved though, but he's easy to talk to."

"Really," the brunette said. "You know about the whole deal right? Do you mind if I ask what you're going to do after you already fulfilled the contract?" she asked with a serious tone.

The heiress just shook her head, signalling it was okay to ask her. "I already told Eriol about it. I told him that I will leave after the baby is born." And this made her companion frown.

"Why?"

"Because the contract is only until there; Eriol told me that I can choose whatever life I want after my part is done, and I choose to go back to my normal life."

Nakuru's frown deepened. "So you're saying you're going to have your baby born, give it to Eriol, and then leave like nothing happened?"

Tomoyo looked at the floor as they walked. With the way the brunette said it, it made Tomoyo seem like a bad person when in reality, she was just a confused person who was dragged in the stupid deal. "It's not like I wanted this to happen to me," she mumbled.

"Fine, forget about my cousin for now, but what about your baby? Are you just going to let him or her live without a mother? Remember, that's the same thing that happened to Eriol when his mother immediately left him after he was born. I don't think he wants his son or daughter to have the same kind of trauma like he does right."

The raven-haired lass winced at her accusation but her straight face remained. "Isn't that a bit too much pressure or responsibility for me? I don't know. I know it sounds bad but I think it's going to be worse if I don't leave the house and make the baby think that his/her father and I are really in love, which is not the case."

"It could happen."

"Huh?"

"Maybe you'll fall in love with my cousin, and hopefully it's not too late once you realize that."

Tomoyo blushed. "I would never! Wait, what do you mean by too late?" She asked with a curious look.

Nakuru gave her a smile. "It's like what you said, he's a nice guy. Maybe there are others who are just waiting for him to be single again, you know."

The heiress blinked. "Then all the more reason I should leave him! I don't think I'm even the right girl for him so I'll just have the others get their way with him. I'm sure whoever Eriol chooses will become a great mother as well for our baby." And Nakuru, this time, didn't frown but pouted and let out her bottom lip and crushed Tomoyo in a big hug again.

"Oh Tomoyo! I like you very much than other women for my cousin! Please don't leave us!" Nakuru cried out that people around them were starting to watch them.

"Nakuru," Tomoyo whispered. "Please don't be sad. Oh, I know! Come on, let's go get ice cream." She suggested and this made the brunette pull away from her.

"Ice cream? Why?"

"Because it will make you the happiest person on earth," Tomoyo smiled, echoing what Eriol told her before at the park; as the other nodded, and both of them walked towards the nearest ice cream shop.

* * *

**End of chapter**

There's not much ExT here but hey, Nakuru's here! :D So what do you guys think?

Please don't forget to leave reviews! *chuu*

**Eri-sshi:** Hey there! :D I know, I love Eriol too especially his whole mysterious-ness. Lol. Don't worry, English isn't my first language too so I'm having a hard time trying to express it in English myself. Hehe. And I love Spanish! I wasn't able to push through with my Spanish lessons this summer so that crosses out my plan of making Spanish fics ;_; Thanks for your review! :D  
**yoorim-ah:** I'm glad I got you hooked then! ^^ Sadly, I haven't been able to really write the other chapters but the ideas are there. One very good reason is because I'm having a bit of a writer's block for the pre-wedding chapters and it's hard because it hinders me from writing the ideas for the post-wedding chapters so yeah :'( And I agree, it's disheartening to read great fics but are discontinued by authors /3 Thanks for your review! :D  
**MarieGrace:** Thank you very much! And that's great :D Belated happy birthday then! ^^  
**LadyMidnightGuardian, EuroCuttie, Tomo-chan, Tina and deadflo:** Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I really appreciate them :D

By the way, please do check out my profile every once in a while because I'll be posting any story updates there like the one I posted recently about rewriting one of my fics to make it a bit longer :)

And another thing, I'm having a bit of a problem of writing anything before the wedding chapter and I don't really want to rush the whole story so I hope you guys be patient, alright? :D However, I am giving myself until June to finish writing the whole thing because when June comes, it's already back to college for me and I won't be having enough time to write fics as much as I want to. I can only publish already written updates when that time comes.

Love,  
Claudia

P.S. I can't believe I wrote chapter 6 and chapter 7 in one day! Guess I'm _that_ bored, huh? :))


	8. Good Intentions

**A Prince for a Price**

_Like all wealthy families, the Daidouji family has a secret for their success and fortune. But the secret has been suddenly revealed during the heiress'18__th__ birthday when she was taken away by a group of men as part of a certain deal: to give the Hiiragizawa clan the next generation heir._

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**Good Intentions

* * *

"_Maybe you'll fall in love with my cousin, and hopefully it's not too late once you realize that."_

Tomoyo's eyes opened as the new day greeted her. Yesterday was a fun day out with Eriol's cousin, Nakuru, them going out and all that; but there was the single statement she got from her that she couldn't seem to get out of her head.

The heiress rubbed her eyes as she turned to her side and breathed.

_Will I really find myself falling for him?_

She quickly shook her head as an attempt to forget the whole idea. Eriol's a nice guy and they're already good friends, and that's all they'll ever be. Tomoyo bit her lip as she got up from the bed and proceeded to her personal bathroom.

_It's impossible._

* * *

"Good morning, Ms. Daidouji," Mori greeted as the raven-haired lass walked down the stairs and entered the dining hall for breakfast.

"Good morning," was Tomoyo's sweet reply. She sat down to her seat and noticed something. "Um, isn't Eriol going to join me for breakfast?" She asked. It was already past 7:30 in the morning and she knew the Londoner always got to the dining hall early.

"Young master left early today for a business meeting." the head butler replied.

"Oh," was all Tomoyo could say and ate her breakfast in peace. _So much for having company, _she thought. Now she felt lonely even more considering that she has no one to talk to. She turned to the butler again and asked, "What about Nakuru? Is she around?"

Again, Mori shook his head. "I'm afraid Ms. Nakuru left early as well saying something about an urgent call from a business partner. However, she did mention about being back home early."

"Wow, the Hiiragizawa family is really a hardworking one, huh? They really take their work seriously." Tomoyo said as she sipped her soup. Mori just nodded in agreement and excused himself.

Now the heiress was really alone. For her, it did feel a bit awkward that she was eating alone in a mansion that's not even her permanent home. Until now, she's still not used to not living or going home to the Daidouji manor every day but the whole idea of the deal was slowly starting to sink in to her mind.

_Only two days left._

Yes, their wedding day is finally the day after tomorrow but she's not even excited or anxious or anything.

Tomoyo sighed. "I never expected my wedding to be something I won't really be participating in." The only time the wedding organizer came to her was when she needed the designs for her wedding dress, a few list for the entourage, and for her fitting. It's her wedding and yet she's not even doing anything right now, that's just amazing.

_It's not like I wanted this wedding or anything,_ Tomoyo thought. But then, she realized that no matter how much she resists or rebels, she's still going to lose in the end until she finally agrees to it.

She was drinking her glass of fruit juice when Sayo, her personal maid, entered the hall and handed her a phone.

"Ms. Tomoyo, young master wishes to speak to you," Sayo said.

The heiress blinked and accepted the phone, wondering what the sudden call was about. "Hello? This is Tomoyo," she greeted.

"Hi baby," the voice from the other line said.

_Huh!_ Tomoyo blinked once again and turned to Sayo and asked, "Is this really Eriol?" to which the maid just nodded.

Apparently, the man from the other side heard her question and laughed. "What? Don't I have the right to call my fiancée such cute nicknames?" He asked.

"Hey, are you drunk?" the heiress asked completely surprised.

Eriol just grinned from the other side. "Of course not, my dear," Suddenly, Tomoyo heard another voice from the Londoner's background, saying words such as, "Mr. Eriol, please go ahead and invite your fiancée now. We still have a lot of work to do."

_Ohhhh, now I get it. He's acting nice and sweet to me because his business partners are there and they don't know anything about the Hiiragizawa deal._ Tomoyo realized. She knew he could never be like this in reality so with a big grin, the heiress laughed and decided to play along as well.

"Well then, _baby_, why did you suddenly call me in the middle of breakfast?" she asked.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you and I'm sorry for telling you this on such short notice but would you be so kind to accompany me to a company ball tonight?"

It was very tempting on Tomoyo's part but she couldn't help but feel nervous about all this. Sure, she's used to formal meetings and balls like these during her life as a free Daidouji lady but she knew what she's going to get into if she goes tonight. Thinking of declining the offer in her head, she found a perfect excuse not to go.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't have anything to wear tonight," she answered.

"No worries," looks like Eriol was prepared for that answer and Tomoyo didn't like it one bit. "I'll pick you up later and we'll buy you a nice dress, okay?"

The heiress sighed, looks like she doesn't have any escape anymore. "Okay then."

"I'll see you later then! I have to go now. I love you, bye."

And he hung up.

Tomoyo's eyes were wide at his last sentence. She couldn't help but feel shock but at the same time very doubtful about it. She knew he was just required to say it so his business partners would think they were really in love, but how come…

_How come it seemed so real?_

"Yeah, right!" The heiress suddenly giggled, much to her maid's confusion. She gave her the phone back and proceeded to continue her breakfast.

* * *

The rest of the day was well, boring for the Daidouji heiress. She once again, found nothing else to do but either to stay at her room or at the garden outside. Luckily for her, she managed to buy some sketching materials and other great things when she and Nakuru went to the mall. She smiled, remembering how she managed to buy these materials yesterday.

**Flashback**

Nakuru and Tomoyo passed by a supplies store and the heiress couldn't help but enter said store and her companion followed soon after. It's been awhile since Tomoyo went there and bought her sketching materials for her designing profession.

The raven-haired lass walked towards the sketching department and her fingers ran across different sizes of sketchbooks, pencils, etc. She grabbed one of the sketchbooks and sighed, she bought one like this before but all of her stuff remained at the Daidouji mansion so she had nothing to work on while she's not there. With that in mind, sadness washed over her face.

_I still hope I get to sketch and design._

To her surprise, Nakuru suddenly grabbed the sketchbook in her hand and grinned, "Come on now! Don't just stand there and look sad. Let's go ahead and buy this thing! I'm sure you love designing so much that you just can't get enough of it and you need materials like these, right?"

Tomoyo nodded sadly and said, "Yes but, you see, now that I'm staying at the Hiiragizawas, I don't have anything to buy these materials with. If only I have my credit card from my own house, I could still buy these things."

Nakuru stared at her like she had two heads or something, but she understood her problem. "Oh don't worry about it Tomoyo!" She grinned, took out something from her wallet and out came a shiny gold plastic card in between her fingers. "Ta-daa! With this baby, we can go ahead and buy the stuff you need!"

"Oh, I couldn't. Please don't mind me, Nakuru. I'll be fine." Tomoyo said, waving her hands in front of her as a way of showing rejection. She couldn't possibly have someone she just met buy her materials for her. That would be a bit humiliating for her.

"Don't worry, don't worry," the brunette patted her on the back with a reassuring smile. "Eriol gave this shiny baby to me before we left and he said," Nakuru waved the credit card in her hands and tried to imitate what her cousin told her, "if Tomoyo needs to buy anything, please use this and don't hesitate to buy her what she needs."

_Really? He said that?_ Tomoyo found it thoughtful though.

"It might not be obvious for you now but the Hiiragizawa family wouldn't even notice how much we spend today because the profit they earn everyday is just simply amazing. Come on Tomoyo, you need this sketchbook anyway and I know how great you are at designing—just look at your wedding dress!" Nakuru exclaimed.

"I…I guess so. Thank you then," the heiress smiled shyly but she really was grateful.

"Anyway, you also need these, right?" the brunette asked as she faced Tomoyo with a handful of sketching pencils to which the other just sweatdrop.

"I…uh, don't need that many pencils, Nakuru,"

"Nonsense! I bet these aren't even enough," Nakuru left for awhile to grab a shopping basket and placed all the materials inside. "What else do you need, Tomoyo?"

"I…"

But the tall brunette never let her answer as she walked around the department and grabbed anything she thought that would help Tomoyo. The heiress tried to stop her many times but she just ended up being ignored by her companion.

But still, Tomoyo did feel grateful and happy about it.

**End of Flashback**

Tomoyo smiled. She walked towards her desk in her bedroom and her hand glazed across simple sketches that she started last night. Once they got home, she couldn't handle her excitement anymore and started drawing like there was no tomorrow. She missed it, very. It was one job that she'll always be happy to accept.

It was already past 4 in the afternoon when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She let out a faint "come in" and the door opened revealing the tall brunette, seemingly panting from exhaustion.

"Tomoyo!" Nakuru called walking towards the heiress and grabbed her wrists.

"Hey Nakuru, welcome home—" she wasn't able to finish her greeting when she suddenly felt being dragged out of her room by the brunette. "Nakuru, hey!"

"There's not much time, Tomoyo. Eriol called me saying it was urgent and told me to help you buy a dress for a ball tonight," she explained as she continued to drag Tomoyo down the stairs, much to the heiress' dismay.

"Oh, I thought he was going to accompany me?" Tomoyo couldn't help but feel sad though. She hasn't seen Eriol all day, not that she needed to but still.

"Oh yeah, he told me to send you his apologies because he couldn't get out of office easily right now due to continuous meetings. He did say and promised to pick you up here around 7pm and you'll go to the ball together."

Tomoyo could only nod at her explanation as the other grabbed her keys and purse and they drove off to the mall once again.

Once there, the both of them walked around to different shops in the hope of finding the perfect evening gown for the amethyst-eyed beauty. It took them awhile to find the right dress but once they finally did, Nakuru drove off to the salon to get Tomoyo's hair ready while the brunette decided that she'll be the one to do her makeup once they finally reach home.

"Oh my god, Eriol's going to seriously die after he sees you in that."

Nakuru commented after finishing off Tomoyo's makeup with a few more strokes. It was already 6:52PM and Eriol's going to be here any minute now.

* * *

Eriol's car finally arrived at the Hiiragizawa manor and the young lad stepped out and entered through the big, main doors.

"Welcome back, young master," Mori bowed to which Eriol nodded.

"Where's Tomoyo?" He asked.

"Ms. Daidouji is in her bedroom right now with Ms. Nakuru," the butler answered.

Eriol nodded again as he went up the stairs to his own room, took a quick shower and changed for the formal evening. He knew he should've come home early than expected but he had no choice.

_Damn those unexpected meetings._ The Londoner sighed as he combed his hair and went down the stairs once more, thinking that the ladies were already there as well. But sadly, no, they weren't.

Eriol sighed once more as he positioned himself in front of the door once again. He looked at his watch and it read 7:18PM, they were already late but for him it doesn't matter much. He called for a maid and told her to fetch Tomoyo from her room and the maid did as she was told. While waiting, his phone suddenly rang from his pocket and he answered it immediately.

"Yes, Eriol here," he answered.

It was another business client he was talking to about certain stocks that need to be sold. The Londoner got so engrossed to the conversation that he never noticed that his fiancée has already left the room and was already beside him. During the phone call, he could hear some faint giggles and whispers from his side that he found quite distracting and he turned and found himself even more distracted with the beauty that suddenly appeared in front of him.

Tomoyo stared at him with laughing, teasing eyes while he was looking at her with wide eyes, mouth agape and wasn't able to answer his client's questions.

There, in front of him, was a real goddess. She was wearing a very beautiful midnight blue gown that hugged her every curve and it flowed from her knees down to the floor. Her hair was tied up into a loose, yet nice bun with a few strands framing her face. Her makeup was somehow light. Nakuru thought that Tomoyo's natural beauty need not thick makeup anymore. She was also wearing precious silver dangling earrings, a few bangle bracelets on her left wrist to match the earrings and silver peep-toe heels. Her neck was left bare though to give emphasis to the earrings and gown and she was also carrying a small purse in her hands.

"Hello? Mr. Eriol?" the other line tried to get his attention back but to no avail, Eriol was still mesmerized which didn't go unnoticed to everyone else.

"Hey Eriol, please stop drooling and answer your phone, otherwise you'll lose your client!" Nakuru reminded him by giving him a smack behind his head which indeed helped him to go back to reality.

"Uh, yes…I'll just call you back later," Eriol hung up, his face all red from the staring he just did and he knew he just humiliated himself. He was a bit grateful though for the head slap he got from Nakuru even if it did hurt him a bit.

"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked smiling.

The Londoner gave a cough and presented his arm. "Let's go," he said and they walked towards his awaiting car once more, opening the door for her and closing it after she got inside and got in after her, telling his driver the location of the ball.

"Bye guys! Have a great night!" Nakuru waved at the leaving car. "Well, that went well, huh Mori?" She grinned at the butler who witnessed Eriol's humiliating drool as well.

"It seems like it, Ms. Nakuru." Mori agreed.

* * *

"You look very beautiful today, Tomoyo," Eriol managed a compliment during their ride to the place. This earned him a smile from the heiress which made her even more beautiful.

"Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself." Tomoyo said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to accompany you awhile ago. I had some urgency at the company," he apologized. "But I'm happy that Nakuru made a good job in serving as my substitute."

"It's alright, Eriol. I understand anyway. Yeah, she was great help in picking a nice dress for tonight too."

And their ride continued. The place they needed to go wasn't that far but the slow traffic held them up a bit and made them even more late than they already were. But even so, many other guests wouldn't mind because after all, Eriol is part of _the_ Hiiragizawa family who is very famous for their wealth and success—even more successful than Tomoyo's family.

They finally arrived. An awaiting butler walked towards the expensive-looking car and opened it for the newly arrived couple. Tomoyo took Eriol's awaiting arm as he led her to the open doors of the big hall where numerous important people from different corporations and well-endowed families are present. The heiress held her breath; it's been awhile since she came to fabulous meetings such as these. Eriol could feel her shaking a bit from nervousness so he placed a hand on top of hers and stroked it gently.

"It will be all right, Tomoyo; but I do hope that you'll just play along and pretend we're a happy couple, okay?" she heard him whisper into her ear and nodded. She bit her lip, she already knew how she should present herself but she just can't really help but feel nervous.

The pair entered and somehow blended in easily with the crowd. Tomoyo however, caught some attention from some bachelors when she entered but she didn't notice them though, unlike Eriol who knew whose eyes stared at his fiancée. Everyone was wearing gorgeously designed gowns as well, Tomoyo observed. From a single look, she could already tell which known designer made a certain gown, what couture it was from, or where it was purchased. As she was looking around, a butler neared them and offered them some complimentary champagne for their arrival. Both of them took a glass and Tomoyo could feel her nervousness go away.

"It's still overwhelming, all of this," the heiress said.

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked looking at her.

"I don't know. It's just that no matter how many times I go to events like these, I can't help but feel overwhelmed to all of this. Everything is truly breathtaking and beautiful." She commented with a heavenly sigh. Her companion just smiled at her and nodded.

"I know what you mean," he said.

"Ah! Eriol, I'm so happy you came," an elderly man, seemingly mid-forties, came and greeted them. He shook Eriol's hand and then turned to the heiress, "And you must be the lovely Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Yes, Tomoyo dear, this is Mr. Robert Harrison. He's the one who organized this whole event and is one of my father's business partners for the American branches." Eriol said as he introduced the both of them.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Harrison." Tomoyo gave a polite bow and a smile to the man who seemed to be pleased.

"The pleasure's all mine," he said. "And congratulations to the both of you! I know it's quite a busy night for you considering that it's your wedding the day after tomorrow but it really makes me happy to have your presence."

"It's perfectly alright, sir. We actually took this as an opportunity to take a breather from all the stressful wedding plans." Eriol said.

Mr. Harrison gave a hearty laugh. "Oh I know what you mean. I had a rough time too when my wife and I married, but everything turned out quite well and worth it." He then gave Tomoyo a look and said, "You are blessed to have such a beautiful lady as your future wife, Eriol. Do you mind trading with me?" It was obviously a joke that all three of them laughed at.

"I feel more than lucky and blessed. Thank you." The Londoner agreed and pulled Tomoyo by the waist, closer to him.

"Well then, I hope you enjoy your time here," the American said and he left to greet other newly arrived guests.

"Wow, for an American, he's really great at speaking fluent Japanese." Tomoyo commented as they grabbed a table and waited for a butler to present them with dinner.

Eriol nodded. "He comes to Japan very often and somehow required himself to learn Japanese because he finds it annoying to have a translator following him around."

Their dinner plates arrived and the both of them ate in silence, with occasional conversation bits here and there.

And their night continued; with the pair talking with some people especially Eriol when people approached him to talk about certain business matters that needed to be discussed. This is what Tomoyo hated with these kinds of events: it may look like it's all about having a good, relaxing time when really, it's just about socializing more to find future business partners and possible stock buyers. She would know, she's already used to these kinds of things.

The raven-haired lass sighed. She was getting tired from talking to different people; in fact, she's already starting to get dizzy from the amount of people inside the room. She had a few compliments coming her way and she thanked them all with a smile but now she was feeling a bit light-headed. And so she took Eriol's hand and grasped it for a second making the Londoner turn to her.

"I'm just going outside for some fresh air," she whispered in his ear.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked worriedly to which the lady just shook her head in response. Eriol just nodded as the other released his hand and walked towards the balcony while he continued to talk with different important people.

* * *

Tomoyo let out a big sigh once she got out of the hall and into the balcony that is connected to a beautiful garden. She leaned against the railings as she stared particularly nowhere and just let her thoughts wander across her mind. She was actually surprised that she hasn't met anyone that's really close to her in this party.

_It seems like it's really exclusive to businessmen._

She did meet some acquaintances due to her mother's connections but that was about it. A lot of them greeted her and Eriol about their wedding in two days and some still asked questions as to how they became a couple. Apparently for them, Eriol had a story in mind that they consistently said with anyone who asked the same question. It was something about them meeting during an event like this that was organized by the Daidouji family. She had to give themselves credit though, they managed to pull it off by making everyone think that they're really in love but just professional in public.

The heiress sighed for the umpteenth time. She knew she already had enough fresh air but she still didn't want to go back there with people suffocating the area. She thought that it was best if she stayed outside for awhile first, seemingly enjoying the peaceful atmosphere at the moment.

Her alone time was disrupted however, when a man from behind encircled his arms around Tomoyo's waist and placed two glasses of champagne in front of her. Shocked, Tomoyo turned around to see herself suddenly melt in a pool of azure orbs. The proximity between them wasn't a huge distance with Eriol's hands on the railing now behind her and their faces already very close to each other.

"Eriol," she managed to whisper.

He smiled. And she hated that smile, because whenever he does that, it just makes her want to…kiss him because it was just so tempting. They continued to stare at each other's eyes until the Londoner broke it off by raising up one of the glasses in his hands and presented it in front of her, finally moving away.

Tomoyo gladly accepted the drink with a faint 'thank you' as she walked a few feet away from him, just so she could breathe again; and that's when she realised she was even holding her breath!

"So how are you enjoying your night so far?" Eriol asked; the heiress' back currently in front of him.

The amethyst-eyed beauty just shrugged and took a sip of her champagne. "Fine, I guess," she answered.

"That's good then," she heard him say. She turned to look at his face right now and he was still smiling. "Are you…ready for the day after tomorrow?"

Tomoyo thought about that question very well and just gave a small smile. "I think so, though I feel weird the thought of you already being my husband the next day."

"Why is that?"

The heiress shrugged again. "Because I never really thought I'll be married at 18 years old, you know." She gave a small giggle. And then she suddenly remembered something and said, "Tell me Eriol,"

"Yes?"

Tomoyo leaned against the railing once more, her back turned to him. "How come your family just force other people to marry into your family just to have an heir? Why don't they just wait for their children to fall in love with someone and choose for themselves?" She asked.

"Because not everyone in our family had time to fall in love and just choose someone just like that. Some of them actually rather preferred to be in an arranged marriage and most of them eventually fall in love for their arranged partner, they wanted to save their time and focus more on their business and work." He stated.

"That's a bit ridiculous, don't you think?" she grimaced. "Hiiragizawas are really hardworking, huh?"

Eriol nodded. "But, it's not like we're choosing just some random strangers from outside, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Our family had good intentions and conditions when they bring someone in our line. For example, in your case, your mother has almost gone bankrupt when she was still carrying you. My father found her at the perfect time and he knew what great potential your mother had for the business world. And that's why he volunteered to help her in exchange for grandchildren." Eriol explained. "And then there's my mother, my grandfather took her in, in exchange of nullifying their huge debt in our family as well. Nakuru's father too, my grandfather also found him needing a huge amount of money in order to go back to business. So you see, even if it looked like bad in many aspects, this is still a way for the Hiiragizawa family to help other people especially those with business downfalls. It was a simple exchange of help between parties and that also benefitted our business with different connections." He ended, taking a sip of his drink.

Tomoyo smiled. "That did sound pretty impressive."

"Yes, actually. Our family could draw out huge amounts of money just to have someone continue our bloodline. It's going to be a great loss for us if we don't have continuous heirs coming our way since our business has already started generations ago. It's going to be hard to lose it just because no one's an heir." Eriol nodded. He suddenly remembered something and ran towards their car, with a 'wait here' before leaving the heiress.

Tomoyo stood there dumbfounded but just shrugged and leaned against the railings again, all the while playing with the stem of her champagne glass. She could hear the music from the hall turn to a classic one, signalling it was time for a dance. She just smiled, knowing that she can't just go there without someone to dance with, not that she's in the mood right now.

Eriol's words continue to wander across her mind that she didn't even hear his footsteps coming from behind her again. Her thoughts were only stopped when she suddenly felt something cold, yet icy wrap around her neck and felt it lock behind her. She turned around to see Eriol once again in front of her.

"Eriol," she called until she noticed what was added on her body.

Tomoyo looked down to whatever her eyes can see that was added around her neck as her free hand reached up and felt the new piece of jewellery on her. It was a very shiny diamond studded necklace that really looked like it was worth millions.

"This is…" the heiress mumbled.

"Belated happy birthday Tomoyo," Eriol greeted as he neared towards her again, he looked down and traced the necklace with his fingers as well. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to get you this present. I suddenly remembered that the day my father got you was your birthday and I never had the chance to greet you properly since so here. Please take it as a present from a good friend."

The raven-haired beauty was surprised but at the same time touched. She never expected him to get her something like this. This time, her shocked mouth turned into a sweet smile as she placed her hand above Eriol's that was currently atop the necklace and said, "You know, you really are something Eriol. Thank you."

Eriol responded with a smile. And as if feeling the moment, he leaned in closer to her lips as Tomoyo slowly closed her eyes, already knowing what's going to happen next. She could already feel her heart beat faster in anticipation.

"Oh there you two are! Why don't both of you come inside and join the dance?" Mr. Harrison came which shocked the pair and on Tomoyo's reflexes, she pushed Eriol away from her.

"Y-Yes," Tomoyo answered as she followed the elderly man, her cheeks stained with red from what just happened. Or what was _supposed _to happen.

_I can't believe we almost kissed!_

Eriol stood there, shocked as well until he straightened himself up and followed Tomoyo to the dance hall.

* * *

**End of chapter**

Another chapter done! What do you guys think? :D Reviews please! ^^

And a little trivia about the fic: the title of this fic was supposed to be _Pri(n)celess_ but then I suddenly thought about how complicated it would look like with the parentheses so _A Prince for a Price _it was! \:D/

**LadyMidnightGuardian:** Oh hey fellow Filipina! ^^ Lol. The other woman of Eriol would be kept secret for now, but I already thought of an idea of how she's going to be presented in this fic :) Mwaha. Thanks for your review! :D  
**Eri-sshi: **Thank you! :) No, I'm not really a fan of KPOP actually. Sorry! ^^; I was supposed to study how to read, write and speak Spanish this summer but I wasn't able to due to time constraint. And that would be helpful, thank you! :D I'll think about your TouyaxNakuru pairing too :) Thanks for the review!  
**cupid17:** Well, it was either her or Meilin. But I chose Nakuru instead cause I think she's crazier and more fit in this fic! :D The other woman would still be a secret so just wait until she comes, okay? ;) Oh and by the way, the person in your avatar, is he from a Japanese band? I think I recognize him. o.o  
**yoorim-ah, MarieGrace, princess thieves of heart, Maria-Reynne, Tomo-chan, littlegirlmisao, James Birdsong, EuroCuttie:** Thank you everyone! :D

Love,  
Claudia


	9. Insomnia

**A Prince for a Price**

_Like all wealthy families, the Daidouji family has a secret for their success and fortune. But the secret has been suddenly revealed during the heiress'18__th__ birthday when she was taken away by a group of men as part of a certain deal: to give the Hiiragizawa clan the next generation heir._

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**Insomnia

* * *

The song already started and there were already a number of pairs on the dance floor. Eriol and Tomoyo just entered the hall after following Mr. Harrison from his, ahem, intrusion of a moment. The heiress stared in awe at the gracefulness of the dancers on the floor. No matter how many times she's been to events such as this one, she will always be amazed at how two people can dance oh so beautifully. Sure, she had her fair share of dancing with different male partners before but she never really saw her as one of the best ones though.

Mr. Harrison coughed, gaining the pair's attention again. "Why don't you join the dance? " He offered.

Tomoyo was about to refuse but Eriol cut her off by showing her one of his gentleman smiles once again and offered her a hand, "Shall we? " and she knew she couldn't refuse. With a faint blush on her cheeks, she shyly took his hand and allowed her to lead them to the dance floor.

The pair got a comfortable space on the floor and waited for a right cue in the song to start. The Londoner placed a hand on Tomoyo's waist while the latter placed a hand on her partner's shoulder, both of their other hands were joined together, and slowly they started to dance.

Tomoyo gulped. She knew she couldn't possibly look at him in the eyes because she knew what would happen if she does: she's going to be lost in them once again. Her cheeks continued to flush as she just stared at the floor, mind focusing on the steps as she moved along with Eriol's feet.

_Oh no, I could really feel him staring at me! What am I going to do?_

Her concentration was lost for a second that she almost tripped on her feet, unable to suddenly synchronize with Eriol. She almost yelped from the accident but Eriol's hold on her waist tightened to prevent her from completely falling down. Tomoyo let out a breath, and looked up to thank him.

But it was a big mistake.

She looked up at him and there were his eyes again. His beautiful, mesmerizing blue eyes that Tomoyo knew they had some sort of amazing effect on her.

"Relax," he leaned in and whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine once more.

"I-I'm sorry," she said.

And then she realized how closer they got due to her little accident. But surprisingly, Tomoyo didn't mind. She actually likes being this close to him, _very_ close to him.

_But why? Why am I enjoying his presence this close? Shouldn't I be pushing him away?_

The two continued to dance to the slow melody of the song, which was actually a love song. Tomoyo noted. Eriol twirled her around as their feet synchronized again, back to how they started.

"You're a really good dancer, Tomoyo." he commented.

This just made her smile at him and said, "Well, you're a pretty good leader."

Eriol's shoulders shook lightly as he chuckled. "I have to be or else I wouldn't want to humiliate myself in front of my very beautiful fiancée now."

"Oh that's right, _dear_. You had a way of words with how you invited me to this ball, _darling_." She giggled, suddenly remembering the ridiculous phone call she got from his this morning filled with nicknames meant for crazy love birds.

Eriol just laughed again at the same time she twirled her. "I told you I treat my lady very well, _dear_, especially my fiancée." He winked. "But I know something else that could show you how much I appreciate my lady right now," his eyes suddenly showed a glint of passion which didn't go unnoticed for her partner.

"Flirt," she grinned but she knew she can't help but blush at his words, knowing full well what he meant.

"Would you?"

Tomoyo looked at his eyes once again and suddenly she saw them with sincerity and seriousness. She gulped but then started to play dumb and ask about it. "Would I what?"

"Would you let me—" the Londoner stared deep into her amethyst eyes, "—continue off where we ended at the balcony?" He pulled her closer by the waist as they continued to dance. He saw her eyes widen with shock at his question.

The heiress could feel her heart beat faster once again. Her eyes closed and opened and once again she felt herself falling deeper in his azure orbs, and she knew she was already feeling something for him.

_But what is this feeling?_

She bit her lip for a second and slowly closed her eyes and nodded, silently giving Eriol his answer. Even with her eyes closed, she knew he smiled and she felt him leaning in just like awhile ago. They stopped dancing momentarily and it happened.

His lips softly landed against hers.

This time, no one stopped them; no one interrupted them, even if everyone could see them.

And according to Tomoyo, she just gave away her first kiss to this man right here.

_My first kiss!_

It was like they were in their own world now. They seemed to have forgotten about everyone else in the dance floor, heck everyone else in the whole hall. It wasn't just a simple peck, but it was truly something filled with tenderness and feelings. Tomoyo could already feel herself falling deeper and deeper with their bodies close and their lips attached to each other. Her mind was filled with him and him only. She noticed how soft his lips were and not the dry and chapped one too.

Overall, she felt herself completely melting in his arms while in their kiss.

But everything needs an end and they were slowly pulled back to reality when they heard claps around them. Eriol was the first one to pull away and Tomoyo finally opened her eyes, but honestly missing the sensation again.

They looked around and noticed that the song already stopped. The crowd was clapping to congratulate all couples who participated in the dance.

The heiress looked up at her partner again and noticed he was already smiling at her. This just made her cheeks feel hotter than before, especially after the kiss. But then, even after all that, she could also feel herself smiling back at him.

She was happy.

She was truly happy.

And she doesn't know why she's happy to be around him—happy that they're close to each other now, happy that they _kissed_.

_What is this feeling?_

* * *

The car ride from the event was a silent one—an awkward one at that. Neither said anything about the kiss, especially Tomoyo who was too embarrassed to talk about it. It was a good thing their travel time was cut short since it was already past midnight when they left the area and so only a few cars remained in the streets.

The silence was suddenly broken by the Hiiragizawa heir.

"I'm happy your trauma for this car isn't as big as before now."

Tomoyo looked at him. She was shocked too for not bawling her eyes out after getting in this car with him. She just gave him a smile and said, "It's not so bad anymore, I guess."

And they became quiet once again.

Fortunately, the car already stopped hinting the riders that they have already arrived back at the Hiiragizawa manor, the butlers opening the car doors for them to already get out.

"Welcome home, young master and Ms. Daidouji," Mori greeted.

Eriol nodded while Tomoyo thanked him.

"Where's Nakuru?" Eriol asked.

"Ms. Nakuru is already fast asleep. It seems like she was very tired from all her work today." Mori answered and Eriol just nodded.

"Well, I'll be heading to my room now too. You should do the same Eriol; I know you're very tired as well." Tomoyo offered.

And the both of them quietly walked up the stairs and into their separate rooms.

Once Tomoyo was back in her room, she took off her gown and placed it on the hamper, and grabbed a nightgown from the closet. She let her hair down, rinsed off her makeup and stowed away her jewellery piece by piece until her hands landed on Eriol's gift. She took it off around her neck and stared at it. The necklace continued to shine and Tomoyo couldn't help but smile. It was very thoughtful of him to buy him a present.

This wasn't the first time the heiress received a gift like this. During her whole life, she received dozens of jewellery gifts from different kinds of men, old and young alike. However, Eriol was the only being who gave it to her by being the one to put it around her neck. Tomoyo closed her eyes, remembering the feeling she had when Eriol's hands gently wrapped around her neck, slowly guiding the necklace and locking it behind.

And then of course, her mind began to continue remembering the scenes after that, much to her dismay.

_I still can't believe we kissed!_

Tomoyo's fingers slowly crept up and touched her lips and her eyes widened.

"Why did I let him come close to me like that? Why did I let him kiss me?"

_It's because you also want him to kiss you. And you know that he wants to kiss you too._

The heiress shook her head off, deciding to let go of the idea and climbed up to her bed after turning off the lights. She got herself comfortable on her big bed and tried to shoo away those memories that just makes her blush.

Thirty five minutes have already passed and yet Tomoyo still twisted and turned, apparently not being able to sleep. She had her eyes closed for a few minutes but then sleep just wouldn't come to her.

_Is it because I'm thinking too much?_

She tried again for a couple moments but still failed. Groaning, she sat up from the bed and looked at the digital clock on her bedside table. It already read 1:28AM. Tomoyo sighed, she knew she won't be able to sleep any time soon so she opened her lamp and got out of the bed.

"Maybe a little sketching would help," she grabbed her sketchbook from the desk and took a pencil when she suddenly felt a bit drought, "and probably some hot chocolate while I'm at it."

Taking her materials with her, she grabbed her silky robe and put it over her nightgown, put her slippers on and went out of the room. She silently walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, happy that they left some lights around the halls and rooms to make it easier to walk around at night. She placed her materials on the counter as she took a mug and made herself some hot cocoa.

Tomoyo sighed as she sat on one of the chairs on the counter, her head still leaving a faint ache from the party awhile ago.

"I must've drunken too much champagne," she said.

She placed her cup down and opened her sketchbook, randomly drawing some dresses on her mind. Most of the time when she doesn't have any new ideas, she would recall a dress that stuck to her mind and make a few alterations with a design to make it better for her; she remembered dozens of designer gowns from awhile ago and thought of ways how to make it better in her own terms.

Her small ruffles and strokes could be slightly heard, echoing across the pages of her book. She was in her own world again, slowly losing track of time that was already almost 2AM.

Suddenly, other sounds were heard causing Tomoyo to look around to see if there was anyone who was coming. She narrowed her eyes but then shrugged it off, thinking it was just the wind or something. She continued sketching, but the sounds grew louder and this time the heiress decided not to ignore it. She admitted inside that she was scared since the mansion was just so big.

_Could it possibly be a burglar?_

Her hands grabbed the nearest object it could hold on to that could serve as a perfect defence weapon, and it turned out to be a sharp knife. She stood up from her stool and followed the sound, apparently coming from the food closet in the kitchen.

_A mouse, probably? Hopefully?_

She gripped the knife's handle tighter in her hands as she neared the door of the cupboard, already positive it was coming from inside. After breathing out a huge chunk of breath, she closed her eyes and grabbed the doorknob and swiftly opened it with the knife already positioned to kill.

"AHHHHHHH!"

The knife made a clanking sound as it fell on the floor after Tomoyo opened her eyes to see what, or exactly _who_, screamed with her after opening the door.

She blinked. She wasn't really expecting to see this person at this hour, specifically _inside a cupboard._

"E-Eriol? What are you doing there?" Tomoyo shrieked, slowly falling to the floor on her knees.

The Londoner had a piece of small cookie in his mouth, disabling him from speaking his answer coherently. He was also wearing his sleepwear. He chewed on his cookie and swallowed, and finally answered the heiress.

"I should be asking you the same question! What were you doing and why did you have a knife in your hands? Were you really planning to kill me?" Eriol asked, surprised as well.

Tomoyo shook her head. "I came down here to get a mug of hot chocolate until I heard noises there. I didn't think I'd see you there, Eriol. You really scared me!"

The Londoner saw the scared look on her face and apologized quickly. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Then what were you doing there?"

"I also came down here to have something to eat but I can't seem to find my favourite cereals out in the kitchen so I came here to look if we have any stock of it." Eriol explained.

The heiress blinked. Now _that_ was something she never expected. And this made her laugh at him. She never expected that he, _the_ Hiiragizawa heir and gentleman from London, would sneak out at night just to look for his favourite cereals.

"That's very unlike you, Eriol. You're so out of character right now." Tomoyo said finally sitting up, still in a fit of giggles.

Eriol smiled. "I'm glad to be of your entertainment then, but then again I'm sorry if you think I'm not the prim-and-proper Eriol that you met right now." And he too laughed with her.

"It's okay. Maybe I should still expect that from a 20-year-old," Tomoyo said. "So did you find your cereals?"

Eriol nodded. "I did, but I can't seem to reach it. They stocked it in the highest shelf that's why I keep on climbing up but I still can't reach it. Maybe that's what you've been hearing."

"Oh, then I'll help you!" Tomoyo offered.

"Eh? How?"

Tomoyo thought for a second until an idea flashed in her mind as she pointed to a part on the floor and told Eriol to kneel. The latter did as he was told as the heiress took off her slippers and climbed onto Eriol's shoulders and tried to reach for his cereals.

Eriol looked up to point where the exact location of his food was but his face suddenly turned red because instead of seeing his cereal box directly, he managed to clearly see Tomoyo's underwear from below! The heiress' nightgown was even short and it didn't even help much.

"I got it!" Tomoyo exclaimed as her hands grabbed hold of a box and looked down to show her companion his cereals.

Wrong timing though, because the moment that Tomoyo looked down, she could already see Eriol's red face and wondered how come he looks like that right now until she realized that the nightgown she was wearing could clearly expose her underwear from below.

"You pervert!" Shrieking, she tried to cover her underwear but this only made the both of them lose their balance making them suddenly fall. Fortunately for her, she landed on top of the Londoner so she wasn't in as much pain as he was.

"Ow," Eriol moaned.

But the impact didn't stop there. Once they landed on the floor, it caused a small quake that made the items from the shelves suddenly topple over and land on them. Now they were covered by different types of chips, cereal boxes, and other stored food. It was a good thing though that none of them opened from their boxes so they were free from any kind of food mess.

* * *

Eriol sighed as he closed the door of the food closet, a bit exhausted after cleaning up and putting the foods back on their respective shelves. Tomoyo was back on her stool, sighing as well as she sipped her already cool chocolate drink. She did wonder how come no one else woke up after the whole mess and noise they made around the kitchen, but then just quickly shrugged it off.

"Thanks for helping me get my cereals," the Hiiragizawa heir said as he walked towards the refrigerator to get his milk and prepared his cereal bowl.

Tomoyo narrowed his eyes at him playfully. "I was helping you get your food and you thank me by peeping at my underwear?" and this made Eriol's face turn red once again, almost spilling the milk he was pouring.

"I didn't mean to! I was supposed to point to you the exact location of it but when I looked up, the view of your underwear was in the way!" he defended.

"So it was my panties' fault now?"

"N-No!"

Tomoyo continued to send him playful glares though but she eventually just laughed and waved it off. "Fine, I forgive you. Just don't let it happen again."

"Yes, of course." Eriol said as he moved to sit beside Tomoyo's stool on the counter. "May I sit beside you?" and Tomoyo nodded.

She saw him sit beside her and ate his food happily. "Cocoa pops, huh. Interesting choice, but why is it your favourite?" She asked curiously, taking a sip of her drink once more.

Eriol shrugged. "I've been eating this cereal ever since I was a little kid. It's chocolate flavoured, need I say more?"

"I never thought of you as a person who would choose chocolate flavours above anything. I thought of you as an…I don't know, a person who chooses those bland, or coffee flavours."

"I'm not _that_ old, Tomoyo." He chuckled. He suddenly had an idea and grabbed another spoon and gave it to his companion. "Here, why don't you try it yourself?"

Tomoyo blinked but gladly accepted the spoon and took a share from Eriol's bowl.

"Well?" Eriol looked at her, waiting for her judgment.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Eriol. I've tasted this before of course!" Tomoyo giggled.

"Then I'll get you your own bowl then if you want some more," the Londoner stood up to get another bowl but Tomoyo suddenly stopped him and just grabbed the cereal box and poured some more on their now sharing bowl.

"It's okay. I don't mind sharing this with you if you don't mind as well," she smiled and continued to eat.

"I don't mind."

And the both of them continued to eat, taking turns from the cereal bowl with little conversations in between. They talked mostly about random things, except…the kiss that just happened awhile ago. No one dared to bring that topic up.

"So you couldn't sleep too, huh?" he asked.

Tomoyo nodded. "It's probably because of thinking too much, I'm not sure."

"I understand how you feel."

"Yeah, you look like a person who has a lot of things on his mind. Has work been that hectic?"

"You can say that. I had a lot of work to do in advance because I won't be able to do them for a few days."

Tomoyo looked at him questioningly. "Why is that? Are you taking a break or something?"

Eriol just smiled and shook his head. "No, because we're scheduled to have a honeymoon the day after the wedding,"

"Eh?" this made the heiress blush. "So that's part of the deal, huh?" and Eriol nodded.

Now she ran out of things to say. She let out a breath and looked at the wall clock near them; it was already almost 4 in the morning. _Wow, we've been already here for that long?_

"Maybe we should head to bed now," she offered, taking her mug and putting it on the sink. Eriol nodded and did the same with their bowl and spoons as well. She was about to leave the kitchen and head up to her room until Eriol called her attention once again.

"Is this yours, Tomoyo?" He asked with the sketchbook and pencil in his hand; Tomoyo mentally slapped herself as to forgetting her stuff and walked towards him and accepted her things.

"Well, good night." Eriol greeted with a smile.

The raven-haired lass too gave a smile and without warning, she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on his cheeks, much to the Londoner's surprise.

"Thank you, Eriol. I never got to thank you properly for allowing me to buy my sketching materials. I'm really happy I get to design again thanks to you." she said.

Eriol stood there a bit shocked but then nodded. "You're welcome."

"Good night." she waved and quickly went up to her room, a faint blush present on her cheeks.

* * *

"Erioooooool! Where are you?" Nakuru called as she looked around the mansion for her cousin.

Morning already arrived and the tall brunette got up early since she got to sleep early last night. She walked down the stairs in the hopes of seeing Eriol but to no avail.

"Now where would he be? He wasn't in his room." She put on her thinking face and it suddenly brightened after an idea, "His office!"

Walking towards Eriol's office room, she opened and entered inside hoping to see him there. She stopped beside his desk and that's where her eyes scanned the whole room. She suddenly sighed, "Looks like he isn't here either. I'll just ask Mori then."

But just as she was about to leave, her eyes turned and suddenly noticed something on the desk. She blinked as if she didn't believe what was in front of her right now. She picked up the item that caught her attention and stared at it.

It was a picture.

Her eyes widened and her mouth turned into a big grin. Oh she had her cousin now! Giving a small evil laugh under her breath, she took the picture and placed it in her coat pocket, knowing what she's going to do once she sees her favourite pair once again.

It was a picture of Eriol and Tomoyo at the ball last night. They were in the middle of the dance floor—not exactly dancing—but were in the world of their own as they kissed, both of their eyes were closed obviously savouring the moment.

And Nakuru just happened to be the one to see it and grab it.

* * *

**End of chapter**

And they finally kissed in this chapter ;) So what do you think? One more chapter and it's wedding time! And chapter 10 might take a bit longer than usual to update because like I said, writer's block ;_; Still looking forward to everyone's reviews! ^^

**cupid17:** I think so too. :D OMG! I used to love their group! I was a big fan of them until I moved on from their fandom. Hihi. Thanks for the review! :D  
**EuroCuttie:** Yep, they didn't kiss in the wedding first alright! Thanks for your review! ^^  
**James Birdsong, Maria-Reynne, princess thieves of heart, Eri-sshi, Tomo-chan, Sleepyreader319, ulq4schiffer, Shanaa12:** Thank you all for your great reviews! :D

Love,  
Claudia


	10. Just Go With It

**A Prince for a Price**

_Like all wealthy families, the Daidouji family has a secret for their success and fortune. But the secret has been suddenly revealed during the heiress'18__th__ birthday when she was taken away by a group of men as part of a certain deal: to give the Hiiragizawa clan the next generation heir._

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**Just Go With It

* * *

Tomoyo's eyes slowly opened as she woke up from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, stretching her arms a bit after giving a satisfied groan. She suddenly heard a low growl from below, obviously from her stomach signalling her hunger at the moment.

"Time for breakfast then,"

The heiress pulled the covers away from her as she looked at her bedside clock to look at the time.

"Eh! It's already 12:23!" She shrieked, but then suddenly remembered. "Wait, what am I so worried about? It's not like I have something important to do anyway. But it is quite unusual for Sayo or anyone else to not wake me up for breakfast." She blinked but then shrugged it off.

A smile then formed on her lips as she remembered the happenings of last night, and just this early morning. She already got to sleep past 4am after Eriol and her midnight rendezvous in the kitchen. Her shoulders shook as she giggled, remembering how she almost killed him with a knife from hiding behind the food closet.

She walked towards the bathroom and did her usual routines before going downstairs and probably have a chat with Nakuru, if she's here that is.

The Daidouji heiress walked down the big stairs in the mansion and proceeded to the dining hall. It was time for lunch so someone should probably be there, right?

"Ah! Tomoyo, good morning!" Nakuru greeted as Tomoyo sat down to her usual seat.

"Good morning," she greeted back. She looked around and saw that there was still one more person missing in the hall. "Um…"

"If you're looking for Eriol, he left early again this morning. I was looking for him too but Mori told me he went to the office early again due to some presentations or something," the brunette explained as she took a bite of her food. Tomoyo's food arrived just in time she sat and took a sip of her orange juice.

"I see…" she said, realizing that maybe Eriol never had the chance to sleep after their encounter last night if he left early just like Nakuru said. _Poor guy_.

"So, how was the ball last night?" and Tomoyo almost choked on her drink, suddenly remembering their little dance that ended very well might I add. This reaction however, didn't go unnoticed to the brunette as her eyes reflected teasing tones. "Hm, based on your reaction, I think you had a great time, right?"

Tomoyo just blushed and ate her food in peace, thinking on how she would answer Nakuru's questions right now. Oh if only Eriol were here, he would be able to pacify her and eventually stop her from asking such humiliating questions.

Nakuru just threw her a grin and took a bite of her food again. "It's okay if you don't tell me Tomoyo," she munched. "It's not like I don't already know anyway." she added mumbling which the heiress didn't quite hear.

"Pardon?" Tomoyo's ears perked. _Did she just say what I think she said?_ And her cheeks turned red even more.

Her companion just shook her head and proceeded eating.

"Uh, Nakuru?" Tomoyo called.

The brunette raised her head and said, "Yes?"

"Is it possible to contact Eriol right now? I just need to ask him about something."

Nakuru nodded. "Yeah of course, let's have Sayo bring the phone and call him now. He should be free around this hour for his lunch break too." She said and then called for the maid to fetch the phone. "Thank you Sayo!" she added when Sayo arrived at the hall and gave her the phone. She then dialled Eriol's office number and waited for it to be answered.

While it was ringing, she quickly tossed the cordless phone to Tomoyo's hands.

"Hey, why?" Tomoyo asked at the sudden toss.

"It's better if you be the one to call him. I hate his secretary and Eriol usually ignore my calls saying it was irrelevant or something, that damn bastard." She whined and gobbled down her food. "Hey, put it on speakerphone then. I'd like to hear his reaction."

Tomoyo did as she was told and put it on speakerphone. The ringing of the phone continued until it was answered by a lady with a soft, yet strict voice. "Hello, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa's line. How may I help you?" The heiress threw Nakuru a look as to how she should respond but the latter just urged her to be natural and look for Eriol.

"Uh yes, may I speak to Eriol please," Tomoyo answered.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Eriol is currently busy right now and have asked me to not give him calls at the moment, but you may leave your name and message and I'll be sure to transfer it to him later." the strict voice from the other line said.

"Annoying voice, what'd I tell you," Nakuru rolled her eyes. "Tell her it's urgent," she urged Tomoyo.

"But she said Eriol doesn't want to be disturbed right now," she whispered back.

"I'm sure he'll accept it once he knows it's you." The brunette winked while the other just bit her lip and did as she was told.

Tomoyo was about to respond until they heard Eriol's voice from the background. "Who just called?" he asked.

"The lady hasn't given me her name yet hold on," the secretary responded and went back to the phone. "Yes, may I know who's speaking?"

Tomoyo threw her companion a look again while Nakuru just convinced her to continue with her eyes and fork wave. "Could you please tell him Tomoyo Daidouji has called," she breathed.

"One moment please," the secretary said and they heard a few ruffles and said to Eriol, "it's a lady name Tomoyo Daidouji. Would you like to—"

"Transfer the call to my phone now!" and they heard a bang of door afterwards, most likely it was Eriol shutting the door of his office and in a rush obviously.

The secretary from the other line could only sweatdrop and nodded. "Yes Ms. Daidouji, you'll be transferred to Mr. Eriol's phone right away." and a beeping sound was heard followed by Eriol's husky voice.

Nakuru winked at Tomoyo saying how it was successful.

"Hi baby!"

And then of course, Nakuru's laughs suddenly filled across the dining hall and apparently, Eriol heard it as well. Tomoyo, on the other hand, blushed after realizing that Eriol and she would be in such nickname terms if they were speaking thru phones.

"Nakuru…" Eriol's threatening voice was suddenly heard as it replaced the cheery one before.

But Nakuru continued to be in a fit of giggles, trying desperately to answer her cousin. "I'm sorry…Haha! I never knew…haha!...that you and Tomoyo…hahahaha…were in already such terms! That was the first time I heard you talk like that, my cute little cousin! HAHAHA." and her laugh just continued to echo across the hall.

Tomoyo could only sweatdrop at the scene but then gave out a sigh. She could just picture how Eriol's looking right now but she needed to ask him something already.

"That's so mean of you, Nakuru! Using Tomoyo's name just to call me and tease me? You're really insane!" was what they heard from the other line.

"No, no! Tomoyo really wanted to call you and ask you something!" the brunette defended, taking a break from the huge laugh she just had.

The heiress just gave out a giggle but then finally responded with a melodious voice, "Hello Eriol?"

"Hey," they heard him say.

"I'm really sorry about Nakuru but I just want to ask you something," she said.

"It's alright. What is it then?"

"Um, is it alright if I go meet Sakura somewhere? I just miss her so much already and I haven't apologized to her yet on what happened the last time we met."

A pause.

Tomoyo crossed her fingers in the hope of him allowing her. She knew he wouldn't allow her to go easily and possible conditions have already crossed her mind. But, it's already their wedding tomorrow and what better way to shoo away anxious feelings than spending a day with your best friend?

It was awhile before Eriol finally responded and when he did, his voice had a more serious tone that just a while ago.

"Okay, but…"

And she expected that 'but'.

"It should only be in the coffee shop or in the mall. I hope you understand that." Eriol said.

Tomoyo nodded. "I understand."

"Good, please pass the phone now to Nakuru. I need to tell her some instructions." Tomoyo turned it off on speakerphone and got it back to handset mode and passed the phone to Nakuru who was currently munching on her meat.

"Yes, it's Nakuru," she responded.

The heiress continued to eat all the while watching Nakuru converse with Eriol on the phone. She couldn't hear what they're talking about now since it was now reverted to handset mode so all she could see was Nakuru's constant nodding and 'okay' and little glances towards her.

_Nakuru looks so much mature now._ Tomoyo observed. Currently, the tall brunette had a serious face on that she usually puts when it's about business or something very important. She liked this personality of hers: Nakuru knew when to be serious and when to be happy-go-lucky.

_Hiiragizawas really train their people to become professionals, huh?_

Nakuru finally ended the conversation and hung up. She smiled at the heiress across her and finally said, "I'm sorry Tomoyo, but I hope you be a good girl and just follow our conditions, okay?"

Tomoyo's face lit up as she nodded. "Thank you! I'm really happy you allowed me to go!" She suddenly felt excitement rush through her body with the thoughts of seeing her best friend once again.

"Okay, meet me in the living room in 15 minutes. I'll just pass on to you Eriol's instructions there."

* * *

Tomoyo sat on the couch in the living room. She just then realized that she hasn't entered this part of the mansion yet, the whole time she was here. The rooms she has just been were her designated room, the dining hall, the grand hall, Eriol's office room and by accident, Eriol's room. Her eyes scanned the whole room and noticed it has a big, spacious area where people can really come and enjoy a time together.

The living room had a simple yet elegant design. The look was something expected from the Hiiragizawa family: imported curtains, finely painted walls and the furniture were just exquisite. Everything was in its proper place and the whole room was neat and tidy, Tomoyo nodded.

Until something from the corner of the area caught her eye.

It was a big, shiny black grand piano.

Her eyes widened as thoughts from her musical days flooded in her mind. She remembered those days when she sang in front of audiences and applauded and awarded her with so many things due to her God-given gift. The piano looked untouched however, _I wonder who plays in their family_.

Just as she was about to stand and move towards the said object, Nakuru came in with a box in her hands and sat on the couch beside Tomoyo.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! I had to fetch something because this was one of Eriol's orders." the brunette said as she made herself comfortable in her seat.

"It's alright," Tomoyo said.

Nakuru then placed the box on the small table in front of them and opened it revealing an item. She took the item from the box and opened it and presented it in front of Tomoyo.

"Here, this is for you," Nakuru said.

It was a touch screen cellular phone. An expensive one at that, Tomoyo could tell. The company it was brought from was one of her mother's clients and these were just either given free or sold to them at an extremely low price compared to others.

"What is this for?" Tomoyo asked as she accepted the phone in her hands.

"Unfortunately I can't come with you to meet your friend because I have errands to go to today so Eriol instructed me to give you one of these so we can easily contact you. Our numbers are already programmed in it so you can just scroll through your contacts and call us anytime. Oh and," Nakuru said as she pointed something at the phone. "Since you are under the Daidouji-Hiiragizawa deal right now and technically, you're not allowed to go back until the heir thingy, this phone also works as a GPS device in case you run."

Tomoyo knew she had no choice but what surprised her—well, not really—was that Nakuru was explaining everything with a grin on her face. Even the whole GPS tracking device thing, she was showing how it would work and stuff with just a smile, and not the serious one like before.

"You can also use this to contact your friend, Tomoyo. It's perfectly fine with us."

"So does that mean I can already go?"

Nakuru shook her head. "Of course not, silly! You're going to take one of the cars and have 3 bodyguards with you to prevent you from being kidnapped or…running away." She said.

Although it never crossed her mind to runaway here, except for the first day she got here, she knew how much they were making sure that she won't just escape easily. Worse things could probably happen if they found out she tried to escape. The Hiiragizawas are really scary people, she realized.

"Thank you. I'm still really grateful for allowing me to go meet my friend, Nakuru!"

Nakuru nodded. "We don't want you to feel like a prisoner here, Tomoyo. Though I'm sorry for the whole bodyguard thing and car thing but we're still under orders and you know how scary Uncle Hiiragizawa is!" She suddenly cringed.

Tomoyo just giggled. "Yes, he is pretty scary."

"Anyway, you have to be back here before 5PM, okay? And you can go ahead and invite your friend too! Actually, you _should_ bring her here after you meet!" And the heiress nodded.

"Thank you very much!" Tomoyo smiled but then suddenly crossed her mind and she knew she had to ask it. "Uh, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Nakuru blinked.

The raven-haired lass then pointed at the grand piano and asked, "Who plays the piano in your family?"

"Ah! Eriol does!" The brunette exclaimed.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Eh? Really?" and her companion nodded.

"Why? Is there a problem?" Tomoyo just shook her head at the question and smiled.

_You're really full of surprises, Eriol._

* * *

"YOU WHAT!" Sakura's shriek echoed across the whole shop they were currently in.

It was a good thing Sakura was free today and was able to immediately respond to Tomoyo's sudden call. They were currently at _Heaven & Coffee_, the usual spot they used to hang and where the heiress last walked out of her friend before.

"Sakura, ssh!" Tomoyo said with a finger above her lips. She looked around and saw people staring at them but after waving a hand to them, they finally ignored them and went back to their own business. Another reason she wanted to keep Sakura quiet because her bodyguards were around and it would be a bit humiliating if they heard her talk about the kiss.

"But really Tomoyo, I can't believe you and Eriol kissed!" The auburn-haired girl murmured. She looked at Tomoyo like she was the craziest being on the planet right now. Yes, for her it's strange to suddenly have a very close physical contact with the man who she was forced to be with. Heck, they just met a few days ago!

Tomoyo laughed nervously. "I'm having a hard time believing it as well. I knew I had to talk to someone about this and I couldn't possibly tell this to Nakuru right now," she said.

"Huh? Who's Nakuru?" Sakura asked, sipping her tea.

"She's Eriol's cousin and she's currently staying with us right now."

"Oh. Well at least that's good that you have a female companion around."

Tomoyo nodded. "But…" she started and Sakura looked up at her again. "I don't know why I feel so excited whenever I think about the kiss, you know? I actually feel happy whenever I see him. I don't know why, Sakura."

Her friend's eyes widened. Although Sakura's known for her naiveté and cluelessness, her experience with love with her Syaoran made her seem adapt to these things. "Tomoyo, are you…falling in love with him? Because based on what you just told me, it looks like you are."

"I don't think so," she countered. She couldn't possibly be in love with him, right? "I don't even know what got in my head to just allow him to come to me like that. But what I know is that ever since it happened, I can't help but blush whenever I see him because all I can remember was the kiss."

"You got it bad. Well, you did say it was your first kiss, right? Maybe you're just feeling that way right now because it _was_ your first kiss and it just happened to be from _him_ so… Ugh! I'm not good at this! Rika and Chiharu are the ones who know this better." Sakura cried. She did try to understand Tomoyo's feelings based from experience but she can't help but get confused as well.

"I'm sorry for making you confused as well, Sakura,"

"Don't apologize Tomoyo! I'm actually happy that you called me out here today. I thought you were angry at me for what I said before." Sakura stated sadly.

"I would never be angry at you! I thought you were angry at me because I just suddenly ran out on you like that. I'm sorry." Tomoyo said.

Sakura just shook her head. "It's okay. I understand your situation anyway. So, what are we going to do with those feelings of yours?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "I don't know. However I wouldn't want these feelings to hinder my original plan of going home after finishing the deal."

"What if he's feeling the same way with you right now? The whole happy-when-he-sees-you thing?"

"I doubt that."

"Why?"

"It just seems impossible."

Sakura became quiet. In truth, she was worried for her but at the same time happy that she's finally feeling this way for someone. _Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to set her up with someone like this? From the looks of it last time, it really seem like Hiiragizawa was a nice guy who would really take care of Tomoyo._

The café door opened once again and one of the bodyguards entered.

"Ms. Daidouji, it's already time to go," the man said.

Tomoyo looked up at him and nodded. Her eyes suddenly widened when she remembered something and looked at her friend who was sitting across her.

"Sakura, come with me! Nakuru said I should bring you along with me today after this."

Sakura blinked. She was about to smile and say 'yes' to her offer but she suddenly remembered she has a date with Syaoran tonight. "I wish I could, Tomoyo, but I promised Syaoran a date today." She refused shyly.

"Oh that's okay, I'll just see you both tomorrow at the wedding, right?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded. "We'll definitely be there! I'll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise."

The heiress smiled as she stood up and said goodbye to her friend. She followed the bodyguard out of the shop and entered the car, driving back to the Hiiragizawa mansion.

* * *

Tomoyo stepped inside the mansion and was greeted by Mori as she entered. She gave him a smile in return and asked, "Is Eriol already here?"

Mori nodded. "Young master is in his office right now."

Tomoyo muttered her 'thanks' and took a detour to Eriol's office room. _I want to thank him properly for letting me go out today. _She was about to knock on the door until she heard a conversation inside.

"Who told you to let her out so easily? What if she finds a way to leave instantly? Who gave you permission to do such thing, huh Eriol?"

"It's not like I allowed her to go alone. I asked 3 men to go with her, 4 if you consider the driver too."

"That's not something to decide by yourself, Eriol! You're the one who's to blame if she suddenly leaves without us knowing!"

"Tomoyo is not like that, father. And I believe in the abilities of the men I assigned to go with her. I really doubt that she'll even try to do something as rash just like what you said."

Tomoyo gasped from the other side. It's Eriol's father! Her eyes widened remembering the scary face he put on the first time she met him. She suddenly felt her throat dry and the hand that was about to knock slowly came down as she reconsidered her thoughts.

"Are you trying to get her to leave by herself so you could go off and marry _that woman_ instead, huh?"

Tomoyo has already turned her heel to leave, only hearing the words, 'woman instead huh' in the last statement of the Hiiragizawa senior. She wasn't in the right mind to register those things right now so she just walked past the door and made a move to her room. Her steps halted however, when the door of Eriol's office opened and out came Eriol and his father.

Tomoyo gulped as she shyly turned around to greet the both of them.

"G-Good afternoon," she said.

Mr. Hiiragizawa narrowed his eyes at her and just nodded his head. "I see you came back."

"I'm not one to break my word," she bit her lip. Her tone of voice hid a bit of nervousness and at the same time fear for the old man.

"That's good to know then." he commented and walked past her, going to his own room upstairs.

The heiress exhaled, the breath she was holding in for a few seconds finally came out as she turned towards Eriol. She blinked. Eriol doesn't look like he was in a good mood right now.

"Eriol?"

Her soft voice made Eriol look at her with distant eyes, a tint of sadness present, Tomoyo noted.

"Is everything alright?" She asked worriedly, reaching up to him to touch his cheek. Thankfully, he softened against her touch as he closed his eyes and breathed heavily.

"Yes." he managed to answer.

"I'm happy," Tomoyo smiled at him. "And thank you by the way, for letting me meet Sakura today," Eriol just nodded at her and continued to soak in the warmth of her hand. "I didn't know your father was going home today."

"The wedding's tomorrow," he reminded her.

"Oh right,"

The heiress saw him sigh again and his eyes looked weary too. She looked at him with such worried eyes that Eriol felt like a child before her. "You didn't have a chance to sleep last night, did you? I'm sure you're tired now, why don't you go up to your room and rest?"

"I'm fine. I actually had a pretty nice night, right Tomoyo?" Despite of his condition, he still had energy to tease her partnered with a wink that Tomoyo just rolled her eyes at him.

"I think you had too much cocoa pops," she countered to which the lad just chuckled.

"Then I'm just excited to eat my next cocoa pops treat with my _wife_ starting tomorrow."

And Tomoyo would just want to hit him right now.

* * *

The wedding day finally arrived.

And for a wedding that wasn't planned by Tomoyo Daidouji, the whole design made it look like it really suited to her taste. Her only contributions were the theme colours: white and purple, and the dress designs for her wedding gown and for the bridesmaids. Everything else was already arranged by Ms. Reina Otoshi.

With the name of Hiiragizawa and Daidouji, the wedding organizers felt everything needed to be as grand as possible: from the cars that will be using to the decoration of the place and even little things such as the proper utensils to be used during the reception. Anyone who dared call the whole wedding simple doesn't know how to use their eyes well.

The wedding ceremony will take place inside a magnificent and well-designed garden with a beautiful gazebo in front. The carpet was already rolled out and the chairs perfectly aligned. Guests were already starting to arrive as the bride waited inside a room of the hall.

Tomoyo sighed. She was already wearing her wedding gown and her hair was already done, only her makeup was yet to be finished. No matter how many times she reminded herself that this was all part of a deal and she just needed this day to be over with, she can't help but feel anxious about everything.

"Are you excited, Ms. Daidouji?" the makeup artist asked while placing light brush strokes on Tomoyo's face.

The heiress let out a weary smile and replied, "I guess so. I don't know what to feel exactly."

Her companion smiled. "That's okay. Maybe that feeling comes with the happiness of finally marrying your true love, right?"

_Oh if she only knew what I'm going through._

The door opened revealing Nakuru, and surprisingly Sakura. The brunette found Sakura looking for Tomoyo and it was a good thing she was also headed to this room so they went together.

"Tomoyo!" they called.

"Hey!" Tomoyo smiled as she stood up and went to hug her best friend and Nakuru, then went back down to finish her makeup.

"You look very pretty, Tomoyo." Sakura commented to which Nakuru agreed on.

"My cousin will definitely be speechless after seeing you like that. You look practically like a goddess!"

Tomoyo felt grateful. She already looked beautiful when she tried the dress on days ago but now her look was almost complete with her hair done and makeup, she could already pass as the earth's Aphrodite or something.

Her makeup was finally done and she let out a huge chunk of breath. Her heart pounded continuously and closed her eyes, desperately trying to relax.

"Tomoyo, it's time." Nakuru said.

Sakura nodded. "And I've already spoken to my dad to walk you to the altar and he's really pleased with it. You're already like a sister to me anyway!" She grinned and passed her bouquet to her.

"Thank you," the heiress smiled.

* * *

The wedding march song echoed across the garden as the assigned people started to walk along the aisle. People who were in their seats stood up and watched the aisle until it was finally Tomoyo's turn, attracting everyone's attention for the beauty she was embracing.

Fujitaka Kinomoto was the one who walked down the aisle with her and Tomoyo was very thankful for accepting such position quickly. As she walked, though her face was covered by the veil around her head, she could still see from the corner of her eyes were her friends and relatives sat as well as her mother.

_Mother…_

Eriol, on the other hand, who was already at the altar watched as the beauty before him continued to walk towards him. But the look on his face would have people mistake him for someone who doesn't want to wed his bride. His eyes looked distant and uninterested but then some people dismissed it thinking it was just his way of showing nervousness. If anything, they wouldn't have guessed he was like that because he doesn't want people to see his reaction the last time he saw her so beautiful.

Tomoyo finally reached him and she gave him a smile. A smile that Eriol was sure it hid something deeper. A smile that he knew was one of her masks to let people think that this is okay, that she's happy.

That they're in love.

Most people in their chairs don't know about the deal. The guests came down to a number of 150, only a third were relatives from both sides while the rest were friends, colleagues and business partners. One hundred and fifty guests were already considered little if we're talking about such big names to be wed. But not everyone knew about the trade and those who knew, knew better than to tell anyone about it.

The wedding ritual continued.

"Do you, Tomoyo Daidouji, take Eriol Hiiragizawa to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Eriol Hiiragizawa, take Tomoyo Daidouji to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

They exchanged rings and everything would've been so smooth until Eriol decided to break the awkward silence.

"You may now kiss the bride."

And Eriol did. He gently lifted the veil from Tomoyo's face and there she was, in her most angelic face with a not-so-happy smile. He was already leaning towards her when Tomoyo noticed something glint in his eyes. Their lips finally touched and they could hear the claps from their guests.

But that wasn't the part where the groom broke the silence.

Eriol pulled away with a smirk and whispered against her lips, "It feels so nice to kiss you again for the _third_ time, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo's eyes widened as she stared at him. "W-What are you talking about? This is only our second kiss, right?" She felt heat rise up to her cheeks and her heart beat faster, a bit scared from Eriol's statement.

She saw that glint in his eyes again as if relaying the message through their eyes.

And then it hit her.

"Don't tell me…outside? The kiss at the garden in your mansion? That was…real?"

Eriol smiled wolfishly at her and she would want to kick him there and then. She was at loss for words and she could only feel her face turning redder than ever. The nerve of this guy!

"And I was actually surprised to hear from you that I was your first kiss, _dear_."

"You…You pervert!" Tomoyo shrieked and lightly hit him on the shoulder, gaining everyone's attention.

"My, my, it looks like they're getting along quite well, don't you think?" Nakuru grinned while Sakura just sweatdropped from the sides.

"Now, now Tomoyo," Eriol said and took her hand with his, leading her for their walk across the aisle and head to reception.

"You sexually harassing pervert, taking advantage of sleeping people!" She gritted under her breath but forced a smile to make everyone think she was alright.

"I wasn't technically taking advantage of you. I mean, you did call my name during my sleep."

The both of them waved to their guests as flower petals showered them to celebrate their wedding.

"You're lying!" Tomoyo's eyes widened.

Eriol turned to her with his teasing eyes and held her hand tighter, "No, I'm not."

_Oh God, what did I do to have such a perverted husband!_

* * *

**End of chapter**

The reception part was supposed to be part of this chapter but then I realized how long this already was so I decided to end there and leave the reception part and Nakuru's plan in the next chapter. The honeymoon trip is also on the next chapter :D

What do you guys think? This chapter wasn't much but I hope you guys like it! ^^

**MarieGrace, Shanaa12, princess thieves of heart, Eri-sshi, EuroCuttie, ichiki-chan, QqanimeCRAZYgurlqQ, Maria-Reynne, ulq4schiffer, Tomo-chan: **Thank you all for your reviews on the previous chapter! I'm so happy I got positive feedbacks from it! :D

Love,  
Claudia


	11. Daidouji in Distress

**A Prince for a Price**

_Like all wealthy families, the Daidouji family has a secret for their success and fortune. But the secret has been suddenly revealed during the heiress'18th birthday when she was taken away by a group of men as part of a certain deal: to give the Hiiragizawa clan the next generation heir._

* * *

**Chapter 11  
**Daidouji in Distress

* * *

"Congratulations!"

"You're a very lucky man, Hiiragizawa!"

"Tomoyo, you're so beautiful!"

Greetings and claps echoed across the hall as the bride and groom entered their reception room. The guests have also transferred there and were already around their assigned tables. Eriol and Tomoyo walked towards their own table and took their seats; the heiress' face still flushed from Eriol's revelation.

Food was already served around by the waiters as well as their drinks. Eriol and Tomoyo gave a little speech before eating that served as their _thank you's_ and welcome to everyone.

After Eriol did his part, everyone finally had the chance to eat.

Photographers were present to capture beautiful wedding moments such as the cutting of the cake by the bride and groom, toasts from different people to congratulate them and loads more. It was a good thing Tomoyo learned how to go with it quite easily and just followed on with Eriol's acts.

As soon as majority finished eating, many left their seats and started to socialize with everyone else. Tomoyo too, wasn't an exception as she left hers beside Eriol and walked towards her friends who were already happy welcoming her.

"Tomoyo! Hey!" Chiharu greeted. Rika and Naoko said their hellos as well and took their turns hugging the bride.

"I'm really happy you guys were able to come," Tomoyo smiled. A butler came and offered them champagne and the four of them gladly accepted a glass.

"Yes, of course. We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Rika beamed.

"But you never told us you and Hiiragizawa junior were an item, you know. You could've mentioned it during your party." Naoko chimed in. This just earned her a nervous laugh from the heiress.

"You're not the only one who's surprised." Tomoyo mumbled.

"Hm? What was that?" Chiharu blinked.

Tomoyo instantly waved it off and said it was nothing.

"It's also been a while since we talked to you, Tomoyo. Where have you been? You haven't been answering our calls and e-mails as well." Rika asked worriedly.

"My life has been beyond complicated, a lot busier than usual." Tomoyo answered, taking a sip from her glass.

"But it really is quite surprising for you to get married at such a young age. I mean, who still does at this time?" Naoko asked.

"What's really surprising is that you got married before Sakura and Syaoran! And they have been together for like, what, 3 years now?" Rika laughed.

Tomoyo was about to answer until a familiar arm wrapped around her waist and she could smell a familiar scent as well.

"Hello ladies," Eriol greeted. Tomoyo swore she could see some of her friends' eyes starting to melt at his sudden presence.

"Eriol," Tomoyo turned to him. "These are my great friends: Chiharu Mihara, Naoko Yanagisawa and Rika Sasaki."

"Oh Hiiragizawa, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Tomoyo never bothered to share us with you." Chiharu whined.

"I-It's not that," Tomoyo blushed. "I…"

"So what made you suddenly propose to Tomoyo, Hiiragizawa? I don't think we've seen you guys hang out before." Rika asked.

"You're not pregnant, are you Tomoyo?" Naoko asked bluntly.

Tomoyo almost choked on her champagne while Eriol let out a chuckle and just pulled her closer to him even more. "You know Naoko; if I was I wouldn't be drinking champagne now." She answered shyly. Her friends were obviously teasing her and right in front of Eriol even!

"Just trying to connect some reasons why teenagers in our generation today get married." Naoko grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to take care of our sweet Tomoyo right here and won't force her until she's ready." He gave such a sweet smile that the girls almost swooned at the mere sight of him. Tomoyo would've stepped on his foot if it weren't her friends they were in front of right now. "Do you ladies mind if I snatch her for a bit?" He asked.

"No, go on ahead. I think it's already time for your dance anyway."

"Thank you, it's nice meeting you all."

And just like before, Eriol led Tomoyo to the dance floor as their song started. They got into position and slowly started to dance with the music. Everyone watched in awe at the beautiful couple in front of them, most of them thinking how perfect they looked together. Tomoyo's face slowly started to turn red once again, suddenly remembering the last time they danced like this. And how their dance ended that night.

Trying to remove the idea from her head, she bit her lip and looked up at Eriol. She had a bit of grimace on her face as she looked at him.

"Do I look pregnant to you?"

This just made Eriol stare at her for a second and let out a chuckle. "Of course not," he said then leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "you will be soon though."

"Pervert," Tomoyo said again, her eyes narrowing at him. Eriol just laughed at her again, twirling her across the dance floor.

"So I've been told," he said.

"I still won't forgive you for stealing my first kiss like that, _Hiiragizawa_. I bet you were even feigning your sleep that day when I saw you in your office!"

"Ouch, that accusation hurts," his smile suddenly turned into a smirk and added, "_Mrs. Hiiragizawa_."

"You—!" but she was suddenly cut off when Eriol twirled her around again. As she turned around, her eyes suddenly met her mother's who was still watching them with such worried, sorrowful eyes.

After seeing her mother's reaction, Tomoyo's face turned into a sad one as they continued to dance. "I still haven't spoken to her."

The Londoner knew what she meant and tried to give her a reassuring smile. "You can talk to her later if you want to." He said.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to. I know she did it for our sake but she could've at least told me."

"Well, maybe not telling you was also her way of showing her protection."

Tomoyo's eyes snapped at that remark, her face showing hurt. "How would you know? You don't even—" and she stopped with a gasp, what she was about to say could even be more insulting than ever. But Eriol caught on with what she was about to say.

"Yes, I know. I don't have my own mother to experience that," he said with a low tone, twirling her again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay," and he smiled again.

Their conversation was cut short when Nakuru grabbed the microphone and announced something. She coughed, readying herself for her little speech with a grin.

As she started her speech, the newlyweds stopped their dance and looked at her from the sides, wondering was she was up to.

"Everyone, a lot of you may be surprised by this sudden engagement and may even doubt if their love is real with the little time they got to know each other but—!" Nakuru said as she pressed a remote control and turned everyone's attention to the screen. "Here is definitely a proof of their love during Mr. Harrison's ball the other night! Take a look everyone!"

Tomoyo gasped. Eriol gawked. The whole side of Tomoyo's friends and relatives who knew about the deal were so surprised as well. The rest of the audience thought it was a very sweet image though, others as if feeling the emotions emitted by the picture.

It was the picture Nakuru grabbed from Eriol's desk yesterday.

It was the picture of them kissing publicly during their dance at Mr. Harrison's ball.

"Hiiragizawa, you—!" Syaoran was about to launch himself into the Londoner but Sakura grabbed him swiftly by the waist as to not attract attention. If he did do such violent acts against the groom now, he would see himself being thrown out by the scary bodyguards around. It wasn't his fault though, Tomoyo was also like a sister to him so he couldn't help but feel protective around her as well.

"Oh my, I didn't expect everyone to find out like this," Sakura laughed nervously but was happy for her best friend.

"You knew?" everyone from their table was shocked. Touya, Syaoran and Sonomi looked at her wondering how she knew about it.

Sakura nodded. "She told me about it yesterday."

"EH!"

Then reactions continued to echo across the room.

"That's so sweet!"

"You guys look perfect for each other!"

"Come on, do it right now! You're in the middle of a dance too, anyway."

Eriol gritted his teeth towards Nakuru who seemed happy about her revelation. Tomoyo, on the other hand, was red as a tomato. She never knew someone took a picture of them during that night! If she knew about it, she wouldn't have allowed Eriol to kiss her then and there.

"Nakuru, you witch!" Eriol narrowed his eyes at her. Nakuru only stuck out her tongue at him and stared at the picture with awe once again.

* * *

As the reception program was coming to an end, it was already time for the husband and wife to give their speech for the celebration.

Eriol stood up to say his part first. "First of all, I would like to thank everyone for coming to our wedding even if it was such a short notice. Many of you might be shocked because of this sudden engagement, but I just want to let you know that the first time I laid my eyes upon this beautiful lady right here—" she looked at Tomoyo with his gentleman smile again that the latter couldn't help but blush, "—I knew she already was the one for me. I don't know what I'll do without her in my life. I want her to be the person I see first thing in the morning and the last person I greet good night before going to bed. We may have our fights, our ups and downs, but that's what makes me happy—that we have each other."

A series of "aww's" scattered across the room but it only made Sakura almost choke on her champagne and Syaoran looked at Eriol with painful glares.

"You're so cute, cousin! I've always known you were in love with Tomoyo!" Nakuru called from a table which didn't go unnoticed by some, especially the pair. Tomoyo's blush deepened as she tried to shake it off, _darn Hiiragizawa actors._

Eriol smiled at everyone and sat down, passing the microphone to Tomoyo as it was already her turn to say something. The people who knew about the deal sat on the edge of their seats. Those who knew from Eriol's side were staring at her intently, watching what she was going to say. A single word of the deal and they knew they'll be done for and action must be done immediately. Those who knew from Tomoyo's side on the other hand, namely Sakura and the others, were also waiting for what she was going to say. Was she going to go with Eriol's act or was she going to do something different?

"Honestly, I don't know what to say," Tomoyo started. "I never really saw myself being married at 18 years old, I just celebrated my birthday a few days ago actually. To say that I was shocked that I was going to marry him, I mean that he _proposed to me_, is a real understatement. I'm still finding everything right now a dream, actually—but a good kind of dream. No words can express how lucky I am to be here right now, beside Eriol and with everyone witnessing it all. I—" she scanned the room and her words stopped when her eyes landed on her mother's whose attention was at her.

Sonomi was looking at her with worried eyes and a glint of sorrow and loneliness that it really captured Tomoyo's attention, causing her to stop in the middle of her speech. "I…" she tried to continued but failed. She tried to look around the room once more to divert her attention but the next worse thing got her eyes—the Hiiragizawa senior.

Tomoyo gulped.

Even though the air conditioning in the room was working properly, she could still feel sweat forming at the nape of her neck, her voice caught in her throat. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, most were wondering why she stopped. There it was again: the scary gaze from Eriol's father who was watching her intently from one of the nearest tables.

"I…"

"Tomoyo?" Eriol called worriedly.

Tomoyo suddenly started to feel sick and a bit dizzy. She silently excused herself and placed the microphone on the table and headed for the ladies' room. Sakura, on impulse, stood up from her seat and followed her friend after Eriol stood up from his as well.

Whispers were suddenly heard as the Hiiragizawa senior leaned back against his seat.

Sonomi was about to follow her daughter but Fujitaka's hand stopped her from doing so.

"Fujitaka, I have to go see her!" Sonomi said worriedly.

"Why don't you let her go this time? You can just talk to her later when she's already recovered. I don't think seeing her right now is the best decision." He said.

Sonomi became silent and sat back down again. She breathed out, "Did you see the way she looked at me?" and Fujitaka nodded. "This is all my fault!" She cried out and the man beside her gently patted her on the back.

"I bet everything's going to be all right."

* * *

Instead of running towards the ladies' room, Tomoyo found herself back at her dressing room. She entered the room and immediately fell on the ground, her arms surrounding herself as if trying to relieve the pain. She let out choked breaths, her eyes wide with shock and fear—it's as if the whole trauma was playing back on her mind again.

The door opened and she wasn't as surprised as she thought she would be. She knew someone would've followed her one way or the other. She's surprised, however, when it turned out to be Eriol.

"Tomoyo…" Eriol called out in a whisper and neared her, slowly kneeling down to her level. He raised one of his hands up and attempted to push her bangs away from her eyes, wanting to see them. "What happened?"

Tomoyo finally looked up at him teary-eyed. Her lips were trembling, as if the words that were about to come out were taboo and she was too scared to say them.

"My mother's here, I saw her. I saw her looking at me and I just don't know how to react! I don't know what I should do or say to her. I'm feeling scared again, Eriol, really scared." Her body shook as she rested her head on her folded arms, tears finally falling down.

The door opened once again, and this time Sonomi walked in. Apparently she got herself out of Fujitaka's hold and instantly ran towards Tomoyo's direction. Seeing the urgency of the problem, Sakura helped Tomoyo's mother find her and led her to the dressing room. Sakura stood outside as a way to respect and leave privacy for the two. She wasn't aware that Eriol was inside though.

"Tomoyo…" a voice called out to her.

Tomoyo looked up from Eriol's arms teary-eyed, as her gaze met her mother's. She sniffled, not knowing what or how to respond to the woman who practically sold her to the Hiiragizawas. Couldn't able to make a response, the heiress just glared at the intruder, not knowing what else to say.

Sonomi was shocked because never in her life has her daughter looked at her that way but deep down she knew why and deep down she completely blamed herself for it.

"Tomoyo, please," Sonomi said in a soft tone, wanting to badly run and hug her daughter in her arms.

"I'll leave you two alone." Eriol offered as he made a move to stand up but Tomoyo's arms just tightened around him, not wanting him to go. He got her mental response and just nodded, not moving from his place anymore.

"What are you doing here?" Tomoyo spoke out in a low, dangerous tone.

"It's my daughter's wedding," her mother replied with a sad tone.

"Oh you mean the daughter you gave away to another family for the sake of money?" She spat out and Eriol saw Sonomi wince at her response.

"Tomoyo, you don't understand. You don't know what I had to go through just to give you a happy life!"

"Do I look _happy_ to you, mother?"

Sonomi's tears welled up and some finally fell down to her cheeks. Obviously Tomoyo's hostility was the effect of the whole deal to her and she might be the worst mother on earth right now, but oh what Sonomi wouldn't give just to have her daughter in her arms again!

Tomoyo continued to cry in Eriol's arms, closing her arms as if not wanting to live this moment. She wished she could just sleep for a long time and wake up to find that everything was just a really bad dream, but no. Reality was cruel to her and here she was, walked out in the middle of her wedding speech with her mother.

"I'm really sorry Tomoyo, you know I really am. I was desperate. I needed their help because if I didn't accept their offer, I don't know what I could do to let you live, let alone survive." Sonomi tried to move forward and reach for her daughter, but Tomoyo just shrunk herself deeper in Eriol's arms, not wanting her to be touched by the woman.

Sonomi's eyes showed nothing but hurt and despair, now finally at loss at what else to do. But she won't give up. She won't let things leave like this.

"What do you want me to do Tomoyo? Please, I want to fix this. I'm really sorry." Sonomi choked out, wiping away her tears but fresh ones just keep on coming back.

"Just go away." Tomoyo mumbled.

Eriol didn't know what to do. He was in between the mother-daughter right now with Tomoyo crying in his arms. He wasn't used to these kinds of things but decided to at least say the right words for the both of them.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Daidouji, but maybe I'll let you know when Tomoyo finally wants to talk to you. I'll personally escort her to you when that time comes." Eriol felt Tomoyo stiffen in his arms but he had to say something between this drama.

Sonomi managed a sad smile and looked at Eriol, "Thank you, Eriol. I'm relieved that my daughter got married to a very nice man. Please take care of her while I'm not around."

Eriol nodded and coaxed Tomoyo to say something but the latter didn't move and instead continue to cry, just listening to their small conversation.

"You can count on me, Mrs. Daidouji."

"I'll always love you, my sweet daughter. Remember what I said to your party before, okay? That you'll always be my only daughter and princess."

With that, the door closed leaving the newlyweds inside the room.

Because of the very dramatic and emotional scene, the reception was cut short with Eriol apologizing that Tomoyo suddenly didn't feel well and thus ending the reception early. It wasn't such a big deal to most of the guests though, the party was about to end anyway and many have gotten the chance to socialize and even find possible business partners and stockholders.

* * *

The plane landed safely as the pair arrived at Honolulu International Airport. After the emotional wedding reception, the day after that was the already planned honeymoon trip of the newlyweds at Hawaii. Nakuru was the one who actually picked the location saying something about great Hawaiian beaches and sexy atmosphere everywhere which Eriol thought was just one of her crazy ideas. But Hawaii, it was.

After the couple got their luggage back, a car came to pick them up and drove them to the Hiiragizawa's private cottage present in the island. It wasn't that big of a house, but it looked rather nice and peaceful and they were lucky to have a great spot in front of the beach. But, no matter how beautiful the scenes they drove past, the Daidouji heiress still had a distant look on her face. This got Eriol worried though. Tomoyo hasn't said a thing ever since they landed and it was really worrying.

The car finally stopped at the gates of the cottage as the driver got outside and helped the newlyweds with their luggage. Eriol said his thanks to the driver after helping them and the driver left, finally leaving the two. The Londoner was the one who brought all of their bags in their room while Tomoyo continued to remain silent as she sat on the living room couch.

The cottage only had 2 bedrooms with a common bathroom, a small kitchen and dining area and a comfortable place for the living room. Everything was kept simple and well, Hawaiian-like with wooden floors and all that. The ventilation was great due to many windows surrounding the house, enabling them to feel the fresh air that welcomed them. Outside the cottage was a small garden where a hammock was present tied between two trees and the view of the beach was just simply breathtaking.

However, all of these seemed to be uninteresting in the eyes of Tomoyo as her mind allowed her to recollect the things that happened during their reception. She knew her mother was going to be there, but she also knew very well that she wasn't still ready to face her, much less talk to her.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Eriol hated how Tomoyo's feeling right now. He hated how she's showing her sorrow by looking like a ghost and refused to say a word. It was just like the first time he saw her: pained, inattentive and eyes full of despair. He can't blame her, but he knew they needed to talk _somehow_. They're the only two people in the cottage for three whole days so they're bound to talk to each other eventually.

The Londoner sighed, thinking that he should make the first move and try to talk some sense out of Tomoyo. He just finished unpacking some of their stuff and he looked at his watch. 6:25PM it read, almost time for dinner then—a perfect reason for him to talk to her. With this in mind, he walked out of the room and he suddenly frowned at the sight before him. Right there on the couch, the once lively heiress is now lying all over the couch, her hair scattered all over the place and obviously not giving a damn about it, and just basically looked lifeless.

Oh no. Eriol worked so hard for them to be good friends to each other and he wouldn't just let this person ruin it by being practically a mindless, lifeless being.

Eriol managed a smile as he walked towards Tomoyo and grabbed both of wrists.

"Tomoyo, let's go," he said pulling her up from her position. Pained amethyst eyes looked at his azure ones as he did so. Eriol decided to ignore it and continued smiling at her. "Let's go and eat now. I'm sure you're already starving too like me. I know this really good restaurant that we can walk from here!"

Tomoyo realized how much effort her now husband is giving right now so for a moment, she decided to push away her bad thoughts and let Eriol take control over her. She too, managed a smile as she stood up, fixed herself a bit and looked at Eriol. She was about to answer until her stomach beat her to it, causing her cheeks to go red due to embarrassment.

Eriol laughed. "See, I knew you're hungry too! Good thing it brought colour to your cheeks now." He teased.

"I-It's not! I'm just red because of the temperature!" she defended which just turned Eriol's laugh a little louder.

"I finally made you talk. Thank God! I was starting to think I had a mute wife and everyone would blame me for it since it did happen after the wedding." He joked.

Tomoyo blinked at him but then gave out a few giggles. "Weirdo,"

"Let's go. I bet seafood tastes heavenly here!" The dark-haired man said and so he led them out of the cottage and walked a few feet towards the nearest seafood restaurant by the bay. Even from afar, they could already smell the great fragrance from the food being cooked which made them even hungrier.

* * *

Eriol was amazed at Tomoyo's sudden change of attitude but he was happy. At least he finally made her smile and somehow forget her problems that she left at Japan. They're in Honolulu for Pete's sake, and Eriol rarely gets to take a break from his work so they should at least enjoy it right?

Aside that, he was also amazed at the energy Tomoyo has. They just landed from the airport and it was a very long trip but the heiress didn't seem tired at all! He had to admit he's pretty tired himself but then again, looking at Tomoyo slowly lifted his spirits and energy as well.

They just finished eating at the seafood restaurant and they were currently walking along the sand and apparently, a lot of people were present there as well. It was just past 7:30pm and even though the weather was still hot, the pair didn't seem to mind since it contrasted with the cool weather in Japan.

Tomoyo looked happy, Eriol noted, she was talking about random things like how the last time she went to the beach was during their summer break but she wasn't able to swim because she caught a cold. She talked about her friends, even a slip of past suitors but she never mentioned anything about her mother.

"You must have an interesting childhood Tomoyo," he commented.

Tomoyo nodded. "Well, I had interesting friends too."

She stopped at a certain spot and gazed at the horizon in front of them. The moon was high, you could hear birds chirping around and the breeze was cool and the waves were very inviting. Eriol turned to look at her and he was just breath taken at the serene look she was currently sporting on. She had a distant gaze at the horizon and a small smile on her face.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Eriol offered.

Tomoyo thought about it for a second but then shook her head, "I'm a bit tired. Why don't we rest first and then we'll go for a swim later?"

"Sounds good to me."

The pair went back to the cottage silently, both tired from the long trip they just had.

They entered the cottage and Eriol suddenly realized they haven't done a certain arrangement yet. He stood at the center of the hall and glanced at the two rooms opposite each other.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"Which room would you like?" Eriol pointed to the two doors in front of them. "I don't think you wouldn't mind sharing one with me, so I'll let you choose your room first."

Tomoyo shrugged. "Uh, the one at the right I guess."

"Okay," Eriol said and helped Tomoyo in bringing her bags to her room and brought his own after. "Just call me if you need anything!"

The both of them disappeared into their separate rooms, not acting like a true newlywed at all. The cottage became silent and it showed how tired the both were, now that they were sleeping in their respective rooms and won't probably wake up until midnight or so.

* * *

It was already past 10pm when Eriol heard knocking on his door. He yawned, stretching his arms and opened it, and outside was Tomoyo in a…well, _revealing_ outfit. Eriol's eyes widened, his sleep suddenly getting out of him at the sight of Tomoyo's clothes, or the lack of it.

"I'm pleased to get that kind of reaction from you, my dear hubby." She winked but then giggled. She was currently wearing a sexy black swimsuit topped with a translucent violet tunic and in her hands was a towel.

Eriol coughed, his face red from the surprised sight and looked away as he tried to gain back his senses. "What is it?" He asked.

"Let's go for a swim!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.

"Now? At night?"

A nod.

"Yes, because this time there is less people who's taking a swim and the last time I checked, there were only like 3 but I think they're gone now. So let's go!"

The Londoner laughed at her anxiety but then obediently nodded and said, "Give me 30 seconds to change and I'll be right out."

And Tomoyo did count 30 seconds.

* * *

Tomoyo was right. At this time of the hour, there were no more people found around the beach which she found endearing. Even if she was used to going to balls and social parties, she was never really fond of letting other people see her in this outfit, aside from Eriol surprisingly.

They found a nice spot at the beach to lay their things and once settled, Tomoyo took off her tunic much to Eriol's surprise. Even from afar, one could already see that Eriol was practically gawking at the sight of Tomoyo's barely covered body—her smooth skin that contrasted well with her dark two-piece bathing suit, her gorgeous curves that Eriol secretly yearned and her long legs that looked so tempting to touch.

Eriol groaned but then looked away, hoping that Tomoyo didn't see his reaction right now.

"It's amusing that you don't feel scared or something to undress like that in front of me." Eriol commented.

Tomoyo blinked and looked at him, throwing her tunic beside him at the towel. "Scared? Why would I be? I never took you as a pervert, Eriol."

"Oh really?" Eriol raised a brow and a smirk. "If I remember correctly, yesterday you told me that I was a…sexually harassing pervert who took advantage of sleeping people."

Tomoyo giggled. "Well, I'm on guard. Do something to me and I swear I'll kick your balls so hard you'll never have children!"

"Then that means you're going to stay with me forever."

"Why is that?" This time, it was Tomoyo's turn to look curious.

"Because the deal did say that you have to stay with me until you give me an heir. And if you kick my balls and create difficulty in bearing a child, then you'll have to stay a little longer, eh?" A grin.

"You pervert!" Tomoyo glared. This just earned her a hearty laugh from the Londoner.

"And that contradicts your statement awhile ago that you never took me as a pervert."

"Why you—"

Eriol stood up from his seat at the sand and took off his top, in an agonizingly (and unconsciously) slow motion that this time, it was Tomoyo's turn to stare and mentally drool. The Londoner was undressing himself right in front of her, leaving him in his swim shorts and topless. And really, just a sight of his surprisingly toned body was already enough for a girl to kneel on his feet.

Tomoyo bit her lip. Her cheeks starting to go red and thankfully it was dark so it wasn't quite obvious.

"Now aren't you the one who is enjoying a sight right now?" Eriol teased, tossing his shirt beside her tunic.

"Don't be so full of yourself, Eriol." Tomoyo rolled her eyes, successfully looking away and turning to the small waves of the sea.

"Oh really?"

Eriol took her not looking at him as an advantage as he swiftly lifted her off her feet and tossed her on top of his left shoulder. He gripped her legs tightly beside him with Tomoyo's back dangling behind him.

Tomoyo shrieked at his sudden move as he ran towards the sea with this position.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa, you put me down right now!" Tomoyo yelled out. Eriol just laughed at her, really amused at her sudden reaction and when the waters finally reached up to his knees. He grinned evilly that Tomoyo never noticed since her head was behind him.

"As you wish, my dear wifey."

And with such strength, Eriol put Tomoyo down on the cold water, earning him another loud shriek from the heiress. Tomoyo was shocked after being tossed to the cold water, and glared up at Eriol who currently had his arms up as if acting innocent.

"It wasn't me!" Eriol defended though it was futile.

With an evil smile starting to form on Tomoyo's face, she grabbed Eriol's ankles under the water and with much needed force, she pulled him towards her and this time, it was him who fell on the water.

"It wasn't me!" Tomoyo mimicked his action, raising her arms as well with the same innocent face.

Eriol blinked but then chuckled. His laughing lips formed into another grin as he slowly crawled his way towards the heiress and then tackled her down in the water. Tomoyo gasped, clearly not expecting that but then after thinking quickly, she pulled him down as well making their both bodies already soaked in saltwater.

Laughs echoed in the ocean as two barely adults played around. From afar, one can observe that they were just another happy couple, desperately in love with each other but then, that would be a mistake right?

"That's cheating, Eriol!" Tomoyo shrieked as they started to splash each other with water, the both of them going deeper in the water by the second.

"No it wasn't!" Eriol laughed and immediately ran after Tomoyo who this time, had time to run away from him though it was difficult considering the waters around them and the soft sand beneath them.

Eriol finally caught up to Tomoyo and grabbed her from behind, his arms wrapped around her chest unconsciously. The water has already reached up to their elbows and that showed how far they managed to run around carelessly.

"Gotcha!" Eriol grinned childishly.

Tomoyo giggled again at how childish they look right now. They had a perfect excuse: they weren't _that_ old to not enjoy this beautiful beach. But then, it can be stated that the both of them forgot their deal and enjoyed, not only the beach, but the company of each other.

"Cheater!" The heiress darted out her tongue at him which earned her another chuckle from Eriol.

"Don't be such a sore loser, wifey." He winked.

Tomoyo just rolled her eyes at him again as they continued to swim farther and farther until they feet barely touched the sands anymore.

It was a very peaceful view: the moon was full, and reflected beautiful sparkles on the sea and giving luminance to the playful couple below. It was breathtaking, and currently, the moon was the only witness to the comfortable atmosphere between the two—which was once impossible and unsought of.

They silently floated on their backs, both of them staring at the night sky. No clouds were present and so the stars can be seen clearly.

Tomoyo suddenly smiled. "Remember the first time we went to the beach?" She asked.

"Yeah, we went there after eating ramen." Eriol nodded. "You were even clumsy back then."

Tomoyo grimaced.

"Well, you're still clumsy now." Eriol grinned.

"Like you're not."

"I am a Hiiragizawa gentleman, clumsy shall never be part of our description." He said with a mocking, British tone that just made Tomoyo laugh.

"Then so am I for I am a Daidouji lady." She countered.

"Yeah well," Eriol started. "Not anymore."

Tomoyo blinked and looked at him. "Huh?" Eriol raised a brow and his smirk showed again as he grabbed her hand and raised it up towards the night sky, the moon radiating the wedding ring on top of Tomoyo's finger. "Oh right. But being married to you doesn't mean I'm losing my virtues of being a Daidouji lady." She giggled.

"If you say so," Eriol said. He dropped her hand back to the water surface but never let it go. Instead, he continued holding it until such time he enlaced her fingers with his. It took Tomoyo a while but her wide eyes were a sign of reaction at the sudden contact from the Londoner.

She let out a small gasp, which didn't go unnoticed for Eriol and he tried to pull away.

But Tomoyo didn't let him.

This time it was Eriol's turn to be shocked when the heiress pulled his hand back and enlaced his fingers with hers, back to the same position as it was awhile ago.

"Thank you Eriol," she said, still staring at the night sky.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being here. For cheering me up. I have to be honest and say that it was really thoughtful of you to say to my mother that you'll be taking care of me."

Eriol smiled. He tightened his hold on her fingers and said, "I have to. For better or worse, right?"

Tomoyo laughed. "And is this what you meant by _to have and to hold_?" She raised their intertwined fingers which made Eriol grin.

"From this day forward," he nodded. "Or rather from yesterday forward."

* * *

**End of chapter**

*le sigh* I didn't notice how long this chapter already was that I had to cut the final scene of the honeymoon! This chapter has already reached 15 pages and so yeah, I had to cut it short. If I didn't cut it short, this whole chapter would reach around 25 or 26 pages and that's already too long. I'm so sorry :( But I promise you the next chapter is finished and so is the much-awaited honeymoon scene everyone seems to be looking for.

I promise I'll update after two or three days with two updates, first is Chapter 12 and second is the honeymoon lemon fic. I just separated the lemon part and turned it into a one-shot so that that one-shot would be M while the rest of this fic remains at T. I'm really sorry it took awhile but I promise you chapter 12 and the separate one-shot is worth it! ^^

Thank you so much for the following reviewers and I'm so happy you guys liked the previous chapter! Ü  
**EuroCuttie, xcandyxanimexlover, yoorim-ah, Tina, cupid17, blinda-thebling, Tomo-chan, MarieGrace, Shanaa12, vedha, Maria-Reynne, madisonmoon, littlegirlmisao, ulq4schiffer **and **princess thieves of heart!**

Love,  
Claudia


	12. Intoxication

**A Prince for a Price**

_Like all wealthy families, the Daidouji family has a secret for their success and fortune. But the secret has been suddenly revealed during the heiress'18__th__ birthday when she was taken away by a group of men as part of a certain deal: to give the Hiiragizawa clan the next generation heir._

* * *

**Chapter 12  
**Intoxication

* * *

Tomoyo's eyes fluttered as they adjusted to the amount of sunlight present in her room. It was already past 8am when she woke up, not really surprising though since they got back from night swimming when it was already almost 1am. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, her senses starting to wake up as well to the smell of food being cooked inside the cottage.

_Huh, that's weird._ Tomoyo thought. _I'm pretty sure Eriol didn't hire any help when we got here_.

She shrugged, putting on a simple cardigan on top of her nightgown and wore her slippers. She got out of bed, brushed her hair and teeth and went outside of her room. The pair slept in their own separate rooms last night like how they had decided it. So far Tomoyo has enjoyed her stay here in Hawaii. She may be alone with Eriol for now but at least he wasn't a boring company, right?

Eriol heard footsteps coming his way as he turned around, meeting the gaze of the heiress who had a quizzical look on her face.

"Good morning." Eriol greeted.

"Good morning." Tomoyo said, blinking at the scene in front of her.

As of the moment, Eriol was in the kitchen and finishing up. He had plates in his hands and set it on top of the dining table, followed by the small breakfast menu he whipped up for the both of them.

"Do you need any help?" Tomoyo offered, surprised at Eriol's actions.

The Londoner just gave him a sweet smile and shook his head, urging her to just take a seat.

"I'm almost done anyway."

Tomoyo did as she was told and sat in front of the simple feast. "I didn't know you could cook, Eriol." The latter just shrugged at her remark, placing a pitcher of orange juice on the table and took a seat from across her.

"When I was a kid, I used to bug my personal maid or butler in teaching me how to cook because I always wondered how food could taste like that." Eriol stated.

Tomoyo was in awe, her mouth almost drooling from the delicious aroma the food was currently emitting. She got her spoon and fork and started to dig in. And boy did it taste heavenly!

"Amazing! You're such a great cook, Eriol!"

"I'm glad you liked it then."

The both of them continued to eat in peace.

* * *

It's not like they have much to do in a place like this. Since they rarely go to beaches especially on ones overseas, they decided to take advantage of this beautiful beach and enjoy it as much as they can. Besides, this might be the last time Tomoyo would be out of the Hiiragizawa mansion for this long so why not enjoy it while she can, right?

The couple decided to take a swim or soak up some sun this time, different from their night swimming before. It may be nice to also enjoy it with other people who came to Honolulu too.

"This place is really popular, huh?" Tomoyo commented, observing the number of people present in the beach that day. The sun was high and bright but fortunately it wasn't too hot to make someone so uncomfortable. They found a nice spot at the sands and placed a towel there, the both of them in their swimsuits already.

Tomoyo was fixing their things while Eriol was testing out the waters. He was in his black board shorts with red stripes on the sides, a shirt with all the buttons opened and his eyes covered with sunglasses, making him look like one of those movie stars for a beach photoshoot. The heiress was ignorant for his beach appearance under sunlight for awhile, but it wasn't the same for some girls in skimpy bikinis. There were a number of them who had their eyes on the British-Asian male.

The waters felt a bit cold, Eriol noted. His feet were currently soaked under the waters, not really aware of the attention he's been getting from some Americans and other tourists. Suddenly, a ball went flying to his feet, successfully getting his attention as he turned around to look whose ball it was.

"Oh excuse me; can you please pass the ball back to us?" One girl called out in English. She had long wavy blonde locks; skin tanned and legs were a mile high. She was wearing a pink stringed bikini and on her face was a smirk with a clear intention of seducing the Londoner.

Eriol just nodded, picking up the ball and passing on to the group of girls waving at him. After they finally got the ball, Eriol decided to turn again but he was surprised however, when the girls came up to him.

"Hey, would you like to play with us? We're missing a player to even out our game, you see." One of the girls asked with a wink.

"I'm sure you'll have so much fun with us!" another said.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Thank you for the offer though." Eriol replied with a smile.

"Oh wow, I love your accent! Are you British?" a dark-haired girl asked.

"No, British-Japanese."

"That's so sexy! Do you mind telling us your name?" The blonde asked, reaching up a hand to trace Eriol's collarbone. She however, failed when Eriol's hand reached up and took her fingers away oh so gently that the girl almost melted at his touch.

One of the girls gasped. "You're married?" She said, noticing the ring that was on his finger when he took her friend's hand away.

"Yes I am." He spoke.

"Aww, that's too bad now, isn't it?" The red-haired whined, purposely arching her back to give him a better view of her large breasts.

"Of course not." Eriol said.

"But that's okay, I happen to find married men more interesting." The dark-haired girl winked. She walked towards him closer and said, "I'm pretty sure you're wife won't mind if you hang out with us for a while right? Besides, I bet the reason why you're here alone is because your wife is so boring to enjoy these kinds of stuffs, huh?"

It was a good thing Eriol was wearing his sunglasses or else the girls would've seen the twitch and glare that was starting to form in his eyes.

"I'd appreciate it if you don't talk about my wife like that." He stated. Though he was a bit insulted, his voice continued to have this soft tone which wasn't very helpful in driving these girls away for the moment.

The girls continued to whine and persuade him into joining their group. Tomoyo, on the other hand, was busy on the towel, placing some sunblock around her body and face that she never noticed the predicament her husband was in. In fact, she couldn't see where he was from her viewpoint since the girls were currently surrounding the man.

Tomoyo shrugged, banking on the possibility that he just went to the men's room or something. Her eyes were also covered in sunglasses and her hair tied up, the big umbrella behind her successfully protecting her from the UV rays that would damage her precious skin.

She was in the midst of spreading sunblock on her legs when her attention was suddenly called. She could hear her name being called from a distance and Tomoyo looked around, wondering where the voice came from. She already knew it was from Eriol since he's the only one who knows her name around here, so where is he?

She frowned, now realizing that it might be a bit difficult to find him around here considering the amount of people in the beach. She stood up from the towel, pausing her little sunblock session and walked under the sun. She was only in her dark violet stringed bikini. She took off her tunic when she started applying her sunblock and so her smooth skin and legs were bare for men to see and prey on. She also didn't notice the attention she was getting from some men out there who wanted to have a piece of her.

"I wonder where Eriol went to," Tomoyo murmured to herself. Her sunglasses hindered a bit for her search but decided not to take them off, thinking that it would be harder to search under intense sunlight.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol called again.

The heiress turned and was happy to finally see him! But the place where she saw him wasn't much to be happy about. Eriol managed to get away from being blocked by the group of girls and Tomoyo noticed him at once since he's the only man in the group.

Tomoyo raised a brow as she neared towards them, her feet digging in the sand as she walked. Once she finally reached the group, she gave Eriol a look that wasn't much seen through her sunglasses. After realizing that, she took off her sunglasses and placed it on top of her head and looked at Eriol questioningly.

"What is it—"

Her voice was suddenly cut off when Eriol instantly grabbed her and bended her back a bit and kissed her lips fully. Her eyes widened at the contact as she heard one of the girls gasp while some curse under their breath. The kiss was obviously forced on her and she didn't open her mouth. She waited a bit until he pulled away with a smirk towards the direction of the group of girls.

Tomoyo almost stumbled as she tried to stand up on her feet straight, still a bit dazed from the surprise kiss. Her face was flushed but she could just blame the heat for that.

"What was that about, you pervert?"

It was a good thing she spoke in Japanese that the girls didn't understand what she said. She earned a chuckle in return, an arm wrapping around her waist as Eriol stared at the girls who witnessed the scene.

"I think that answers your question. Now why don't you answer mine, don't you think my wife is sexy and beautiful and not like how you described her before you even met her?" Eriol said it in a different tone that it was first time Tomoyo heard him use it. He spoke it in English with a hidden insulted voice but Tomoyo understood him well, her knowing how to speak English fluently too.

The girls didn't respond to at first and Tomoyo could feel them eying her from head to toe. She wasn't really scared nor intimidated by how they looked at her so whatever they say or think about isn't really something to get so worried about. She could suddenly hear them snort under their breaths but that was just about it.

"Is your wife sick? Because having that very pale skin isn't something to boast about you know."

"Yeah, I think she should be more worried because we even feel sorry for her to think she has some kind of illness or something. And no, she's not sexy at all! She's just skinny!"

But that was a lie. Even though Tomoyo was thin, she's not really someone who can be considered as really skinny. She had natural curves that would make girls jealous and guys want to touch: her chest wasn't that big compared to the artificial ones the girls had but it wasn't small to be nonexistent or too big to be so provocative; her tummy was flat and her hips were to die for. But then, that wasn't something the jealous girls would admit in front of her, right?

"I'm sorry if you feel that way but for me, why wife is perfect. So if you'll excuse us." Eriol dismissed as he pulled Tomoyo with him and they walked back to their towel, leaving the girls fuming behind their back.

"What was that about?" Tomoyo asked.

"Just some typical fangirls." Eriol grinned.

"Aren't you too cocky."

"Not cocky, just honest."

He laughed after hearing Tomoyo snort at his remark.

"Just because we're married doesn't mean you can kiss me and touch me anytime and anywhere you want, you know!" She fumed, sitting back down on the towel and continued lathering her lotion on her legs.

"I needed to do it since the situation called for it." He responded with a grin.

"Yeah right," Tomoyo said. "You're really just a pervert with uncontrollable hormones, aren't you?" She accused, spreading lotion on her other leg.

"Oh honey, if you really want me to be one with uncontrollable hormones, don't be surprised if anything happens to you right now." He threw her a seductive smirk that Tomoyo's cheeks instantly reacted to, much to Eriol's delight.

"Pervert!"

And then a bottle of sunblock lotion hit Eriol's head.

"Serves you right!" Tomoyo stuck her tongue towards him and stood up, running towards the waters and took a dip. Eriol stood up with a chuckle as he took off his top and followed her, the winds blowing his hair as he ran and caught up with the heiress.

The day ended by smoothly with the both of them retreating to their respective bedrooms after taking a nice dinner on one of the restaurants.

* * *

"_It'd be nice to have a drink or two. I think it's going to be a waste if we don't get a chance to enjoy ourselves while in Honolulu, don't you think?"_

It was already their last day of their honeymoon trip. So far, Eriol thought of the whole trip as somehow indifferent but at the same time a good change in contrast for the busy schedule he has back in Japan. Although it was a bit hard for him to cheer up the heiress the first time they arrived, he still felt a bit proud of making Tomoyo smile sometimes.

He didn't expect this actually: that she'd be back to her old traumatized self until they reached Honolulu. He was never one who's great at pacifying a crying, sorrowful girl but at least he tried. She's kind of his responsibility now ever since they got married. Heck, she might even be his responsibility ever since she arrived (or rather, dragged) in the Hiiragizawa mansion.

Tomorrow they will finally go back to Japan as newlyweds from a fresh honeymoon trip. Hopefully before then, Tomoyo was already back to her usual happy self without any worries.

He smiled at her words. He was currently sitting at one of the chairs in the patio, patiently waiting for Tomoyo to change to her outfit for the night. He was already dressed in his: a pair of navy blue board shorts with a dyed pattern and a simple white polo, all buttons opened revealing his very sexy and toned body.

Her words didn't come out as a request actually—instead she said it with a hidden appetite to do something different; to do something for herself that would hopefully make her happy. She suggested it with also a mean to enjoy their last night here. She knew Honolulu had great places for nightlife and drinks, so why not enjoy it while they're here?

"Let's go?"

A voice broke him out of his thoughts. Tomoyo now stood beside him, wearing a different bikini covered by a neatly tied up sarong. Her hair was tied up in a loose, messy bun but she still looked beautiful as ever. Eriol could almost feel himself blushing at the sight of her, but before he could have a nose bleed, he let out a cough and stood up from his seat.

"Let's." He replied.

While they walking around the beach awhile ago, Tomoyo discovered _The Shack—_a known place in Honolulu for having great night parties especially for those people who want to let loose and have a great time. By the time they got back to their cottage, the idea of enjoying a party in a different country actually excited her. It never got out of her head that led to her saying those words awhile ago.

She wanted to go, she knew. But she also knew that somehow, she _needed_ to go.

It wasn't like her to go out to parties like that. The usual parties she's been to were those of formal gatherings requiring one to wear expensive gowns and jewelleries. It wasn't her, but maybe different is good. Maybe a different Tomoyo is needed once in a while.

_The Shack_ was only a few walks away from their cottage so going there by foot was already convenient for them. It had a dress policy that a person could only enter if they were wearing beach clothes like what Eriol and Tomoyo were wearing right now. The place wasn't a formal one as well as the parties and it _is_ located near the beach so why bother with heavy, professional-looking clothes when someone goes there to have fun and forget about his stressful city life? It's a good thing though that the place didn't have a 'no tan no entrance' policy unlike other clubs. If it was, the white-skinned couple would definitely have difficulty entering the place.

It was almost midnight when they arrived. It was already deep in the night yes, but it wasn't something considered as 'late' when we're talking about a party place like this. It was a rather big place: the dance floor was filled with people, most of them drunk; strobe lights were the only things that kept the luminance around the area aside from the colorful lights coming from the bar; and the whole place just had an atmosphere of wildness and drunk laughter based from the strong essence of beer and alcohol and cigarettes all together. You could even smell sex from different corners of the rooms but hey, that's what getting loose is all about right?

It was a bit overwhelming, Tomoyo admitted, but at the same time it was very exciting. She always wanted to go to a club actually, and being in one right now was definitely a new experience for her. Her face gave out a smile as she watched the people who were having fun across the room, as if they had no problems whatsoever.

Eriol glanced at his wife, taking a look at what her reaction might be. Unlike her, he has been to a club before so going inside wasn't such a big deal for him. It did surprise him that she would be the one to invite to go to a place but at the same time, maybe it didn't surprise him at all. He knew she needed some kind of release as well. So if this is what she needed, then he'd gladly let her experience it.

A grip on his hand caught his attention as he gazed down to her, her eyes sparkling with amusement and excitement.

"Why don't we take a drink?"

He gave a nod and let her lead them both to a comfortable seat at the bar. A female bartender came up to them with a smile and even passed a seductive wink at Eriol. The Londoner just gave a smirk as a reaction.

"What would you be having?"

Tomoyo was in deep thought as she looked at the menu presented in front of her. She was new to this but it wasn't her first time taking something hard and alcoholic.

"I'll be a having a blowjob please."

"A WHAT!" Tomoyo gasped at his order. Her reaction just made her look like she's a complete virgin at this whole drinking thing, earning her a small sarcastic giggle at the bartender in front of her.

Eriol chuckled. He gave her a small pat on top of her head as the bartender mixed up his drink.

"And a mojito for the lady," he ordered for her. "Is that alright?" He asked, turning to look at Tomoyo whose face was still red from the name of his order.

Tomoyo gave a shy nod, just accepting what's being ordered for her. That's when she realized that Eriol was used to these kinds of things so it was a good thing one of them was. Sure, she wasn't new to drinking but she was certainly not a complete pro at it.

"Here you go," the bartender placed Eriol's order in front of him followed by a straw. She took her lighter and lit the top of his drink while Eriol got ready to drink it. "Aren't you going to use the straw?" The bartender asked, noticing that he wasn't making a move to pick it up.

Eriol just smiled and shook his head.

_Show off_, Tomoyo rolled her eyes. She was curious on his drink though with different layers in the shot glass and a fire lit on top of it.

"Ready?" The bartender asked. Eriol was about to nod until Tomoyo suddenly spoke up.

"Wait!"

The other two looked at her questioningly and seeing it as a waste, the bartender blew off the fire on top. If one was to fully enjoy the drink, one must drink it while it's literally on fire and hot.

"Can I have one as well?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol blinked at her, wondering if he should allow it. Getting her to shoot a very hard liquor as a start wasn't really a good idea. He was about to refuse until she continued to gaze at him with very pleading, curious eyes that only got him to sigh and nod at the bartender. The latter did as she was told and mixed up another blowjob shot for Tomoyo. With the both of them having the same drink, Tomoyo reached for her straw and waited for the bartender to light the top of their shot glass.

"In 3…2…1!"

Eriol picked up his shot glass while Tomoyo slurped on it with her straw. With how Eriol drank his, it was very dangerous since it could lit his whole face on fire but since nothing happened, it only showed how he was already very used to this drinking game. The heiress surprised herself by drinking it all in one long slurp but she was proud.

Her mojito glass came and was placed in front of her.

"Whoa," she mumbled. The effect of the blowjob shot got to her as quick as she slurped the whole thing.

"You alright?" Eriol asked with a grin, seemingly amused at how his companion's curiosity got the best of her.

Tomoyo nodded and stared at him. "Never felt happier in my life!"

Eriol just laughed at her. Although he should be looking after her right now, he was very much entertained at how she was presenting herself right in front of him. He admits he's a bit curious as to what Tomoyo would look like when she's already high, but being the older and the supposed responsible husband right here, he should know her limits too and watch her intently before she passes out.

"Then we'll take another shot later."

And later never came as late as it was supposed to be.

* * *

Five assorted shots, a strawberry daiquiri, a mojito and a lemon drop martini (these were Tomoyo's drinks) later, Eriol's amusement for the lady grew into an undeniably higher level than it was before. He had a number of drinks that came his way as well and most of them were a bit harder and with more alcohol than hers but he wasn't expecting her to be this strong. He was sure that at their fourth shot she was already going to give up but no, she just gave her another smile and ordered a different drink. This time a Shirley Temple with Vodka (because of her reason of having a friend named Shirley).

Eriol watched her enjoy herself. If she was having this much fun, who was he to spoil it for her? He was drinking his Johnny Walker Black silently, though the pain that was starting on his head wasn't ignored. Even with his eyeglasses, his vision sometimes faded and everything looked double but he knew how high his tolerance was. He just wasn't sure about his partner right here.

He looked away and stared at the line of glasses at the top shelf for awhile, until the bartender placed two shot glasses in front of them. With a raised brow, he asked Tomoyo, "What's this?"

But the heiress didn't seem to find her voice, her face already very red and flushed so she just grinned at him and pushed one of the shot glasses near him, coaxing him to drink it as well.

"What's this?" He asked again. His senses were already a bit jaded from the amount of alcohol they've already drank and so he couldn't decipher the drinks by smelling it anymore.

"It's a Bacardi shot." The bartender replied.

Eriol blinked. This was one hell of an alcohol-heavy shot so for Tomoyo to suddenly order this was a bit extreme. He suddenly felt eyes staring at him and he looked back, meeting Tomoyo's heavy but happy eyes.

"A toast." Tomoyo said, raising her shot glass. She gave a cute pout when Eriol still didn't bring up his but her smile came back when finally he did.

"To what?"

"To us. To our marriage, our honeymoon." Her statement was only beyond whisper and to hear it beyond the loud music and noise, Eriol could only smirk as slowly his control over his mind was depreciating.

"To us," he repeated. Both of them raised their glasses and swiftly drank it in one gulp. Eriol shuddered at the sudden heat on his throat.

If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he felt very hot—as if his clothes weren't very much comfortable right now even if he only donned a thin white shirt and board shorts. His mind wasn't coherent anymore and glancing a look at Tomoyo only made the temperature around them feel even hotter. He blinked.

Since when did Tomoyo take her sarong off?

Now she was only in her bikini, just like the other women who were present at the bar. Her hair was still up but even messier than before, her lids were half closed and her face—heck, her whole body!—was already flushed. Eriol grunted, he couldn't take it anymore! He took off his polo, revealing his very sexy beach body and let only the air cover his body.

"Looks like someone has been working out." She winked.

Tomoyo gazed at him with a smirk and unreadable eyes. She slowly stood up from her bar stool, fortunately not trembling over as she did, and pulled Eriol to his feet much to his surprise. He wasn't in the right mind to reject her right now so he allowed her to grab his wrists and pull him forward, now on his two feet.

"Come on hubby, let's dance!"

Eriol grinned at the nickname and just nodded. The both of them finally losing in the middle of the crowd and danced their way in. The tempo of the music around them was fast and everyone's cheers and loud noises were just unbearable but the both of them couldn't care less.

Tomoyo started moving to the beat like how the people around them were and Eriol found himself watching her every move. She was right in front of him with only very little to call space and was dancing—practically grinding against his body, with hers only covered by a bikini so small it shouldn't even pass as a clothing.

Good Lord, she was too sexy for him to take!

Eriol started to move to the beat, their bodies clashing once in awhile but neither of them cared. Sweat ran down to both of their bodies but both of them were just living the moment like everybody else. He never even realized how much his hands have already travelled towards different parts of her body, feeling every curve. He even felt her body covered with sweat as well but for him, it only made her look sexier now that her body shined whenever strobe lights hit her well. Although it was a bit dark, Eriol could really picture in his mind how gorgeously tempting and hot this person was in front of him right now.

And he selfishly called her his.

His mind was influenced with alcohol and he continued selfishly calling her his.

Because she's _his_ wife. And they were currently enjoying _their_ honeymoon.

And enjoy it they shall.

Was it the music pounding against the speakers or was it his heart beating fast against his chest? He wasn't sure, but the way Tomoyo was looking at him right now was just making his shorts feel tighter. His hardness already aching and Tomoyo grinding her legs against it wasn't making it any better.

"Eriol…" he heard her moan.

That was the sexiest thing he's heard in years! How can his name sound so unbelievably hot coming from this supposed prim-and-proper lady?

"Eriol…" Tomoyo moaned again. Her hands were now roaming around his toned chest that was covered with sweat but she didn't mind. They continued dancing against the fast-paced song, grinding and letting their hands roam against each other as well.

And before they knew it, their lips crashed against each other. Neither knew who kissed the other first but to hell it felt so great! Eriol pulled her closer and to how they kissed while dancing erotically was beyond him. All he knew at that moment was how their tongues were already battling each other, having their own dance in each other's mouth.

He continued kissing her as she did the same. He nibbled on her lower lip from time to time and she openly accepted everything. She never even knew since when she learned how to kiss like this! It was hot. She was moaning loudly in their kiss but nobody cared because nobody heard with the loud music. It was already a familiar scene anyway since you can just look around and many couples were doing the same.

"Tomoyo," it was his time to moan. And how couldn't he? This woman was driving him mad while skilfully shoving her mouth into his, not wanting to break apart and miss the sexy feeling.

_To hell with oxygen!_ Both of them felt so hot and needy that neither wanted to stop. But they had to in a way to regain their breath. Eriol was the first one to pull away from her lips but not from her body. His tongue left her mouth but then traced his way down to her jaw, sensually leading it to her neck.

He heard her moan again and it only increased his want to suck a certain part on her neck, leaving few marks here and there.

The music slowly faded and then changed into another fast-beat song. With the little second that allowed changing the song, they stopped dancing but Eriol soon regretted it. His hands suddenly felt empty and those familiar ones that wrapped around his body was gone.

What the heck? Where is she?

He rubbed his eyes and looked around, trying so hard to find her again. His concentration was blurred and even more disrupted when different girls forced themselves against him.

"Hey hottie, want to dance?"

"Oh I'm probably in to have some Asian meat right now!"

"You're a very sexy beast, you know that?"

He growled and pushed the ladies away from him, still trying to look for Tomoyo. With the little coherence his brain had, he finally found her. His face suddenly formed a frown however, when he saw her dancing with another guy who seemed to be enjoying himself.

"You're one great and sexy dancer, do you know that?"

Tomoyo giggled at the comment. She never noticed that her partner changed so what she was doing to Eriol awhile ago was the same with what she's doing to the complete American stranger right now. His body felt like Eriol's so Tomoyo didn't notice the difference and her drunken mind wasn't a great help either.

Frustrated, he grabbed Tomoyo by the waist and pulled her away from the stranger who look pissed at his sudden action.

"Hey dude, what the hell?"

"She's my wife so don't lay a hand on her."

A glare and a scowl.

"Tch," the man left them alone and Eriol looked down at the heiress in his arms. He was surprised to see her already looking up at him with a sloppy grin.

_She's obviously drunk!_

"Eriol, why aren't you dancing? Come on!" And they continued dancing against each other again. All the alcohol they drank before was finally taking a toll on him but he had to admit, he was enjoying himself.

It was awhile until Tomoyo got tired and led Eriol to the bar again, seemingly thirsty as she ordered for another drink. Eriol wasn't able to stop her anymore as he too ordered something to quench his thirst from the dancing they just had.

He tried to look at the clock but his eyes betrayed him and wasn't able to tell the time exactly. It was probably past 3 or 4 in the morning anyway but who cared? A part of him did since he's the older one and by default, he should be the responsible one.

With the remaining part of his control, he called Tomoyo's attention.

"Yes?" Tomoyo looked at him after taking a huge gulp from her Cosmopolitan.

"It's time to go," he said and immediately made out the frown that came across her face.

"But Eriol, I'm having so much fun! Aren't you?" She whined and Eriol could only laugh at her response. She sighed and drank what's left of her drink. She gave one last look at Eriol and with a breathy voice she said, "Fine. One last shot and we'll go.

She didn't even know how she managed to answer despite her condition. Her mind was filled with the essence of alcohol and she only wanted more. Seeing Eriol nod, she turned towards the bartender and yelled out with her drunken stupor.

"Two of your strongest shot please!"

And guess what, two shots of _Everclear_ were seen in front of them in a second.

"A toast." It was Eriol's turn to offer.

"To what?" Tomoyo asked with a smirk followed by a hiccup.

And with the last ounce of control over his voice, he whispered his answer.

"Intoxication."

* * *

How they managed to go back to their own cottage in that condition was a real mystery. Eriol had a faint memory of them having trouble going back by tumbling here and there, and with Tomoyo kissing him in different places definitely wasn't helping. He managed to successfully carry her with his last ounces of strength and placed her on top of the bed.

The pieces of clothing they took off earlier at the club were completely forgotten. Eriol was only in his board shorts while Tomoyo was only covered in her bikini. He was making his way to his own room when his body was suddenly yanked down to the bed by none other than his drunken wife.

Eriol sighed, his head throbbing from the alcohol. He looked back at her and boy did he ever regret it. Tomoyo was there, hair finally tussled down and everywhere, face flushed and eyes already dark. He gulped and studied her body, she was only in her bikini and the silky sheets around her only made his manhood throb and ache. She looked so tempting right now but he knew he should be the responsible adult and not take advantage of her like this.

That is until Tomoyo leaned in and grabbed his face, kissing him full on the lips and shoving her tongue down in his throat without warning. But what surprised him though was when he saw tears coming down from Tomoyo's eyes.

"Take me, Eriol. Take me and let's get this stupid deal over with."

He knew he shouldn't take advantage of her like this, he repeated; but his drunken stupor, growing bulge and Tomoyo's sexy look right now was totally betraying him. He was about to refuse until the heiress forced herself on him again.

And Eriol's last ounce of control left him.

"Eriol…" She moaned. There was that moan again!

Eriol grunted as he moved and went on top of her, with her lying down on the bed. Their kiss never stopped and their moans never faltered, not caring on who would hear them right now. Heck they wouldn't care if the neighbouring cottages knew their names right now.

Their tongues danced in each other's mouths again and this time, Tomoyo battled against him, not wanting to lose this game and wanted to be the one in control of the kiss. Eriol could only groan at how she kissed him with heat and lust, even biting at his tongue and lips once in awhile, their saliva mixing each other as they did.

Their drunken affair continued through the night, with both of them losing all control of their conscience and mind, just wanting to enjoy the great feeling of satisfaction and pleasure. But as their night ended and before sleep could overcome the Londoner, he moaned a name unintentionally but neither heard it nor realized it.

"Kaho…"

And both of them closed their eyes, already worn out and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**End of chapter**

And this chapter showed the alcoholic beverages I usually order when I drink with my friends at the bar. Lol! Who knew my occasional parties would come in handy with fics like these?)

If you guys want to read the whole honeymoon scene, you can check it out and read the one shot **Intoxication**_**.**_I separated the lemon part from this fic so that that would be the only thing that is rated M, while the rest of this story remains at T. And it's also a way for you guys to choose if you want to read the lemon part or not so happy choosing!

And it's also my gift to all my lovely reviewers that made me happy by making this fic reach 100 reviews! You have no idea how much I love you guys right now! I'm happy you're enjoying the fic so far!^

Thank you so much for the following reviewers who made my days happy by leaving comments! Ü  
**tatoo26, Shanaa12, MarieGrace, EuroCuttie, cupid17, xxxFlamingWingsxxx, Tomo-chan, Eri-sshi, madisonmoon, asga, blinda-thebling and Maria-Reynne!**

Love,  
Claudia


	13. Sharing

**Author's Notes:** I know it's been awhile since I updated but June has already started and so are my university classes. I won't be able to update as soon as I want to but I'll try my best! I would also like you guys to check my profile every now and then because I post any update notes regarding my fics there. Thank you everyone for enjoying my fic this far! Ü

* * *

**A Prince for a Price**

_Like all wealthy families, the Daidouji family has a secret for their success and fortune. But the secret has been suddenly revealed during the heiress'18__th__ birthday when she was taken away by a group of men as part of a certain deal: to give the Hiiragizawa clan the next generation heir._

* * *

**Chapter 13  
**Sharing

* * *

The next day came.

The sun was up and high, the curtains swaying back and forth from the outside wind that caused such movements. All of these signalled the idea that it wasn't early morning but already nearing noon, but apparently the couple under the sheets never noticed and were still asleep at this time of day.

"Uh…"

A low groan was heard from a pool of raven hair on the bed. Her amethyst eyes slowly fluttered but immediately closed them again, another groan leaving her lips from the sudden ache she felt on her head.

"Ow," she grumbled.

Her hand reached up to rub her temples but to no avail, the pain was apparently increasing every time her consciousness was returning. Her head throbbed and suddenly felt like puking but she didn't. She tried to sit up from her position but found it difficult to do so, getting back on her lying position like before.

"Wha—"

Her arm tried to reach up but failed, falling limply on top of a seemingly warm object beside her. She was about to fall asleep again until her previous thought caught her attention.

_What? Why is this thing so warm? …and breathing?_

Tomoyo's eyes narrowed at her own inquisition when her hands gently rubbed against the form beside her. That is until she felt it was a body, a _naked body_ at that.

Trying to ignore the pain in her head, she immediately sat up drew the covers beside her and what greeted her wasn't really something she should be happy about.

And then of course, her voice caught up with her surprised face as a loud shriek was heard across the room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A kick.

A bang.

A thud.

All those three were enough to wake the sleeping being that was once beside her, now sprawled across the floor and waking up.

Tomoyo, now fully awake and face filled with shock, crawled towards the far corner of the bed, seemingly avoiding the person who was now on the floor. She bit her trembling lips as she heard a grown coming from below and she knew the person has already woken up.

"Ow, my head…" The blue-haired man slowly sat up from his position, grabbing his head and attempted to rub the pain away but failing. His azure eyes squinted and fluttered, trying his best to finally wake up but since he wasn't wearing his usual eyeglasses, his vision wasn't as clear as of the moment.

"What…" He mumbled, rubbing his hand across his very messy hair and looked around the room. It wasn't his room, he noticed despite his difficulty in seeing clearly, but the reason as of why he was in a different room wasn't certain. "What am I doing here?" His voice was raspy and his throat was dry but he still managed a question, asking no one in particular—because he didn't think anyone was there.

And another question was why he was on the floor kept him wondering.

That is until he felt a small bump on his head as his fingers raked across it, him wincing once he noticed it. Apparently it wasn't as much pain compared to his aching head right now, it's as if a big drum is being pounded inside his head.

"That's something I'd like to know too!"

Eriol frowned, he wasn't expecting anyone to answer his question so who would hear him right now? He stayed still for a while until he noticed some questioning items around the floor.

_Are those…clothes?_

His eyes suddenly widened as he reached for the bedside table and grabbed his glasses, not sure as to how they ended up there. Once wearing them, he adjusted his eyesight and reached for the table once again, using it as a something to help him stand up from his position.

He stood up with a bit of difficulty and his eyes turned to another being who he now noticed was also present in the same room. There, lying from the corner of the bed was the raven-haired heiress, face red and eyes wide in fear and shock.

"Tomoyo, what are you—" but his voice was suddenly cut off when he saw a pillow flying across him.

"Oh my God Eriol! Why are you naked!" Tomoyo's eyes widened at the sudden sight and threw him a pillow beside her, shocked at the fact that she just saw Eriol's bare lower half after standing up.

"Wha—What do you mean?" He looked down at himself and indeed, what the heiress said was confirmed as his face turned bright red and used the pillow to cover his bottom half.

So that probably explained why he saw his dark pair of boxers lying on the floor awhile ago. Looking at the area again, he saw that his only clothe wasn't alone and beside it was something else.

_Wait, is that…a bikini?_

Eriol's eyes widened once more as he turned towards the direction of Tomoyo who has the same shocked face as him.

"Are you…Are you by any chance naked too?" He gulped. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to that question but his words left his mouth before he could even think about.

"What? Of course not! I—" her words halted when she sat up straight from her position, still with a little difficulty from the great headache she currently had. She suddenly felt the warm blanket leave her body and she looked down, her torso was bare naked in front of both of them to notice.

Another shriek was heard as Eriol immediately looked away, Tomoyo grabbing the blanket again and covered as much exposed skin as possible. Both of their faces were now red from seeing each other in such a state but only one question remained in their heads.

_Why?_

Eriol's legs still felt jelly as of the moment but he mustered as much strength as he can and immediately grabbed the clothes he saw awhile ago. He put on his board shorts and tossed Tomoyo her bikini pair, the heiress instantly accepted them. His head continued to throb and so he sat down on the side of the bed with his bare back turned towards the flushed heiress.

"W-What happened last night?" He heard her small voice from behind him. He bit his lip, he was trying to rake his brain for the answer to that question as well but his headache wasn't really making him think well.

"I'm not really sure. I could remember us going to _The Shack_ and having some drinks," he answered.

Tomoyo closed his eyes in desperate attempt to remember what happened as well. There were some flashing images that were coming out of her head as she too, remembered them entering the said place.

"Yeah, we had some drinks and we…danced…" She breathed out the last part, her cheeks turning red again at the memory of her being the one to invite the Londoner to dance. Her eyes widening each second as she remembered vividly how they danced, quite sensually and erotically in fact, and they were actually enjoying it.

It was the same for Eriol's case too. His face was also red as he was slowly remembering that particular scene. He could even faintly hear their laughs and albeit moans that came with it.

"_Come on hubby, let's dance!"_

_Tomoyo started moving to the beat like how the people around them were and Eriol found himself watching her every move. She was right in front of him with only very little to call space and was dancing—practically grinding against his body, with hers only covered with a small bikini that shouldn't even pass as a clothing. _

_Eriol started to move to the beat, their bodies clashing once in awhile but neither of them cared. Sweat ran down to both of their bodies but both of them were just living the moment like everybody else. He never even realized how much his hands have already travelled towards different parts of her body, feeling every curve. He even felt her body covered with sweat as well but for him, it only made her look sexier now that her body shined whenever strobe lights hit her well._

Eriol's head throbbed at how these scenes flashed in his head.

"Yeah, and we…managed to get back here…" but he couldn't continue. He was already aware that Tomoyo knew the continuation to it. She was a smart girl and it didn't really take a genius to tie the knots together. The both of them woke up naked, beside each other, head aching most likely caused by the alcohol, and their clothes all over the floor—they all led to one thing.

"Don't tell me we…" Tomoyo stopped, eyes widening in realization. From the corner of her eyes she saw Eriol bow down low as if answering her unfinished question. She wanted to deny it, she really did. She was about to until different scenes were faintly presented in her mind again.

"_Take me, Eriol. Take me and let's get this stupid deal over with."_

"_Tomoyo…"_

"_Oh god!" Tomoyo moaned at the sudden contact, her back arching giving him more access to her chest._

"_You're so wet, Tomoyo."_

_He thrusted deeper and harder, hitting her in places he learned that made her moan louder as his tongue continued its own dance too in Tomoyo's mouth._

Eriol heard her gasp and he knew she was finally catching up. He heaved out a huge sigh and rested his face on his palms as realization hit the both of them of their alcohol-influenced rendezvous last night. He could faintly remember it too but not as much detailed though, and he didn't need the details anymore. All those scenes and remembered statements were already enough for them to recall the previous night. He suddenly felt guilty for failing to be the responsible adult as he gave in to his hormones like a teenage guy.

"I-I'm sorry, Tomoyo…" he whispered. He didn't hear her response but he knew she won't be able to at the moment. Without turning to her, he stood up from the bed and went out of the room, walking towards his own and leaving the dazed Tomoyo by herself.

_Shit._

* * *

The plane ride back to Tokyo was silent. It was similar to the ride they had to get to Honolulu, but this time it was different. It was different in a way that both of them were silent and neither knew what to say, unlike before when it was only Tomoyo wasn't saying anything.

And how could they? They just realized the carelessness they made last night and never did it cross their mind that it would come to this. It was a good thing though that it was their last night in Honolulu and they were already going back to Tokyo. They wouldn't know how to act if they were still in such state alone in the place.

Everything was just dead awkward.

They finally reached Tokyo International Airport and got their luggage, now waiting for the car that was going to pick them up from the place. Still, neither said anything and both had faces that weren't really showing any signs of happiness. And with their pale skins, one would think they were walking zombies or such.

They were now on their way back to the Hiiragizawa manor, and just like before, it was silent. The silence was broken however, when Eriol's cellphone suddenly rang surprising the two passengers. Tomoyo looked at Eriol for a second until he answered the call with a faint 'hello' and she turned back her eyes to the passing view from the window.

She could hear him utter words such as 'okay' and 'I'll be there' and that were just about it. She knew it wasn't really her business but she surprised herself when she voiced out her thoughts from the scene.

"You're going to go to work at once?" She said, eyes still fixated on the window.

Eriol was shocked too but he hid it great with his straight face. "Not tonight. It's late anyway; I'm going immediately tomorrow morning."

"Oh," was her only response. What else should she say?

The car ride continued and so is the silent atmosphere. Tomoyo thought this ride was taking forever and she wasn't really feeling great sitting beside Eriol right now.

* * *

"Ah, young master and mistress, welcome home." Mori bowed upon greeting the two. Now that Tomoyo is finally married to the Hiiragizawa family, the butler and all other helpers found it necessary to address her in such formal manner. She no longer will be addressed as 'Ms. Daidouji' only starting today.

Tomoyo gave a faint smile while Eriol nodded. Their luggages were currently being brought in by the driver and another butler.

"You're finally back! Welcome home!" Nakuru's voice echoed across the hall as she ran down the stairs and immediately threw herself and hugged the couple. "So how was your trip? Did you guys have fun? I bet Hawaii was breathtaking!"

"Uh…yeah…" Tomoyo said nervously and looked away. Eriol just coughed and did the same, looking away too. This however didn't become unnoticed for the tall brunette.

Nakuru blinked at the two of them, suddenly wondering what was wrong. "Is something the matter?"

Tomoyo just gave her an exhausted smile and shook her head. "I'm just tired, Nakuru. I'm going up to rest now." She walked up the stairs and to the direction of the room, two pairs of eyes following her every movement. Eriol looked at her with distant eyes, hinted with a mix of confusion, pain and worry but he didn't know how to approach the heiress.

"Did you do something to her, Eriol?" Nakuru accused with narrow eyes.

Normally, Eriol would just shrug her question off and deny it but this time, he knew he was to blame for Tomoyo's condition and decided not to respond to her question by saying anything. Instead, he looked down at the floor silently, and this was all Nakuru needed as an answer.

"Well, I don't know what happened but," Nakuru said and gave a pat on her cousin's back. "Make sure you apologize and make it up to her, okay?" She grinned. Eriol gave her a grateful smile and nodded. Although Nakuru irked him a bunch of times, she was still a great friend and knew what right words to say when the situation calls for it.

He was about to walk up the stairs too when they suddenly heard Tomoyo's steps coming down with a questioning look.

"Um…" Tomoyo started.

"Yes?" Eriol said.

"My room is locked and I don't know why. Can you please have someone open it?"

Eriol frowned. He never gave any orders to lock Tomoyo's room the whole time they left, so why would anyone do that. He was about to answer until Nakuru beat him to it.

"Ah, that's not necessary anymore, Tomoyo! All your stuff is now moved to Eriol's room!" was her cheerful reply. The pair's eyes both widened as she turned to look at her, obviously surprised at her statement. "Why are you looking at me like that? It's normal for married couple to share a room you know!" She grinned and walked up the stairs as well, patting both of their shoulders with a teasing smile.

"But," Tomoyo said. "I think it's just going to trouble Eriol if we stayed in the same room, Nakuru."

Nakuru just gave her a reassuring smile and didn't even let Eriol answer again. "Of course it's not troublesome for him! Right, Eriol?" She turned towards her cousin but the latter didn't know how to respond so he just looked away again.

"We don't have to stay in one room if it's going to trouble you, Tomoyo." He said.

"Nonsense!" Nakuru exclaimed. She grabbed their arms and led them both to Eriol's room and pushed them inside. "Now be a good couple and just enjoy your privacy together! See, we even rearranged some parts of the room to fit the both of you."

Indeed, there were a few modifications of Eriol's room and the bed looked bigger than the one it used to have. The other noticeable differences were the newly placed desk for Tomoyo's sketching and some colors were redefined so as to not only make it look like a manly room.

"Enjoy!" Nakuru winked and closed the door behind them. Now the pair was left alone again and placed in yet another awkward situation. There was only one bed and it just made the tension grow as both of them remembered what happened the last time they slept on a bed together.

Eriol was the first one to break the silence as he sighed and undid his top buttons and took his shirt out of its tuck, seemingly more comfortable that it's usual uptight do. He walked towards the couch and slumped against it, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You take the bed; I'll just sleep here on the couch." He offered. Tomoyo was startled as she remained in her position and watched the Londoner carefully.

"No, that's not necessary. You should just take the bed and I'll take the couch. This was your room anyway and I hate to intrude." She said.

"Well, too bad it's already decided. Besides, I got here [the couch] first so you have no choice but to sleep on the bed, right?" he smiled as he turned and lifted his legs up to the other side of the couch, now lying on it.

Tomoyo frowned and puffed her cheeks out. No way is she going to lose this battle. It was a good thing though he was the one to attempt relieving the tension first so it kind of helped lighten the mood a bit. Eriol was starting to get comfortable on the couch when Tomoyo walked up towards him with an evil glint in her eyes.

Without warning, the heiress childishly jumped and took the remaining little space on the couch as she too, made a move and make herself comfortable by lying on the couch, now squeezed beside the surprised Londoner.

"Tomoyo, what—"

"Hm, I like this couch. Seems far comfortable than the big bed over there, now why don't you just give this couch to me and you take the bed?" She said.

Eriol raised a brow at her. Surely after the incident they just had at Honolulu, he was sure she didn't want to come close to him like she was right now. He decided not to press on the matter and still be quite thankful that the awkward situation before was kind of loosening up right now.

Tomoyo was still staring at him with playful eyes that sent him messages saying 'leave' but the Londoner wasn't going to lose instantly.

"No," he playfully said. He tried to push her out of the couch but Tomoyo wouldn't budge despite his efforts to leave his space. The heiress just crossed her arms and tangled her legs with his, now that every time he pushed her, he would be taken away as well. He raised a brow again at their now tangled legs and realized how stubborn this girl really was!

"No." She mimicked his statement and stuck her tongue at him; desperately wanting to win this game.

"Now you've done it."

And it was a really surprising scene. Just a few minutes ago, they weren't even speaking to each other with the seriously awkward silence but right now, the both of them were wrestling against one another with the hopes of winning the couch as a prize. It was really a bit hard to understand since it should've taken them longer to go back to this kind of situation but apparently, their childish side took the best of them and positively affected their once strained relationship.

Hey, maybe being 18 and 20 still had its advantages when it comes to their now married life.

"Ha! You lose!" Tomoyo exclaimed triumphantly, she was now on top restraining the Londoner from moving a bit.

"Don't be so sure yet, my dear," He winked at her and immediately grasped her arms that were currently tying him down and in one quick move, he turned their positions so this time, it was him who was on top of her with a teasing smirk.

"You cheater!" Tomoyo accused. Her wrists were currently pinned down by Eriol and she tried kicking him away but the other just gave a 'tsk' and trapped her legs with his. Now she really couldn't move no matter how hard she struggled. She gave him a hard glare but Eriol didn't seem to be affected and just continued to smile at her from above.

"Not!" He threw back. Tomoyo was really struggling below him but his grip on her whole body just tightened every time she did. This was one heck of a fighter for a Daidouji lady, he noted.

"Yes you are, you're a big cheater!" Tomoyo stuck her tongue at him and tried kicking him again but his legs defeated her purpose and continued pinning her down. She sighed, she knew she had to give up sooner or later and so she looked down in defeat. She was about to admit it though until her eyes landed on their tangled legs and immediately noticed how Eriol's legs and their constant restrains managed to rise her skirt upwards and how it was already scrunched up a few inches below her waist.

Tomoyo's cheeks suddenly reddened, hoping that her underwear couldn't be seen by the man on top of her. And that's when she realized. Eriol's on top of her, right now, and her skirt has ridden up because of his legs and movements.

Eriol blinked at her sudden silence, wondering what happened. He followed her gaze as he too looked below and noticed the current state they were in due to their position. He immediately stood up and released her, trying not to make the situation uncomfortable again by reminding themselves why they were avoiding each other in the first place. Both of them knew that the position they were in only brought back memories of their previous night.

Eriol's face was also red but not as much as hers so he just sat up on the couch and looked away. Tomoyo did the same and fixed her skirt, pulling it back down, not wanting to expose as much anymore. She suddenly felt movement from her side and saw from the corner of her eyes that Eriol stood up from his seat.

"I'm going to take a bath."

He silently walked towards the bathroom and shut the door with a thud. Tomoyo followed him with her gaze, her cheeks still flushed from what happened. She let out a huge sigh as if trying to exhale the feeling in her chest right now. She couldn't ignore how much her heart beat went fast when he was pinning him down.

But then, even until now, her heart was still beating rapidly just from the sight of Eriol's retreating back until it disappeared after entering the bathroom.

_Am I really feeling something special for him?_

* * *

Eriol sighed as he left the bathroom. It was already deep in the night, around 12:30am to be exact but he still wasn't feeling that tired. He was drying his hair with a separate towel, with another one wrapped around his waist. He forgot that he was already sharing his room with someone else so he wasn't able to get some clothes for him to change inside the bathroom.

He looked at the side of the bedroom and caught the sight of the lovely Daidouji heiress, now in her nightgown and in deep sleep on the couch. It was just then was he reminded of his new companion in his bedroom and so he quickly changed to his sleepwear, taking advantage of Tomoyo's sleeping state. He sighed in relief after finding that she was still asleep after he changed and walked towards her.

"That's my bed," he whispered playfully in her ear, referring to the couch they were fighting over awhile ago. He smiled as he placed an arm under Tomoyo's back and another one under her legs and easily carried her towards the big bed at the center of the room. He gently placed her on top of it and was about to cover her with the blanket until his arms were restrained by the unconscious Tomoyo.

Apparently, the sleeping Tomoyo managed to wrap her arms around Eriol's neck and pulled him next to her, muttering something about being a pillow. The Londoner was desperately trying to take her hold off him but failed, Tomoyo's strength really was questionable during such times but he felt not fighting back anymore. He was starting to feel tired too and so he turned off the lamp beside their bed dejectedly, and eventually took the space next to Tomoyo on the bed. He covered both of their bodies with the blanket and slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Good morning, is Eriol around?" a mellow voice asked the secretary in front of Eriol's office in the building.

The secretary looked up at the greeting and said, "No. I'm afraid that Mr. Eriol isn't in yet though he is a bit late. Is there something I could help you with?"

The lady with long light brown hair just smiled and shook her head. "Oh no, it's fine. Do you mind if I wait here until he comes then?"

The lady looked respectable, the secretary thought, so she might have something important to deal with the Hiiragizawa heir. "It's perfectly fine. May I ask your name please and reason of visit to give you a proper appointment?"

"It's Kaho. Kaho Mizuki. I'm just here as a representative from our company and have an important business deal proposal to Eriol."

The secretary couldn't question as to how the lady referred to as Kaho never called her boss with the proper 'Mr.' prefix like everyone in this building has. But she shrugged, she's probably very important to be close to Eriol anyway. She noted down her name and reason of visit, not knowing how much her reason was a lie when there was no proposal to begin with.

* * *

**End of chapter**

Sorry for the late update but I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know, okay? Please leave your reviews! Ü

Thanks for the following reviewers of the previous chapter: **Shanaa12, XxThe-Crest-of-AnubisxX, MarieGrace, cupid17, LadyMidnightGuardian, FictionLover12, EuroCuttie, MadiMoon, Tomo-chan, princess thieves of heart, Tina, amulet black rose and Eri-sshi!**

I'd also like to thank everyone who enjoyed reading the lemon version of **Intoxication**! Ü

Love,  
Claudia


	14. The Rose Scented Lady

**A Prince for a Price**

_Like all wealthy families, the Daidouji family has a secret for their success and fortune. But the secret has been suddenly revealed during the heiress'18__th__ birthday when she was taken away by a group of men as part of a certain deal: to give the Hiiragizawa clan the next generation heir._

* * *

**Chapter 14  
**The Rose-Scented Lady

* * *

Morning came and Tomoyo woke up with a moan, seemingly comfortable in her place. With still closed eyes, her arms gently felt for the soft areas surrounding her, enjoying the warmth of the blanket over her. With this thought in mind, her brows narrowed and her eyes slowly opened, wondering how she ended up in the place?

_I know I slept at the couch last night, so how did I—?_

Smart as she was, she knew the only answer to her mental question.

Eriol.

The heiress rubbed her eyes and breathed, she was suddenly surprised at the familiar masculine scent of sandalwood that reached her nose. She looked at her side and yet no one was there but the smell remained at the pillow and comforter, as if leaving the essence of the Londoner that once slept there.

_So we actually slept beside one another? Why?_

Tomoyo frowned. That wasn't exactly what she was expecting. Why on earth would he do such a thing? Sighing, she lifted the covers away from her and slowly sat up, greeting the new day ahead of her. She stood up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom for a shower.

_Eriol probably went to his office early today._

That she was sure of.

But unexpected events weren't in mind for the dark-haired heiress.

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Eriol. Welcome back from your honeymoon too! And congratulations." The secretary greeted. Eriol just gave a nod and a small smile to appreciate her greeting.

"Thank you," he said. "Has there been any problem while I was away?"

Kia Mitsushima, his secretary, just shook her head politely. "I'm glad to say everything went smoothly, Mr. Eriol. It's as if you didn't even leave!"

Eriol chuckled. "Well, I take pride in running business smoothly, thank you. Are there any important messages for me?"

Kia passed him a bundle of note cards from different callers who tried contacting the Londoner. The latter simply nodded and gave his thanks and was about to enter his office until his secretary added, "Oh and Ms. Mizuki is here to see you. I'm sorry for letting in people without your permission but she insisted to wait for you inside."

Eriol's smile slowly faded, his brows burrowing and his eyes turned sharp. "I see," and he walked away and entered his office room.

There, seated in one of the couches was _her_. She stood up after recognizing the presence of Eriol, her light brown hair swaying as her slender legs walked towards him, her heels silently clicking on the carpeted floor. She was sporting on a smile, now standing in front of him.

"Kaho…"

Kaho kept her smile and gazed at him. Lovingly? No, it wasn't something around that area. Rather her smile can be described as something with hidden meanings and Eriol wasn't sure what those are as of the moment.

"I'm surprised you still remember me," she spoke.

"How could I not?"

Kaho's response was silent. Her eyes slowly left his and descended on his tall stature until she saw the shining item present in his finger. She held her gaze there until Eriol felt uncomfortable and drew his hand away from her view.

"Because I assume your _wife_ has been keeping you…distracted?" Her last word went only beyond whisper, seemingly unsure of how she should describe it, and _distracted_ seemed to be proper at the moment.

"Distracted? I don't believe so," was his cool response.

During their whole conversation, Eriol kept still as well as his gentleman smile and eyes that showed his control. Truth be told, he really was surprised to see his companion just the day after he arrived from his honeymoon. But then, maybe he shouldn't be. After all, it is _Kaho Mizuki._

"What is it she's distracting me from?" He added, finally moving from his position and walked towards his big desk where a pile of work was waiting for him. He sat on his executive chair and rubbed his temples, trying to push away the migraine he just noticed now.

Kaho followed him with her eyes. Like him, she too kept a cool façade with her soft gazes and friendly smile. She breathed and walked closer to him again, this time sitting on one of the chairs available across him where clients and partners usually sit to converse with him. She sat, with a rather sly smile and crossed her legs, even more revealing her flawless legs.

"You know exactly where she's distracting you from, _Eriol_…" And just like awhile ago, she breathed her last word: his name.

Eriol smirked and decided to play coy. "If you must know, Kaho, my business has actually boosted even when we're still engaged. I'm rather fond of keeping my priorities intact." He replied, scanning through the little notes his secretary gave him awhile ago.

A soft giggle escaped the lady's lips. "Yes, I am aware of that. But you know that's wasn't what I was talking about." She had this glint in her eyes that Eriol didn't notice since his eyes were still focused on the left messages.

"Mm-hmm…" was his only response, still refusing to look at her. If he continued with his gaze like awhile ago, heaven knows what he's doing right now. And heaven won't even like it one bit. He didn't even notice that his split attention was getting on the nerves of the tall lady, now up from her seat and walking silently around him.

"Or is it that you have already forgotten our promise?" Eriol suddenly jumped at the whispers in his ear. He looked back and saw that Kaho was already inches away from his face with a teasing glint in her eyes. The Londoner bit his lip, not so sure of how to react. With their close proximity, he could smell the not-so-faint rose scent coming from the light-haired lady that was usually enough to entice his senses.

"I would never—"

"Allow me to refresh your memory, _my love_."

And with that, Kaho raised her gentle hands and placed it on either sides of Eriol's face. The latter slowly closed his eyes, already knowing what's going to happen next when he saw her lean towards him.

It was a soft peck at first, that is until the Londoner gave in to the moment and pulled the light-haired woman to his lap, their lips not leaving each other and both eyes closed reliving the passion they once missed.

He didn't even realize how much his wedding ring has been feeling heavy, or rather how his mind screamed guilty thoughts but he decided to shut all those feelings away. This is what his heart wanted, right? He managed to think about that question for a while until the lady on his lap deepened their kiss even more.

_This is what my heart wants, right?_

_She is the one I love, right?_

_I think she is._

But it wasn't the first time Eriol's not sure of his feelings, especially when it concerns a certain raven-haired heiress back in his mansion.

* * *

It wasn't technically a fun day for Tomoyo. With Nakuru not around since she's busy with her part of the family business too, Tomoyo didn't really have anyone to talk to. She tried calling Sakura but she wasn't available for the day. Despite all that, she did make it a productive afternoon by having new design sketches for her upcoming label.

She was currently in the living room, her sketches spewed across the coffee table as she eyed them one by one. She has been around the mansion actually, happy to be finding some good inspiration here and there especially at the garden. She was quietly sipping her tea when she heard the main door open. She looked at the clock and it read 6:48PM, so it could either be Nakuru or Eriol who would be arriving.

But she secretly hoped it was the Londoner.

That she didn't know why.

And she feared to know the answer.

Tomoyo stood up from the couch and went out in the main hall, just in time to see Eriol walking up the stairs to their bedroom. With a smile, she walked until she reached the bottom of the stairs and gave a mellow greeting.

"Welcome home, Eriol."

Eriol turned to look at her. It took Tomoyo a few seconds to realize that his eyes looked dead, if not distant. She shook that thought quickly, thinking of the possibility that he might just be tired. He didn't even smile at her or greet back.

"Are you okay? Do you want to have dinner already?" She asked, worried at the look he was giving her.

Still, Eriol remained emotionless—something that Tomoyo wasn't used to. He wasn't giving off the gentle aura he used to do around her.

_Did something happen?_

When Eriol still refused to answer, the heiress walked a few steps until she was two steps behind him. Her eyes still full of worry as she tried to take hold of his hand. Surprisingly, Eriol swiftly took his hand away and turned, not even recognizing the shocked face on Tomoyo's face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I—"

"I'm going to bed," was his cold response.

Tomoyo took two more steps higher so now they were on the same level. "Eriol…" she breathed.

The Londoner just gave her another distant look and continued his way up the stairs and slammed their bedroom door shut. Tomoyo watched him from her position, her eyes shocked but at the same time worried—and even with a hint of pain—at how Eriol's acting around her.

The main doors opened again, this time revealing a very cheerful Nakuru but with a mouth full of complaints as to how tiring her day was.

"I'm home!" The tall brunette announced.

Tomoyo slightly jumped at her voice but turned around and walked down the steps to greet Nakuru.

"Welcome home," she said. Nakuru just grinned in return until she noticed something different.

"Is something wrong, Tomoyo?" She asked. Tomoyo was looking at the direction of their bedroom once again where Eriol just entered. Nakuru even had to ask her question twice just to get her attention.

"N-None at all! Come on, time for dinner." She said, shaking off Nakuru's worry.

At the sound of food, Nakuru happily nodded and grabbed Tomoyo's wrists, leading both of them to the dining hall. Tomoyo smiled at the contrast of Nakuru's behaviour with Eriol's. She gave a last look upstairs for a few seconds, her gaze at the direction of their bedroom.

And she just ignored the feminine rose scent she smelled from him awhile ago.

* * *

That night after dinner, Tomoyo packed her things in the living room and went up the stairs to their bedroom. She drew out a big breath before pasting on her lovely smile again, and with her free hand, she turned the knob and entered the room. She entered just in time Eriol got out of the bathroom, looking fresh from a nice shower and his face bare from his eyeglasses.

"Had a nice bath?" Tomoyo asked, neatly placing her stuff on the desk provided for her.

"I guess so," was his response while drying his hair out. Unlike last night, he went out of the bedroom now fully clothed and getting ready for bed.

"That's good then." She said, making her way to the closet and grabbed a random shirt and pajama shorts and entered the bathroom to change and do her nightly rituals. Once she was done, she got out and noticed that Eriol was already making himself comfortable in the big bed.

Tomoyo just looked at him with a small smile and walked towards the couch, making a move to sleep there again for the night. Surprisingly, just after she was settled in, she heard Eriol call her with a serious tone.

"What the heck are you doing there?" He asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm preparing my _bed_." Tomoyo replied with a shrug and fluffed her pillows.

Eriol sighed. He really wasn't in the mood to play games again. Generally, he wasn't really in the mood for anything but she was still his wife and he still was held responsible to make her stay here as comfortable as possible.

"That's ridiculous. Please sleep on the bed." He said sternly.

"I'm totally fine here, thank you very much."

"Tomoyo, please, stop being so difficult and just climb on the bed."

Tomoyo bit her lip. He wasn't being friendly today but she knew better than to go against a very serious Eriol Hiiragizawa. With a defeated sigh, she sat up from the couch and walked towards the bed and laid on it, pulling the blanket over her. Their backs were turned against each other and neither said anything until Tomoyo was the first one to break the silence.

"Did something happen to you?"

She only heard a groan as a response.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Silence.

She sighed and just ignored it. Maybe he wasn't ready to tell her anything yet so she probably shouldn't force him into it.

_I'm sure it doesn't have to do anything with me anyway,_ was her thought. And she never realized how false that statement was. She will be affected. She _is_ already a part of it. Because she's the _wife_.

"Good night then," she greeted, finally drifting off to sleep.

And he didn't even greet her back.

But she didn't mind, she just thought he was already asleep. He did have a tiring day after all. She was wrong yet again, not noticing how he was up all night thinking about what transpired in his office awhile ago—that and about the heiress who was sleeping peacefully beside him.

* * *

It's been a month since that secret rendezvous, it's been a month since Eriol came home every day with that rose-scented _stench _of his but Tomoyo continued to ignore it yet again, and it's been a month since Eriol became unfriendly with her again. He wasn't playful and childish like before. It's as if he forced himself to become mature, too mature in fact that he always left and entered the manor with a very serious face and head held up high. He didn't even bother to talk to Tomoyo about anything and the heiress' curiosity grew every day but she wouldn't show it. She thought that it would be a burden for him even more if her feelings got in the way.

He didn't even notice how Tomoyo was sick for the past few days, puking her guts out every now and then and he wasn't present most of the time it happened. How could he be there? He was working for more than 10 hours in the office, and by the time he comes home, he would retreat to his own office room and continue work there.

Tomoyo was worried. She never understood how come Eriol was pushing himself like that and he still refused to tell her anything. She was in the middle of dinner, alone with Nakuru again and deep in her thoughts, half-listening to Nakuru's story.

"Tomoyo, are you there? Hello?" She jumped slightly, and gave her companion a reassuring smile. "No, I don't think that's going to work with me now," Nakuru frowned.

"Nakuru, trust me, I'm fine—" but her next move wasn't even reaching fine. Tomoyo instantly stood up from her seat and ran towards the nearest bathroom and started throwing up again.

Nakuru's frown deepened, standing from her own seat again and walked towards the heiress. She pulled her hair up as to not get in the way of her face as she puked and massaged her back tenderly.

"Isn't this the sixth time in four days, Tomoyo? I'm pretty sure it's not food poisoning because there's nothing happening to me, thank God, but it's weird and worrying to see you like this." Nakuru asked worriedly, wondering what could possibly cause such sickness to her friend.

"Is it the sixth time already? I lost count." Tomoyo even managed to joke, before turning to the toilet bowl again and threw up her dinner.

"Of course it is, I—" Nakuru's eyes widened, suddenly thinking of a possible cause. "Tomoyo, when was the last time you had your period?"

"Last month, I think. Or was it the month before? I'm not sure. I was supposed to be due the day after our honeymoon so I—" Tomoyo's eyes widened too, but that was long before she threw up again.

Nakuru's face suddenly lit up and unconsciously slapped her happiness on Tomoyo's back, much to the heiress surprise. She gave a little squeal and then the apology for the sudden pain she caused her.

* * *

How they ended up at the hospital the next day was beyond Tomoyo's reasoning, and schedule too. She was supposed to meet up with her friends today but Nakuru actually absented herself from work and quickly took Tomoyo to the hospital. The brunette did consider telling Eriol about it but then thought against it, thinking it would be better to surprise him instead.

They were immediately admitted in the hospital after knowing that she was Tomoyo Daidouji, now Hiiragizawa, and of course such names only deserved special treatment (or mostly because of the amount Nakuru was willing to give just to get the tests done immediately).

And now here she was, sitting on one of the couches patiently while reading a magazine while Nakuru sat beside her, not patiently like her.

"Oh Tomoyo, aren't you excited?" Nakuru exclaimed, eyes filled with glee at a very pretty possibility.

Tomoyo just bit her lip. Was she? Other than excited, was she even ready to hear the results especially when it's something she wasn't expecting? And she started to get nervous too, her hands fidgeting as she held the magazines in her hands. Her heart was beating fast and she wasn't even sure why, what she only knew was that something usually happens when she feels this way.

Just like the same thing she felt on her 18th birthday.

The door opened once again revealing the doctor with a folder in her hands. She was in her mid-forties and she looked professional but at the same time friendly. She walked up towards the two just as Nakuru and Tomoyo stood up to hear the results.

"Well Mrs. Hiiragizawa," the doctor started and opened her folder just to double check her results. She looked up and on her face was a smile…which only meant one thing.

"Congratulations! You're pregnant!"

* * *

**End of chapter**

So sorry for not updating for such a long time! School's been ridiculously busy and hectic but hey, here I am! So what do you guys think? If there are any grammar and spelling mistakes, please do forgive me because I didn't proofread this one and I wanted to publish it as soon as I finished this. Lol.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my previous chapter! I love you all! *chuu*

Love,  
Claudia


	15. The Vine

**A Prince for a Price**

_Like all wealthy families, the Daidouji family has a secret for their success and fortune. But the secret has been suddenly revealed during the heiress'18__th__ birthday when she was taken away by a group of men as part of a certain deal: to give the Hiiragizawa clan the next generation heir._

* * *

**Chapter 15  
**The Vine

* * *

"Well Mrs. Hiiragizawa," the doctor started and opened her folder just to double check her results. She looked up and on her face was a smile…which only meant one thing.

"Congratulations! You're pregnant!"

_What?_

It was the last coherent thought Tomoyo managed to make until her world turned black while hearing a faint yell of her name.

* * *

It was probably sheer luck or of great fortune, in a way, that she fainted in a hospital. It wasn't a very popular reaction to pass out after hearing the great news of bearing a child, but for Tomoyo, it was probably befitting for her to have that kind of reflex. After all, she just turned 18 recently and was bombarded with a lot of unexpected news so for her to get pregnant at such an early age wasn't exactly a big cherry on top of her cake.

She wasn't aware of how long she was unconscious, but the small murmurs she has been hearing around her were already enough to wake her up from her state. Her eyes slowly fluttered as they opened, noticing the soft mattress she was lying on, contrast to the cold, marble floor she fell on awhile ago.

Tomoyo tried to sit up with a moan, catching the attention of the people inside the room. Nakuru was present and so were a doctor and a nurse who were explaining Tomoyo's condition.

"Ah Tomoyo! I'm so glad you're finally awake!" Nakuru exclaimed, rushing up to Tomoyo's side of the bed and engulfing her in a bear hug.

Tomoyo let out a small, tired smile and did her best to return the hug. She was still feeling a bit woozy with her condition, but she was feeling better as the seconds pass.

"What happened?" She asked, pulling away from Nakuru gently.

"You fainted after hearing your results." Nakuru replied, grabbing a bottle of water from the table and gave it to Tomoyo to drink.

Tomoyo mouthed a thank you and drank the water.

"You scared me, Tomoyo! It's a good thing the nurses and doctors were quick in taking care of you immediately." Nakuru said. "But they did say that your reaction is somehow normal, something about feeling light-headed during the first stages of pregnancy or something like that." She tried to explain but it was already enough for the heiress.

Tomoyo just smiled at her friend's help and effort to explain such things to her. She then looked at the doctor and nurse present and waited for an explanation from them.

Ryuuko Yamada, the doctor assigned for Tomoyo's pregnancy, smiled and walked up to her with a nurse behind her. "What Ms. Akizuki is trying to say is that your fainting awhile ago is just a normal reaction during your first weeks of pregnancy, especially for a young expectant mother as yourself. This is usually due to low blood pressure in your system so I'm going to recommend a healthy diet with lots of citrus fruits to avoid passing out frequently in the future. Your baby's going to be fine, Mrs. Hiiragizawa." She explained.

The heiress smiled at her explanation. She nodded and thanked the kind doctor for taking care of her. "Um, will I be able to go home today?" She asked, not wanting to stay in the hospital any longer. If anything, she doesn't want to stay in any place more boring than the Hiiragizawa mansion.

Dr. Yamada nodded. "I don't see any reason not to. Just stay put here for a few more minutes so I can go get the diet needed for your body. I'll also give you your tests results and you're free to go." With that, she left the room with the nurse and fetched Tomoyo's diet plan and tests results.

Now alone, Nakuru let out a huge grin and pulled Tomoyo in another hug.

"This is very good news, Tomoyo! Aren't you excited?" She asked.

Tomoyo returned the hug and smile. "I'm excited too, but I can't help but feel nervous. This is totally unexpected for me even if—" _even if it is kind of expected because of what happened at our honeymoon,_ she couldn't dare to voice out the last part but Nakuru was smart enough to catch on. This made Nakuru's smile turn into a mischievous one with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"So I guess you two _did_ have fun during your honeymoon. No wonder you two felt awkward around each other when you came back!" Nakuru teased making Tomoyo's cheeks turn hot from embarrassment.

"It was just an accident," Tomoyo murmured.

Nakuru raised a brow. "Did Eriol force himself on you?"

Tomoyo instantly shook her head. "It's not like that, I just…I don't know." She bit her lip and closed her eyes tight, not really wanting to remember the same scenes again.

"Okay, you don't need to force yourself to tell me, Tomoyo." Nakuru gave her a pat on the back which earned her a smile from the heiress. "So, when are you going to tell that idiotic husband of yours?" She asked.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. She kind of forgot about that little detail when she finally heard her results. She knew Eriol need to know about this too, _but…how? Eriol's practically not speaking to me so I wouldn't know how to tell this news to him._ Her face fell thinking about the previous days when they haven't conversed with each other properly. Sure, they slept on the same bed but usually Eriol would go to bed when she's already asleep and by the time she wakes up, he has already left.

Nakuru, seeing Tomoyo's sudden sad face, got worried and asked, "Is something the matter?" This shook Tomoyo out of her thoughts and passed on another reassuring smile.

"None at all," she started. "It's just that, I don't know if Eriol _wants_ this to happen so soon…" Her last word only went beyond whisper which made Nakuru even more confused than she already was.

"What are you talking about? Of course he wants this! This was what the whole deal was all about right?" Nakuru said, tilting her head in confusion.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know how I should tell him, I guess. I mean we don't really talk much these days." Tomoyo admitted.

Nakuru quieted, seemly thinking about something until the doctor came back with the nurse and their results.

"Here are your tests results and diet plan, Mrs. Hiiragizawa. I expect a monthly check up for your little one." Dr. Yamada said, passing the envelopes to Nakuru since Tomoyo was taking her time standing up from the bed.

"Thank you very much, Dr. Yamada. I'll see you soon." Tomoyo smiled and bowed, turning her heel to exit the room with Nakuru by her side.

The two of them were quiet as they walked back to the parking lot and to Nakuru's car. Tomoyo was still in deep thought about this whole new chapter in her life where she, just in her late teens, is now an expectant mother with the Hiiragizawa heir in her belly. She was ecstatic honestly, very happy indeed, but she knew she had to do something about her relationship with Eriol quickly since she kind of needs him at this critical moment in her life. She was carrying _their_ child for heaven's sake and a little support from him wouldn't hurt, right?

_At least the deal's finally coming to play, it's only a few more months until I get out of the Hiiragizawa mansion…and out of their lives._

She sighed as she got inside the passenger seat with Nakuru on the driver's seat. The envelopes lie on top of Tomoyo's lap as she buckled her seatbelt and Nakuru did hers and drove off onto the main roads.

"Hey Tomoyo, are you hungry? We could pick up some food before going home if you want to," Nakuru offered, eyes still fixed on the road.

"No thanks, Nakuru. I'm fine. I'll just eat when we get home." She answered.

Nakuru frowned. She was a wee bit disappointed that Tomoyo wasn't feeling up in the heavens after hearing such good news.

_So Eriol's really getting to her, huh?_

The brunette blindly grabbed her phone from her pocket and placed it on the holster, much to Tomoyo's confusion. She quickly put a number on speed dial and turned it on loudspeaker. It rang a few times before the person from the other side picked up the call.

"Nakuru, who are you calling?" Tomoyo's question was suddenly answered when the voice from the other line spoke.

"What is it now, Nakuru?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened. It's been awhile since she heard _his_ voice. Her eyes turned into worried ones after noticing a bit of exhaustion coming from the raspy voice of the owner.

"Hey Eriol, are you busy today?" Nakuru asked as she swerved from bumping a careless car.

"I always am," he replied. They then heard a few ruffles from the background, most probably papers he was signing while conversing with them.

"Yeah well, stop being busy and listen to me for a moment." Nakuru said.

All the while, Tomoyo remained quiet and just listened to their conversation. Her eyes were also fixed on the road as her fingers clutched on to the envelopes she had on her lap.

"I don't think now's a very good time—"

"I'm dropping off Tomoyo to a restaurant near your office so you'll have no excuse of not meeting her, understood? She has something very important to tell you so pause your little office game for a moment and meet her at _The Vine_, understood? Make sure she gets something pretty good to eat or else you'll be dealing with me. I'll just leave you a text message after I drop her there."

Nakuru didn't even let her cousin respond since she already hung up after statement. This left Tomoyo to look at her companion, mouth wide-agape at the sudden agreement.

"What did you just do?" Tomoyo asked, still shocked from what happened.

Nakuru threw a grin in her direction and said, "I gotta do what I gotta do! Besides, it's not like I haven't noticed you two haven't been on friendly terms ever since you guys came back. I don't think you're enjoying such state right now, are you Tomoyo? You miss my cute little cousin." She teased and turned right to a street.

This made Tomoyo suddenly turn red. "I do not! I'm actually quite happy with the way things are. He has to do his own stuff while I get to do mine." She defended, her voice quite higher than normal but this just earned her a loud laugh from the brunette.

"Quit being so defensive. You love Eriol." Nakuru said, and it wasn't a question either. It was just like she was stating the obvious and she need not any answer from the heiress.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Okay, now _that_ is something unreal. Fine, maybe I _do_ miss him, but having feelings for him such as love is not very likely as of the moment." She said, and she wasn't being quite defensive. This time, she said it as if it was the most golden truth of all: that she did not love Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Nakuru's lips turned into a frown. "So you don't love Eriol?" She asked.

"No. We're just friends, Nakuru. And as I've told you before, I'm leaving after the child is born because I don't see any reason why I should hang around him when he's got better things to do. I don't think I'm even part of his list of priorities."

"That's harsh." Nakuru commented.

"That's just life. He gave me a choice and I choose to leave after. I'm sorry Nakuru."

Nakuru's frown just deepened. "You know, you still have 8 months to think about it. Maybe his priorities might change, and also maybe by then, you might already realize that yes, you do love him. You might not see it now but _some_ people have noticed something."

Tomoyo silenced. She's now actually finding that hard to believe. Maybe before, when they were still close, she could still see that happening, but now? When he's so busy and coming home late? That just became impossible.

_I don't love Eriol._

_I…don't, right?_

* * *

The rest of the short ride was silent.

It was already 5 in the afternoon when they arrived, a good enough time for Eriol to already leave the office and meet his pregnant wife. Nakuru finally stopped in front of a little Italian restaurant called _The Vine_ and it was just a few blocks away from Eriol's office. She eats there every now and then and she always recommended their tasty Caesar salad.

Nakuru picked up her phone from the holster and sent Eriol a text message indicating that she just dropped Tomoyo off at the restaurant. The heiress still felt a bit uneasy to meet him this way and was also reluctant in going out of the car.

"I just texted Eriol saying that you're already here. Just wait for him a little while inside, okay? Make sure to tell him the good news too!" Nakuru cheered; finally back to her old, normal happy self. She gave Tomoyo a reassuring pat and convinced her to finally enter the restaurant.

"Thank you very much Nakuru," Tomoyo smiled gratefully. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door, bringing with her the envelopes for Eriol to see later on. She got out of the car and waved goodbye to her friend who was giving her a thumbs up as a sign of good luck.

After seeing Tomoyo enter the restaurant, Nakuru drove off and went back to the Hiiragizawa mansion.

"Hi, a table for two please," Tomoyo said to the waitress and she was happily welcomed to the place.

* * *

Kaho entered Eriol's office unannounced but the latter didn't seem to mind since he was too busy focusing on the papers on his desk to notice. He didn't even realized how much the tall lady was already near him until Kaho wrapped her arms around his neck from his back, clearly startling the Londoner.

Eriol immediately shot up, surprised at the sudden intruder in his domain.

"Not now Kaho, I'm quite busy, can't you see?" He dismissed her, quite rudely in fact but he didn't care as of the moment. The papers that were piled up for him to sign were really hell for him and he didn't need someone distracting him every now and then. He didn't even care how much of Kaho's scent was clinging on to him again.

"Why don't you take a rest? I found this new restaurant nearby and I was hoping we could already get some dinner." Kaho whispered in his ear. On a normal day, he would've just agreed to her whim and went out immediately but this wasn't any normal day. And besides, there was something he needed to do but he seemed to have forgotten about it considering his mind were full of only work, work and work.

_What was Nakuru saying awhile ago again?_

"Argh!" Eriol exclaimed, his fist pounding on the mahogany table as he almost messed up his signature. He was really trying hard to finish his job right here and now but someone has been trying desperately hard on seducing the Londoner.

Sure, there were times when he gave in to the sexy lady behind him and made out with her once in a while, but that was just it. Although there were times when he almost lost it and was about to take Kaho there and then, something in his mind—_or was it his heart—_stopped him from doing so which was the reason why they only went as far as kissing.

And that's what irked Kaho the most.

She thought taking Eriol back would be easy but she didn't know this was going to be the opposite. She knew all about the Daidouji-Hiiragizawa deal but she couldn't just stand there and wait for anything to happen.

Even if there was a secret promise between her and Eriol.

"You look stressed love, how about I take you out to dinner now?" She tried again but failed. Eriol was ignoring her yet again until her words struck him and immediately remembered what his cousin told him awhile ago.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I'm supposed to meet Tomoyo tonight and I'm just waiting for a text message from Nakuru to tell me that she's already there." Eriol sighed, resting his back on his executive chair after Kaho finally released him.

Kaho stepped back for a moment and looked at him sternly, "Why do you need to see her tonight?"

"Nakuru said that Tomoyo needs to tell me something important and I've yet to know what it is so I'm sorry, but I can't take you out tonight. Besides, what would the public think if the media saw us together? My father would not like it very much." Eriol retaliated.

Kaho was shocked but it wasn't shown on her face very obviously. "And since when did you care of what the media and your father would think Eriol?" She asked.

"You wouldn't understand because you're not in my position Kaho. Life's already different now that the whole world knows I'm married to the Daidouji heiress."

"Hmph," Kaho crossed her arms. "Fine, but if you don't get a message from Nakuru, can I at least buy you dinner and we could eat here instead?"

Eriol sighed. He doesn't know why Kaho's trying so hard right now, he was still fully aware of the promise he made with her so why was she being so difficult right now? With a groan, he lifted himself up from his seat and walked out of his room and to the men's room, leaving Kaho alone in his office room.

Kaho stood there staring at the now closed door with her arms still crossed until a beep caught her attention. Her eyes narrowed as she searched around the table for the ringing distraction, her fingers pushing away some important papers scattered. She finally found the phone beneath dozens of papers and opened it, noticing a message was just received.

"Hm…" She said as she opened the message and read it, her eyes staring at the piece of gadget intently.

_I just dropped Tomoyo off at 'The Vine'. Please don't let your wife wait for so long. Make sure you treat her properly! Ü_

_From: Nakuru_

The light-haired lady closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again, as if making a decision for that split moment. With the phone still in her hand, she touched a little trash icon on the screen and the message was instantly deleted. After that little action, she carefully placed the phone back in its original place and waited for Eriol to come back.

A few moments later, the door opened again revealing an exhausted Eriol, running his fingers through his bluish black hair. He walked towards his chair again and continued his work, not long until he searched for his phone to check if he had any new messages.

"Did Nakuru call?" He asked.

"No," was Kaho's reply. It wasn't like she was lying though, Nakuru _didn't_ call anyway.

Eriol just shrugged off their conversation and continued reading through proposal and possible projects again, not noticing how much time has already passed. A few employees outside were already on their way home and none of them noticed that Kaho has even entered the room awhile ago. It was a strange occurrence and even though some found Kaho's visits quite frequent, they still ignored it thinking it was because of a new business project between their companies.

Kaho walked towards the visitor's chair and continued staring at Eriol. She was still staying in her position for quite awhile until she spoke up.

"Looks like your little date's postponed. It doesn't seem like Akizuki is going to call or even send you a text." She said, resting against the comfortable chair.

Eriol looked at the time and saw that it was almost 6 in the afternoon. He frowned, he wasn't expecting Nakuru to not tell him if the "date" was postponed or not. He knew Nakuru better than that and she was one of the most professional beings in their family so for her not to tell him anything was odd. Besides, he was aware that Nakuru was already on her way driving Tomoyo to the place so what the heck happened?

"Why don't I buy you dinner so we can spend some quality time here?" Kaho offered with her warm smile again.

Eriol pursed his lips. He checked his phone again and still saw 0 messages for him. His other business phone was beeping non-stop which was why he turned it to silent but this family phone was different and he only used it for personal purposes. Truth be told, he was a bit excited to know that he would be meeting Tomoyo today after such a long time of not talking to her because of the guilt he felt.

"Maybe I should call Nakuru and ask what happened," he said. Kaho bit her lip and prayed silently that her little plan wouldn't fail.

Eriol was frowning by the second when Nakuru refused to pick up the phone and it always led him to voicemail. Unluckily for him, his cousin was busy catching up to the work she left behind since she was helping Tomoyo at the hospital awhile ago. He sighed, finally giving up and placed his phone back at the table after several tries of calling Nakuru. Unbeknownst to him, the tall lady seated in front of him was inwardly smiling at the realization that the gods were on her side this time.

"Maybe Daidouji is busy with a little something right now and couldn't make it herself. Now why don't you stay here for a while and I'll go grab us some dinner downstairs?" She offered again.

Eriol was already tired and looked like he didn't have enough energy to refuse again. Besides, he did need the food since he's been working for hours so he decided to just take up the offer and continue his work while waiting for Kaho to get back.

"I'll be back soon," Kaho smiled and left the room and the office building, turning her heel to a little Italian restaurant a few blocks away.

* * *

Tomoyo sighed for the umpteenth time for the past hour. She looked at the clock and it already read 6:18PM and Eriol was still nowhere in sight. She knew Nakuru sent the text message, she saw it herself and so she tried to figure out what led Eriol to not appear at this hour. She has already been waiting for more than an hour and she's already feeling hungry for she only had a glass of water during her stay.

"Excuse me miss, are you ready to place an order?"

The waitress came back for the third time that day after noticing that Tomoyo has already stayed for awhile. The heiress just threw an apologetic smile and nodded, "I'll give him a few more minutes but I would like to have a mango shake, thank you."

The waitress noted her order in her little pad and went off to get her drink. She would've ordered real food but then thought against it since she found it rude to already eat without her companion still arriving. She was fully aware that she shouldn't starve herself in her current situation but then thought that maybe a mango shake would somehow alleviate her hunger for a few more minutes. Her envelopes were lying on top of the table and were yet to be opened by her husband who seemed to be very late.

"Where are you Eriol?" She asked mentally.

Suddenly, the door of the restaurant opened and Tomoyo's eyes perked up in the hopes that it was finally the Londoner. To her dismay, it was only a beautiful long-legged lady entering the restaurant alone and was immediately escorted to one of the tables. It looked like she was only going to order for take-out since Tomoyo wouldn't think of any reason why a lady such as the one who just entered would eat alone in such a fancy place.

Tomoyo must've looked long enough since the light-brown haired lady caught her gaze and gave her a smile. The heiress felt her cheeks blush in embarrassment for being caught staring so she just lowered down her gaze and was finally happy that her shake has finally arrived. She was so happy that she immediately drank half of it, already ignorant of the feeling that the tall lady was still looking at her with a gaze filled with unpredictable emotions.

"Here's your order ma'am, thank you very much for choosing _The Vine_."

"Thank you very much."

The light-haired lady gave her signature smile again and stood up. With a last look at the heiress a few tables away from hers, she walked out of the restaurant with a bag of foods in her hands.

* * *

The door of Eriol's office open and closed again, revealing Kaho who has just arrived from her short trip. The Londoner looked up at the intruder once again and was happy at the sight of food she was holding in her hands.

"Here you go, have a break. It's Italian." Kaho said, preparing the purchases at another table near Eriol.

"Thank you." Eriol said, grateful at the kind offer his companion made. He suddenly noticed something from Kaho's face and asked, "You looked like something happened. _Did_ something happen?"

Kaho just gave him a smile and shook her head, "I just saw something…interesting."

Eriol blinked but decided to drop the subject, thinking it didn't concern him or anything. He grabbed one of the small plates and ate while reading some of the papers, one of the things he was already used to in doing.

* * *

"Welcome home, young master," Mori bowed to greet the newly arrived Eriol from work. The Londoner gave his briefcase to the butler and Mori left to bring it inside his home office.

Eriol yawned and stretched his arms, tired from all the work he just did. It was already past 8:30 in the evening and he was looking forward to the nice comfy bed waiting for him upstairs. He loosened his tie and undid some of his first few buttons and was about to climb up the stairs until a jolly Nakuru appeared and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Welcome home, dear cousin of mine!" Nakuru exclaimed.

Eriol just threw her a weird look and desperately tried to pull away but failed, Nakuru's hug just tightened that he almost forgot how to breathe.

"Nakuru, please let go—"

"I'm so sorry for not being able to answer your calls awhile ago Eriol," she said, finally pulling away from the attacked Londoner and giggled. "I was just so busy awhile ago because that persistent American company kept on bugging me about accepting their deal. Anyway, why were you calling awhile ago?" She asked.

"I was going to ask you if you already cancelled my little meeting with Tomoyo, I didn't receive any text message from you so I thought that maybe you already postponed it for some other day." He said calmly all the while trying to catch his breath.

Nakuru's eyes widened at him and she suddenly looked around and outside of the huge door. "What! Where's Tomoyo? I thought she was with you! I sent you a text, I promise!" She panicked and quickly pulled out her phone to show her sent items to Eriol, who was just as surprised as she was.

Indeed, Eriol saw that Nakuru has sent him one but how come he wasn't able to see it awhile ago? He was sure he checked his inbox again and again but there was none coming from his cousin.

_How did that happen?_

"You're telling me you left Tomoyo _alone_ at the restaurant for almost 4 hours now? Are you joking me! She doesn't even have her cellphone with her, God knows what could have happened to her!" Nakuru exclaimed, the both of them were now in the state of frenzy but it wasn't obvious in Eriol's state.

He gulped. He prayed that she was still there and that nothing happened to her. In a rush, he immediately ran outside and entered one of the cars with Nakuru not far behind. He quickly started his engine and drove past the gates and onto the streets of the city, back to where the restaurant was.

"You're such an idiot, Eriol." Nakuru whispered.

"How should I know she was already there? It's not like it was _my_ fault I wasn't able to receive it!"

"Well, did you ask someone else to hold your phone for you?"

Eriol silenced. He tried to think of anyone who used his phone during that hour but somehow failed, that is until a single person popped in his mind that could be a possibility of his reading failure.

"Kaho…" he whispered.

"What was that?" Nakuru asked.

"Oh, nothing…" he answered as he swerved right to the next street.

* * *

Tomoyo glanced at the clock one last time and it read 8:52PM. The waitress was about to approach her yet again to ask for an order but stopped when the heiress stood up from her seat and grabbed her things.

"Are you okay, miss?" The waitress asked with a worried face. She was aware that during Tomoyo's stay in the restaurant, she only had the mango shake as a drink and nothing more. She refused to order any food despite the waitress' several attempts except for the occasional glasses of water.

"I'm fine, thank you very much," Tomoyo answered with a weak smile. She took out a few bills from her purse and placed it on the table. She gave a small bow and walked towards the door, slowly making her exit as she found it quite difficult to think straight.

One of the waiters opened the door for her and she could only pass a smile as a 'thank you' and continued her walk towards the corner of the street, waiting for any vacant cab to pass by. The night was already cold and she wasn't able to bring an extra coat for her to wear. The envelopes were still in her hands and the only thing in her mind was to rest since she suddenly felt a bit tired and light-headed.

She was about to hail a cab when a honk and a yell of her name caught her attention. She looked at the direction of the sounds and her eyes widened when she saw a familiar car pull up at the sides and Eriol immediately got out of the vehicle.

"Eriol…" she called out slightly above whisper. She suddenly felt her heart burn from the sight of him as her lips lifted up into a smile and tears left her eyes. She didn't even know why she suddenly felt so emotional just by seeing him but she knew she was happy.

She felt so unbelievably happy that tears continued to stroll down her face and she just wants to run up to him and hug him.

_Is this really…_

The image of Eriol running towards her was the last thing she saw when her mind felt blank and she was enveloped in darkness again.

* * *

Nakuru sighed as she placed a hand on her face, disappointed at Eriol's actions. They were currently inside the pair's bedroom, Tomoyo was lying on the bed and Eriol was sitting on a chair beside her, watching her intently with sad, tired eyes. Nakuru, on the other hand, was just standing on the other side of Tomoyo's bed, refusing to say a word for a few moments regarding the situation.

"You could've at least checked the restaurant before you went home, Eriol." Nakuru said.

Eriol remained quiet. His eyes still fixed on the unconscious heiress on the bed. All he could think about was how lucky they were to find her before she could even leave. He felt so scared when he saw her collapse in front of him and different emotions washed over him when he saw her cry and smile at the same time.

"I'll leave you two alone, but let me tell you this," she started and closed her eyes. "She needs a little extra care from now on."

"What do you mean?" Eriol finally spoke up.

"You'll figure it out." And with that, Nakuru silently left the room.

Eriol grunted as he mentally kicked himself for being so insensitive to his wife. He was aware he hasn't been treating her properly for the past few days but it was all because of the guilt he felt every time he went home with Kaho's scent all over him. That was the reason why he refused to even go near her as to avoid questions of why he suddenly smelled like that or why he has been working so hard lately.

With a sigh, he stood up from his seat and made a move to go to the bathroom. His original plan halted however, when he accidentally knocked off a few envelopes from the nearby table.

_These are Tomoyo's envelopes. She was holding them awhile ago when she fainted._

Curious, he picked them up and opened one of them. He stared at them for awhile and with a raised brow, he questioned, "Why would Tomoyo need this kind of diet?" His question was immediately answered when he opened another envelope and pulled out from it a different kind of paper material. It was glossy and looked like a picture, he noted, but when he stared at the black and white print he was holding, realization dawned upon him.

He looked at the corner of the item and it read: _Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa, 4 weeks._

It was all the confirmation Eriol needed before a gasp escaped his lips.

* * *

**End of chapter**

Whew! This chapter was longer than I expected it to be but I do hope it made up for the long time before I updated it. Hehe. Thank you so much for all the reviews you gave me! I'm really happy!

Let me know what you think about this chapter by clicking the review button Ü

Love,  
Claudia


	16. Sensibility

**A Prince for a Price**

_Like all wealthy families, the Daidouji family has a secret for their success and fortune. But the secret has been suddenly revealed during the heiress'18__th__ birthday when she was taken away by a group of men as part of a certain deal: to give the Hiiragizawa clan the next generation heir._

* * *

**Chapter 16  
**Sensibility

* * *

Tomoyo stirred as she woke up from her deep slumber; her eyes showed heavy signs of weariness and sheer exhaustion, most likely from her latest case of passing out. More than that, the pain coming from her stomach reminded her that she still hasn't eaten anything decent since lunch time and, _wait, what time is it already?_

She tried to move her body to look at the digital clock near her but much to her confusion, she couldn't move freely as she wanted to. The room was dark and so was the still black night sky outside. Her eyes were still trying to adjust to the darkness around her and just relied on her other senses to answer why she couldn't adjust voluntarily.

Yet suddenly, a moan coming from not far away from her was heard followed by a slow movement across her waist. Tomoyo gasped, now finally being able to feel the warmth that was wrapped around her and the somehow heavy weight that came with it.

And that's when she realized the first time that she was already back in her bedroom—or _their bedroom_ rather. The co-owner of the said room was also present but not awake like her but the opposite. She moved her head to the side and came across to a beautiful face radiated by the moonlight from outside.

"Eriol," she whispered out.

She was shocked. This was the first time in her entire life that she found herself sleeping beside a man this close (except maybe for the time during their honeymoon but this was different). She was aware there were times that she managed to look up at him in a very close proximity, like when he kisses her unexpectedly, but she never really managed to observe this close.

_He looks so…peaceful._

Indeed, that word was very appropriate to the Londoner's sleeping face right now. That is until Tomoyo managed to find the heavy circles around his eyes and the frown on his face. He may look peaceful at first glance but now, he looks different. He looks so dreadfully tired and maybe even…worried?

It took her a few more seconds to remember the arm that was wrapped around her abdomen. It too, felt different—but a good kind of different. She never expected to wake up in this position with him by her side. And though she doesn't want to admit it out loud, it felt really pleasant because in that moment, she felt important in someone else's life.

_I could be wrong though. Me? Important in his life?_

It wasn't like her but she did tend to be doubtful at times especially to this man whom she was aware of meeting someone with a very heavy rose scent. She sighed, her thoughts coming back to yesterday (she assumed it was already the next day) when she was left alone in that restaurant for almost 4 hours. She felt stupid sitting there for nothing, but if there was one thing that was really weird for her, it was: _Why did I really choose to wait for him for so long?_

Her lips curved into a frown, her heart feeling a different sense of burn again for the man in front of her. She felt disappointed and led on but she can't really figure out why on earth she chose to look stupid for 4 hours when she already sensed he wouldn't come by the time an hour has already passed?

_And why was I even crying and smiling at the same time when I finally saw him?_

Tomoyo's eyes suddenly turned gentle, her hand slowly reaching up to touch the porcelain-colored face and let it settle there for a while. She gently glazed her fingers on his cheek, feeling it warm against her hand as the lad continued to slumber peacefully.

"Why Eriol, why?"

_Why are you making me feel like this? I don't even know what am I feeling but I know this isn't right._

She sighed, she has a bit of idea of what she was feeling right now but she's still not ready to know the truth. She continued to stare at the Londoner for a while at the same time running her fingers slowly against his jaw and chin, and finally his lips.

"Why?" She asked again in a whisper.

He might've heard her this time because after a few more minutes, Eriol's azure eyes slowly came into view meeting Tomoyo's amethyst ones. She didn't move from her position and so did he, his arm was still around her fragile body while her hand was still upon his cheek. Both remained still and continued to stare into each other's eyes, as if trying to understand what each other were saying.

_He looks different without his glasses on; his eyes really look beautiful and clear without them._ She observed.

A few more seconds later and it was Eriol who finally broke the quite comfortable silence.

"You're pregnant."

Tomoyo's breathing came to a halt for a few moments until she sighed, her hand now tracing out of his face. He did the opposite though, his hold on her tightened pulling her close and waited for a response from her.

"Did Nakuru tell you?" She breathed, closing her eyes.

"No," she heard him say. "I saw the contents of your envelopes."

Tomoyo opened her eyes again but just looked down, avoiding his gaze. Different thoughts were flying through her mind and she didn't know what to say first. She has a lot of things to ask him but she's not sure whether it's the right time and place to do so.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

Even in her weary state, Tomoyo felt a bit offended at his stupid question.

"I was about to tell you at the restaurant at 5 o' clock, but you didn't come."

That struck him very hard. His lips opened and closed once again, unsure of what to say or how to respond.

"Tomoyo, I…"

"Why _didn't_ you come?" Her voice held a bit of authority over him, slightly demanding an answer though she wasn't really expecting one.

Eriol quieted again. He suddenly felt Tomoyo's hand fisting his shirt, as if her life depended on it. And that's when guilt rushed over him again. In his arms was a woman even more fragile than before now that she was carrying his…no, _their_ child.

With a sigh, he pulled her even closer in the embrace and rested his face on top of her dark tresses. Tomoyo didn't retaliate; instead she buried her face on his chest and breathed in his scent, suddenly noticing that it wasn't the same rose-scent like before. It was back to the usual manly scent that she actually liked.

"I'm sorry."

He heard her gasp under him. It took him a few seconds before he could say those words but it was said with hidden emotions and other apologies that Tomoyo suddenly cried on his shirt. He could hear her sniffle from time to time but he didn't say anything other than running his fingers through her hair and cooing her from time to time.

Eriol didn't know why this girl suddenly meant so much to him. Was it because she was now pregnant? Perhaps. It was the first time in his entire life that he felt so ashamed and disappointed in himself for letting a lady hurt so much, consciously or unconsciously. Everyone has always been praising him for being such a gentleman but if those people saw him now, they would've taken their words back and even spat some bad ones behind his back.

"You didn't come." She repeated, her voice choking from crying. Tears just kept on rolling from her eyes to her cheeks, most staining Eriol's shirt but he didn't mind at all. Eriol's sad face was already evident after this statement and just pulled her closer to his chest, him burying his head deeper in her hair.

The emotions he felt awhile ago when Tomoyo collapsed in front of him came back. He felt so guilty after seeing her cry at the streets, clearly happy that he finally came despite being very late. During that time, he was about to pull her in his arms but stopped when she suddenly fainted. His guilt was overpowered by fear and even more so after learning her condition once they brought her back.

His chest tightened with the deep emotions welling up inside him, all because of the crying girl in his arms. He remembered that the last time she cried like this was during their wedding, when her mother entered the room and she wouldn't talk to her. He secretly vowed that day that he wouldn't make her cry like that but it seems like he already broke it. It gave him another reason to slap himself mentally because of it.

He continued his ministrations with his fingers until such time that Tomoyo finally relaxed and her tears stopped. Eriol kissed the top of her head as a sign of endearment and a follow-up apology from him, wondering at the same time if that would at least work in alleviating her pain for a little while. He should've known better than making Tomoyo hurt like this, it wasn't fair to her since she's just caught up in the middle of his own game.

They stayed in the same position for a while longer until Eriol pulled away slightly and tried to look at Tomoyo's face. He was happy that the heiress was now looking at him, so with a smile he said, "So you're pregnant."

Tomoyo returned the smile but still with tearful eyes. "Yes."

"Father would be so happy," he said and gave a light kiss on her forehead. "And to think we only did it once—ow." He was cut off by a light pinch on his arm.

"That's because you were an alcohol-influenced hormonal teenager who couldn't keep his hands to himself." She pouted.

"Hey, if I remember correctly, you were the one who—"

"I wouldn't want to know." She cut him off again. "But you know I think you're still not telling me something." She closed her eyes, was she really ready in talking about this?

Eriol bit his lip and avoided her gaze.

"Do you want to tell me something?" She asked slowly and quite unsure.

"No," he breathed.

It was a lie.

Both of them knew it was.

Tomoyo closed her eyes with a sigh and decided not to push it further. She just thought he wasn't ready to tell her anything yet and maybe she'll just wait until he was. _It's not like it's something important and concerns me…is it?_

"What time is it?" She asked while trying to calm herself down.

Eriol took a glance at the nearby digital clock. "2:03AM."

"Oh," she said.

She pulled away from him and stood up from her side of the bed, much to Eriol's confusion. She opened the lamp present on the bedside table and walked up towards her closet, noticing that she was still in the clothes she wore when she was outside. After changing into a much comfortable pyjamas, she didn't go back to bed like what Eriol expected. Instead, she pulled her hair up in a messy bun and made a move to walk out of the door.

"Is something the matter? Where are you going?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo didn't even look back at him as she responded, "I'll be back in a few. I just need to think about some things."

As her hand rose up to touch the doorknob, her stomach suddenly felt queasy and she felt the need to go to the bathroom at once. She ran towards the bathroom inside their room, to Eriol's surprise again, and before she knew it, she was throwing up again. Her messy situation wasn't a secret to her husband now that he could practically hear her gagging sounds all the way back to the bed.

Eriol grabbed his eyeglasses on the table and stood up from the bed, his feet now leading him to where Tomoyo is. What he saw after wasn't a really pretty sight. He opened the bathroom lights since Tomoyo didn't have enough time to do it when she entered.

He bit his lip, his eyes continued to watch the poor lady kneeling over the toilet bowl. His face clearly showed that he was unsure of what he's going to do considering it was the first time this has happened to him. _What am I going to do? Or what am I supposed to do?_

Slowly, he walked up to her and kneeled beside her too, his hand reaching up to caress her back as a way to ease her up a bit. It was a level higher of difficulty for the heiress because her body was still trying to throw up what was left in her stomach and it wasn't even plenty since she hasn't eaten all day yesterday.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Tomoyo still wasn't able to respond until after a few minutes but she tried to give him a reassuring smile. After being sure that she was done with her little incident, she flushed the toilet and carefully stood up with a little help from Eriol.

"I'm fine." She walked up to the sink and brushed her teeth to remove the not-so-great gag aftertaste.

Eriol quietly stood there as she did her rituals. After rinsing her mouth and washing her face, she let out a huge chunk of breath and walked past Eriol and went outside the room.

"I'll be back later," she said and closed the door with a light bang.

Eriol stood there a bit dumbfounded with the whole situation. Honestly enough, he was quite unsure of what he's going to do with his wife but he was aware that a single sorry wasn't enough for all the hardships he let her go through. With a sigh, he ran his hand through his dark hair and tried to think what he could do next.

* * *

Tomoyo found her way quietly to the kitchen passing through the dining hall. She originally planned to go out in the garden and have a little walk or something but somehow found it quite scary to go out at this time of the night. So instead, her aching stomach suddenly reminded her that she still hasn't eaten anything decent since yesterday so whipping herself up some food might be the best idea as of the moment.

No butler or maid was in sight and she never really had the heart to wake one up just to ask for food so it's a good change for her to cook for herself from time to time.

After opening the lights in the kitchen, she walked towards the cupboards and the refrigerator trying to check what menu she could fill herself up with. Her stomach was actually quite expecting a feast so any form of biscuits or snacks definitely won't be enough.

"Hm, pasta sounds good," she said after finding some boxed noodles and sauce and other ingredients she could use. Taking them out from their storage, she placed the items on top of the counter and gathered other materials she'll need for her food.

Tomoyo has always been a great person inside the kitchen. Despite growing up in a well off family, she still managed to find time to learn new things while she grows up and her mother has taught her that a lady won't become a real woman until she learns how to cook. She never really asked where her mother got that idea from, but it did made sense though.

While letting the noodles boil on the stove, she reached for the chopping board and started mincing her spices. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice another person walk in until that person spoke up.

"What are you doing?"

Tomoyo gasped, momentarily losing her focus and almost dropping her knife on the floor. She was caught surprised by the sudden intruder and turned around to finally meet her guest. She blinked, wondering what he was doing there too.

"Making myself some food," she smiled. "Do you mind if I use your kitchen for awhile? I'm sorry for not asking awhile ago." She asked, then going back to her chopping board.

This time, it was Eriol's turn to blink. His eyes focused on the busy girl in front of him. It took him a little while to respond but he just nodded and agreed, seeing as there was no harm in doing so anyway. He took Tomoyo by surprise again by walking towards the opposite side of the counter—now he was facing her—and grabbed the knife and chopping board from her hands.

"Eriol, what are you doing—"

"Why don't you sit down and rest? Leave the cooking to me." He offered.

Tomoyo thought about it for awhile then replied, "I'm fine doing it by myself, thank you. You should just go back up and get some sleep, Eriol. You look pretty tired anyway." She reached for her materials again only for her hands to be slapped playfully by the Londoner.

"I tried going back to sleep but it's not just the same without you beside me." He looked up at her for a while and flashed a gentle smile. He was kind of expecting to get a positive reaction from Tomoyo but suddenly felt disappointed when he didn't even get a smile or any witty comeback in return. Instead, the heiress just gave him a look and ignored his little comment, her eyes still staring at the counter.

Eriol sighed. This looked a little harder than he thought.

"Tomoyo…" He called but the other just continued looking down, clearly avoiding his gaze. Pausing his little work, he quietly walked up to Tomoyo and was happy that she wasn't moving away from him.

"Tomoyo," he said again, now standing beside her. His hand reached up to touch her shoulder and Tomoyo just looked at him with unreadable eyes.

He gulped inwardly. What was he going to say next?

Something suddenly snapped inside Tomoyo that she momentarily jumped from her trance and looked at Eriol with concerned eyes. She flashed a reassuring smile and just shook her head. "Oh I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

Tomoyo nodded. "Yes. I'll go start making the sauce then."

* * *

"It's delicious!" Tomoyo exclaimed, happily chewing on her newly made food.

It took them a while to finally finish the product. Most of the time it was about Eriol trying to take over her cooking and convincing her that she should just wait and rest but Tomoyo didn't heed. The both of them were now seated beside each other on the island counters, taking their time eating.

Eriol watched her from time to time and boy did she have an appetite! She was like what, on her third or fourth plate now? He decided to ignore that little fact since it was his fault she was starving right now. He concentrated his own plate for a few more moments and tried to think of something to talk about.

"Tomoyo," he called.

"What is it?" She asked.

He thought about it for awhile and then said, "I'm really sorry for making you wait that long in the restaurant."

This made Tomoyo stop eating for a second and the sadness was evident on her face again. She just gave a small smile to the Londoner. "It's okay. I know you're very busy anyway. I should've told Nakuru to cancel it instead but I don't know. It's like a part of me did want to see you, Eriol."

_Really?_ Eriol's eyes widened at her last sentence. He suddenly felt heat rise up to his cheeks and fortunately Tomoyo was too busy with her spaghetti that she didn't notice. He let out another smile and with a teasing voice he said, "So you miss me." He looked at her direction and waited for a response.

Tomoyo passed him a look and blinked. Her fork was still in her mouth and took it out before replying, "Maybe."

A smile.

"Really now," Eriol leaned his face on his hand, now facing the heiress.

"Don't be so full of yourself. It's probably just the hormones of pregnancy. I am carrying your baby after all." She said.

"Hormones huh," he muttered. She looked at him again thinking that he was acting weird again. They stared at each other for awhile until Eriol leaned forward, their faces now a few inches from each other.

"What are you staring at?" Tomoyo asked. She felt her heart beating faster from the sudden closeness that she couldn't help blush at their distance.

The both of them could already feel each other's breaths, their noses almost touching. At that time, when Eriol was still leaning forward, Tomoyo was sure he was going to kiss her again. Suddenly, something flashed in Eriol's eyes that somehow changed his decision and instead leaned to kiss her cheek instead.

Honestly though, Tomoyo felt a bit disappointed inwardly but then threw that thought away. Her eyes closed and looked down at the floor, not knowing what to say next. She suddenly felt a warm hand rise against her cheek and wipe something from it too.

Eriol wiped the smudged sauce away from the corner of her lips and finally pulled away. She looked in his eyes again and saw something different from the one he had awhile ago before he even leaned in. She couldn't help but ask, "Is something wrong?" She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice but failed.

"N-Nothing's wrong." He could've kicked himself for suddenly stuttering like that.

_I'm sorry Tomoyo, I can't do this to you. Not right now._

Tomoyo shrugged and continued eating her pasta. She sat there contently under the watch of Eriol's eyes. If there was one reason why he suddenly changed his mind about the kiss, it was all because of Kaho. If he did continue with his original plan, he would immediately feel disgusted in himself for letting Kaho do things like that to him but at the same wanting to do the same things to Tomoyo.

And then it hit him.

He recognized this feeling. Looking at the Daidouji heiress now, his eyes turned gentle and his heart burned. He remembered the look Tomoyo gave again when he finally arrived at the corner of the street.

But more than that, he remembered mirroring the complement emotions in his eyes when he looked at her. The worry, the fear, and the guilty—all of them were obvious though she wasn't able to see it since she already passed out by then.

"Eriol, are you okay? Your face is all red." She asked worriedly.

"Hormones."

Tomoyo shrugged again, now finishing her plate.

"You know you're really going to blow up if you keep eating as many as that every day." He teased.

"I'm hungry, okay? And should I remind you whose fault it was again?" She raised a teasing brow at him making Eriol shut up, earning him a laugh from the heiress. "I'm just kidding but seriously, I really am hungry so I would gladly appreciate it if you don't comment on my gluttony right now."

"Fine."

"And besides, I'm also doing this for the baby's sake too, you know." She grinned and drank her glass of water. She gave a very satisfied smile after her meal.

Eriol turned his look at the direction of the pots and pans hanging above the counters. His mind wandered off again until he felt a familiar weight lean against his shoulder. Startled, he looked at his side and saw Tomoyo drifting off in his shoulder. He shook his head smiling at this sight and just wrapped an arm around her shoulders and letting her sleep there.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes until Eriol found it quite uncomfortable for Tomoyo to be sleeping there. He gave a peck on top of her head and carefully lifted her up from her seat and into his arms. He silently walked up the stairs and back in their bedroom, carefully placing her in their bed.

Eriol took off her eyeglasses and placed it back on the bedside table. He then moved to his own side of the bed and pulled the covers on top of their bodies. He shifted a bit and moved closer to Tomoyo, an arm reaching out to wrap around her waist and with one last loving look at her, he gave such a gentle smile that Tomoyo would've regretted not seeing it.

And for the second time that night, he whispered "Good night" during her sleep.

* * *

**End of chapter**

So according to most of your reviews, you guys already hate Kaho. Hehe. So I'm guessing that's my fault now? Lol. Sorry! But she's not in this chapter so hopefully no Kaho-haters today? But then, I'll be expecting a lot of it for the next chapter since I love, and I mean LOVE drama! Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really, really appreciate it! Ü

Tell me what you guys think of this one by leaving a comment/review! :D

Love,  
Claudia


	17. Keeping Your Enemies Closer

**A Prince for a Price**

_Like all wealthy families, the Daidouji family has a secret for their success and fortune. But the secret has been suddenly revealed during the heiress'18__th__ birthday when she was taken away by a group of men as part of a certain deal: to give the Hiiragizawa clan the next generation heir._

* * *

**Chapter 17  
**Keeping Your Enemies Closer

* * *

"Good morning Mr. Eriol," Kia greeted once her boss passed her station. Eriol gave a nod partnered with a smile that didn't go unnoticed by the secretary. "You seem to be in a good mood today sir, did something happen?"

"Everything's…lovely," he breathed. "Are there any urgent messages for me?" He asked, changing the topic.

Kia took the small pile of note cards on top of her table and mentioned the most important ones. "Mr. Ito wants to hold a meeting with you immediately regarding the new branch for the company. Mr. Kanakata asked if the papers are finally ready and Ms. Mizuki is already waiting for you inside."

Eriol's eyes widened at the last note she mentioned. He gladly received the remaining memo cards, his brows slowly coming together and asked, "What did Ms. Mizuki say this time? I didn't seem to have any memo that she'll be going here today."

Kia's eyes suddenly held fear but kept her face straight. Eriol's tone was far from friendly at the moment, making his secretary surprised at the sudden emotion change. "She said that she needed to see you immediately and insisted to wait inside your office, sir. I assume that it was already alright with you since she comes here often anyway."

Eriol grunted. It looks like her visits got so frequent that her secretary already found it usual. Kia was a smart girl and the idea of her boss cheating on his wife did pass her mind every now and then, but she never dared to say a word especially if it would cost her her job.

"Kia," he called.

"Yes?"

"Next time Ms. Mizuki comes over, memo to me first before allowing her to enter, okay? You know how I feel about surprise visits."

"But she's always—"

The secretary wasn't able to finish her sentence when Eriol suddenly threw her a dark look that threatened not only her job, but her life looked like it was going to be harmed as well.

"V-Very well, Mr. Eriol."

Eriol gave a nod and finally left his spot, allowing Kia to let out her breath that she has been holding for a long time. With a shrug, she decided to let go of those thoughts for a while and resume her work.

* * *

After Eriol entered and locked his door, Kaho greeted him by framing her delicate hands on Eriol's face and whispered, "Hey baby." The Londoner didn't have time to react when Kaho leaned in and kissed him on the lips fully.

Eriol wasn't going to lie. He was slowly melting in the kiss but when his eyes finally closed and was about to kiss back, an image of Tomoyo's smiling face flashed in his mind. His eyes snapped open and he immediately pulled Kaho away from him.

"Wha—? What was that about?" Kaho asked, surprised.

Eriol slowly walked away from her and moved towards the direction of his desk. He closed his eyes and sighed, not looking at the woman present. "Look Kaho, I don't think it's a good idea that you're coming here often. A lot of people in the office are already suspicious of your frequent visits compared to my business partners so I think it's best if you don't come here for a certain period of time."

Kaho kept a straight face. Her arms crossed and her lips in a thin line as she listened to Eriol's statement. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, thinking about what he just said.

"I never thought I'd hear those words from you Eriol," she said.

"I'm sorry," was his reply.

"Is your wife one of the suspicious ones? She's from a Daidouji family after all."

Eriol thought about the question. He never really pictured Tomoyo being suspicious and all that. He was about to say no until he remembered their conversation this early morning.

"_But you know I think you're still not telling me something."_

_Eriol bit his lip and avoided her gaze. _

"_Do you want to tell me something?" She asked slowly and quite unsure._

"_No," he breathed._

"…Yes." He whispered.

Kaho let out a breath. Up until now, visiting Eriol has always been part of her schedule. She couldn't visit him in his house since of course, everyone there would wonder why she was there and meeting him in his office seemed like a safe choice for the past few weeks. It had been fun, and it would have been more fun if she could continue doing this but she needed to have a good enough reason to do so. She knew very well the dangers of meddling in a wedded life—even _if_ it was an arranged one—and this included spoiling the name of her family, and in extension their family companies.

That's it.

Something clicked in Kaho's mind that a smile slowly crawled on her lips. She then said, "You said for a certain period of time, how long is that exactly?"

"Eight months." His words came out before he could even think about it. He then realized that his answer already meant more than just numerical numbers.

Kaho's eyes widened. Her lips opened in shock as the very specific number registered in her brain. "That's a very distinct time. Is there any reason as to why it's eight months?" Her heart pleaded that it wasn't what she was thinking.

His answer was safe. Very safe. "Just…eight months."

"I would love to give you the space that you wanted Eriol, but I'm afraid that I can't promise that."

This made Eriol frown. He finally turned to look at her once again and asked, "What do you mean?"

"My parents are thinking of setting up a new company and they did mention that they're interested in having the Hiiragizawa family as a shareholder. And they don't want just any Hiiragizawa," she said. "They're very interested in…you. Your performance for the past years got them very impressed, if I may."

Truthfully, this made Eriol shut up. Secret affairs are still affairs, but when it comes to business, it already meant a different thing. Ever since he was little, his father already taught him everything he needs to learn about taking over the company. This included taking advantage of great offers, and Kaho's offer wasn't something to be dismissed easily. Sure, the Mizuki family isn't as big as the Hiiragizawas or the Daidoujis, but they have a distinct business character that made people definitely think twice before fully rejecting their offers.

"I would've talked to you about this sooner but I couldn't find the right time for it. You've been just, _distracting_ me." She smirked.

"You…You're doing this on purpose." He whispered accusingly.

"Those are very harsh words to say to your lover, Eriol." She said. "But I don't think I'll take that offensive statement. I'm not blackmailing you or anything, _dear_."

Eriol's face went pale. He was trapped. This girl was clever, using a wild card when he was just on the brink of pushing her away.

"I…" He sweated. His throat suddenly felt dry and his mind felt heavy.

Kaho smiled, a glint in her eyes was present. "You don't have to decide now. My parents can wait. I'll continue coming back here until you give me a response. It's going to be a great…_pleasure_ working with you, Eriol."

Eriol gulped. He was very, very trapped. He could say no but then risk the long days of lecture from his father, or say yes and it's going to give Kaho a good enough reason to come often to his office again. There should be a way of escape. All business offers had loopholes, but this offer's making it difficult to find a slip spot.

"I'll be waiting." With a small smile, Kaho turned her heel towards the door and left, leaving a flabbergasted Eriol behind.

_Shit._

* * *

"Good morning Kia!" A cheerful Nakuru entered the office hall and greeted the secretary once she reached her booth.

Kia just looked up from her position and said with a monotonous voice, "Good morning Ms. Nakuru."

Nakuru puffed out her cheeks. This was one reason why she's not very fond of Eriol's secretary. She's picky with who she's talking to and her friendly nature only goes out for her boss, while as for others, she was cold and strict.

"Keep that attitude and you'll find yourself growing as an old maid," Nakuru crossed her arms. The secretary just ignored her comment and continued typing away with her keyboard. "Anyway, is Eriol around? One of the clients was able to get hold of me and wants this to be passed to him immediately."

Kia was about to respond until the door of Eriol's office and revealed another person Nakuru wasn't fond of either. Nakuru's eyes drifted towards the direction of the door, she was expecting to find her cousin but her face suddenly fell when it was a different person.

It wasn't just _any_ different person.

It was _her._

Nakuru frowned. Her face suddenly loosing the friendly smile and gaze; her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched, and she wasn't thinking of any pleasant things either.

The light-haired lady immediately caught the gaze and instead of mirroring Nakuru's deadly one, she pasted on a smile that the other could immediately see through it.

"Good morning Akizuki,"

Nakuru just nodded. "Same to you too, Mizuki. Care to share your business with my cousin?" She asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Business is business, I believe." was Kaho's reply.

"I wonder what kind of business is it then," Nakuru snorted. "I doubt it even involves serious matters regarding the corporations, _and not_ just about _private_ meetings."

Kaho maintained her smile and started walking past her. Once they were beside each other, Nakuru whispered, "For the last time, stay away from my cousin." She was about to enter Eriol's office until she stopped to hear Kaho's reply.

"You can't stop me."

Kaho's heels continued to echo across the hall as she made her way out of the office, and out of Nakuru's nerves.

"This is not the first time she came here, Ms. Nakuru." And for the second time in that scene, Nakuru's steps halted after hearing Kia's words.

"What are you talking about?" Nakuru asked, wide-eyed.

Kia's eyes remained at the screen and her face was still, yet her next words held very deep information that Nakuru was holding her breath as she waited. "She's been visiting often for the past few weeks."

Nakuru's frown deepened. This does not sound good.

"Thank you for that information Kia, does anyone else know?"

"That I'm not quite sure of, miss."

"Then it's better to not tell anyone, okay? This is a very critical moment for Eriol's life right now so it's better if we keep this down low. We might not know anything for sure yet but it's better to remain quiet for awhile. Thank you Kia."

"You're welcome, miss."

Before entering Eriol's office room, Nakuru thought hard if she should immediately talk to Eriol about it. She was very persistent in herself to demand for an explanation, but then thought against it when she remembered Eriol's not-so-good state right after Tomoyo's fainting.

_You're safe for now, Eriol._

And maybe another reason as to why she's not very keen on talking to him about it was that, she wasn't the right person to demand him about it. If anyone, it should be _the wife._

That thought suddenly made Nakuru sad.

_Poor Tomoyo._

With a sigh, Nakuru clutched the important folders in her hand and entered Eriol's office. Her face already clear from any sign of furiousness or anger from the previous scene.

_I hope you know what you're doing Eriol._

* * *

"It's very nice of you to come with me, Nakuru." Tomoyo said.

After Nakuru visited Eriol and talked about a little business arrangement, the brunette left and immediately went home. Just as she was going to rest, she saw Tomoyo getting in one of the cars with a driver and a bodyguard. The heiress was supposedly on her way to the mall to pick up some stuff for her designs. Nakuru immediately volunteered to come with her instead and the bodyguards agreed, thinking that Tomoyo's going to be safe with her new companion.

"Don't mention it. I was starting to get bored anyways." Nakuru replied.

"Although I couldn't help but notice you're not-so-pleasant face when you arrived. Did something happen at the office?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

Nakuru thought about it for a while then quickly shook her head. Her face now worry-free and back to its usual goofy mode. "It's nothing, just the usual stress, that's all."

"Are you sure? You know you could've just stayed home and rested, Nakuru."

"Don't worry about it. I need this to clear my very busy head, you know." The brunette threw a wink and Tomoyo finally bought her excuse. She decided to drop the topic and they talked about something else on their way to the mall.

* * *

"Kyaa! Don't you think this is really cute, Tomoyo?" Nakuru grinned, waving a baby jumpsuit in front of her face. Tomoyo just sweatdropped at the sudden hyperactivity; just awhile ago they were busy looking for sketching materials again until the brunette dragged her into one of the baby sections of the department store. Now, Tomoyo just can't seem to get her out of there.

"Um, don't you think it's a little too early to buy those things?" Tomoyo laughed nervously.

"Of course not!" was the cheerful reply. Numerous baby clothes instantly piled up on their cart that the heiress didn't have time to refuse anymore.

_I'll just put these back later when she's already done._

Although she still stood with what she said about it being still early to buy baby clothes, Tomoyo was very much excited. She still has eight months to go until the baby inside her was ready to get out, but seeing all these baby stuff made her even more excited than she was before. And although buying clothes and other baby items were very much tempting right now, Tomoyo believed that it's going to be a waste to buy lots of things when they still don't know the gender yet.

_I wonder if Eriol wants a boy or a girl,_ she thought.

Her cheeks suddenly turned red at when the image of Eriol's smiling face flashed in her head. She remembered how she woke up, already back in bed, when she was aware she fell asleep inside the kitchen after eating pasta. Her heart felt warm and butterflies were in her stomach just at the thought of Eriol bringing her up to their room.

_Eriol…_

A gentle smile appeared on her face, her mind still preoccupied with things about the Londoner. He was a very busy man, she noted, but it still amazes her how he can still keep calm about certain things. Her cheeks continued to burn that she didn't notice the already mountain of clothes inside the cart.

A ring from a cellphone brought her out from her reverie. She fished for her phone but found out it wasn't hers. She looked up and saw Nakuru do the same and picked it up to answer the call.

"Yes, Nakuru speaking," the brunette said.

While Nakuru concentrated on her conversation with the other line, Tomoyo discreetly and quietly placed the grabbed clothes back to their shelves. It was going to be a lot of work but the heiress didn't mind. She suddenly jumped when Nakuru shrieked, causing some of the customers to look at them.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked.

"Uwaa! I'm really sorry Tomoyo, but is it okay if I go ahead of you? I was suddenly called to a very urgent meeting that I can't miss or else Eriol's father is going to kill me if I don't seal this deal off. This was supposed to be scheduled tomorrow but the stupid client got all dramatic and immediately moved it today." Nakuru explained.

"I don't mind, Nakuru. You've already helped enough today."

"I'll call for a car to come pick you up here, okay? I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you next time, I promise!" And with a quick hug, Nakuru dashed out of the store and into the parking lot. Drifting her way out of it and racing across the streets to catch the agreed time.

Tomoyo was now alone. She sweatdropped at the speed of her companion who just left awhile ago.

"Their family sure is busy," she commented.

Tomoyo sighed, turning back to the pile of clothes she needed to return. She grabbed the cart and started moving to their previous aisles were they grabbed the items. But just as she turned left, her cart suddenly bumped into another's, causing Tomoyo to immediately apologize even if she hasn't seen the face yet.

The bump caused some of the items to fall on the floor and so the heiress needed to kneel down and pick them up. She was almost finished when a few more items appeared in her view, followed by a scent she was somehow familiar with.

_This scent…It's rose-scented…Who—?_

Tomoyo looked up from her position and saw a light-brown haired lady, with a beautiful smile on her face and some of the items in her hands. Like Tomoyo, the pretty lady was also on her knees helping the heiress pick up her clothes.

"Thank you very much for your help. And I'm really sorry for the accident, I wasn't looking where I was going." Tomoyo apologized once they were both back on their feet.

The lady shook it off and apologized as well. "I'm part of the blame too."

Then something suddenly clicked inside Tomoyo's head. This lady, where did she see her before? And where did she smell that scent before?

"That's a lot of baby clothes you have there. Is it…for a sister or brother?" The lady asked, and Tomoyo swore the lady paused for a moment before finishing her sentence.

"Um, no. It's for my baby." Tomoyo blushed at her answer.

And yet again, she noticed the lady's eyes narrow a bit and her jaw click, making Tomoyo wonder why. "Is something the matter?" She had the courage to ask. The lady's reaction wasn't very normal, in Tomoyo's perspective anyway.

"None at all. Don't worry about it."

Tomoyo silenced. She continued to stare at the lady in front of her for a few more moments until the other noticed it and queried her about it. "I'm sorry; it's just that I feel like I've seen you before. _Have _I seen you before?" Tomoyo asked.

The other just smiled, unsure of what to answer.

And then it hit Tomoyo.

"Were you at _The Vine_ just the other day? I think it was you back there." She asked.

"Well, what do you know? I _was_ at _The Vine_ the other day! I'm sorry for not being able to notice you back then."

"It's no problem at all. Anyway, my name is—"

"—Tomoyo Daidouji," the other suddenly cut her.

"H-How did you know?" Tomoyo's eyes widened, shocked. She was sure the lady just told her she didn't notice her at the Italian restaurant the other day, so how did she manage to know her name?

"I wouldn't think you'd be surprised if someone already knows your name. You're from the Daidouji family after all, and you were on the news just last week when you married…_Eriol Hiiragizawa_." Her last words came out as a whisper, as if she only forced it out of her throat to say the name.

Tomoyo's realization dawned upon her after that explanation. Figures, she should've thought about people recognizing her after being married to one of the most powerful families in Japan.

"Well then, would you tell me your name too?"

The lady smiled and nodded. "I'm Kaho Mizuki."

"It's very nice meeting you, Ms. Mizuki. Wait, are you from the famous Mizuki family?"

"Yes. I'm glad of your recognition to my family. And the pleasure's all mine, Ms. Daidouji. Or should I say, Mrs. Hiiragizawa." Kaho said.

"Wow. It's been a while since I met someone from another prestigious family in a public place aside from formal events or balls. It's a great breather, don't you think? And my, Mrs. Hiiragizawa sounds so old for me. I'd prefer it if you call me Tomoyo instead." The heiress offered.

"Same here. What are the odds of me bumping into a Daidouji-Hiiragizawa, right?" This time, Tomoyo missed the strange flicker in Kaho's eyes. "Okay then, please call me Kaho instead. I think I would enjoy it if we become friends, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "I would love that. Would you like to have some coffee? That is, of course, if you're not busy or anything. I've heard so many great things about the Mizuki family ever since one of my mother's friends became partners with your family."

Kaho let out a small smirk that instantly turned into a smile in a split second. "Coffee sounds nice," she replied. "And by the way, how far along are you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"How long have you been pregnant?" Kaho asked in a somehow serious voice, much to Tomoyo's curiosity.

"Oh, 4 weeks. I still have eight months to go until this baby pops out." Tomoyo beamed.

And this time, Nakuru didn't even make her reaction less obvious. Her brows narrowed distinctively, her lips frowned and her arms crossed. She fumed under her breath making Tomoyo look at her worriedly.

"I'm sorry, but is everything all right? You seem upset."

Kaho breathed deeply. Her arms now falling back to her sides and her face held its usual gentle smile. "I'm sorry about that. I just remembered something unpleasant, but everything is okay now." She said.

"Are you sure? I mean, we could just have some coffee next time. You look stressed." Tomoyo offered.

"No no, don't worry about it. Coffee's what I definitely need right now. Let's go?"

Tomoyo then decided to drop off the topic and just nodded. She had a lot of time to kill and going with someone from another prestigious family didn't seem dangerous anyway. Besides, what would a nice lady do to her anyway? Oh if only Tomoyo really knew who this Kaho lady was.

While they were on their way to the nearest coffee shop, only one thing remained in Kaho's mind.

_Eight months Eriol. So this is why you wanted eight months._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I would like to apologize to everyone for failing to update as soon as possible. I'm overwhelmed at the amount of emails and PMs I received just for a request to update this story. I'm really happy to have such loyal readers and it makes me feel real bad to not be able to update sooner. Hopefully the update contents made up for it! Ü

And this is just woah. Over 60 story subscribers and more than 200 reviews? You guys are so awesome! Thank you for all the love everyone! Ü

For those who are asking, my original plan of keeping this up until 20 chapters is finally scratched out. It couldn't end with 20 chapters just yet so I think this will already reach a maximum of 25 chapters. Or even more!

Hoping to read your comments after leaving one below!

Love,  
Claudia


	18. Nakuru's Plan

**A Prince for a Price**

_Like all wealthy families, the Daidouji family has a secret for their success and fortune. But the secret has been suddenly revealed during the heiress'18__th__ birthday when she was taken away by a group of men as part of a certain deal: to give the Hiiragizawa clan the next generation heir._

* * *

**Chapter 18  
**Nakuru's Plan

* * *

Tomoyo entered the Hiiragizawa mansion with a smile. It was already past five o' clock when the bodyguards were able to fetch her from the mall. She didn't mind though, she was busy enjoying her time with her new found friend that she didn't realize what time it already was.

"Welcome home mistress," Mori greeted.

"Thank you." Tomoyo smiled. "Um, is Eriol already here?"

"No, I'm afraid young master isn't here yet."

"Oh," Tomoyo looked down. "Well, I'll be in our room. Thank you Mori."

"We'll just call you for dinner, mistress."

With a smile, Tomoyo walked up the huge stairs and into their room. She should've known better than to ask anyway, it's only deep in the afternoon and Eriol usually comes home late.

"A bath sounds nice right now."

After placing her things on her desk, she entered the bathroom and let the warm water fill the tub.

* * *

A few moments later, the main door of the Hiiragizawa mansion opened again, this time revealing the heir. Mori bowed and greeted Eriol, who just smiled in return.

"You seem to be home quite early, young master." Mori commented.

"The office seems to be more and more like a zoo every day."

Eriol groaned, rubbing his temples. His day would've gone okay if it weren't for the sudden meetings and phone calls. He even had to turn his other phone into silent mode because Kaho kept calling and sending him messages but he wasn't in the mood to entertain her right now.

"Call me when dinner's ready, Mori." He sighed, climbing up the stairs.

"Understood."

Just when Eriol entered the room, Tomoyo stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body while she was drying her hair with a separate one. The look on both of their faces showed that they weren't expecting the arrival of each other, making them stop in their feet.

Tomoyo's face flushed. She didn't know how to react right now that Eriol's looking at her half-naked body. She bit her lip, trying to calm her face down from being too hot from embarrassment.

"I…" She tried to say.

But it seemed that Eriol had more control of his emotions compared to her since he wasn't blushing mad as a tomato like her, although maybe it was a bit too early to say that because after a few more seconds, his face turned into a very adorable pout and reached to embrace Tomoyo in his arms. The latter was shocked, unsure of what happened.

"Eriol, what are you—"

"Just… Just please, let me hold you for awhile." He sighed in the crook of her neck. His arms were tight around her towel-covered waist, his face buried deep in her still-damp hair but he didn't mind. He actually loved, _and missed_, the alluring scent his wife was emitting right now. That delicious mix of vanilla and lavender that his nose thoroughly enjoyed, and that smooth porcelain skin of hers that was very addicting to feel against his skin—she was an angel.

His pout slowly turned into a smile when he felt slight damp yet gentle arms wrap around his body, still not caring that she was making him wet too.

"Are you okay?" She asked albeit worriedly.

His face gave that pout again and tightened his hold on her. "No, I'm not. I don't want to go to the office anymore, Tomoyo. I just want to work here, inside my office room. People are going crazy over there, it's hell."

Tomoyo almost laughed at how childishly desperate he sounded. She let out a small giggle and ran a gentle hand through Eriol's hair. Eriol almost purred at the sudden touch and he suddenly realized how different her caresses were from Kaho's. They stayed in that position for awhile and Tomoyo didn't mind. She just allowed him to hug her despite her lack of outfit until he's satisfied.

"I don't want to go to the office headquarters anymore. I want to be work here where it's more peaceful even if Nakuru's running around sometimes." He groaned again.

During the embrace, Eriol's mind began to replay how his heart burned after seeing Tomoyo like that. He wasn't going to admit it but he held all of his willpower to fight against the urge to jump her there and then. He wouldn't and he couldn't, because it would scare her again. But despite all that, emotions filled him when he saw her, that it was very unfair on her side that he has her but at the same time Kaho's all over him. He was at least proud that he managed to talk back against the seductress' embraces and attempts to make love to him, but he still felt a bit dirty and not so much deserving to hold the innocent Daidouji heiress like this. It's like no matter how many times Kaho tries to bed him, Tomoyo would still be there accepting him even if she has no idea of what was going on.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard giggles coming from Tomoyo. Curious, he looked up and finally faced her. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"N-Nothing, it's just that my neck is a bit ticklish when you squirm so much." Tomoyo smiled.

Eriol couldn't help but grin at her statement and decided to tease her by burying his head on the crook of her neck again, erupting giggles from the heiress.

"E-Eriol! Stop it! You're tickling me!" Tomoyo laughed, but Eriol didn't heed. He continued tickling her as he was too engrossed in her laughter that he didn't even notice it himself that he whispered something quite important.

"I love you Tomoyo."

A few more giggles until Tomoyo said, "Did you just say something?"

Eriol's teasing stopped, his eyes widening at that realization.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo called, blinking at the abrupt stop from him.

_Yes, I did say something._ "Nope, I didn't say anything. I'll take a bath now too." He smiled, lifting his head yet again to look at her.

"Yeah, you already stink." Tomoyo grinned, pinching his nose playfully earning her a pout from the Londoner.

After a quick kiss on the cheek, Eriol finally let go of Tomoyo to give her space again. But by the time that he did, he didn't notice that he managed to loosen her towel and that it fell to the floor before she could even react.

This time, both of their faces turned red and Tomoyo let out a squeak, quickly bending down to retrieve the fallen object. She was given yet another surprise however, when she finally stood up only to be pulled back in Eriol's arms. She didn't even have enough time to say a word when Eriol suddenly pressed his lips firmly against hers, her eyes were opened wide and his were closed.

Slowly yet surely, he nibbled on her bottom lip, causing Tomoyo to gasp and he used this opportunity to immediately thrusting his tongue in and playing with hers. That action sent shivers down her spine that she closed her eyes too and let her arms wrap around his shoulders, unconsciously pulling him closer.

She moaned in their kiss, and she heard a faint one from him too when they let their tongues play with each other for awhile. They kissed each other senselessly for a few more seconds until they had a silent agreement that it was already time to breathe.

Both of them pulled their lips away but their embrace remained, their faces flushed and both heavily panting. Eriol leaned his forehead against hers while staring deep into her eyes, wondering what she was thinking about because he knew very well what he was thinking about.

_That kiss was hot._

It was even hotter than before because this time, both of them were aware that there was no alcohol involved and consents were given by each party.

"What…was that for?" Tomoyo asked in between breaths.

"You were so beautiful I wasn't able to help myself. Do you…regret it?" He said.

Tomoyo thought about it for awhile then replied, "…No. Did you?"

"No." He grinned.

"You took my towel off on purpose." She glared at him, playfully accusing.

Eriol gasped in a mock offended tone. "I most certainly did not. And I didn't do it the second time around either!"

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" Her questioned was answered when she looked down and noticed that the towel was pooled around her ankles again. This time, her shriek was even louder than before that Eriol had to cover his ears to avoid letting it hurt.

"You pervert!" Tomoyo yelled, gathering her towel again and held it around her body tight. Her face was flushed even more with embarrassment and at the same time furiousness from letting him hug her naked.

"I didn't even see anything!" Eriol defended but Tomoyo didn't buy that. Her eyes turned deadly that Eriol started to sweat. "I-I'll take a bath now!" He was gone in front of Tomoyo for two seconds, successfully avoiding the wrath of the Daidouji princess.

The door of the bathroom slammed shut with Eriol leaning against, face red. He managed to calm down soon though, small laughs coming from him as his shoulders shook, actually finding the situation funny.

_But man, was that kiss hot!_

It was a good thing his partner from the south remained calm during that heated moment, otherwise he couldn't possibly get away from Tomoyo soon enough. Shaking his head, he took off his clothes and proceeded to take a nice hot shower.

_It would've been nice if Tomoyo waited for me for awhile so that we can take the shower together. …Wait, what are you thinking Eriol! You've already said enough!_

And that's when he remembered the little accident he whispered awhile ago.

"_I love you Tomoyo"…huh?_

* * *

Dinner time was quiet, and a bit awkward at that. The two sat across each other, the only sounds they were making were the clings of their utensils and the occasional click of putting back the glass on the table. Eriol looked calm but the said couldn't be the same to the lady.

Tomoyo still has a faint blush on her cheeks, trying to forget what happened awhile ago. With a silence as awkward as this, what could someone say?

Eriol on the other hand might look calm but boy was his mind complicated. The words he accidentally said awhile ago continued to replay in his mind, and thinking how did it come to that? Just a few months ago, he was so sure that the one he loves was Kaho but now that Tomoyo has entered his life…What happened?

He did thank the heavens though when he realized she didn't catch what he said, otherwise it was going to be difficult.

_I mean, what if she doesn't return my feelings?_

His face suddenly fell at that thought. He has more than enough troubles in his hands and getting heartbroken would really make things a bit more complicated.

_Maybe it's better if I never tell her. She's so keen on leaving me after anyway._

"Eriol?" The voice across him called. His trance was again disrupted as he looked up at the worried eyes of Tomoyo. "Are you okay? You suddenly looked sad. I mean, you looked fine just awhile ago." He was happy of the hints of worry she was sending him.

_Oh God, what did I do to deserve such angel?_

Eriol pasted on his usual smile and just convinced her that it was nothing. Fortunately, Tomoyo bought it and they continued eating in peace.

"I'm just sad because you chose to cover yourself up rather than let your husband look at your body."

Or not.

He's teasing her again. It may be wrong but he actually finds amusement when Tomoyo gives out such reactions to his every word. And right now, a pleasant color of pink if present on her cheeks.

"You really are a pervert!" Tomoyo glared, then tossing a piece of grape to the direction of the Londoner.

"Very mature, wifey." Eriol rolled his eyes, earning him another grape to his forehead. "Ow!" He looked at her again and this time, she was sticking her tongue out at him. He couldn't help but chuckle at how childish she looks right now. Really, could this woman be more attractive?

"Serves you right for making fun of me; I hope when your kid grows up, he doesn't turn out as perverted as you." Tomoyo said.

"What makes you so sure that our kid's a boy?" Eriol asked interested.

Tomoyo shrugged. "Just a hunch, I guess," she munched on her steak in delight, earning her another hearty laugh from the Londoner.

"Well then I hope that when that kid grows up, she's not as stubborn as you." He teased.

"I'm not stubborn!" Tomoyo asked. "And what makes you so sure that our kid's a girl?" She threw the question back.

It was Eriol's turn to shrug. "Call it a hunch too, but I'd also be delighted if it's a girl, then she'll be as beautiful as her mother." He sent her a smile.

Tomoyo admittedly was caught off guard. He always does that: in the midst of their petty arguments and insults, he would say something so ridiculous it makes her stomach churn with…butterflies?

_Butterflies, no! It's the baby most likely._ She denied in her mind, grabbing another bite of her food.

Just as she was going to give another comment, a loud yell of her name caught both of their attention, turning their heads to the brunette entering the dining hall.

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo! I have something to tell you!" Nakuru beamed, practically jumping out of nowhere clearly anxious to say something.

"Oh Nakuru, welcome home," Tomoyo greeted.

Nakuru grinned at her then shot a glare to the Londoner across them, "And you, I don't have anything to say to you." Eriol just blinked at her in response and continued eating in silence, thinking it was just one of Nakuru's crazy days.

"Why? Is there something Eriol did to you?" Tomoyo asked, curious.

"Oh he did something all right, but not to me. To someone else… I'm not quite fond of." The brunette said in a very low voice, making Eriol suddenly gulp from her words.

_She couldn't possibly mean—?_

"Oh? Who is it then?" Tomoyo said.

Nakuru thought about it for a moment and said, "It's someone you don't really know, and I think it's best if we keep it that way, right?"

And honestly, Tomoyo just couldn't understand what she was talking about so she decided not to push it further.

"Anyway, after you're done eating, please meet me in my room because I have something secret to tell you." Nakuru said to which Tomoyo nodded.

"Can I come too?" Eriol asked.

"NO." was his cousin's immediate response.

"O-Okay."

* * *

Tomoyo entered Nakuru's room completely unaware of what would happen. She closed the door and as soon as she did, Nakuru immediately told her what she was going to do.

The heiress blinked, unsure if she heard the brunette right and asked to say it again.

Nakuru did, and Tomoyo continued blinking until she said, "I'm sorry?"

"I'm telling you to seduce Eriol Hiiragizawa!" She finally yelled out, causing Tomoyo to furrow her eyebrows at her, thinking she has already gone mad.

"B-But, I don't think that's very appropriate—"

"What do you mean not appropriate? You're his wife, aren't you? You should do your thing otherwise he will be snatched away by other…sluts!"

"But it's not like we married each other because we wanted to, I mean—"

Tomoyo's words were cut off when Nakuru held her shoulders tight and looked at her straight in the eyes. "No more excuses. Tomoyo, you actually…like my cousin, don't you?" She said in a low tone.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "I…Of course I like Eriol, he's my friend after all."

"Fine, if you say that you still don't like him up to passing that extent then so be it. But then, if you like him as a friend, don't you think you should protect your friendship and not let other fake friends take away your friend?" Nakuru grinned.

"Friends don't seduce each other, Nakuru." Tomoyo giggled.

"Yeah well, friends might not but it's already typical for wives to seduce their husbands so stop making excuses and already listen to me." Nakuru pushed her to the bed and let her sit down for awhile while she took some shopping bags from the corner and tossed it over to the heiress. "Here, wear this for tonight."

"What? What are these—ACK! I can't wear these!" Tomoyo yelped, in her hands were pieces of garments that are not really meant for non-husband's eyes.

"Honestly Tomoyo, you can design clothes like these and make people wear them but you can't wear them yourself? Where's justice in Japan when you need it!" Nakuru complained childishly.

"But Nakuru, this is too much. I mean, I can't do this now. Can't you make me do something else?" Tomoyo looked up hoping she'll say yes.

Nakuru's eyes sparkled, her hands clasping together in happiness. "So you're saying you'll agree in seducing Eriol?"

Tomoyo let out a sweatdrop. "Seduction is such a strong word to say," she gulped.

"Flirt, get attention, seduction—what's the difference?" Nakuru shrugged. "Fine, don't wear that. Not tonight at least, but we'll take it step by step, okay?"

Tomoyo suddenly gulped. This doesn't look like a good idea at all. "What if I successfully seduced him and he jumps on me?" She gasped, realizing that she just said her thoughts.

"Oooooh, is that what you're so worried about, Tomoyo?" Nakuru teased and with a wink she added, "Then that's even better! At least you'll get to know a portion of his feelings, right?"

"But Nakuru, I'm pregnant!"

"Oh right, I seemed to have forgotten that little detail." The brunette laughed. "But don't worry, Google said that it's actually pretty healthy for pregnant women to still have some quality time with their husbands. Some say it actually makes the baby happy!" She grinned, obviously proud of her little pregnancy trivia.

"I-Is that so?" Tomoyo let out a nervous laugh.

Nakuru then said, "It's okay Tomoyo, we'll start with the 'he's my husband so back off' tactic first."

"Huh?"

* * *

So Nakuru wasn't able to let go of accidentally seeing Kaho leave Eriol's business, big deal. She knew she should do something about it, she loved Tomoyo to bits and pieces and she simply enjoyed being her cousin-in-law. As of now, Nakuru knows nothing about what Eriol's intentions are, but it's better to show him who's the better girl in her life.

It might be a little selfish on her side to push Tomoyo to do this without considering her decisions, but it's not like she was doing this with evil intentions. She's actually doing both Eriol and Tomoyo a favour to enjoy their married life, if she could say so herself.

The next day, Nakuru convinced Tomoyo to bring Eriol some packed lunch. If Kaho arrived the same time she did before, then it would be easy for Tomoyo to come early before Kaho would even enter Eriol's office.

Tomoyo sighed as she walked past the glass doors that led her to the carpeted floor of the hall leading to Eriol's office room. Office workers around her were busy and she suddenly felt conscious when people started following her move with their eyes.

_Is it because of what I'm wearing? I knew I shouldn't have worn this._

During her visit, Nakuru told her to wear something a little elegant but with a sexy edge so she donned a sexy v cut neck black dress that reached just about her thighs and hugged her every curve. Her baby bump still wasn't that big so the dress still made her look like a mature woman with a perfect body. The dress was in great contrast with her skin and so was her black pumps that made silent steps across the carpeted floor.

Although she felt nervous, her whole body showed confidence and poise, something that she learned from being raised as a Daidouji heiress. Her mother always said, "Never let anyone know your weakness by showing it on your face. Always stand tall and proud, but with grace and poise like a true lady."

She finally reached Kia's station and with a smile she said, "Good morning. Is Eriol in?" Her melodious voice almost melted the hearts of the other male workers present, still unaware that she was their boss' wife.

Kia made the same mistake too as she held on to her poker face and told Tomoyo without even looking at her, "Do you have an appointment miss?"

"No, I'm afraid not." She said but then reached out to the small bag she held on her hands and said, "But I am here to bring him some lunch, hopefully you can do something about his appointment schedule?"

Kia's brows drew closer and a frown appeared on her face. _Who is this girl to bring her boss lunch?_ And just when she looked up to see the visitor's face, her eyes widened in shock and quickly stood up to apologized.

"Oh Ms. Daidouji! Er—I mean, Mrs. Hiiragizawa! Please forgive my rudeness for not recognizing your voice immediately, and for not looking at you at first." Kia bowed down, ashamed of her previous actions.

"EH!" The other workers exclaimed, not believing that it was the actual Tomoyo Daidouji standing in front of them.

"Please raise your head, miss. It's perfectly fine, don't worry." Tomoyo said sweetly.

It maybe not in the character or Kia to apologize quickly this way compared to how cold she treated others like Nakuru, but Tomoyo's family had great influence and the heiress had good reputation too. It was said that going against the Daidouji family would really be a huge mistake and now that Tomoyo's married to the Hiiragizawa, going against them would already be like a death sentence. This is why it's important for people like Kia to respect Tomoyo too, otherwise she could lose her job if she became impolite.

"Wow, I've only seen the Daidouji heiress in magazines and the pictures during their wedding but I didn't think she would be this hot!" A guy from the back murmured to his colleague.

"Shh! If Mr. Hiiragizawa heard you, you'll lose your job for sure!"

"But seriously come on, how can you not say something about his wife? Just look at her!"

"Mr. Hiiragizawa sure is lucky."

Tomoyo might looked like she was ignoring or oblivious to their comments, but inside she was happy of receiving such recognitions.

"So, about that appointment?"

"No need, miss. I'll just tell Mr. Eriol that you're here—"

Just as Kia was about to buzz Eriol's intercom, the door of Eriol's office opened revealing the Londoner. "What is all the noise about?" He said, instantly making all the workers shut up and continue their work. Eriol raised a brow at the sudden change, wondering what happened.

"Um, Mr. Eriol," Kia called.

"What is it—" Eriol turned and his sentence was cut short when he saw there, next to his secretary was his charming…no, scratch that, incredibly gorgeous wife. "Tomoyo!" He didn't mean to show his happiness when he called her name, but all of his workers managed to catch that, causing them to either laugh or shake their heads at the abrupt change of emotions of their boss.

"Hi. I brought you some lunch, it's your lunch break now right?" Tomoyo smiled.

From afar, you can really see Eriol sparkling with happiness from the surprise visit. "I can make it my lunch break now." He said and immediately escorted his wife inside his office.

Unbeknownst to them, the lady with light brown hair stood quietly behind the glass doors, watching carefully the married couple from afar. Her face held a frown, showing her being upset to the scene. It looks like she was a bit late this time.

The next day, Tomoyo still came because of Nakuru's pleading. And the next day after that, after that, until she managed to visit the entire week until next week. The workforce didn't mind though, they actually felt it quite refreshing to see the goddess from the Daidouji company. In fact, some found it a better view compared to a tall light brown haired lady from the Mizuki family, while others became neutral. As long as the male had some eye candy for awhile, they wouldn't complain. They just maintained silence when their boss was around to avoid any kind of trouble.

Kaho was getting furious by the end of the week. Suddenly, her family's company have gotten busy from a client who still refused to state the one who sent him saying that 'as long as our company has good intentions with yours, my boss wishes to remain anonymous and will only be revealed for the final signing of deeds'. The Mizuki family wasn't as big as the Daidouji's or the Hiiragizawa's which is why any one who would offer them a huge price or partnership was already important to them.

Someone gave them an opportunity and now Kaho's parents have made her schedule quite tight with meetings and projects, disabling her to visit Eriol very often.

_This is not good; I'm sure someone's behind this. It better not be you… Mrs. Hiiragizawa._

* * *

_**end of chapter**_


	19. Daidouji vs Mizuki

**A Prince for a Price**

_Like all wealthy families, the Daidouji family has a secret for their success and fortune. But the secret has been suddenly revealed during the heiress'18__th__ birthday when she was taken away by a group of men as part of a certain deal: to give the Hiiragizawa clan the next generation heir._

* * *

**Chapter 19  
**Daidouji vs. Mizuki

* * *

"Tomoyo Daidouji! How come you never told me that you're pregnant!"

That was the first thing Tomoyo heard after picking up her phone at 6:30 in the morning. Sad to say the ringing of the said gadget was the reason of her waking up which was rare as far as Sakura Kinomoto is concerned. Because Sakura has always been a late riser, but it seems like the news woke her up in shock.

"Good morning to you too, Sakura." Tomoyo yawned, her eyes still closed and her head still buried deep in the comfort of her pillow, one arm bended up to balance the phone in her ear as she listened to her friend's ramblings.

"Yes, good morning Tomoyo! But seriously, serious things like this should be told to your best friend you know." Sakura whined on the other line, but if there was one thing Tomoyo was curious about, it was: if she didn't tell her, then how did she found out?

From behind, she heard a low groan and subtle movements which only belonged to the one and only Londoner. Apparently the man also woke up from the ring of her phone, thus explaining the still sleepy state he was in. Tomoyo was still holding the phone in her ear and she almost gasped when she felt Eriol's arm sneaking in its way around her waist and pulling her closer. She couldn't help but smile at the contact and let it be. She was already feeling the steady breathing of his chest behind her, making her realize that he was falling back to sleep.

"I'm terribly sorry for not telling you immediately, Sak. I'll make it up to you, I promise. What do you say about being godmother?" Tomoyo smiled, knowing full well what her friend's reaction would be.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'd love to be the godmother! Thanks Tomoyo!"

"Wait, so how did you find out again? Since I'm sure I wasn't the one who told you and I doubt Eriol was the one who did that, so how…?" Tomoyo's lips curved into a frown, inwardly praying that her answer wouldn't be the one she already has in mind.

"Well, you know how I'm not really an early riser, right? So awhile ago my brother suddenly barged in my room and woke me up and turned on the television. It's on the morning entertainment news, Tomoyo! Apparently there were people who saw you and some tall lady shopping for baby clothes and all that which made the paparazzi people assume that you're already with child! You are pregnant, right?" Sakura explained.

Tomoyo gulped. _I knew it. Of course there would be people around who saw Nakuru and I shopping for baby stuff the other day._ "Wow, it's funny 'cause I never noticed some of the people took pictures of us. And yes, I really am pregnant with Eriol's child." She smiled and she suddenly felt Eriol pulling him closer at the sound of his name.

Sakura shrieked from the other line. "That's very good news Tomoyo! I'm sure you're mother would be delighted to hear that from you too! Have you told her yet?" She asked.

_Oh right, mother…_

"…No, I'm afraid the last time I spoke to her was during our wedding. Do you think I should tell her about my condition?" Tomoyo asked unsure.

Sakura's reply was quick. "Tomoyo, I know that you're not on good terms with Aunt Sonomi right now but this is really an important moment in your life that I think your mom deserves to know about it. At least she would know your condition even when you're far, she's still worried about you, you know."

Tomoyo paused for awhile and breathed. It's not every day she could hear great advice from a friend like Sakura, and during this rare times her friend was right. She should at least tell her mother what's already going on in her life at the Hiiragizawa manor.

"Thanks Sakura, I'll call her later and tell her about it."

"That's great! I'm sure she'll feel excited to know that she's going to be a grandmother soon."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Thanks for telling me Tomoyo, just call me if you need anything, okay? Should I tell Syaoran and the others about it too?"

"Um…" Tomoyo pondered for a moment. "Yeah, go ahead. I don't think I'll have time to meet them all and tell them, but I will try and see if I can meet all of you guys soon."

"Great. Take care of yourself, okay Tomoyo? You're doing fine there, right?" Sakura asked a bit worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Tomoyo said.

"Okay then. I'll talk to you later then, bye."

"Bye." And both of them hung up from both lines. Tomoyo placed the phone back in her bedside table and continued to stay still on the soft mattress. A lot of things wandered on her mind again regarding her current situation.

Before, she was very sure on what she's going to do after all this; but now that she's already pregnant, can she really afford to leave her baby just like that?

_Do I really want to leave?_

"What's on your mind?" Eriol whispered against her hair. Tomoyo sighed and turned around to finally face him.

"A lot," she replied. "I'm not sure if I'm ready, or if I'll ever be ready for this baby. Now the whole world knows I'm pregnant because Sakura just found out about it in the news. People are going to expect a lot from me, Eriol."

Eriol just gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her closer. "It'll be okay, Tomoyo. I'm going to be here with you, remember? We'll go through this together, I promise." He said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Okay." She said. "Wait, does your father already know about my pregnancy?"

"Yes, apparently Nakuru was the one who relayed the message to him before I could even talk to him. He called me soon after to confirm and so I did, and somehow he was a bit… happy about it. He did congratulate me after that so I'm guessing he's also excited." Eriol grinned.

"I've never pictured your father to be a happy man, Eriol. But you know him better anyway so if you say he's happy then that's a relief." Tomoyo smiled.

"He never had negative emotions about you, if that's what you're worried about. If anything, he actually respects your family for still pushing through this deal even if he knows it's going to be hard for you guys." He said.

"Really?" Tomoyo's brows perked up.

Eriol nodded. "My father's not an all-around bad person, Tomoyo. He can be very understanding when needed, he just needs people to understand his business needs too."

"I see," she responded. She was about to close her eyes and go back to sleep until she snapped open them again at the realization of something, "Wait Eriol, what day is it?"

"Saturday, why?" He said.

"Oh god!" Tomoyo exclaimed, automatically sitting up from her side and quickly getting out of the bed.

"What's up?" Eriol asked, sitting up too and grabbed hold of his eyeglasses from the bedside table.

"It's Saturday today, I have this monthly check-up I have to go to and I'm scheduled to have it today at 8:30am. It's already past 7!" She quickly explained and dashed towards the bathroom to have a shower.

Eriol just shook his head in response and got up from his side of the bed too. By the time Tomoyo got out of her morning shower, she saw Eriol already changing as well.

"You have work on Saturdays, Eriol?" Tomoyo tilted her head to the side, questioning Eriol's actions. Her body was only clad in a towel while her hair was up in a bun.

Eriol just smiled at her and said, "Nope. I'm going to the monthly check-up to accompany my pregnant wife."

"Oh," Tomoyo said, suddenly feeling touched that he wanted to voluntary come. "Thank you then." She then walked towards the closet and picked out a nice apple green baby doll dress with sleeves reaching up to her elbows. It was quite loose on her stomach area which was now visibly getting bigger.

She didn't even notice that Eriol has been watching her change from her almost naked form to her now clothed body. That is, until he said, "You know, I don't know if you're doing this on purpose or not."

This caught Tomoyo's attention and looked back at him with an all-knowing smile. "What are you talking about?" She asked. She then saw Eriol coming closer to her and then wrapped both of his arms around her growing waist.

He looked deep into her eyes and said, "For the last couple of days you've been visiting me in my office in those dresses that seemed to be designed for Scarlett Johansson, and act like nothing's wrong. I had to fight the urge of firing some of my employees by the way they look at you! And then just last night, you were wearing this nightgown that looked a tad shorter than your usual ones and so, I hope you don't mind me asking but… are you trying to seduce me?" He raised a brow, obviously interested in the matter.

But Tomoyo remained calm and her eyes still held the same innocence as before.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, _hubby dear_," she giggled. "Is there something wrong with a wife visiting her husband at work? And maybe it's just your imagination Eriol, but I never had any of my nightgowns tailored for them to be shorter. You know how I hate your perverted side." She added.

If only Eriol knew how much of a lie it was. All thanks to Nakuru, her tailors, and the scripts she has been making Tomoyo memorize.

_Really Tomoyo, what the hell are you doing going through Nakuru's plan?_ She mentally scolded herself, but admittedly, she's somehow having fun with it. _Hormones, I presume. But why on earth would Nakuru want me to go this far?_

Eriol gave a short laugh before placing a soft kiss on top of Tomoyo's nose.

"If you say so, wifey; but please remember that I won't take any responsibility if there's suddenly a… change in me with the way you're behaving, okay? I'm a man too, you know." He gave this wolfish grin that Tomoyo inwardly gulp at that playful threat.

"So are you saying you're going to rape a pregnant woman when that time comes?" Tomoyo asked.

"Rape is such a strong word," Eriol mumbled. The other didn't even realize that she was being pushed until she already felt the door closet against her back. Tomoyo let out a gasp when she felt a roaming hand sneak under her skirt and feel her inner thigh.

"Eriol…" She didn't mean for it to come out as a moan, but in Eriol's ears, it still was.

Tomoyo's eyes widened when he saw Eriol's azure ones darken as he leaned in and claimed her lips in a chaste kiss. He forced his tongue inside and Tomoyo couldn't help but kiss him back, her eyes closing in the process and her arms wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him closer. If it wasn't for the way he was holding her up against the closet door, she could have sworn she would already fall from the passion he was giving her.

Then she had three realizations.

Realization #1: _When was the last time we kissed like this?_ _Our honeymoon, I suppose…_

The hand inside her skirt continued to roam up until it reached her butt cheek. She moaned in their kiss when she felt Eriol squeezing it repeatedly.

Realization #2: _I miss him. I miss us like this._

Their kisses never stopped. They only had quick pauses between kisses because Eriol wouldn't want to stop, and it seemed like Tomoyo didn't want to either. They would breathe for a split second until Eriol would push his tongue back in and they would playfully battle each other inside.

When Eriol already found it very hard to breathe, he pulled away from her lips but continued to kiss down to her cheek, then her jaw and eventually he found his way deep in the crook of her neck, leaving kiss marks here and there. His hands never stopped to wander though, his other hand that held her up eventually traced her clothed side until it reached below her bust line, feeling the familiar soft curve there.

Tomoyo couldn't help but moan at the sensation. _Why is he doing this to me? But why can't I make him stop too?_

"Eriol…" She moaned again, but this time it was a bit louder when Eriol simultaneously sucked a sensitive part on her neck and squeezed her clothed right mound.

Which led to her most important realization of all…

Realization #3: _"I love you Eriol."_

"What?" She heard him say. Her eyes widened when she too, asked herself the same question. _Did I just say that realization out loud?_

Eriol's ministrations stopped, Tomoyo now pushed him away. Both of their faces were very flushed from the heated moment they just had, their chests heaving up and down desperate to get their breaths back to normal.

"Did you say something other than my name?" Eriol asked. His hair was already messy due to Tomoyo's wandering hands awhile ago.

Tomoyo's face was still flushed, trying her best to think of an excuse quick as to not repeat what she just said. _Oh please, I hope he didn't hear it._ "No, I just keep calling your name because you wouldn't stop." She frowned when she saw him chuckle.

"How can I possibly stop when your calls made it look like you want to continue?" He raised a brow, now tidying up his clothes and Tomoyo did the same.

"You're so full of yourself, Eriol. Let's go, we're already late for my checkup." Tomoyo bit her already swollen lip, turning away from the Londoner who still had that smirk on his face.

"Maybe I am, but you should still admit that you enjoyed it as much as I did, _my dear wifey._" Eriol teased. "I told you I'm not going to take responsibility if something suddenly happens."

Tomoyo's frown deepened from his remark, most of it because what he said was true but she wasn't going to admit that to his face. "I'm leaving." She said. She was about to do so but a hold on her arm suddenly prevented her from leaving. "Eriol, I'm serious. We can't be late than we already are—"

"Are you sure you want to go to the doctor in that situation? For me, it's actually fine if you look like that, you know… with a _hickey_ still present on your neck?" He gave his Cheshire grin that made Tomoyo suddenly fume in anger and immediately covered her neck filled with love bites.

"You're such a pervert, you know!" Tomoyo grunted, opening the door of the closet once more and retrieved a white scarf, covering her neck with it. She gave a small 'hmph' and stuck her nose out, now leaving the room with Eriol following her behind with a laugh.

* * *

"So you're already entering your 9th week of pregnancy, right Ms. Tomoyo?" Dr. Yamada inquired with a smile, leading Tomoyo to the bed to have her ultrasound check up.

"Yes, I believe so." Tomoyo replied, making her position comfortable on top of the bed.

Dr. Yamada then turned to Eriol, "Are you excited about it, Mr. Hiiragizawa?" She asked while preparing the jelly lubricant to splatter over Tomoyo's now exposed belly.

Eriol nodded eagerly. "Yes, very." He took Tomoyo's hand and clasped it as they waited. He sat on the free chair beside Tomoyo's bed and watched the doctor do her thing. The assistant now opened the monitor and plugged in the device that the doctor would be using to examine Tomoyo's pregnancy.

Dr. Yamada stared at Tomoyo's stomach for awhile and noticed something. Her smile remained as she asked the heiress, "Don't you think your belly looks a bit bigger than the normal 9th week pregnancy?" Both Eriol and Tomoyo's eyes widened at her inquisition, could it be…?

"I'm not exactly sure since this is my first time, doctor." Tomoyo smiled meekly.

"Well then let's see if my assumption is correct." Dr. Yamada grinned. She opened the monitor and Eriol and Tomoyo immediately focused their attention there. The doctor began using her big pen-like tool to roam around Tomoyo's belly and try to focus on some visible parts of the baby.

"It's not very clear right now but if you look closely, you can see a head and…" Dr. Yamada suddenly paused, causing worry to wash over the couple.

"…Dr. Yamada?" Eriol gulped, silently praying that nothing went wrong.

"Allow me to say that again. You can see two heads and two hearts. Congratulations to the both of you, you're going to have twins!" Dr. Yamada announced.

Tomoyo shrieked, Eriol grinned. "Twins?" They echoed.

The doctor nodded, happy for the both of them. "This is the reason why you're stomach is bigger than the normal 9 weeks, Ms. Tomoyo. I expect you to be even more careful now that you're carrying too. It's going to be pretty heavy so I'm going to give you a new kind of diet to properly nutrition both your body and your babies' bodies. Your stamina is going to be tested here, but I'm sure you'll be fine." She explained.

Tomoyo nodded. Her eyes were starting to glisten with tears of happiness for knowing that they'll be having two kids at once.

"I'll take care of them, I promise." She nodded. The hand the clutched hers tightly also reassured her that Eriol would do the same for them as well. The Londoner leaned in and kissed her on the forehead after that.

"Are their genders already recognizable?" Eriol asked.

"It's a bit too early to detect it but surely the next time you visit, I can already tell you what their genders are." Dr. Yamada said.

"Thank you very much doctor," Eriol said.

Dr. Yamada ended the ultrasound exercise and closed the monitor and her other tools. Eriol helped Tomoyo to sit up from the bed and tidy herself up.

"Are you always taking your vitamins, Ms. Tomoyo?" She queried.

Tomoyo nodded. "Never finished my meals without them."

"Good. You can come into my office after you're finished. I'll just fix up your new added diets and vitamin supplements for your twins. Congratulations again." With that, Dr. Yamada exited the room and went back to own office, leaving the two alone.

"No wonder you're twice as sexy the last couple of days, you have twins inside you." Eriol teased, his grin never leaving his face.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and just laughed. "You and your excuses, I say you worked me too hard during our honeymoon to give me twins."

"Who could blame me? Maybe you were very irresistible that time that even the drunk me couldn't get too much of you." He said, pulling her closer to him again.

"You're starting to get really creepy Eriol, come on let's go. I'm already hungry." The heiress successfully pushed him away and both of them left the room.

* * *

"Oh my god! Congratulations, you guys!" Nakuru shrieked, bringing both Eriol and Tomoyo into a tight hug after learning about the good news.

"Thanks," Tomoyo smiled.

"This is going to be so much fun! I get to have two cute nieces or nephews running around at once! I can't wait for them to be born, Tomoyo." The brunette grinned excitedly.

"Me too." The heiress agreed. She suddenly remembered something and excused herself from the two. She grabbed her phone and went inside Eriol's office room since it was the nearest to their original spot.

Tomoyo dialled a very familiar number and waited patiently for the other line to pick up. When it finally did, her voice was suddenly caught in her throat that the other person repeatedly said, "Hello?"

"Hello?" Tomoyo whispered.

"…Tomoyo, is that you?"

"Mother… Yes, it's me." She answered.

"Oh my baby, it's so nice to finally hear from you. I missed you so much! I'm very glad you called me, Tomoyo. Is something wrong? Are you hurt? Are they being nice to you?" Sonomi asked continuously that Tomoyo never had the chance to speak and answer her questions.

"I miss you too, mother," she finally admitted, a smile forming on her face. "And no, nothing's wrong mother. I'm fine, more than fine actually. I think you'd like to know that you're going to be a grandmother soon."

Tomoyo smiled when she heard a gasp coming from the other line. "You mean to say the news was true? You were really shopping for baby clothes and other things because you're already pregnant?" Sonomi asked.

"Yes, that I am. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I just got back from the doctors, you see."

"That's good you're having checkups, my dear. So what did the doctor say?"

"I'm pregnant with twins! Can you believe it?" Tomoyo said and for the second time, she heard mother's excited voice from the other line.

"That's excellent news, my dear! Please take care of yourself okay? If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me, okay? I'll have what you need immediately prepared for you in case of emergencies." She said.

"Yes, I will mother. Thank you."

"Good. And Tomoyo?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry. I miss you, and I love you so much, my daughter."

"It's okay mother. Me too, I love you so much too."

Both of them finally hung up after that. The heiress breathed in heavily as they ended their call, it's as if a great weight has been lifted off of her after finally conversing with her mother for a long time. She knew she couldn't grow to hate her own mother for a very long time. No, never. Especially now that she's pregnant, she needs to have a mother to talk to in times like this.

"Are you okay, Tomoyo?" Tomoyo almost jumped at the voice she never knew was coming. She turned around and saw Eriol looking at her worriedly after watching her.

Tomoyo nodded and walked towards the Londoner, bringing him into a hug much to Eriol's surprise. "I finally called her, Eriol. I finally had the courage to talk to my mother. Thank you." She said.

Eriol wasn't really sure why she was thanking him, but for now it didn't really matter. He embraced her too and ran his fingers through her silky hair. They stayed in that position for awhile until it was finally time to let go.

* * *

Monday came and Eriol was already dreading it. He was happy enjoying his weekend but office hours are finally back and he knew he had to work again.

By the time he entered the office, a number of his employees including Kia congratulated him because of the reported news that his wife was pregnant. Eriol was never really a man who liked attention but this actually made him happy. At least it showed how much his workers still respect him and at the same time, still refer to him as a family-oriented man with a loving wife.

"Thank you everyone." He nodded and then went inside his main room.

He breathed in heavily and tried to focus his mind for work. There's a pile that needs to be finished and dozens of meetings to go to. Boy, was it going to be a busy day.

When the clock showed 10:00AM, the door of his main room opened. Eriol, without looking up to see who entered, just smiled and said, "Tomoyo dear, isn't it too early for you to bring me lunch? But I can—" His smile faltered when he looked up and realized that it was not the Daidouji heiress present before him.

"I'm so sorry to disappoint you, my love." Kaho greeted, walking towards the huge mahogany table Eriol was currently working on.

"N-No, it's okay." Eriol said. _Wait, something's different about her. What changed? _His questioning stare bore into her that she managed to answer his mental query.

"Oh, do you like my outfit? I thought it wouldn't hurt to look elegant but at the same time daring, right?" Kaho smiled seductively. She took off her coat and revealed a red halter dress, with a low v-cut lining in front. It hugged her every curve and ended mid-thigh, making her legs look longer than ever. She wore matching red stilettos to go with it that Eriol couldn't help but stare at the seductress in front of him.

"What's up, Kaho? It's not like you to wear something like this, especially inside the office." Eriol mentally gave himself a pat on the back for not having a nosebleed immediately.

"Well, I bet your wife is the same too. Or is she used to wearing these kinds of clothes every day? She should be ashamed if that's her kind of nature, and I hear she just turned 18, am I correct?" Kaho smirked.

Eriol frowned. He does not like the sound of this. Clearly, Kaho is up to something and to bring Tomoyo with it is not a very good sign. "I think my wife's outfit is still appropriate for her age since it doesn't show as much skin as you think it does." He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. He reached a hand up to his temples and rubbed it, suddenly feeling a migraine coming up.

"But, isn't this how she has been getting your attention?" Kaho whispered in his ears. This made Eriol's eyes instantly snap open at the sudden close proximity between them.

Too late. By the time he opened his eyes, the woman's cleavage was what greeted him immediately making his face turn red. Apparently, Kaho has been leaning on his desk in a very promiscuous pose that made her chest threaten to pop out from their narrow covers. Both of her palms flat down on the table, and she was leaning in front of him with a sexy smile on her face.

Kaho's right hand reached up to caress Eriol's cheek. The latter flinched at the contact but the woman didn't let go. Instead, she continued doing her ministrations and even added some sensual whispers.

"Tell me, has your wife been treating you _good_ lately?" Kaho asked.

Eriol gulped. He tried to avoid her gaze but every time he does, his eyes would then focus on the big obvious mountains she has on her chest. In short, he was trapped. Not to mention the little predicament his friend down south already has. Why, oh why can't he control his hormones at times like these?

"Y-Yes, Tomoyo has been very nice to me." He managed to answer. He was very aware that his face was already red but as long as he's not doing anything to her, he's safe right?

_Really! What's up with women these days? First Tomoyo, now her? Is 'The Seduction of Eriol Hiiragizawa' really part of their game?_

"But I bet I can do so much better," she purred, now moving up to sit on top of his desk, ignoring the important papers he had thoroughly organized.

Eriol let out a dangerous growl. "Seriously Kaho, you better stop this right now because Tomoyo will come any minute—" He was stopped when the lady forcibly grabbed hold of his collar and pressed her lips against his.

With a groan, the Londoner gathered all his might to push the lady away but failed. Kaho used his outstretched arms to her advantage to place his hands over her barely clothed chest to continue her game.

"I can love you better than _that_ Tomoyo, Eriol. Remember? You told me before that nobody can love you as much as I love you and make you feel. That _brat_ is no different at all! What, just because she's married to you automatically makes her your best lover? Then why are you even making me wait Eriol!"

Eriol remained silent, his bangs covering his eyes from the sudden speech. He tried to pull his hands away from her chest but again, failed. Kaho forced him to stay in that position and make a point that she feels better than his own wife.

"What's this? I gave you time and space to give way for your father's little traditional deal and this is how you repay me? Why did you even bother making a promise with me Eriol! Are you backing out now because of that, that… _teenage whore_ you call as _wife_—?"

Slap.

It was against the Hiiragizawa virtues, heck any man's virtues for that matter, to hit a lady. But after Eriol Hiiragizawa slapped Kaho Mizuki right across the face, he admittedly felt good. Now that lady is sprawled all over the carpet, shock visible on her face and her cheek red from the contact.

"Never _ever_, call Tomoyo a whore. She's a hundred times better a woman than you'll ever be. You dare call her such when you're the one who's all over my desk in that ridiculous outfit, _seducing_ a married man? This was not part of the deal, Kaho." Eriol said with a very threatening voice.

"Wha—? But… I thought you love me, Eriol… Why? We were supposed to be the one married, to be happy, to be—"

"You know very darn well why I didn't marry you Kaho, even _if_ my father did give me a loophole to marry the one I love rather than abide by his conditions. And I almost did, but thanks to a certain document, it helped me choose the right decision."

"What—?" Kaho still sat there in shock, her eyes wide in fear for something that he's about to do.

Eriol opened a little drawer underneath the table and there, took out a folder. He took the documents out of it and passed it impolitely to the girl looking helpless below.

"You think I'll never find out? The time you went to the doctors to have something checked after being curious as to why you're not getting pregnant no matter how many times we made love? You should have at least known that the hospital you went to was part of our company's shares Kaho, that's something you overlooked." Eriol said.

Tears were starting to form in the corner of Kaho's eyes, as the nightmare from the past has been catching up with her right now. Her eyes scanned the very familiar documents scattered before her, her head shaking, still disbelieving that all of this was real.

"Since when did you care about having an heir, Eriol? Just because your father had some fertile brat he got from another family, already makes you think twice about our promise?" Kaho cried out.

"It has always been part of our tradition Kaho, you know that very well." Eriol mumbled.

"But you love me—!"

"I love Tomoyo, damnit!" Eriol finally yelled out.

And for the nth time in a row, Kaho sat there shocked at the revelation. "No, no! No, no, no, no. This is unreal! Just because she's pregnant doesn't make her any more appealing!"

"As a matter of fact, she looks better than ever." Eriol smirked, remembering their early morning Saturday scene. "And don't think I never realized that you were the one who was responsible for me not being able to meet with Tomoyo last time."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"That day when I was supposed to meet Tomoyo at _The Vine_? You were the only one left here in my office with my phone during that time. Good God she was waiting for me for 4 hours that night! After that incident, I had my phone investigated on whether or not I did receive a message from Nakuru; turns out I did and they found your fingerprint on my phone."

"You have no proof!" Kaho tried.

"I have my full trust on the Hiiragizawa investigation team." Eriol crossed his arms.

Kaho remained silent. _How and why did it come to this?_ Just before, she was very sure of Eriol's feelings for her, but now that he was married to that prissy Daidouji princess, he's just going to leave her like this?

"As expected from my cousin."

The new voice made both Eriol's and Kaho's heads turn towards the direction of the door. There, standing proudly was none other than Nakuru Akizuki leaning against the closed door to avoid any conversation reach outside. In her hands was also a folder, something for Kaho as it seemed.

"Nakuru, how long have you been standing there?" Eriol queried, surprised.

"Long enough to see you slap her down; I'd give her another one too after hearing what she called my cute little cousin-in-law but I guess she already deserved the one coming from you." Nakuru grinned, then sending a distasteful look at Kaho who was now standing up.

"Where's Tomoyo?" He asked.

"Apparently, she was still sleeping when I left so forgive her now for not being able to bring you lunch. It looks like this crazy woman here knew that too and decided to come here early in case Tomoyo comes in late." She explained.

"Oh," was his response.

Kaho grabbed her coat and wore it over her shoulders, now standing up and tidying her hair. "You're just wasting your time with Daidouji, Eriol. Just wait, by the time she already gives birth to your baby, she's going to leave you just like that because she doesn't have any feelings for you. And I'm sure by then, you're going to chase after me after treating me like this."

Eriol's jaw clenched at her words. It was true though that he was still unsure of Tomoyo's feelings for her, but surely she cares about him… right?

"Actually they're babies, not only baby. Better congratulate your lover for his wife's pregnant with twins." Nakuru smirked, now walking towards the lady in red.

"Does it even matter? She's still going to leave you anyways." Kaho scoffed.

"Yeah, keep dreaming lady. And while you're at it, you're tasked to take care of a little company store in Hong Kong. Have a safe trip, Mizuki." Nakuru beamed, passing her the folder she was holding awhile ago.

"What? You—You're…?"

"That's right! I'm the reason why your family's company is very busy right now. It's all thanks to an anonymous project giver, right?" Nakuru winked. "You know, you should at least thank me because this is as generous as I can get. Make one wrong move and the Hiiragizawa Corp. could easily wipe out your family's hard work in no time. At least I still have pity over your parents who are working hard, now why don't you do the same instead of disturbing other people's marriages?" She added.

Kaho scowled. She knew she never really liked this Nakuru ever since she met her. She was dangerous, but she never knew how powerful Nakuru was also.

With a glare, Kaho stomped off the room and shut the door with a bang.

"Make sure to bring me back some souvenirs from Hong Kong!" Nakuru waved. After saying her teasing goodbye to the lady, she turned her attention back to the frowning Eriol behind her. "Okay, come on, tell me who's the best cousin? You know who it is. Who has great timing?" She grinned.

Eriol shook his head and laughed. "Really Nakuru, you also know who it is but, thank you. Thanks for helping me send her away. Pretty smart on your side too," he remarked.

Nakuru made a peace sign at his direction and winked. "Let's just pray that she doesn't do so well in her job that she ends up being sent back here for a promotion." She said. "So, now what are we going to do with your relationship with Tomoyo? I knew it! You really do love her!"

Eriol just smiled and leaned back against his seat.

Outside, Kaho was still stomping on the marble floor with a huge scowl on her face making the other employees wonder what the hell happened. As if on cue, Tomoyo just arrived and was about to open the glass doors when Kaho opened it and exited from the inside.

Tomoyo blinked, her hands filled with bento boxes for her husband.

"Ah, Kaho! It's nice to see you, how are you—" Tomoyo's smile instantly faded the moment Kaho glared at her straight. This caused some confusion to the heiress and she wondered the same thing the other employees were wondering. "Kaho, I…"

But Kaho didn't answer. Instead she continued walking away with a frown, purposely bumping Tomoyo on the shoulder and left. Tomoyo's brows furrowed at the action, gently rubbing her shoulder and asking, "What's her problem?"

Deciding to ignore it, she opened the glass doors and welcomed herself inside and went straight to Eriol's office room.

* * *

_**end of chapter**_

**Author's Notes:** Longest chapter ever! And no, if you think this story has already ended since Kaho left, then think again my lovely readers. Teehee. *wink* There's going to be one last dramatic chapter, and that's going to be after 2-3 chapters (I think?). I'm not going to reveal any spoilers though, just expect a huge chunk of drama after happy chapters! Ü

So a lot of things happened in this chapter that made me think if I should cut it in two chapters or not. Well, maybe not. Ü

**ninastylee:** Hiya new reader! Thank you so much for the love! Ü

**FictionLover12:** I'm very happy that you're enjoying my fic! Ü Yeah, the sweetness and all the fluff were what I really need to take a break from the dramatic scenes. Hihi. And don't worry about saying too much, I actually enjoy reading long reviews because it really makes me feel the love! Thank you! :D

**EuroCuttie: **Oh my, thank you for all the compliments dear! I'm really really happy about it! :D And my birthday was very dandy, having a party with my friends and family and all, thanks for asking. Thanks for your review! Ü

**shimaxkutau:** Oh hi fellow Filipina! :D Wow, having my fic called as amazing is really touching, thank you very much! Ü Yeah, sana nga makaupdate din ako kagad pero busy sa college e. Huhu. Thanks again! :D

**amanbu-chan:** Lol, hopefully that towel scene wasn't as predictable? Hihi. And it looks like your question has already been answered in this chapter when the doctor revealed that they're having twins! :D Thanks for your review! Ü

**xxxFlamingWingsxxx:** Yeah, having Eriol portray like a childish pervert is really fun. Hihi. And regarding the question about my change of writing style: No, I don't think I changed it. :( Does it look like I did? In what aspect though? I'm not very aware of the change so please do tell if it turned bad or something. :( Thanks for your review! Ü

**blinda-thebling, Storylover, XxThe-Crest-of-AnubisxX, Nilesra, princess thieves of heart, ulq4schiffer, KyouyaxCloud, Shanaa12, watermelon17, deadflo, vedha & Cata06:** Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews! I'm very happy you enjoyed the previous chapter. Lots of love! Ü

Don't forget to leave a review! ;)

Love,  
Claudia


	20. Winter Lullaby

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys! *gets thrown by bricks, tomatoes and rabid dogs*Okay, so I probably deserve all those hate for updating so long since the last chapter. Hehe. Truly sorry! :( But since the last update, I was so busy with my school life since I had to work on my thesis, my Art Appreciation presentation, and so many things. Plus I've been travelling too and I spent a month around California and some parts of the East Coast since my family's been addicted to travelling lately. (17 hours in a plane is such a drag, mind you.)

And now APFAP is back with its 20th chapter! I promised myself that it should be updated before the year ends so now here it is. :D Honestly, I seem to have forgotten some details about this fic (horrible of me, I know) so I had to review some chapters before I wrote this one. So without further ado…

* * *

**Chapter 20  
**Winter Lullaby

-x-

From the time Tomoyo entered Eriol's office was a blur.

Everything was so surreal. Tomoyo walked in, packed lunch in hand, and suddenly felt that something just happened based on what she saw. Eriol was sitting on his executive chair, leaning back and a hand rubbing his temple while Nakuru sat on one of the couches, eyes closed as if very exhausted.

Tomoyo knew something was up. But she didn't know how to raise the question since the tension was still high, therefore she just said the next thing that came to her mind.

"I brought some lunch."

She was happy once the other two turned their heads to her and Nakuru practically jumped on her and held her in her arms.

Tomoyo giggled, dismissing Nakuru's actions as a normal thing and hugged her back as much as she could with the lunch bag in her other hand. She looked at Eriol's direction and saw stress in his eyes while his lips forced a smile. She just smiled back, deciding that it's best to just ask them later.

_It's probably a work thing._

She walked up to the table and gave each their share. After everyone was finally settled, she took a seat beside Nakuru on the couch.

"Oh my god! This curry tastes excellent Tomoyo! You're definitely a great cook." Nakuru grinned in between bites, causing a laugh from the heiress.

"I tried to not make it too spicy since Eriol's not very much a fan of spicy food, right?" She turned her head to his husband who just nodded and ate silently.

"As expected from Tomoyo Daidouji to know even the littlest details from her husband, eh?" Nakuru teased, earning her a pretty blush from Tomoyo's pale cheeks.

"I just suddenly remembered while cooking that's all." Tomoyo gave a nervous laugh. Suddenly remembering something, she managed to change the subject. "By the way, I bumped into Kaho on my way here. She looked really furious, did something happen?"

Her question drew the previous tension back in the atmosphere. It took Tomoyo a few good seconds to realize what happened so she stopped eating and said, "Is there something wrong?"

Nakuru passed Eriol a look whose face was turned against them. It looks like he wasn't ready to talk about it yet so now Nakuru has to be the one in charge for today.

"It's kind of a complicated situation Tomoyo," Nakuru managed a grin. "She's just not at all happy at being, um… _relocated_ in her job."

"She got fired?" Tomoyo's eyes widened.

Nakuru immediately shook her head. "Not at all, she was just assigned to work in Hong Kong for their company so she's a bit aggravated on the short notice." She continued munching down her food and soon after the tension was finally gone again.

"Oh," Tomoyo said. "No wonder she was so mad. I was actually a bit frightened when she looked at me like I was the cause of all her problems. It's a relief that it's not the truth though." She ended with a giggle.

Nakuru choked on her food, startling Tomoyo and instantly passing her a bottle of water.

"Are you okay Nakuru?" Tomoyo asked.

The brunette just nodded and shook off her worries. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Thanks Tomoyo. So did Kaho tell you anything?"

"None at all," Tomoyo shrugged and finished her meal.

Nakuru took a worried glance at his quiet cousin and sighed, thinking that it was a very good time to send Kaho to Hong Kong. What she told Tomoyo wasn't a lie though, but it definitely wasn't the whole truth either.

She'll just let Eriol tell her what happened.

-x-

The day flew by swiftly.

The couple has retreated in their room. Tomoyo was busy brushing her hair while seated in front of her dresser while Eriol was taking a warm shower in the bathroom.

It was a very stressful day for Eriol. Luckily he had a very understanding wife who wouldn't pester him on what really happened and is just patient until he tells her. He would tell her though, _someday_ but not right now. Not when everything was just so fresh and infuriating and he was just so mad at himself.

Eriol let the hot water cover his whole body as he reflected on the past events. His both hands leaning against the wall with his head down, his mind full of complicated memories that were just so maddening for him.

He knew.

He always knew that Kaho couldn't bear him a child. He knew it all along but he still couldn't find himself to leave her after that revelation. He knew it even before he met Tomoyo, but what irks him the most is the truth that he still let her be around even _after_ he was already married. Even_ after_ he knew about her condition.

He's an idiot. An absolute, complete, hormonal, unfaithful 20-year-old idiot.

He was young. He was 20 and in love with a woman his father wouldn't approve of and wouldn't be able to bear him children. Having children was really essential for their family, it was the reason why they had these deals in the first place.

He thought he could handle it. There were already new technological advancements for couples with reproduction problems, but it wasn't going to be easy especially with his father dead against it all. He's actually going to get killed once his father finds out about his little affair with Kaho while married to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo. Now there's a pretty thought.

She's just there, outside of the bathroom, pregnant with his twins and ignorant of the issues revolving around his family. He kinds of pities her though, being brought in a world full of lies and false pretences. When he was having an affair with Kaho, he wasn't even feeling so guilty about it. Worried, yes, but his focus that time was re-developing his relationship with the tall seductress whose charms completely worked on him; therefore he's also guilty in inflicting pain on Tomoyo without her even knowing it.

Her ignorance and less knowledge about their problems was something enviable though. She's like a child who's worry-free and main focus was to go back home and be with her own family. As much as it hurts for him, it couldn't be helped if that's what Tomoyo decides in the end because after all, that choice was a privilege she shouldn't waste.

Especially if she finally finds out the whole truth.

She's not supposed to be hurting, she's still just a kid who turned 18 and was impregnated by a heartless, cheating bastard in the form of Eriol Hiiragizawa. If he was her, he would choose to leave too.

Thinking about it, he wasn't sure if he should tell her his feelings too. He's obliged to tell her everything if he decides to tell her he loves her. If the time comes that she finds out he had an affair with Kaho, albeit she'll have a hard time believing his feelings for her.

Eriol's an idiot.

He doesn't deserve her.

Yet he still wants her.

Eriol's a selfish idiot.

-x-

By the time Eriol got out of the shower, Tomoyo has already changed into her nightgown and was waiting for him patiently.

"Have you always taken this long to shower?" She teased, setting her brush down.

He was still in his robes when he got out. He gave her a hearty smile and just said, "It was a long day."

"Looks like it, it's as if a whole dump of load has been thrown on you today. Has work been that hectic?" Tomoyo queried, getting their bed ready for sleep.

Eriol picked out a comfy set of sweats and a shirt and changed into it. "Yes, and then some. The year's almost up and some of our buyers have been very demanding lately. They wanted more supplies since they've been meaning to max out their quota for this year."

It still wasn't a lie though.

"I can imagine their scary faces." Tomoyo jittered and laughed.

"You'll be in shock." Eriol laughed with her. Just as he was about to climb into bed, Tomoyo suddenly gasped and pushed the covers away from her. She climbed down and ran towards the balcony.

With a raised brow, Eriol wondered what got his wife's attention. Suddenly feeling the windy breeze from the open windows, he immediately got a somehow thick silky robe for Tomoyo since the poor girl just ran out with nothing but her sleepwear.

He surprised Tomoyo by wrapping the robe around her small body with her back facing him, earning him a sincere smile of gratitude from the other.

"What got you so excited suddenly? And running out here without a jacket, you'll get sick doing that! Not only you, but our babies too." He warned, letting his hand loose around her growing waist.

Tomoyo let out a laugh. "I'm so sorry, _dad_. But look!" She pointed a finger up in the dark sky which Eriol's eyes followed.

It was snowing.

Eriol managed a gentle smile and chuckled at his wife's innocence. Her excitement for little things such as the first night of snow got him so amused that he landed a small peck on her temple.

"You're such a kid," he teased.

Tomoyo pouted. "Well I'm sorry old man, but little kids do enjoy snow very much." This earned her another laugh from her husband whose cheeks were already red from the cold.

"I can see that." He grinned.

Both of them leaned against the railing peacefully, watching the snow slowly fall from the night skies and even getting some on their heads and bodies too. Sometimes Tomoyo would reach out and catch a snowflake in her pale hands and they even played a little game on who gets to have the bigger snowflake.

For Eriol, these kinds of moments were bliss.

And in this moment, he wished that he had met her sooner even before he met Kaho.

Because he knew, he was sure, that life with Tomoyo was peace.

-x-

He didn't want her to catch a cold.

A pregnant woman out in the cold, snowy night is vulnerable to different kinds of diseases that could be harmful for their kids. So before she could let out a sneeze or feel even colder, he gently ushered her back in their room and offered to rest.

But Tomoyo still wasn't sleepy.

In fact, she was hungry, suddenly craving for a hot cup of tea or hot chocolate.

Eriol checked the time. It was 9:45pm. He could spend another minute or two for his wife's demands, so why not? If it were later, he would've rejected her little plea since sleeping late wasn't really good for her.

The couple silently walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Tomoyo sat on one of the counters as she watched Eriol work on their drinks. A few minutes later, Eriol came back with two cups of hot chocolate and grabbed the jar of marshmallows if ever Tomoyo wanted some on her drink. She said her thanks and sighed at the warmth of her hot cocoa.

"Hey Eriol, would you want a boy or a girl?" Her question hung.

Eriol paused for a moment and thought about the sudden question. He never really thought about it especially since they'll be having twins.

"Well father would definitely want a boy as an heir, so if we have at least one boy then there are no worries." He answered.

Of course, Tomoyo expected. "What if they were both girls?"

"Then that's fine too. Whoever gets to be born first get to be the heiress though unless…" A smirk played in his lips.

"Unless?" Tomoyo's eyebrow raised.

"Unless you'd want to get pregnant again after that until we get a boy." He grinned maliciously. A laugh soon followed as Tomoyo chucked a marshmallow in his direction.

"If ever we do get a boy, I wish he wasn't as perverted as you." She stuck her tongue at him.

"I'm twenty years old babe, every guy goes through that phase." He laughed.

"Yours is just excessive." Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"On the contrary, this is just mild. You'd be running away from me if I was in wild mode."

Tomoyo pretended to faint. "Dear god help me!"

Their laughs echoed again. At the same time, Eriol wondered if he'll ever feel this way once Tomoyo leaves.

Once they finished their drinks, Tomoyo took the liberty of washing their cups before heading back to bed. She was humming something that Eriol didn't recognized, but in his ears it still was pleasant.

"I didn't know you could sing," he commented.

"Well you learn something every day they say." She winked at him as she closed the faucet. "Which reminds me…" She surprised him by grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the kitchen and into the halls, away from the direction of their bedroom.

"Where are you taking me?"

-x-

"You can play the piano."

It wasn't a question, it was a stated fact she said after walking towards the grand piece of instrument sitting in the corner of the living room.

Eriol's brows rose. How did she know about that?

"Nakuru told me the day she gave me the cellphone," she answered his mental question. "She told me you could play really well Eriol. I've been curious ever since. I've actually been meaning for you to play but I just couldn't find the time to squeeze in your busy schedule. Hehe."

"I haven't played in years." He mumbled, walking closer to the grand piano and stopped just beside Tomoyo. His fingers traced across the smooth black surface as his eyes wondered around the said piece. It's been long, too long since he last played and he remembered all those times that he did.

"Would you play for me? For us?" Tomoyo patted her bulgy belly, her eyes rounded in a cute plea.

If it were any other request, he could've easily obliged but something like this…

"I don't know Tomoyo, I'm not sure if I can play anymore." Eriol said.

"Why not? Why don't you try first then?" She sounded so enthusiastic Eriol didn't want to disappoint her.

He needed to make up for all his sins against her anyway, so if this is how he should do it, then so be it. Pushing back all selfish thoughts and reasons backed up with painful memories, he slid in the piano seat and urged Tomoyo to sit beside him. Tomoyo happily obliged as she let herself be comfortable beside him.

He lifted the cover of the piano keys and his eyes took in the sight of the ivory keys, his fingers gently grazing across them as if trying to remember every little detail. His mind searched for the perfect piece to play, and in a few moments, he finally decided for that one very special melody.

Slowly, a sweet piece played by heartfelt hands was heard in the entire room. It was a serene type of piece, a slow melody that could only be played well by someone who's able to reach out to his listeners with his feelings backed up with memories flowing out.

Tomoyo was shocked. Not only because of how well he played, or when tears started to flow from his eyes, but because… she suddenly felt those tears in her eyes too.

-x-

"Eriol stop," she said. But he didn't stop. She said it again, and again but Eriol still refused to stop. The same could be said with his tears too that continued to flow endlessly.

"I said stop!" Tomoyo finally yelled, reaching out for both his hands and finally prevented him from continuing. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…" Her shoulders shook as she cried. "I didn't know that you were in so much pain. I shouldn't have forced you to play, I'm sorry." She whispered, her head down in shame for being insensitive.

You could differentiate a good pianist from a great pianist not with how hard a piece is, but by how they let their audience feel the piece as they feel the melody in their heart too. And Eriol has achieved that even after so long of not playing. All his pain, sorrows and guilt were felt as he played, as proven by Tomoyo's tears when she was enveloped with his feelings.

"I'm sorry…" she apologized again. He didn't say anything for a while. He remained in his position until such time that he finally regained his true self and found energy to wipe the tears that stained his cheeks and wrapped an arm around his crying wife.

"It was a special piano piece my father made especially for my mother." He started. Tomoyo's sobs were slowly starting to fade as she listens to his surprise explanation.

"When I was young, my father had me take up piano lessons and he wanted me to perfect this piece. At first I didn't know that it was his song, _my mother's song_, and being the obedient kid that I was, I learned it and every day I tried to play it for him." Eriol said. "But for him, it was never perfect. I would always wonder why because at that time, for me it was already perfect as long as I play all the keys right and follow the notes well. No matter how many times I play, he would always say it was wrong and told me to start all over again.

"One night I've had enough of playing it that I fought with my father saying it was useless and I left and locked myself in my room. Later when I finally had the courage to go back downstairs and face him, I suddenly heard him playing the same song. I was ready to pop out and say that his tones weren't right, until I suddenly cried because I felt something. Something that I knew my father was looking for when I played it, and it was then I realized that I never did play the piece perfectly.

"It was also then when my father confessed that it was for my mother who left us. That alone explained everything. What I felt when he played was the mixture of love and pain coming from my old man, a bittersweet mixture that is very frightening to keep inside one person. When he played, I felt like it was the only time that he let his feelings out, that he missed my mother very much and that he regretted ever letting her go.

"Ever since then, when I play that song, I feel the pain of my father too. I miss my mother that I never had, and decided that whoever my father chooses for me to marry, I would never let her go because I'm scared to be in pain the same way my father was. I'm sorry Tomoyo."

Tomoyo's eyes widened, her teary eyes looking up in his. She was surprised at the sudden confession, at the idea that he never planned to let her go even if she wanted to.

"Eriol…"

"But… people change, I guess. I met you and decided one more thing, if the one I'm married with truly desires to leave, then I'd rather feel the pain than let her drown in my selfish desires." He said, his hands lifting up frame her beautiful pale face as he was mesmerized by the way she looks at him.

And in his glistening eyes, Tomoyo saw one thing. The thing that she's always been afraid to see and to feel. But one thing was in her mind: _was it real?_

Her mind instantly blanked when Eriol leaned in and claimed her lips in a bittersweet kiss.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I feel so dramatic today, I don't know why. PMS, most likely. Lol, TMI sorry! Haha. I hope this chapter made up for all the time lost and I realized after re-reading some parts of this fic, it was already around winter time! December, in fact so I wanted to make this a somehow winter fic. Ü

For SS fans, please do check out my latest fic, _Playing the Cards_. It's going to be a three-part fic that I plan to end before this year ends so look out for it!

How are your holidays, everyone? Ü Mine is still filled with homeworks cause my professors just love to torture us even during holiday breaks. *mourns* But I still had a pleasant time celebrating Christmas with my family, I hope everyone did too!

Belated Merry Christmas! Ü


	21. Twenty One Reasons Why

**Author's Notes:** I sincerely apologize for the delay. :( I truly appreciate all your reviews and I was happy when I received emails and private messages regarding this story. It makes me feel so loved. :D Thank you for your patience everyone! Dedicated to all my lovely readers. :*

* * *

**Chapter 21  
**Twenty One Reasons Why

-x-

Tomoyo was already due in 3 months.

Her waist was now bigger than ever and there were times when she found it hard to move around the house when her twins were busy moving around her belly. Eriol would worry most of the time, but Tomoyo always assured him that she can handle it. She would handle anything for the sake of her boys.

When they went to the doctors by the time she was already in her 15th week of pregnancy, they were shocked and very happy to find out that both twins were boys. Eriol looked happier though cause it meant two heirs but Tomoyo was just as excited as he was.

Not to mention the deafening squeal Nakuru gave when she found out. Eriol's father was happy to hear the news too, as well as Tomoyo's family and friends. All couldn't wait to see the albeit very cute twins that would be born soon.

"Wow Tomoyo, you're big!" Sakura giggled, sitting down at the cafe she met Tomoyo at.

"What's the phrase again? Never talk to a pregnant woman about her weight?" Tomoyo threw her a teasing look but laughed with her best friend as well. She was well aware her body has changed significantly and how some parts were now more sensitive than before.

"Well I'm your best friend so I'm an exception." Sakura stuck her tongue out and both let out another round of giggles. "Kidding aside, how are you feeling Tomoyo?"

"I feel ugly." Tomoyo pouted.

Sakura let out a fake gasp. "Oh my god, _the_ Tomoyo Daidouji is feeling _ugly_? Honey you've never felt anything like that before."

"Yes perhaps that never happened," Tomoyo said. "But when you're a pregnant woman with twins and you look at yourself in the mirror, all you can see is a big round body with swollen breasts and feet. My appetite's weird too and I swear I should just sleep in the bathroom with my crazy bladder." She whined.

Sakura just shook her head and laughed. "But come on, at least the twins will be cute right? What with two little copies of Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa running around, can you just imagine it?" She asked.

"More than a hundred times Sakura." Tomoyo grinned, patting her belly and felt kicks coming from her boys.

"I'm starting to feel envious already," Sakura smiled.

"Oh don't be envious of the bad sides of pregnancy. You're seriously going to regret it." Tomoyo pretended to faint. "But hey, if Syaoran's willing then why don't you go ahead?"

"Yeah I wonder how that would work with my brother." Sakura rolled her eyes. She could certainly imagine if she was the one pregnant right now with Syaoran's kid. A very unhappy Touya will be in the picture, that's for sure. "Syaoran hasn't even popped the question yet!" She exclaimed, hints of disappointment visible in her words.

"Oh," Tomoyo said, understanding what Sakura's feeling. "I'm sure he'll propose to you soon Sakura, maybe he's just trying to find the right moment that's all." She reassured.

"Sometimes I wonder if ever I'm good enough for him," Sakura sighed, sipping her tea.

"Don't ever think that way Sakura! I'm pretty sure Syaoran loves you with all his heart and you're the best he ever had."

Sakura sent her best friend a smile. Tomoyo always knew the right words to say at times like these.

"I'm still surprised you got married and pregnant earlier than me who has a long time boyfriend." Sakura giggled.

"Trust me, I'm even more surprised than you are." Tomoyo grinned.

"So how's your relationship with Eriol so far? Surely all that pregnancy and living together were influential in blooming something between you two?" Sakura asked.

At this, a small blush crept onto Tomoyo's cheeks. One that Sakura didn't fail to see, causing her to send her a teasing smile.

"You love him." She pressed.

Tomoyo bit her lip and looked down at her meal. Her face getting redder by the second. With a sigh, she nodded, sure of what she's feeling for the Londoner.

A squeal broke out from her friend. "I knew it! Oh, I'm so happy for you Tomoyo! Does he know?"

Tomoyo shook her head vigorously. "I don't think I have any plans on telling him as of now Sakura," she smiled sadly.

"What? How come?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure if he feels the same way for me. I mean, sure we kiss sometimes and—"

"You _kiss_ sometimes?" Sakura grinned. "Eriol _kisses_ you sometimes?" And Tomoyo's red cheeks were enough answer for Sakura. "If that's the case, then what are you so afraid about? Of course he kisses you because he has some sort of feelings for you!"

"I don't know Sakura, I mean there are plenty other reasons why you kiss somebody." Tomoyo murmured.

Sakura raised a brow at this. "Oh? Enlighten me then." She said. Suddenly, an idea popped in her mind and that smile was something Tomoyo was familiar with.

From her bag, Sakura took out a pen and her little notepad and wrote at the top, _20 reasons to kiss someone._

"Ready?" Sakura asked and Tomoyo instantly nodded.

Childish as it may seem, this was something they usually do once they needed a list of something, anything just to prove that they were right.

**20 Reasons To Kiss Someone (on the lips, cheeks, hands)**  
by Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji

_Greeting someone hello _

_Saying goodbye_

_Familial relationship_

_You're so close with that person you can kiss her (applicable to same sex friends specifically)_

_Birthday kiss_

_You want to see if that lipstick looks good on that person (Tomoyo: Huh?! Sakura: It's true!)_

_The 'thank you so much I owe you one' kiss_

_His friends dared him to do it_

_Her friends dared her to do it_

_He's just such a gentleman he kisses your hand to greet you even if you just met_

_Respect someone's authority/maturity_

_S/He's lusting over you even if you don't know each other's names_

_You're the one in charge of the kissing booth in school_

_You're the next one in line for the kissing booth in school_

_S/He's an ultimate celebrity you've been crushing on for so long_

_You want to shut that person up (Sakura: Syaoran does this to me all the time! Tomoyo: ...Right.)_

_Your lips are already dry and you weren't able to bring your lip balm with you_

_(Sakura: This is starting to get hard to complete) You wanted to make sure that he's not lying that he didn't eat your favourite candy or gum_

_You both are just so caught up in the moment of being together_

_Love_

"Finished!" Sakura cheered, grinning with a satisfied smile at their newly made list. "We were able to finish this faster than we thought."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "I told you there were other reasons to kiss someone."

Sakura looked at her and then glanced back at her list. "We should revise this. Limit it to _reasons why Eriol Hiiragizawa would kiss a girl._"

"I don't think that's necessary Sakura," she disapprovingly smiled.

"It'll be fun! Let's just limit down from our original list that is not Eriol-like." Sakura said and checked her list again, this time picturing Eriol Hiiragizawa's reasons to do so but it's going to be hard since she's not _that_ close with him anyway.

**20 ****Reasons Why ****Eriol Hiiragizawa Would**** Kiss Someone (on the lips, cheeks, hands)**  
by Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji

_Familial relationship_

_His friends dared him to do it_

_He's just such a gentleman he kisses your hand to greet you even if you just met_

_Respect someone's authority/maturity_

_Love_

"I can't believe we're down to five reasons Tomoyo," Sakura said, showing her the piece of paper that had lots of items scratched out. "I didn't transfer a lot of things because I don't see him as a very casual type of person to use kisses as a form of greeting to just anyone. Although I could see him doing it if he's friends dared him to do it."

Tomoyo sighed and looked at the list. Sakura even had the effort to underline what's truly Eriol-like based on his personality. And she was right, especially about being a gentleman.

Sakura was still deep in her thoughts when Tomoyo took her pen and added a little extra at the bottom of the list.

_You're pregnant with his child so he's just trying to be nice to you_

Satisfied with the addition, Tomoyo nodded and folded the picture neatly and tucked it away in her pocket.

Shrugging, Sakura just smiled at her and said, "Well you know him better than I do so I'll just leave the judging to you."

"I don't know about that." Tomoyo said.

"Don't be so negative," Sakura said. "Hey, I just thought of something, do you want to know if he's feeling some sort of attraction to you? Love, even?" She sent her this knowing smile that confused Tomoyo.

"Since when were you the scheming one? I thought I was the one in charge of those things!" Tomoyo giggled.

"And I'm grateful for all your schemes because it made me a better person with a loving boyfriend as a plus." Sakura grinned. "So this time I want to return the favour and help you find out Hiiragizawa's feelings for you."

"But what if he doesn't feel anything for me?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh hush, if he's not feeling any kind of attraction for you at all, then he shouldn't care so much for you right?"

"I...I guess so..." Tomoyo looked down.

Sakura gave a nod and started telling her what she thought of.

-x-

_Step 1: Greet his morning with a kiss or a hug. If he responds, then it would mean he enjoys being the center of your affections_

The sun rose, greeting a new day. Tomoyo was able to wake up earlier than Eriol and gulped as she tried to do what her friend made her do. She was very dead against doing it at first, but her mind kept pestering her to do it because deep down, she knew she wanted to know that he at least feels something.

She stared at Eriol's handsome face that glowed when the rays of the sun hit his face in perfect angles that made him look heavenly. Her cheeks suddenly felt hot and in a few seconds, she knew Eriol would wake up after feeling that he was being watched for so long.

"_Kiss him immediately while he's waking up. The effects are easier to see at this state because the unconscious mind is more prone to feelings that the person himself cannot explain."_

Slowly, she felt Eriol shift in his movements and was on the verge of waking up. His arms stretched and his eyes were slowly fluttering themselves open, ready to see the new day.

_Now's my chance._

It was a good thing Eriol was laying on his side so it gave a perfect angle for Tomoyo to kiss him. And just before he could open his eyes completely, Tomoyo swooped down and kissed him straight on the lips. Something that she never imagined doing to someone who hasn't even confessed his feelings to her.

Tomoyo didn't let go. For a moment, she thought that Eriol would push her away after not responding for so long. She was about to pull away herself when suddenly arms tightened around her bloated waist and pulled her in, deepening their kiss.

"Good morning Eriol," Tomoyo smiled meekly, cheeks flushed from what just happened.

"Good morning indeed." Eriol grinned.

-x-

_Step 2: Try to ask him to do something for you or suggest you go do something you like while he's doing his own hobby or interest. If he pauses reading his book, or focuses his attention on you than watching a favourite game or movie, then it must mean you're valuable—even more valuable probably—than his hobbies._

Nakuru stomped out from Eriol's office, face flustered and showing signs of fury. Tomoyo blinked at this and asked the brunette, "Nakuru, what's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"That husband of yours couldn't take his time off the television just so he could help me something with my car! He's the one who installed the sound system and since it's all faulty and weird right now, I asked him to check it for me but he just dismissed me and told me to have it checked at the store." She fumed, muttering words such as 'selfish cousin' under her breath.

Tomoyo managed a giggle. "Maybe his favourite show is on."

"He already owns a complete box set of Grey's Anatomy! Why does he have to watch reruns of it on television?" The elder lady snorted, stomping off her tantrum and leaving Tomoyo in her place.

Tomoyo just shook her head. She really found it amusing how Eriol and Nakuru got along so well inside the house. The incident just gave her a chance to see Sakura's suggestion.

She quietly entered Eriol's office room and there, comfortable resting on the couch was the Londoner, eyes focused on the large flat screen hanging on the wall opposite the couch. He was too engrossed with the series that he didn't notice Tomoyo was already beside the couch.

"Hey," she called out, surprising him in the process.

Eriol scrambled to suddenly get up, and looked at his pregnant wife sporting an innocent smile on her face.

"Oh hey," he greeted back, eyes going back to the screen.

"Are you busy?" Tomoyo asked, her own pair of eyes turning to the screen and see what was he so preoccupied about.

It took a few seconds for Eriol to respond but he calmly sat there and even invited her to sit beside him. "I'm not busy actually. Was there something you need?" He said, now fully turning his attention to Tomoyo.

"I was wondering if you could accompany me to the ice cream shop in the city. I'm really craving for a strawberry parfait right now." She replied. "I would've asked Nakuru but she said she's going to be busy with her car today." Her face fell, showing Eriol how badly she wanted that ice cream and how great she was at acting.

She was expecting a "there're a lot of ice cream on the fridge" or "just ask one of the maids or drivers to buy you some" but what he did wasn't any of those. The room suddenly became silent and she looked up to see that Eriol just turned off the television and was now on his feet with a smile.

"Of course we can. Let's go?" Eriol offered.

Tomoyo's face shined in delight and by instinct, wrapped her arms around Eriol's neck and showered him with thank you's.

After all, she was _really_ craving for that parfait, and it wasn't just acting.

-x-

_Step 3: Guys don't like sharing their food, just like how they don't like sharing their woman. After you unconsciously (or consciously) get another man's attention, be open to him and act friendly but not flirty. If he reacts negatively, then it means he's jealous and definitely doesn't like sharing your attention with other guys._

Tomoyo had a very satisfied smile on her face by the time she finished her ice cream. Eriol smiled at her, happy that she was enjoying herself and was in such a light mood. It made him have a great mood too!

"You sure can eat a lot, Tomoyo." Eriol teased.

Tomoyo stuck her tongue out at him. "Your brats need energy too, you know."

"Yes, but I have three including you, _baby._" He winked, followed by a chuckle that made Tomoyo pout at him.

"You're such a kid." Tomoyo hmph-ed and stomped out of the restaurant, leaving the entertained Eriol behind.

But just as she was about to reach the door, she accidentally dropped her handkerchief and continued walking straight towards the exit. Her main focus was disturbed however, when a man suddenly called from behind making her turn her attention to him.

The man looked like he was in his early twenties, with gorgeous brown locks and sparkling blue eyes. Tomoyo remained unfazed, though she admits that he has good looks, she didn't feel any sort of attraction towards him. Thus, with an indifferent tone she asked, "May I help you?"

"Yes I couldn't help but notice that you dropped your handkerchief, _beautiful_. Here." The man reached out and in his hands were what he said.

Tomoyo let out a sweatdrop at the sudden compliment partnered with a smile so bright, she wondered if it was fake. She bowed gratefully and accepted the piece of garment before turning back to the door.

She suddenly felt someone beat her to it. Rudely passing through her way and beating her to the exit. Her shoulder was actually hit in the process, but only lightly as if the passerby purposely intended to do it.

Just as she was about to call out her complain, she realized that Eriol was the one who just passed by. He didn't even give her a look back or apologize or anything. She was starting to get confused until the man asked her, "Are you alright miss?"

Tomoyo looked back at the same man who picked up her handkerchief and a smile crept on her face. "I'm doing lovely, thank you." Her grin was due to the realization of the recent negative response after the incident.

She was completely aware that Eriol has witnessed the whole scene between her and the other guy. And now he was giving her the silent treatment.

Could she really allow herself to expect so much?

-x-

_Step 4: Look out for other signs. If he's constantly worried about you, or asking regarding your health, condition, if you have eaten already, then it means that you're constantly on his mind even if you're roads apart._

That afternoon, as they were about to go back home, Eriol's cellphone suddenly rang and he immediately answered the call after seeing that it was from the office. He was suddenly called to meet with a very important client and he couldn't refuse right now because he was the one specifically being looked for.

Eriol hung up and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"I need to go to the office tonight. One of our clients called for me saying that something needs to be done urgently." Eriol said.

"Well, what are you still doing here? Go quickly! You shouldn't let a client wait." She smiled reassuringly. She knew how tired Eriol must be for the last couple of days and how he hated working at nights especially at the office.

Eriol just nodded. He doesn't have much of a choice anyway. He led Tomoyo back in his car and they drove back to the mansion where he dropped her off, and sped quickly to the office.

"Looks like we'll be having dinner with Aunt Nakuru only tonight boys," she gently patted her belly and grinned when she felt them kick.

That night, when dinner finally ended, Eriol still hasn't come home. He called her awhile ago saying that he'll be back after dinner but it was now past 8 PM and still no sign of him.

Tomoyo was about to retreat back to their bedroom and rest until her cellphone suddenly vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and saw Eriol's name on the caller ID and immediately answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"_Hey, I'm sorry I'll be a little later than usual."_ Came Eriol's voice.

"It's okay Eriol, just do what you have to do and do it well, okay?"

"_Okay. Have you taken your vitamins already? I assumed you ate dinner already, right?" _He asked from the other line.

Tomoyo mentally slapped herself. How could she forget drinking her medicines tonight! "Oh, I ate dinner already but yeah, thanks for reminding me about my vitamins. I completely forgot about them." She admitted.

"_Good. Make sure you drink them and rest already. Don't wait for me anymore the client's so demanding at this time of the hour."_ Tomoyo giggled at Eriol's whine.

"You're great at handling demanding things, you know. I would know 'cause I know how demanding I could get sometimes with you." She grinned.

"_Sometimes? You better check again, wifey. 'Cause apparently our sometimes have different connotations."_ He said, grinning as well.

"Whatever you say," she laughed.

"_Right. So listen, I have to go. Our break time's already over. I'll try to get home as soon as I can." _

Tomoyo nodded. "Sure, good luck and don't overstress yourself."

"_Yes, thank you. I miss you already. Bye."_

Worried husband, check. Called his wife just to check up on her before bedtime, check. Sweet words before hanging up, check check.

-x-

Few days after the experiment, Sakura and Tomoyo met up again at their favourite spot.

"...So?" Sakura grinned, asking about the steps Tomoyo did and its progress.

"So you're right. Maybe Eriol's being _too_ nice for me, but I really don't want to expect anything unless he says it in front of me." Tomoyo said.

"Wait, so all of the steps worked? I mean, he really enjoyed spending time with you and gave up his interests to help you?"

"Something like that."

"That's good news, Tomoyo! That _must_ mean he really likes you!"

Tomoyo smiled sadly. "I wish there was some way I could make him talk about it. But I'm too embarrassed to even bring the topic up. And besides, one of my mom's friends did say before that husbands are extra nicer to their pregnant wives because either they have someone on the side or they're just doing it for their own sake."

Sakura gasped. "You don't think Eriol's cheating on you, do you?"

"I never said that. All I'm saying is just because a guy's being extra special to a girl doesn't mean he automatically loves her."

"...Tomoyo, that's actually the specific reason why guys are extra nice to the girl they like. Think about it for one second, if all the steps you did were successful, then I don't think you have anything else to worry about. And may I remind you, this was the same exact words you told me when I was having problems talking to Syaoran about my feelings."

"I guess you're right." Tomoyo nodded.

"Good. So what are you planning to do now? You're the smartest girl I know and I think you're the right girl who knows someone's feelings even if that person hasn't spoken anything about it yet. I mean, you realized Syaoran's feelings for me faster than I ever did, right?"

_I hate it when Sakura makes sense during times like this. But at the same time, I like it._ Tomoyo thought.

"And I think I'm in the right position to say that you're the one being naive and stubborn Tomoyo." Sakura drew out her tongue with a teasing smile, not allowing herself to lose during the times she knows she's right.

"So maybe he does have feelings for me, but why isn't he saying anything about it yet?" Tomoyo asked.

"Maybe he's just shy, or probably something's pulling him back to say it."

"Like what?"

"Um, I don't know. It must be something important like an agreement or maybe someone threatened him or someone else is occupying his mind."

Tomoyo's eyes widened at the last possibility. Sakura instantly noticed this and took back her words.

"_But_ I'm not saying he has someone else, okay! I mean come on, Eriol's the most gentleman I've ever met and I don't think he would cheat on his pregnant wife, right?"

Something about Tomoyo's words made her chest feel something heavy. She wanted to agree with her, but somehow something at the back of her mind is trying to tell her something based on her friend's words.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura worriedly asked, few seconds after Tomoyo didn't respond.

"...Yeah, I guess you're right." Tomoyo meekly replied.

"So anyway going back, if you're not planning to confess any time soon, then at least give yourself a deadline. Say before you deliver your kids?" Sakura suggested.

"Three months? I guess that's a fair amount of time." Tomoyo agreed.

"Then it's settled." Sakura nodded. "But hey if Eriol confessed to you first then that's really great!"

Tomoyo could only smile, but still something felt really wrong and it bothered her.

She _has_ to know if the slight tug in her heart really meant something painful.

She never knew that she'll find out about it sooner.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** The idea of creating the list was inspired by an episode from _How I Met Your Mother,_ season 4 (I think) when Lily made a list of '50 reasons to have sex'. It was a very funny list and it suddenly inspired me for this chapter. This is actually a kind of filler chapter, focusing on Tomoyo and her friend and their plan to know Eriol's feelings. Please review! Thanks. Ü


	22. Confrontation

**Author's Notes:** I just realized that the last time I updated this fic, it marked my first anniversary as _Claudia Reese_ here on ! :) I saw it on my profile that I joined here Feb 5, 2012 and it was a coincidence that I updated this last Feb 5, 2013! :D *shallow happiness right here

* * *

**Chapter 22  
**Confrontation

-x-

"You know, I would never have guessed that you would meet Kaho Mizuki."

Tomoyo looked up from the magazine she was reading and faced Nakuru, who was currently baking a cake. Both girls were in the kitchen and Tomoyo was sitting on the counter with a random fashion magazine at hand.

"I would never have guessed that you guys knew her too. Seeing her come out of Eriol's office was just coincidental." Tomoyo smiled.

"Small world, I suppose." Nakuru shrugged, turning on the mixer and let it do its noisy purpose.

"So have you guys known her for long?" Tomoyo asked.

Nakuru pondered for a moment and shrugged again, "We… acknowledge each other." She answered, pouring the batter on the cake pan.

Tomoyo raised a brow. "As what exactly?"

"Well, I couldn't exactly say that we're friends." She grinned.

"I'm taking it you don't like her very much?"

"Oh my, am I _that_ obvious?" The brunette gave out a fake laugh to which Tomoyo just shook her head at.

"No, no. Just a hunch." Tomoyo giggled. "But I'm guessing that you're close with her?"

Nakuru was checking if her batter was already good enough, her tongue in cheek, before answering. "She tries. After all, I'm closest to Eriol out of all of us relatives."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Tomoyo asked, eyes wide in surprise.

Nakuru's eyes widened too, just realizing that what she just said meant so much more. Biting her lip, she placed the pan in the oven before going back to face Tomoyo, taking her mittens off first.

"She's Eriol's ex-girlfriend."

Tomoyo suddenly felt a thud in her ribcage. "Oh," she said, looking back down at her magazine. Nakuru raised a brow at her reaction and smirked.

"Don't be so jealous, Tomoyo. She's only Eriol's past and she's gone now." Nakuru winked.

Tomoyo's cheeks turned red at her comment. "I… I'm not jealous Nakuru!"

"Yeah, and I was born yesterday." Nakuru rolled her eyes. "It's not the first time, you know."

"First time of what?" Tomoyo asked, still feeling slightly embarrassed for getting caught.

"That I noticed your feelings for my cute cousin."

Tomoyo bit her lip. _I guess there's no point in lying right now._ "W-When was the first time then?"

Nakuru smiled, now sure of the heiress' feelings. "When I first met you and you were both wet."

"What? But I don't think I even like him already that time." Tomoyo defended.

Nakuru clicked her tongue. "I saw the way you looked at him, Tomoyo. And I could never forget the look you made when I flew right at him. I think I saw hints of jealousy there and then." She teased.

"B-But I—" Tomoyo tried to counter again but the smile Nakuru gave her just told her not to deny it anymore. "I guess I'm transparent too, I just didn't think that someone would notice my feelings first before I noticed it myself."

Nakuru nodded.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Eriol asked, surprising the two when he suddenly entered the kitchen.

"Baking a cake. Tomoyo's been craving for chocolate." Nakuru grinned.

"No, I wasn't! Nakuru, you wanted one yourself." Tomoyo laughed.

"Well I bet you're craving for it now." Nakuru winked.

Tomoyo pouted, she couldn't argue with that one now. She suddenly heard Eriol chuckle from behind her as he got closer to them. He placed a kiss on Tomoyo's temple before sitting down beside her.

Her pout never went away, this time it was now directed at him.

"You're the one at fault too." She said.

Eriol raised a brow at her and smiled. "And how am I at fault, dear Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo looked down and pointed at her bulging belly to which Eriol laughed. "These boys take after you so much. Chocolate! I can't even believe it. That's _your_ favourite, Eriol."

"I wouldn't wish for those babies to take after Eriol so much." Nakuru teased.

"Why is that?" Tomoyo asked.

"Would you really want some stuck-up heartbreakers running around town, Tomoyo?" Nakuru grinned.

Tomoyo laughed. Eriol fumed. "That's actually a favour to this town. They need more macho, handsome men around here."

"Don't forget obnoxious too." The brunette threw in.

"I think I have every right to be one." Eriol joked, his mouth forming a grin.

"You're _so_ charming, little cousin." Nakuru grunted as Eriol laughed.

Tomoyo smiled at their little squabble. Seeing as Nakuru was busy checking her cake, she turned to Eriol and decided to change the topic. "Don't you have work today?"

Eriol shook his head. He grabbed a cup and poured himself some coffee from the coffee maker at the counter. "I was able to finish my work early yesterday. I took this day off for relaxation purposes." He replied.

"That's good then. You should really take some time off. You've been working so hard lately." Tomoyo said worriedly, reaching out to touch the dark shades forming under Eriol's eyes and rubbed them gently. He felt Eriol sigh at the touch and sipped from his cup.

"Yeah, I really should." Eriol nodded agreeing.

Tomoyo smiled.

"Mr. Eriol, there's a phone call for you. I redirected it to the line at your office room." Mori announced, professionally entering the kitchen.

Eriol nodded and stood from his seat. He patted Tomoyo's belly and grinned after feeling a reaction from his boys.

"They're jumpy today." He commented, gently rubbing her stomach.

Tomoyo pretended to faint. "That's why I've been feeling extra tired today. Your boys are so active it's driving me crazy!" She giggled.

Eriol gave out a chuckle. He placed a small kiss on Tomoyo's forehead, then took his cup and exited the room to his office. Tomoyo's eyes followed him until he was out of sight and turned back to her magazine. Or she was about to until she caught sight of Nakuru's teasing glance at her direction.

Her cheeks felt hot again, knowing full well what Nakuru's smile was about.

"God, you're so in love." Nakuru giggled.

"Nakuru, who wouldn't fall in love with those actions of his? It's insane!" Tomoyo exclaimed, making the brunette laugh even louder.

"You guys were so mushy and touchy feely it's driving _me_ insane." She teased, making kissy faces at Tomoyo for additional dramatic effects.

"He started it. Coming in here and kissing me, who does he think he is?" Tomoyo pretended to be annoyed, all the while heat rushing up her cheeks.

"I knew his charms worked on you." Nakuru winked. "Anyway, do you have an idea as to why he really took this day off?" She asked.

"Um… He wanted to rest?"

"No, silly!" Nakuru said. "Today's his birthday!"

Tomoyo gasped. "Then the cake…"

"Was for him." Nakuru finished.

"I fail as a wife." Tomoyo said sadly, looking down. "I never even checked his birthday the span I was here!"

"Don't say that, Tomoyo. The day's still young." Nakuru reassured. "I'm sure you can think of something to do for him, not that I'm obliging you or anything."

Tomoyo nodded. "You're right. I can still do something."

"That's great then." Nakuru smiled.

"I think I know just what to do."

-x-

"Yes, I already sent a team to represent my company, Mr. Han. I believe they will arrive there at 3 in the afternoon." Eriol said. "I apologize for not being able to attend personally, but I assure you that the men I sent are fully capable of doing what needs to be done."

The room to Eriol's office opened, revealing Tomoyo with a smile on her face. Eriol saw her and acknowledge her presence by asking her to come closer with a simple hand gesture to which Tomoyo obliged. She closed the door and walked to his side, patiently waiting for his full attention.

Well, not really.

As Mr. Han was busy enumerating the important things over the phone, Tomoyo gently snaked his arms around Eriol's shoulders which surprised him but didn't make any move to stop her. She bent down and planted a kiss on Eriol's cheek, letting her hair tickle his face. She moved up slowly, then blew in his ear making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, causing him to be less attentive to the speaker on the other side.

Eriol bit his lip, trying hard to focus but his wife's ministrations were making it too damn hard!

"Yes, thank you Mr. Han." He felt so relieved that their conversation was finally over. He hung up and turned to look at Tomoyo's innocent face. "Is there any pleasurable reason as to why you were so keen on getting my attention?" He playfully glared at her, causing her to giggle.

"No reason, my hormones just got so crazy after seeing you working so hard. I never thought I'd find men like you so… _endearing_." She grinned.

"Oh?" His brow rose, pulling her near and made her sit on his lap. Despite the added weight to her body, he still let her be comfortable and wrapped his arms around her bloated waist. "Then I guess I shouldn't allow you to come to my office more often now. I wouldn't want you doing the same thing to my other hardworking co-workers. And I bet they would enjoy it far more than they should considering how they would always look at you." He teased.

"And miss my man in action at the office? What a shame." She laughed.

"Depends on what _action_ you want to see, my dear wife." He added, leaning in to kiss her soft lips he always yearned. He sighed after feeling Tomoyo's arms around him once more, pulling him close. Her soft chest—which he swore grew bigger than ever—was now against his hard one, making him groan. "God, I love this good side of pregnancy."

"Trust me, I'm only like this because the doctor said it's good for the twins." She playfully slapped his shoulder.

"I think it's good for you too." He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, loving the feel of Tomoyo in his arms and how he wished he could do this forever.

_Only three more months… and I hope that she chooses to stay._

"If you say so," Tomoyo said. "So listen, I did have intent for coming here, Eriol."

Eriol pulled his head away and looked at her. "What is it then?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could eat out tonight. I'm feeling for some nice seafood or pasta, is that okay?" She asked.

"Of course we can." Eriol nodded almost immediately. "I'll ask if Nakuru would like to come too."

"Oh I already asked her, she said she'll be busy tonight and promised to come next time." Tomoyo said.

"Okay then, is there any particular occasion that you're celebrating?" He asked.

_What! He forgot his own birthday?_ Tomoyo's mind screamed. "Not really. Just craving for some great food tonight." She said.

"Your wish is my command." Eriol smiled.

-x-

"You have great timing Tomoyo, I have a two-hour break today before I need to go back to the university for my next class." Sakura said.

The two of them were at the mall, walking around to find the perfect gift for Eriol.

"I'm happy that luck is on my side then." Tomoyo said. They entered a boutique for men's clothes and they started browsing around.

"Good thing your husband allowed you to go out today. Seeing as it is his birthday, wouldn't he want to spend the rest of the day with you? He _did_ take the day off." Sakura commented.

Tomoyo took out a nice button-up shirt and inspected it, trying to imagine Eriol in it. "It's kind of hard to believe that he forgot his own birthday though."

"He does?" Sakura asked. "That's peculiar. Can a man be so busy he forgets his own birthday?"

"Eriol's a concrete example now." Tomoyo replied.

"I guess so," Sakura said. "Wait, why are we here again? If you meant to give him clothing as a gift, why don't we just go to _your_ own boutique then?" She suggested, putting back a pair of pants in its place.

"We could but it's been a while since I designed, let alone sew something new. For the men's department at that! Although I did consider making him one but I don't have my sewing materials with me except for my sketching. He'd feel curious if I suddenly asked him if I want to go to my boutique so yeah, it's complicated." Tomoyo explained.

"I see, well is there anything else you thought of giving him?"

Tomoyo looked at her. "It'll be the first time I'm doing this for a guy. I mean, I did give gifts to different guys before but someone has always chosen something for me so thinking of a gift myself is quite new. I was thinking you could help me since you're the most experienced out of all of us." She grinned.

"Hey! Chiharu's been giving Takashi gifts since forever! Much longer than Syaoran and I's relationship, you know." Sakura defended with a laugh.

"Yes, but those two are so naïve they never took the chance of expressing their feelings even after two years _you_ started dating Syaoran. Their friendship and relationship gifts are different now." Tomoyo said.

"Speaking of which, please don't imitate them and take forever before telling Eriol. And don't give me that look. A girl expressing her feelings first isn't very unconventional nowadays." Sakura winked.

Tomoyo sighed. "I did have plans you know, especially after the so-called _test_ you made me do." She inspected another piece of clothing and checked the fabric it was made of.

"Well, then what happened?"

"I found out about an ex-girlfriend of his, who seemed to have frequent his office before she was relocated." Tomoyo smiled sadly.

Sakura's brow rose. "You know you should tell me more than just that. When was she visiting him? Surely it was before he married you, right?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned against the wall beside the stack of clothing her friend was currently browsing.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Sakura, she's not bad-looking. She's the very opposite actually. She's one of those tall, leggy, skinny types. I wasn't exactly surprised that she used to date Eriol but finding out about that after seeing her leave his room doesn't really create a pretty picture in my head."

"You're afraid he's still seeing her even after he married you." Sakura fitted the pieces.

"Am I?" Tomoyo looked at her.

Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You look like it, but don't dwell too much about it. It's bad for your health."

"Well, didn't they say that men with pregnant wives are more prone to cheating?" She said.

"That's not a general conclusion!" Sakura gasped. "But at least the devil's away now, right?"

Tomoyo nodded. "But you know, I shouldn't let myself expect so much. For all I know, they broke up because he was getting married to _me_. _I'm_ the cause of their broken relationship and if they still want to continue seeing each other, then I have no right to break them apart. I already did it once with our marriage, the least I could do is let them be." She said sadly.

"Tomoyo, you're my friend. And I know you're a very selfless person, so selfless that you even give something to others even if they don't deserve it. I don't really agree that the sole reason as to why they broke up was because of you entering the picture. There could be plenty other reasons why—and as much as I'm tempted to make another list, this is something that you should realize: you're his _legal wife_. Adultery isn't really something to be taken lightly, but until that's proven, I strongly suggest to chill out, okay? Depression isn't really good for you in your condition." Sakura said, ending her little speech with a hug.

"I guess you're right." Tomoyo smiled. "Thank you, Saks."

"Anytime," Sakura winked. "Now shall we continue looking for your husband's gift?"

"Let's!"

-x-

Eriol assisted Tomoyo in putting on her coat for the slight chilly weather. She refused to tell him where they were going except for ordering him to change into something quite decent, but less formal.

Tomoyo examined herself at the full body mirror and nodded in satisfaction. She wore a dark purple dress with an empire cut, making it comfortable around her waist, and the neck was cut low but still decent. A white fake fur coat was layered on top of it, and on her feet were comfortable black flats.

After Eriol fixed his own outfit, he walked towards the heiress and eyed her reflection. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her shoulder, liking the view of both of them in front of the mirror.

"Have I ever told you you're beautiful?" He asked gently.

"I think so." She smiled playfully.

"Then let me say it: you're beautiful, Tomoyo." He commented, his lips slowly placing butterfly kisses to her exposed neck causing Tomoyo to blush.

"Stop that!" She exclaimed, quite embarrassed.

"You should start regretting what you're wearing Tomoyo, you're making me stare at your other pair of twins which have grown beautifully as well." He winked.

Tomoyo blushed harder, closing the front part of her coat and tugging at it tightly to cover what his perverted eyes were staring at seconds ago. Eriol chuckled at the reaction and pulled away.

"You're such a pervert." Tomoyo murmured.

"That I am." He said then extending his hand for her. "Shall we go?"

Tomoyo just nodded and accepted his hand, letting him lead them down to the lobby and in to the main door where a car was already waiting for them.

-x-

They arrived at a fancy Italian restaurant that was known for their best-selling pasta around town. Eriol surrendered his car to the valet since he chose to drive it himself tonight instead of one of their drivers.

"Your cravings are becoming more random each day, Tomoyo." Eriol whistled low.

Tomoyo giggled. "Well, I made it sure it was extra special for tonight."

Before Eriol could even ask her, Tomoyo already smiled at the hostess and asked for their reservation table. "Two for Dai—I mean, Hiiragizawa please?" She said, almost stating her own family name but immediately corrected it.

The hostess' face immediately lit up at the recognition of the pair in front of her. "Ah yes, Mr. and Mrs. Hiiragizawa, please come with me."

When Tomoyo called for a reservation earlier this day, the hostess was a bit sceptical that it was really them or that they wouldn't exactly show up but here they were. After all, it wasn't every day that a couple from rich and famous families such as them would come to this restaurant. And, it wasn't every day you get to see Eriol and Tomoyo together eating dinner outside, just the both of them. This alone has caused quite an attention around the restaurant. Other customers started noticing the pair but kept themselves reserved. Some just raised their glasses to them to which the pair nodded and smiled. This was something Tomoyo liked about going to fancy places; people will still be professional no matter what.

Once the hostess finally led them to their table, Eriol pulled a chair for his wife earning him a grateful smile from Tomoyo. He sat across her and seconds later, a waitress approached them as the hostess went back to her post.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Hiiragizawa," the waitress greeted, handing them the menu folders. "My name's Shizune and I'll be your server for this evening." She smiled this really bright smile and was purposely aiming it at Eriol which Tomoyo never failed to notice. She mentally rolled her eyes and was very well aware that a lot can easily be charmed by her one and only husband.

"Good evening to you too, Shizune, what are your specialties for tonight?" Eriol asked politely, eyes still scanning the menu, ignorant of the somehow flirty look from the waitress.

"We recommend our _veal saltimbocca_, an oven-baked entrée partnered with a complimentary wine, _Chateau Valandraud Saint-Emilion 1995_." Shizune answered.

"Sounds delicious, but what could you recommend for my wife here? She's been craving for some great pasta lately." Eriol said.

Shizune looked at Tomoyo and smiled. "We have linguine with prawns, scallops, clams, fresh tomatoes, basil and garlic. It's definitely a must-try for lovers of spicy foods. _Chateau Margaux 1996_ is usually for this meal."

"Oh thank you, but I'm not exactly allowed to drink." Tomoyo said, patting her belly. "But I would love to try your linguine, and an order of Caesar salad, if you may."

The waitress nodded as she jotted down her orders. "How about you sir?"

"Chef's choice, please surprise me." Eriol smiled. "And I'll have the wine, thank you. Oh, and I think Tomoyo here would love a nice glass of mango smoothie?" He added to which Tomoyo nodded.

Shizune finished their orders and finally left them. Tomoyo's gaze followed her and once she was out of sight, her lips formed in a sly, teasing grin and looked at Eriol.

"What?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo rested her arms crossed on the table in front of her and said, "That waitress was totally hitting on you."

"Oh was she now?" Eriol's brow rose. Tomoyo nodded. "I don't think I ever noticed." He smiled innocently.

Tomoyo scoffed and playfully hit him in the arm. "You liar! You were obviously enjoying the attention." She laughed.

Eriol couldn't help but laugh along with her too as he grabbed the hand the hit him and reached it up to his lips. "How could I? The only attention I'm enjoying is from my dear wife, thank you very much." Tomoyo's cheeks instantly turned red and pulled her hand away from him.

"Flirt." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Child." Eriol grinned.

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes at him for the accusation and continued playing the insult game with a smirk. "Air-head." She threw.

"Immature." He countered, playing along.

"Cocky."

"Crybaby."

"Weird alien."

"Show off."

"That's not exactly exclusive! You're a show off too!" Tomoyo giggled. "You're spoiled."

"Says the one who dragged me all the way here for her cravings." Eriol grinned.

"Not me, _your twins did._"

"Poor twins then, always getting blamed for their mother's weird appetite."

"Poor me, for being pregnant with your twins." Tomoyo pouted, causing Eriol to laugh harder.

"You know very well that you enjoyed it as much as I did." Eriol smirked.

Tomoyo gasped. "We were drunk!"

"You still enjoyed it, _wild girl."_

"You seem to have a habit of taking advantage of drunken women, _out-of-control weirdo._"

"That is not true! Everyone knows how much of a faithful guy I am," Eriol defended. And Tomoyo was really about to say something back until she noticed, his eyes went from looking at her to tearing away from her eyes immediately and onto whatever's on the left.

_He's… not lying, is he?_

Tomoyo just bit her lip and immediately shook her thoughts.

_Oh come on, get it together Tomoyo, just because he wasn't able to look at me straight in the eye while he was defending himself does not automatically mean he's lying_.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol asked after seconds of not hearing any response from the girl in front of her.

"Oh sorry, I suddenly blacked out of any more insults to say. And I wouldn't mind not continuing because a Daidouji lady knows more than just throwing insults at others." Tomoyo smiled, mentally patting herself for gaining her focus back.

"If you say so." Eriol said.

The pair continued conversing, and this time, with no insults involved. They were so wrapped up in their conversation that they failed to notice their orders were already on their way. The smell of the freshly made food hit their nostrils, igniting their senses and realizing their main objective as to why they went here in the first place.

"This is a really nice place, Tomoyo. Thanks for bringing me here with you." Eriol said, taking a bite off the meat he was served.

"Thank you. I found out about this place from a magazine I was reading a while ago. It says they just opened two months ago and so I thought we could check it out." Tomoyo replied.

Eriol nodded. "I see, so reserving this place, was it before or after you found out it was my birthday?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "What? You knew?"

"Of course I would know my own birthday Tomoyo, I'm sorry if I made it look like I forgot. Well, truth is, I _did_ forget but while you went out awhile ago, my phone was piling up with birthday greeting messages so yeah." He explained.

"Okay fine, I just reserved this place awhile ago. But who knew I could reserve one so easily! When I called, the hostess said that there's a long line but after I said it was for a Hiiragizawa, she immediately squeezed us in." Tomoyo shook her head and giggled. "It's kind of unfair to go past those waiting customers, but I couldn't help it. I'm sorry for being selfish today." She sighed.

"Don't worry Tomoyo, I appreciate you doing this for me. I really do." Eriol smiled, his hand reaching over to hers and caressed it gently.

"I suppose you're welcome then," Tomoyo shined.

She was about to continue her meal until she saw something from the corner of her eye. It caught her attention so much that she had to take a double look in order to confirm what she just saw.

_That red hair…_

"Tomoyo?" Eriol called, wondering what caused her to pause her meal. "Hey, is something the matter with your food? Do you want me to have it checked out?"

Tomoyo almost jumped at his voice. She shook her head and immediately reassured him that she was fine, and so was the food. "I'm fine, thank you." She said.

"Good to hear then," he replied.

They finished their entrees and were already ordering dessert. After Tomoyo said her choice, she excused herself to the ladies' room saying she needed to freshen up to which Eriol agreed.

Tomoyo got her purse and walked towards the restroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, leaning her hands against the sink for support. She looked down and washed her hands, letting her skin relax under the warm water. Once she looked up again, surprise—and even a mixture of horror—were on her face as she saw someone else reflected behind her.

Someone, she wasn't really sure she was fond of seeing at this moment.

"Hello Tomoyo," the lady smiled.

"Kaho…"

-x-

Eriol heard footsteps nearing him and saw Tomoyo coming back. He smiled and decided to tease her again.

"I've always wondered what's in a woman's mind that would always require them to stay long in their restroom." He said.

Tomoyo just smiled meekly at him which didn't go unnoticed for the other.

"Hey, are you okay? You look pale." He asked worriedly, reaching out for her. He was surprised to her shake her head and looked down. "Would you like to go home now? We could just cancel the desserts, Tomoyo."

"Yes, I think that would be best. Thank you." Tomoyo said softly.

Eriol immediately called for the waitress to cancel their orders. He took out a few bills from his wallet and left it on the table, never minding the change that he should get. He stood up from his seat and walked towards Tomoyo, offering his arm for her to use as a lever to stand.

"Did something happen?" He asked.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Nothing… in particular. I just felt dizzy, that's all. I'm sorry for ruining your birthday night."

"No, no. Your health comes first among others and you know that. Come, and let's get you home."

He gave the one-in-charge of the valet his card number and they gave him his car back after a few moments. He then assisted her to get inside and drove home afterwards.

-x-

"Happy birthday Eriol!"

Confetti poppers were suddenly opened once the pair entered the main door. Nakuru's greeting came first and she got the help of other maids and butlers for the small surprise party for her cousin.

However, the sight after that wasn't what she was really expecting. A worried face from Eriol and Tomoyo's was paler than ever.

"Hey, did something happen? Is Tomoyo all right?" Nakuru asked, seizing the supposed celebration.

Eriol was about to answer for her but Tomoyo beat him to it. "Nothing. I'm fine, really. I just didn't expect to get _this_ tired today. I'm sorry for spoiling your fun." She apologized.

"Well, you should better rest now Tomoyo, we'll take over Eriol's birthday from here." Nakuru grinned.

"Thank you," Tomoyo smiled. Sayo, her personal maid, immediately ran up to her side and assisted her walking up the stairs and into the room. Eriol could only watch from the bottom, his mind trying to think of what could possibly have caused this reaction.

"I don't know what you _did_ or _didn't_ do, but what I'm sure is that _something_ definitely happened in the restaurant." Nakuru said in a serious tone.

"You know as well as I do that she's not the best liar, not even a good one." He agreed.

"So what _did_ happen?"

"I… don't know." And somehow, he felt that he was a bit afraid to find out.

_Tomoyo…_

-x-

"_Meet me at Coffee Grace tomorrow at noon."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm pretty sure you know why. And whatever your assumptions are, you better be prepared to know the truths behind them."_

_**end of chapter**_


	23. Daidouji vs Mizuki (Part 2)

**Author's Notes:** Finally it's summer vacation! No well, actually my summer vacation already started last week but my laptop got so screwed even before my finals ended so I was really under stress that I have no working laptop during the most critical part of my school year. I ended up using my desktop but it was hard for me 'cause I don't have anything for me to bring to school for my final presentations. *sobs Thankfully, I managed so now here I am, updating this chapter using my desktop. And praying that my grades are good enough for my parents to buy me a new laptop for next year. *crosses fingers

I really pushed myself to update today for four reasons: 1) It's to celebrate Eriol's birthday! Happy birthday to our favourite blue haired reincarnated freak! Haha. (Although it's already the 24th of March here in my country). 2) To celebrate the remaining happy days of my summer because 3) My internship already starts tomorrow so I don't have much time to update again; and 4) this fic has reached 100 followers! Yay! Thank you guys so much! :*

Sorry for the long note. :( Thank you guys for being patient and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 23  
**Daidouji vs Mizuki (Part 2)

* * *

"Tomoyo?"

The door quietly opened as Eriol entered their room. Tomoyo was sitting on their bed with her legs rested on top, eyes focused at a distance while blindly rubbing her belly. Every now and then she would feel a reaction coming from her boys, but now it seemed like they sensed their father's presence since their kicks grew more intense. Tomoyo slightly winced at this, and finally noticed Eriol nearing her.

"Yes?" She asked, her eyes now focused at him.

Eriol sat next to her, his face planted with worry. He reached up and caressed her smooth, pale face. "Something's wrong. Tell me." He said.

Tomoyo just smiled at him. "Sorry for making you worry, I'm fine. Just feeling a little extra tired, that's all."

But Eriol wasn't convinced. He leaned in closer and stared right through her. "Please?" He whispered.

Tomoyo breathed and closed her eyes. Her smile remained as she said, "I was only wondering how these boys could fit inside me. I mean, aren't the feeling too crowded? How can they even kick like that! I bet they're even kicking each other inside."

This made Eriol chuckle and plant a small peck on Tomoyo's lips. "Then I'm sure they're getting along just fine."

"I'm sorry for ruining your birthday." She frowned. "You should go back downstairs, Nakuru really exerted a lot of effort to prepare that party."

Instead of doing what she said, Eriol kicked off his shoes and climbed on the bed beside her. Tomoyo blinked, surprised at his actions, even now that he was snuggling closer to her. He gave a playful pout and said, "I don't want to."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, her hands pushing him away in attempt to urge him to go down. "Don't be such a child. Nakuru will feel sad if the guest of honor is not there." She said.

"Nakuru'll be fine. Besides, it's not like I didn't know that she's planning another huge party for me. She always does." He countered.

Tomoyo sighed. "Can't you at least appreciate what she's done for you now?"

"I always do Tomoyo, I'm just not in the mood right now. You're not even planning on going down with me, are you?" He looked up at her eyes, his arm possessively wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer. "Actually never mind, I'd rather stay here with you."

So Tomoyo had no choice. Well, actually she did but she's not feeling the choice of staying here with him alone; no, not after what happened awhile ago.

"All right fine," Eriol's ears perked, suddenly feeling excited about being alone with her. "Let's go down." And his excitement was instantly gone with Tomoyo's decision.

"Don't you want to stay here with me?" Eriol playfully asked, nuzzling his nose against Tomoyo's soft hair.

Tomoyo blushed at the contact, but easily recovered herself by pushing his arms away again.

"No. I'd rather celebrate your personal party." She answered sternly.

"But there's going to be another party anyway!" Eriol frowned, now sitting up.

"Then you'll have fun either ways. Let's go." She said, making a move to stand up from her side of the bed. She was about to leave the room until a thought struck her mind. "Oh I almost forgot!"

Tomoyo walked towards her small table, and from it grabbed a bag of some sort. She went back to Eriol and reached her hand out, with the bag in her hand.

"What's this?" Eriol blinked.

"Happy birthday Eriol!" Tomoyo beamed. Eriol smiled and gladly accepted her present. "I know it's not much, but I was hoping you'd like it. I bought this awhile ago and asked Sakura to come with me to buy it." She explained.

Eriol slowly opened it. He took out the ribbon enclosing the small box, and his eyes widened at the item inside. "You got me a watch?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Mhmm, it was kind of a challenge for me to pick out a gift for you, since you know, we just met last year. Then I thought how much time is very precious for you so there. That one caught my eye from the window store of Michael Kors, and I thought it'd be perfect for you! I had your initials engraved at the back, see."

She neared him and turned the precious watch over, showing him the elegant _E.H. _engraved. Eriol was pleased, and it showed on his face based on the gentle smile he wore. True enough he had a whole collection of watches, but this one would be really kept special because it came from his special someone.

"It's also a kind of thank you gift for all the things you did for me, Eriol." Tomoyo smiled. "Oh, and I'm going to get you another present for your other party."

"You don't have to do that Tomoyo," he said. "But really, thank you. This is perfect." He pulled her in for a hug to which Tomoyo responded.

"You're welcome!" She said.

When they finally pulled away, another thing registered in her mind that made her change her facial expression a bit. "Eriol…" she called.

"Yes?" Eriol said while placing the watch back in its box and rested it on top of the table near them.

"I'm just going to meet a friend at noon tomorrow." Tomoyo started.

Eriol nodded. "Sure, you know you're free to hang out with Sakura anytime."

Tomoyo was about to correct him and opened her mouth, but thought against it and decided to just nod. "Yes, thank you Eriol."

"So where will you go tomorrow?" He asked.

"Oh, just around the mall again. She's been wanting to buy this new shoes and so I thought I'd go with her."

Eriol blinked. "Doesn't Sakura have classes tomorrow?"

Tomoyo gulped inwardly, she was definitely never a liar. "It's her lunch break. The mall is somewhat near to her school anyway."

"Okay, I guess…"

"Thank you." Tomoyo smiled.

"Well, shall we go back down now?" He asked, offering his hand to her to which she accepted gladly.

"Yes."

The two walked out of the room and into the hallway, moving now to the huge flight of stairs.

"You're due in 3 months, correct?" He asked.

Tomoyo nodded. "But the doctor said I could go in labor between my 8th and 9th month. She said it's actually quite common for expectant mothers of twins to go into labor early, especially for a young mom like me."

Eriol's smile slowly turned sad with hints of guilt once he registered the words "young mom" from Tomoyo. He couldn't help but ask, "Do you ever regret it?"

Tomoyo's head turned to look at him. It took a while before she answered. "Actually, no."

"That's good to hear then." He said. "I promise I'll be right there with you."

-x-

The next day, Tomoyo arrived early at Coffee Grace.

It took a lot of her willpower to come here, just as Kaho had said. She wasn't able to sleep soundly last night, for her thoughts wandered from the sleeping man beside her to the suspicious lady she met months ago. In truth, she had thought about not showing up, but her sense of curiosity regarding what the "truth" really is has been bothering her.

It wasn't the first time this curiosity regarding this side of Eriol bothered her. The rose scent that she could smell from Eriol's coat when he came home, the times when she felt that he refused to touch her or even come close before, always staying overtime at the office rather than at home—it wasn't her business, but it sure did catch her attention.

They were good friends, her and Eriol. Even if Nakuru was able to get out of her her true feelings towards the Londoner, and despite the times when she would try and set them up, it still wouldn't help chase those bad feelings away. If not, it only coerced her to worry more because she believed what her friends have told her before: the stronger the feelings you have for one person, the more demanding and more observant you are to him; that everything he does, even the tiniest details, you would notice. Not to mention her fashion designing background has made her senses for cologne develop, and she knew that Eriol tried to hide that rose _stench_ because it became fainter and fainter as the days passed.

Tomoyo was scared.

That was a fact.

She may never had a serious boyfriend before, but her observations from her friends' relationships and of others has made her mature enough to look like she had one before. She listened to her friends' worries about having a third party involved, but she never expected that she'll feel the same worries soon.

Tomoyo's the kind of girl who doesn't easily judge a person quickly, but the small signs terrified her. It terrified her so much that despite the presence of Eriol's twins inside her, she couldn't help but feel to be the one at the losing end.

Nakuru was the one who already told her, Kaho's his ex-girlfriend. She would never lie, Kaho's a real beauty: tall, leggy, with exotic features and intense eyes. Tomoyo's not conceited enough to completely ignore the attention her own beauty's been getting, but every girl in love—she was sure—has felt this phase of never being good enough despite being pregnant with him, despite the compliments she get.

Tomoyo has always been a humble woman; but she was also a girl who has a soft spot for the Londoner.

She's never a selfish person. She knew that she's not the only one who fell for the charms of Eriol Hiiragizawa.

And that might be Tomoyo's downfall and weakest point for today.

Tomoyo sighed heavily. She was sitting on one of the couches inside the café, patiently waiting for her soon-to-be companion. She was polite enough to not order a meal yet and instead asked for a smoothie while waiting for Kaho. It's a good thing the restaurant also served full meals instead of just coffee and desserts.

She was alone with her thoughts that she tried to remain positive until she heard the door open from a few feet behind her. She sat up right almost instantly, and felt the newly entered person near her, the heels silently clicking against the wooden floor.

Kaho finally reached her. Tomoyo smiled and stood up, reaching out her hand for a welcome shake. The other person ignored it though, and decided to just sit across her to which Tomoyo followed suit.

Silence ensued.

Both remained quiet, but a gentle smile still graced on Tomoyo's features; Kaho, on the other hand, kept her face calm and indifferent.

A server neared them and asked for orders. Kaho asked for a chicken salad and tea, while Tomoyo ordered penne pasta in white sauce. The server noted their choices and left, promising to be back in less than fifteen minutes.

The two women were left alone again. The silence wasn't completely awkward; more like a calm feeling but with hints of uneasiness from time to time.

It was then when finally Kaho was the first to speak, "I hope you don't mind we talk over lunch." She gave a small smile.

"Not at all. They do say that food tastes greater with conversations." Tomoyo answered.

"Yes, they do say that." Kaho said.

So Tomoyo decided to start the conversation. "So, how was your time in Hong Kong? I heard that you got a big project there?" She asked innocently.

Kaho stared at her and instantly thought that Tomoyo wasn't given any details regarding that move. _Well, I guess I'm responsible for doing that now._

"Work is work," Kaho shrugged. "But either way, I would like to thank Akizuki for giving my family that opportunity."

Tomoyo was surprised. "Nakuru was the one who gave you that project?" She couldn't help but ask, but her cheeks instantly turned red after realizing her question. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry in your family business."

"Don't fret about it. And besides, I don't mind you asking such questions. It's not the first time we sat down for coffee, right?" Kaho asked.

Tomoyo nodded in response, recalling the first time she and Kaho had met at the mall while she was first buying baby clothes.

"And yes, Akizuki was the one who gave my family that project."

"Oh I see," Tomoyo said. "As expected of Nakuru. It's really nice of her to do that." Tomoyo added as she sipped her drink.

"Yes, right. Nice." Kaho repeated, but this time with a straight face as she turned towards the window. "I won't stay here in Japan for long though, soon I'll have to go back and continue my job."

"It's great that you're taking a break. Do you have any plans here before going back?"

Kaho looked at her again. Tomoyo felt still with the intense eyes piercing right through her, as if sending a mental message between their female minds. The latter was about to take her question back but Kaho beat her to it with a, "I still have a job I haven't finished here."

"Oh," Tomoyo whispered. "You're a really hardworker, right Mizuki?" She smiled.

Kaho shrugged. "I try my best; but I do have a reputation of persevering for what I want. After all, I only want what's _best_."

"I can see that." Tomoyo looked down at her folded hands.

"I beg your pardon?" Kaho perked.

"Oh, it's nothing." The other said.

Soon enough, the server came back and laid their orders gently on the table. He also added to glasses of water for the two and asked if they needed anything more. Both ladies answered no and the server left.

"Would you like to try some of my pasta?" Tomoyo offered.

"No thanks, I'm trying my best to keep my diet." Kaho answered while mixing her salad with the dressing.

"Oh I wish I could say the same. It's like I'm always hungry and since I didn't want to deprive the boys, and that may sound like a lame excuse, I just eat." Tomoyo laughed.

Kaho smiled sadly. "That must be a wonderful experience."

"Unforgettable definitely," Tomoyo said. She then noticed the expression on her companion's date and asked, "Is something the matter?"

"Tell me, Tomoyo…"

"Yes?" Tomoyo asked after swallowing some chewed pasta in her mouth.

"Your _boys_, they're… Eriol Hiiragizawa's, right?"

Tomoyo slowly nodded, wondering where this conversation is headed to.

"So they abide by the traditions of the Hiiragizawa family, correct?"

Tomoyo bit her lip and nodded again, knowing the meaning behind Kaho's words.

"Then that means you'll get them arranged to some desperate gold diggers." Kaho ended, resuming her meal.

This time, Tomoyo's eyes widened and her hand shook. She looked up at Kaho cautiously and said, "I don't think that's a very nice way to describe them, Mizuki."

Kaho raised a brow. "Why ever not? Isn't it that the head Hiiragizawa chooses some poor high status wannabe to marry their children?"

Tomoyo winced at her words. She wasn't expecting that blow considering that she was one of the chosen people but she remained her calmness and just continued pasting on her gentle smile.

"It's for a good cause." Tomoyo countered, popping some pasta in her mouth again.

"Yes, baby makers always are." Kaho said. This earned her another look coming from the heiress, to which didn't go unnoticed for her. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm not offending you or anything, am I?" She asked innocently.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Not at all, I'm actually quite intrigued by your words."

"Really now?" Kaho said, one corner of her lip lifting up to form a half-smile.

"Yes. It's always kind of refreshing to hear the opinions of people who are not involved." Tomoyo snapped back. Her face remained calm, but her words were starting to fight back.

This time, it was Kaho's turn to crease her eyebrows ever so slightly but tried to keep her cool.

"Not involved, you say?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Unless you would like to share a similar experience like mine?"

"I'm sorry but my family never had extreme financial problems that led my parents in pawning me."

"That's very fortunate for you then," Tomoyo smiled.

Kaho shrugged. "Well, my parents were never so small-minded in deciding such irrational things anyway. But hey, at least you're given the choice to leave after the deal, right?"

"I don't agree that deciding things for the betterment of your family is considered small-minded and irrational." Tomoyo said. "And yes, Mr. Hiiragizawa has been kind enough to give me such option."

"Surely a woman like you who's forced to marry any guy would choose to leave?"

Tomoyo thought about it for a while then replied, "I haven't made a final decision as of now."

"Hm," Kaho mused, her elbows now leaning against the table with her chin resting on top of her fingers. "I wouldn't blame you for not leaving though. I mean, it's _the_ Hiiragizawa family anyway, who knows what more fortune would be brought upon you if you stay?"

"If ever I do stay, I assure you that it's not because of their wealth, Mizuki." Tomoyo said sternly.

"I'm sorry for voicing out such assumption. I mean, as a person who's not as you say, _involved_, it seems to look that way since their wealth and generous offers were the ones that forced your mother to say yes." Kaho explained.

"I'm sorry but not everyone is like you." Tomoyo instantly replied, but her eyes widened when she realized that she voiced out her thoughts. She quickly decided to remedy it by saying, "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant."

Kaho just gave a smile. "It's okay, I understand your point."

They continued their meals with a ceasefire, but Tomoyo knew Kaho was not done yet. She mentally readied herself again for any kind of insults Kaho would blow. As long as she cleared all levels, she would make it out this café alive.

_Round 1: Draw…_ Tomoyo closed her eyes.

"Actually Tomoyo," Kaho started.

_Time for round 2 now, I guess._ Tomoyo thought. Both of them were now finished eating and the server was on his way back to clear their table with a dessert menu at hand. He presented the menus to both of them but decided against it and just ordered some more tea for Kaho and a smoothie refill for Tomoyo.

"You're a smart girl." Kaho said.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Tomoyo smiled.

"I know I don't need to say that out loud since I'm sure you know it by heart." Kaho added. "But anyway, I've been to ask about your relationship with _Eriol_."

"Well, he's my husband—"

"Yes, sorry but I'm not stupid to not know that." Kaho snapped. "What I've been meaning to ask is how do you act around him, or with him?"

"I respect my husband's privacy." Tomoyo said. "We're really good friends. He's doing a great job for the husband role, he's very supportive and understanding. I treat him like how I would treat a friend except for the fact that we sleep beside each other."

Tomoyo didn't fail to notice the slight twitch in Kaho's eyebrow and inwardly smiled. _I knew she'll bring this up sooner or later._

So Kaho decided to pick bits of Tomoyo's words instead of responding to it wholly. "Yes, I've always thought of him as a guy who'd make a great husband…"

"Do you? Oh yes, Nakuru has mentioned that you and Eriol had a relationship before, right?"

Kaho nodded. "That's correct, which is why I have every right to say that he's a great husband as he was a great boyfriend. I may not be in your wife position right now, but I'm proud of him for being cool about this whole deal with your family."

"I really am lucky—"

"But I do pity you though, surely a girl like you, barely a woman, won't attract much of Eriol's attention." Kaho concluded.

"Catching Eriol's attention wasn't my number one priority when I first got forced into this deal." Tomoyo answered. What she said was true though, it wasn't her priority _before_, but now that she was sure of her feelings, it became one of her main priorities _now_.

This includes not leaving this cafe without a fight to this devil of a rival.

"So you say," Kaho sipped her tea. "Would you mind sharing with me how you even got Eriol to impregnate you? But it's also okay if you don't tell; surely it was an awkward push coming from your side, huh?"

"Not at all. We just had _fun_ in Hawaii." Tomoyo said.

"Ah yes, you're little honeymoon rendezvous. Well that's Eriol for you, he never said 'no' to his father anyway so it must be a definite chore for him."

In Kaho's surprise, Tomoyo managed to let out a laugh which was then followed by a bold explanation, "I'm sorry, I found that funny. I've never seen a man thoroughly enjoying his _chore_, you see."

"Well you know Eriol, he's a selfless guy, never wanting to hurt a woman's feelings by explicitly saying he's not enjoying himself." Kaho smirked.

"Why? Is that what he always say to you before?" Tomoyo raised a brow.

Kaho lost her coolness for a moment and glared at her openly. _"No_. But I don't expect a little girl such as yourself would know how to let him feel like a man unlike a wholesome woman like me."

"I may not be as old as you Mizuki, but I'm pretty sure Eriol has been openly talking about how he sometimes can't take his eyes away from my _other pair_ of twins." Tomoyo said with an innocent smile on her face.

"Of course, children born in your generation would always depend on the silicon." Kaho scowled.

"Artificial beauty isn't really recommended nor encouraged in the Daidouji familial ideals, but for your sake, I would say that's a pretty well done nose and _your_ twins look hard to touch. You might want to fire your plastic surgeon for a not so good job in your middle." Tomoyo said, and surprising herself in the process too as she never had the guts to talk back before.

_But damn does it feel good to say these things to her_. Tomoyo thought.

Kaho crossed her arms, a move that made the other think that she was doing it to hide the cleavage she would always show off.

"Doesn't matter, Eriol enjoys them anyway." Kaho smirked.

"Maybe you should take off his blindfold next time then." Tomoyo's eyes narrowed. But her answer only added fuel to her company's firey words.

"I'm always looking forward to our _next times_. Each time is always better than the last, which was not too long ago, if I may."

Tomoyo frowned. As the minutes pass, she is slowly being revealed to the harsh reality of Kaho's continuing relationship with her husband, while _he_ is her _husband._

"I don't blame him for always finding his _needs_ in me, what with a not sexually attractive and pregnant wife? Eriol would always know where to get it." Kaho even dared wink causing Tomoyo's face to be in the middle of shock and anger.

"You're joking." Tomoyo let out, and for Kaho, it was a sign of weakness and a hint of defeat.

"We're not that close for me to joke about matters like that around you, _Tomoyo._ Of course I wouldn't want to lie to a friend, so it's actually a pleasure for me to let you know even the details."

Tomoyo was about to respond but Kaho beat her to it again.

"I'm sure you're observant enough to smell the perfume on his coat whenever he comes home? That's actually my favourite scent, which I'm sure you've noticed, I'm wearing right now." Kaho said. "I'll leave that to your conclusion. But seriously, did you really think that he would run after someone like you if you ever choose to leave him?"

Tomoyo preferred to answer her last question. "I never thought about him going after me, Mizuki."

"But you always think of him. You're in love with him."

Tomoyo's widened eyes was an answer of 'yes' for Kaho so she decided to continue, "I'll be the one to lay it down for you, I'm sorry for doing this. He doesn't love you. I would know, because if he does, he would never have asked for me to come to his office, Tomoyo. He would never have called me out on dates."

"Eriol's always busy. He would never have time to—"

"You're pitiful." Kaho frowned at her. "Why don't you ask his secretary about the frequent number of times I've visited? Of course you wouldn't know. Eriol would never tell you. You do remember the time we bumped into each other at his door right?"

"Yes, but that was the time you got the news of your relocation!"

"Exactly. I was saying my _goodbye_ to him, as Eriol requested."

"You wouldn't be able to do anything. Nakuru was there when I arrived."

"Akizuki just got in minutes before I left. I would just leave it to your imagination what we did when we were alone." Kaho smirked.

Tomoyo bit her lip and looked down. No, she was not going to lose like this. Her mind was full of debates and she's not sure in which side to support.

"Eriol's not that kind of guy." Tomoyo murmured.

"How could you be sure of such thing? Tomoyo, you only met him on the night of your birthday! You're a clueless child." Kaho accused. "You don't know anything about him. You're just a babymaker for him, one of his to-do lists his father gave him."

"No…"

"Do yourself a favour and save yourself from more pain, Tomoyo. My words may be harsh but you know it's the truth. Now you know that he's been seeing me in a scheduled basis while he's married to you, would you really ignore all those facts and continue living with him after you bear those brats?" Kaho spat.

"You're lying. You don't have any proof." Tomoyo glared, trying her best to retain the courage she had awhile ago.

"Are you seriously asking me for _hard evidence_? You might want to get that back or the evidence that I will be showing you might really break your heart."

Tomoyo bit her lip as her hands slowly tensed and balled up into fists on her lap. She looked back down, her brain registering all the words Kaho has said.

Surprisingly, Kaho toned down and said in a soft, somewhat pained voice Tomoyo knew was genuine.

"I love him Tomoyo…" Kaho whispered. "Please, give him back to me."

This made Tomoyo look back up and saw hints of desperation on Kaho's face. Her eyes widened, not expecting this in the end.

"I'm asking you, woman to woman, that you give him back to me." Kaho repeated. "Then maybe I guess it's also time to tell you about a promise Eriol and I share."

"Promise?" Tomoyo's curiosity perked.

Kaho nodded. "It's a promise of continuation. He promised me that after you bear his children, he would let you leave if you want to and go back to me. But if you choose not to leave, then his hands are tied and he wouldn't be able to go back to his true happiness."

Her words and the act that Kaho was presenting were very convincing for a selfless person like Tomoyo. But she never knew what transpired that day she bumped into Kaho in Eriol's office, so Kaho's pleading was slowly getting to her. She never knew about the documents of Kaho's infertility which was one of the reasons why Eriol wasn't going to keep the promise that she found out about just now.

"I…I—"

"I know you love Eriol, I know that he means so much to you than just being the father of your children. But you, of all people, should know what's best for him: me. I'm sure you've realized that that deal was the one that broke us apart, right? Do you know much it pained us to find out that his father would rather choose a random gold digger's daughter over his son's long-time girlfriend? So please."

Tomoyo looked away and breathed. "I… I'll think about it."

With this, Kaho slowly stood up from her seat and made a move to leave. "It's okay. I'll let you think about it until you give birth. You're due in three months, I heard?"

Tomoyo nodded. "But the doctor said I'll probably be ready in two."

"Good, good." Kaho said. "If you really love him that much Tomoyo, you'd think about his own happiness over your own. Don't worry about the twins, we'll be able to take care of them."

Tomoyo remained quiet at the mention of her children.

"I'll contact you again for another talk soon. And please don't mention to anyone about this meeting." Kaho added.

Tomoyo could only nod, and didn't even bother to stand up and say a proper goodbye to her. Passing a small smile to her, Kaho left the café, leaving Tomoyo alone in her thoughts… and unshed tears.

_Eriol…_

Tomoyo choked on her tears that she just realized were already falling. She knew the truth, and she knew all along that it hurts, but it hurts even more when it is said right in her face by the person Eriol was having an affair with.

She couldn't help it anymore. She covered her face in her hands and sobbed, not minding the other customers who saw her in such state.

She also knew she played and fought well, she let out her frustrations and talked back to Kaho because she had knew she had the right. But in the end, she was sure, that she was really in the losing end.

Kaho asked her if she wouldn't mind continue living with him despite the fact knowing he had an affair even while they're already married. Tomoyo's heart instantly answered "It's okay" but her conscience said "It's never okay".

Her silent sobs continued as her shoulders shook, and within seconds, another server came up to her and offered another glass of water and some tissue.

"Mrs. Hiiragizawa, are you okay?"

This got her attention. She pried her hands away from her face and gladly accepted the offered water and tissue. Despite her red eyes and flushed face, she still managed a smile and said "thank you" to the concerned server. She pulled her wallet out of her purse and placed bills on the table for the food.

Muttering a small "keep the change", Tomoyo left the café with other customers' concerned eyes following her. Her bodyguard was patiently waiting for outside, and Tomoyo was surprised that he was talking to someone on the phone and heard her name be mentioned but in the end ignored it.

"Where to now, miss?" The bodyguard asked after hanging up the phone.

"I'd like to go home now please." Tomoyo said.

The bodyguard nodded and led her to the car and opened the door for her and left.

-x-

Back in the mansion, Nakuru rested her phone on the table and on her face was a very serious look.

"Is something the matter, Ms. Nakuru?" Mori asked.

Nakuru didn't answer for a while. Her eyebrows were creased together, her thumb up to her lips with her teeth unconsciously biting her nail. A habit she never got out of when she's stressed, or worried, or anger, or a mixture of all three. Mori, being a loyal butler for their family, was aware of this habit which is why it worried him that Nakuru showed this right now.

"Mori, remember the project I gave to the Mizuki family a while back?" She asked.

"Yes, it was the project you assigned me to personally give to Mr. Mizuki." Mori answered.

"How long was it supposed to happen again?"

"A minimum of three years, or until such time that the Mizuki family is back to their stable state."

Nakuru nodded. "Thought so." _So why is Kaho back just after three months!_ _I thought I finally got rid of her!_

"Ms. Nakuru?" Mori called again, noticing how Nakuru's expression was red and pretty intense.

"Oh, sorry to worry you, Mori. Anyway, will you please check if everything is ready for Eriol's grand party tomorrow?" Nakuru asked.

"Understood. I'll report to you everything after."

"Thank you, Mori." The butler left after to do his orders.

_I thought Tomoyo told Eriol that she was meeting Sakura? So why…_ Nakuru's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when her phone rang again. The caller ID blinked _Eriol_ and so she immediately answered the call.

"Yes Eriol?" Nakuru answered.

"_Nakuru, were you able to finalize the project proposal to be given to Mr. Han? He's expecting it to fly to his desk by Friday." _Eriol said.

"I'm just waiting for a couple more signatures from the Board and it will be sent to his desk pronto."

"_Good. It's better to be early so if you could make it fly by Thursday then the better."_

"You mean _tomorrow?_" Nakuru exclaimed. "You're killing me! But sure, I'll try my best to finish it by tonight."

"_Great, thanks."_

"Eriol, I have a serious question I would like to ask." Nakuru breathed.

"_What is it?"_

"Do you have any intentions of telling Tomoyo about your relationship with Kaho?"

Silence was what answered her for ten seconds before she heard Eriol sigh from the other line.

"_I do, someday but for now, I don't know._"

"You love Tomoyo, right?"

"_Of course I do."_

"Then tell her immediately."

"_I'll try. What brought this question on so suddenly?"_

"Nothing, just curious. Forget about it, bye."

"…_Okay. Bye."_ Eriol hung up after and so did Nakuru.

Even though Eriol never explicitly mentioned to Nakuru his affair with Kaho, Nakuru was smart enough and knew Eriol long enough to know it without him telling her. She understood why he's afraid of not telling Tomoyo, it would definitely affect Tomoyo's choice of staying after she gives birth; but for Nakuru, it's better if she found it out from Eriol rather than from Kaho.

_And judging by the scene explained by Jin (Tomoyo's bodyguard from awhile ago), it seemed as if Kaho and Tomoyo already had a fact-full conversation. I do hope Eriol tells his side immediately. _She thought.

But Nakuru wouldn't tell what happened to Eriol, no. This would only be fixed with efforts coming from her cousin.

-x-

Later, Tomoyo arrived back at the mansion.

Mori bowed and greeted her as Tomoyo did the same. Nakuru appeared from the dining hall and gave her a squeeze for a hug.

"Welcome back Tomoyo!" Nakuru greeted.

"I'm home." Tomoyo smiled.

"You're home early. So did you have a wonderful time with Sakura?" Nakuru asked.

"O-Oh yes, of course. You know it's never dull whenever you have your best friend around." Tomoyo replied sheepishly.

Nakuru stared at her for a while, then decided in just letting Tomoyo feel that she's buying her lie. She didn't even comment on her puffy eyes, signs that her poor Tomoyo just cried. "That's good to hear then. Are you hungry? Would you like some desserts or some leftover cake I made for Eriol yesterday?" She offered.

Tomoyo shook her head. "No thanks, I'm pretty much full anyway. Oh and speaking of Eriol, do you know what time he'll be home?"

"Hm," Nakuru looked at her watch before answering, "I don't think it's a pretty busy day in the office right now so I'm sure he'll be home early. You could just call him and ask him to come home if you want to. I'm sure he'll want to do it anyway." She grinned.

"No, that's okay. I'd hate to disturb him from work. I'll just wait for him then." Tomoyo said.

Nakuru nodded. "All right then! By the way, do you already have a dress ready for Friday?"

"No, not yet. How about you?"

"I have a few options but nothing in particular has already been decided. Would you like to go shopping for some dresses?" Nakuru perked up.

"Quite tempting, but I'm kind of wondering if I could pick out some clothes from my collection." Tomoyo asked.

To her surprise… well, not really, Nakuru instantly squealed. "Oh my god! That's so cute! A dress made by my cousin-in-law, yes! That's perfect!"

Tomoyo giggled. "So is that a yes?"

"Of course! I bet Eriol would love it better if you looked unique with your own design." Nakuru winked.

"Then I'd be more than happy to make you one too Nakuru," she offered.

Nakuru's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Tomoyo nodded, making Nakuru squeal again and hug her tight. "You're the best Tomoyo! I don't know what I'd do if you leave."

"I love you too Nakuru," Tomoyo smiled sadly, ignoring the last comment coming from her. Pulling away after a few seconds, she let out a tired smile and said, "I think I'll rest up now. Shopping with Sakura challenged my energy and my body's craving for the bed again."

Nakuru laughed. "Sure, go ahead. I'll just let you know if dinner's already ready."

"That'd be lovely, thank you."

"No problem!"

And with that, Tomoyo retreated back in their room, a smile on her face until she was sure Nakuru couldn't see her anymore. Her smile instantly turned into a frown as the scenes from the café replayed in her mind over and over again. It's a good thing too, that Nakuru didn't notice her red, puffy eyes she desperately tried to hide on the way home.

Finally inside, Tomoyo placed her purse on top of her table. She changed her clothes and tiredly neared her bed. She loved the feel of the soft mattress engulfing her senses, until she found out it wasn't the right choice to lie down since she could smell the faint manly scent of Eriol she absolutely loved.

This became another catalyst of pushing more emotions to come out from Tomoyo, specifically from her eyes. Slowly, the pillow was becoming wet with her tears but she made no move to wipe them away or even stop.

She was hurt.

It's the first time she felt this way, so incredibly hurt and in pain that she doesn't want to stop crying. She'll just stop when there are no more tears left. She didn't care if her eyes will be puffy again; all she wanted was to let these emotions out.

_Eriol… How could you…_

She knew it was a selfish and a demanding thought from her, considering that according to Kaho, he didn't love her, but it still hurt. She couldn't help but think that all those times Eriol was trying to take her attention, his hugs, his kisses, his eyes—_were they only pretend? Was he thinking I was rather Kaho than I was me?_

All of those thoughts made her feel down even more, thus increasing her sobs and tears.

She never knew what possessed her to say such things to Kaho awhile ago. At first she felt she had the power, the upper hand, but in the end she knew she was just fooling herself.

_Kaho's right, I'm only meddling with their happy ending._

With that last thought, Tomoyo fell into a deep slumber.

-x-

It was 3:30 in the afternoon.

Eriol finally arrived home, cheering at the fact he got home so early as there were not so much work needed to be done. He stretched his arms and took off his coat, while a maid retrieved the coat and Mori greeted him.

"I'm home," Eriol nodded. "Is Tomoyo already here?"

"Yes," Mori answered. "Ms. Tomoyo got home early and is now resting at your room, young master."

"I see, well I'm envious. I guess I'll rest too. Just call us when dinner's ready."

"Understood." Mori bowed and Eriol left, retreating back to their room.

He opened the bedroom door and entered inside, sighing at the peaceful image his sleeping wife is emitting. With a soft smile, he walked towards his closet and change into a black shirt and plain boxers. He then climbed on the bed and shifted closer to Tomoyo who was lying on her side, her back facing him.

Eriol wrapped an arm around her bloated waist and inhaled the sweet scent coming from her. God knew how much he missed her and thought about her all day, so being able to hold her like this was pure bliss. Of course he fantasized about doing it again with Tomoyo, since they only did it just once, but he was afraid to ask because he knew rejection would immediately come his way. Despite this, he never allowed Kaho to completely seducing him into it because that would be just wrong. He was guilty enough for even seeing her while he's married, but oh what he wouldn't give just so he could take those days back and become a full-fledged faithful husband.

His thoughts were slowly fading as sleep was trying to take over, until he felt Tomoyo shift in his arms and moaned.

Eriol blinked. "Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo stopped shifting until her eyes were finally focused and was clouded with surprise at the presence of her husband next to her. She yawned and stretched her arms, all the while snuggling closer to him with a smile.

"You're home early." She said, now facing him.

Eriol smiled back and leaned in for a quick peck. "Not as much busy today."

But Eriol's action placed Tomoyo back in reality, the harsh reality that was said to her awhile ago. She immediately sat up, making Eriol not notice her puffy eyes but he was surprised at her sudden reaction.

"Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Tomoyo turned away, "No, e-everything's fine."

Eriol sighed. "Tomoyo, please, if it's anything I can fix, allow me to."

Tomoyo bit her lip. She couldn't do this. _Why is he still being like this when he has Kaho?_ Her thoughts were fazed and interrupted when she felt Eriol's arms slowly snaking its way around her belly.

"Eriol…" She gasped when she felt him lifting her shirt up and caressed her bulging stomach, instantly getting a reaction from the twins.

"Relax." Eriol whispered through her hair. "You're so tense, even more than me who just came home from work."

His ministrations and words suddenly pushed Tomoyo into thinking about Kaho's words from awhile ago.

"_But I don't expect a little girl such as yourself would know how to let him feel like a man unlike a wholesome woman like me."_

Tomoyo's eyes suddenly grew intense, as if challenged by her rival's words. She mustered up all her willpower and, taking Eriol by surprise again, took one of his wandering hands and placed it on top of her own breast and squeezed it with him.

Eriol gasped. "Tomoyo…"

Tomoyo turned around and looked at Eriol straight with a bold question, "Eriol, _do you want me?_"

His eyes widened at the sudden question. It took him by such surprise that he was unable to answer at once. He then saw Tomoyo struggling to take off her shirt, and once she finally got it over her head, Eriol answered her question by forcing his lips against hers.

Tomoyo moaned, and this encouraged and turned him on more. Him who was now pushing Tomoyo back on the mattress gently, his desires increasing as the seconds pass.

"Are you sure?" He asked worriedly, running his fingers around her belly mentally sending her his worries about the possibility of 'hurting the babies inside'. Something inside him was pulling him back and telling him to refuse, but his love for her and his suppressed male needs were screaming at him to take her now that she was offering.

When Tomoyo nodded, followed by the words "take me Eriol", all doubts coming from his mind were thrown out the window. This time, for Eriol, it would feel better since their decisions were not influenced by alcohol. He had hoped that it was because of mutual love, not just one-sided affection or out of boredom or something like that.

"_I'll always want you Tomoyo."_

With that last whisper, both continued their act with Eriol all the while trying his best to make her feel comfortable in her state.

For him, it was an act of love.

For her, it was an act of love _and_ proof that she's not just an unappealing pregnant _little girl_ who's not wanted by her husband.

_Round three… I win this round Kaho._

* * *

_**end of chapter**_


	24. The Line Between Life and Death

**Author's Notes:** A lot have been asking me thru PMs whether the photo in my profile is me or not. My answer to that is: no. I just found that pretty picture on the internet and I chose it because it looks just like me, just turn the brown hair into black. Lol. Ü

Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and for keeping up with me until here even if I haven't updated for so long :( *throws cookies*

* * *

**Chapter 24  
**The Line Between Life and Death

* * *

The great hall was filled with music and chatter that cold night.

Guests continued to arrive to celebrate the Hiiragizawa heir's 21st birthday. Said man was currently entertaining other guests who had moments of his attention.

"Happy birthday, Hiiragizawa!" one of his colleagues greeted.

"Thank you very much for coming today." Eriol smiled.

"It's a splendid night to take a break from all those deals, eh?" another asked.

Eriol nodded. "Definitely, though I do hope we didn't bother you on your time."

"Of course not, Hiiragizawa! That's preposterous." The other commented.

"Thank you then."

"So, how's married life treating you? I heard your wife's expecting?" The guest said.

"Tomoyo's the best wife any man could ask for." Eriol grinned. "And yes, she's on her 6th month already."

"When you say it like that, it makes me want to marry her too." The man teased. "Where is your charming wife that I've heard so much about? It's very like you to marry someone from the Daidouji family."

Eriol decided not to comment on that and searched for his wife with his eyes instead. It took him only a few seconds to find her as she does tend to stand out with her huge belly. His eyes glowed with happiness after spotting her, she also seemed busy entertaining his guests in the form of her mother and other friends who were invited.

"It's a pleasure to have finally found her. Please excuse me as I would like to attend to her side first and then let her meet you." Eriol said.

"Wonderful, thank you." The man nodded.

With a tip of his wine and an "excuse me", he left the group and walked towards Tomoyo who was currently shining in happiness.

"I'm really, really happy you came!" Tomoyo cheered. She hugged her mother and closed the gap between them as much as she could. This however, only brought grins to Sonomi's face.

Sonomi pulled away and looked down between them, smiling at the added weight attached to her daughter's stomach. Her eyes were starting to form tears at the idea of being a grandmother soon.

"I can't believe you're going to be a mother soon yourself, Tomoyo." Sonomi said. "And I'm truly thankful for having to receive your forgiveness after all that happened."

"Mom…" Tomoyo smiled. She was currently wearing a white shimmering empire cut gown, and on her feet were comfy yet stylish flats. Her hair was tied up in a classy bun that a lot couldn't help but comment on her glowing pregnant look right now.

"You're really big now, Tomoyo! How many do you have there? 5?" Sakura teased from the side.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes but grinned anyway. "If you weren't my best friend, I'd slap you right now. You don't really want to mess with a pregnant lady."

"Just joking!" Sakura laughed.

Tomoyo decided to do some payback and turned to Syaoran. "Hey Syaoran, why don't you let Sakura feel how I'm feeling right now?"

The couple turned red at this comment but it was Syaoran who got over it first. "I'd definitely enjoy doing that." He winked.

Tomoyo could only laugh until she felt an arm snaking its way around her belly. She turned to her side and was caught by surprise when Eriol leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips causing her to turn a cute shade of pink.

Syaoran frowned, Sakura grinned and Sonomi could only squeal in delight saying how adorable they looked.

"Eriol, what are you doing?" Tomoyo asked.

Yet instead of answering her question, Eriol addressed to her company and said, "I regret to say this but is it possible for me to borrow her for a while?"

Syaoran was about to refuse but Sakura and Sonomi could only nod in agreement. Just in time, the background music started to slow down signalling that it's time for a dance. Tomoyo had no choice but to accept the offered hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. Other couples started to follow suit and soon the floor was filled.

Once they settled for a spot, Eriol rested Tomoyo's arms on his neck while he placed his around her waist. Together, they swayed with the music all the while looking at each other.

"Did you really have to do that in front of my mom and friends?" Tomoyo pouted.

Eriol chuckled. "Actually, yes. I felt the need I had to do it."

"Right."

"Aww come on, you could've at least let me do it! I let you have your own way the other night—" Almost instantly, Tomoyo covered his mouth with her hands, her face starting to turn red.

Eriol laughed again at her reaction and peeled her hands away, placing them back on his shoulders. "Was it something I said?" He teased.

"Not another word about _that_." Tomoyo frowned.

Eriol gasped in a mock tone and said, "I am _hurt_. I don't think my _wife_ enjoyed what she just _invited_ me to do the other day."

Tomoyo glared at him but this only made him pull closer. She gasped when she felt the twins reacted inside her. He leaned to place another kiss on her lips but this time, she didn't mind.

"When did you start to think that you can do whatever you want with me in public?" Tomoyo raised a brow with a teasing smile.

"It's my birthday." He stated.

"Not good enough."

Eriol pretended to think longer and with a grin, he said, "Ever since you let me do whatever I want with you in _private_."

"Eriol!" Tomoyo shrieked in embarrassment causing some of the guests to look at them. Once she found them settled down again, she said in a low whisper, "That was only one time!"

Eriol rested his forehead against hers, the smile never leaving his face. "And I owe you because of that. God, Tomoyo I…" This time, it was his face that started to turn scarlet.

Tomoyo blinked at this. "Eriol?"

He let out a sigh. The words _I love you_ lingered on his lips as he just can't say it. God knew how much he already wanted to say those three words but his conscience and guilt from not being a faithful husband stopped him from doing so. And so instead, he buried his face against her neck and pulled her even closer, breathing in her scent he loved so much.

Some of the guests who were watching could only 'aww' in their moment along with comments saying how in love they really look and even how envious their partnership is. Truly the perfect couple, as some even say.

"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

But Eriol didn't respond and just continued dancing with her. He only pulled away after a few more seconds and the smile was back on his face.

"Yes."

-x-

_Step. Step. Step._

…_Sigh._

Tomoyo faced the full body mirror inside their bathroom with a worried frown. She was still in her undergarments and _kami—_

"I'm huge." She whined in defeat.

Eight months. She was already in her last weeks of pregnancy and boy does it kill her. Well, not literally. Her belly has really grown bigger than ever that Tomoyo became really worried about her twins.

_Are they getting enough of what they need?_

Her hands slowly reached up to rub her stomach gently. Veins are already faint around her waist and honestly, her entire look almost scared her. She has been starting to have more pains in her stomach than before and had already fainted twice between her seventh and eighth month. The doctor said that it was just pregnancy hypertension and she just needed to rest but it only made her worry more.

Aside from that, Tomoyo had her long, gorgeous hair cut which now ended just above her breasts. She didn't really want to cut it but it got harder and harder for her to wash her hair while it was very long so she had no choice but to chop some inches.

While she was rubbing her belly, the twins kicked and although she winced at the contact, Tomoyo managed a smile.

"I really can't wait for you guys to come out! Everything will be worth it." And softly, she expressed her love for the two who did the same for her too by kicking again.

"...Tomoyo?" She heard Eriol call.

"In here!" She answered.

The bathroom door opened and Eriol entered the scene. He smiled at what he saw but he couldn't help but worry for her too.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, walking closer to her.

"I'm just saying hi to the boys." She smiled.

Eriol got behind her and wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on top of hers. He leaned his head down and rested his chin on her shoulder, looking at their reflections in the mirror.

"You're big." He teased.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Ugh, don't remind me."

Eriol laughed and kissed her cheek. "But believe it or not, I actually find you very sexy in this form right now."

"Are you kidding me? I can't even see my feet when I look down!" She shrieked, but this only made Eriol laugh harder. "It's not really funny."

"I know, but you're just too adorable I can't resist. Sorry." He grinned.

"Probably the only sexy thing about this is how my cup size grew twice as big during my pregnancy." She pouted.

"Really? I haven't noticed." Eriol pretended, eyes focused now on her chest.

Tomoyo playfully slapped his hand and said, "Liar."

Eriol chuckled but only hugged her closer and sighed. Tomoyo smiled at this as their entwined hands rubbed her stomach gently.

"Hey Eriol, do you think they'll be all right?" She asked.

Eriol silenced for a moment before replying. Indeed, it was something to be worried about because even the doctor said before that Tomoyo's petite body may have difficulty in bearing the twins but encouraged them that they'll do their best for their safety.

"You'll all be fine." He whispered.

"How do you know for sure?"

"Because their mother's the strongest woman I've ever known."

Tomoyo smiled at his answer which helped in alleviating her worries in the moment.

"I'm scared." She stated honestly. Her body started to tremble that Eriol began to rock her body back and forth.

"Ssh," he cooed. "I'll be right there with you when it happens."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

-x-

Eriol cascaded down the steps of the mansion. Tomoyo was back in the room, taking another nap after saying she felt tired again just by standing for so long. He helped her change and tucked her in bed and left, saying he needed to finish some work.

He walked towards the kitchen and grabbed himself another cup of coffee. He sat on the counter and sighed, getting himself in deep though. That was when Nakuru entered the room.

"Hey there cousin of mine! Missed me?" Nakuru greeted.

"You've only been gone for three days. Although I could say those were the quietest and most peaceful days of my life." He snickered.

Nakuru drew her tongue out and grabbed herself her own cup. "Where's my cute little cousin-in-law?"

"Asleep. She's feeling more tired lately." He answered.

"What do you expect? She's going to deliver your brats soon." Nakuru said, standing opposite his counter while drinking from her cup. She suddenly perked up after realizing Eriol wasn't responding. "Huh? What's up?"

Eriol leaned his head on the table and breathed. "I'm the worst."

"Oh definitely." Nakuru grinned in an attempt to tease him. Yet seeing him not playing along, she got worried and asked, "Okay, what are you talking about?"

It took a while before Eriol answered again. "Nakuru, I still haven't told her about… Kaho." He breathed.

Nakuru silenced, placing her cup down the counter with a small "oh".

"Tell me Eriol, do you even plan on telling her? Because based on what has been happening, you don't."

"I know and I regret everything, okay? It's just that, I don't know _how_ to tell her. And even if I do, you know that I—"

"You don't want her to leave." She finished.

Eriol lifted his head up and nodded. "If she leaves, I don't have any more right to bring her back. So yeah, I'm definitely the worst."

Nakuru sighed. "Maybe you should just hope for the best and pray that Tomoyo takes it well."

"I don't think I'm even ready to become a father already!" He exclaimed. This only made Nakuru shock and gasped.

"Idiot, then you shouldn't have impregnated her if you're not yet ready." Nakuru glared. "But just calm down, it's just the nerves. Don't worry, we'll be right here to take care of your twins with you."

"Thank you."

Nakuru just lifted her cup up to him in response. Eriol smiled. He then looked at his watch and was surprised at the time. "Shit, I'm already late for a meeting."

He quickly finished his cup of coffee and rushed outside the mansion. Nakuru only giggled at her cousin's panic demeanour and thanked heavens she was on leave today.

"Take care!"

-x-

Tomoyo's eyes fluttered open. She slowly sat up, finally awake from her slumber and yawned. She turned towards the balcony and saw the orange skies, hinting it was already around afternoon.

Stretching her arms, she pushed the covers away and stood up. But once her feet touched the ground, a slight pain hit her stomach causing her to sit back down again and clutch her belly.

"Ouch." She winced. She breathed heavily a few more times and sighed once the pain subsided. "The boys are just probably hungry, huh? Time to eat then."

Just as she was about to stand up again, her phone rang from the bedside table surprising her. She reached for her phone and immediately answered the call.

"Hello? This is Tomoyo."

"_Hey Tomoyo!"_

"Ah Sakura, what's up?" She asked.

"_I just called to ask if you're free? I just found this new restaurant near the university and thought about inviting you to try it with me!" _Sakura chirped from the other line.

"Great timing, Saks! I was just about to get some early dinner too."

"_Yay! That's great! I'll just meet you there in 15 minutes?"_

"Sounds great. See you!"

"_Okay, bye!"_

Tomoyo hung up and placed her phone back at the table. She walked towards their closet and picked a loose dress and a coat since it was a bit chilly outside. After brushing her hair and placing light makeup on her face, she picked her things and walked out the bedroom.

"Phew." She breathed heavily while going down the stairs which she swore felt like it had more steps than before.

"Ah mistress, be careful." Mori immediately ran up the stairs and assisted Tomoyo in going down.

"Thank you, Mori." She smiled.

Nakuru was passing by the hall when she spotted Tomoyo going down.

"Tomoyo!" She greeted. She waited down the steps until Tomoyo got there and proceeded to give her a hug.

"Nakuru! Welcome home. How was Kyoto?" Tomoyo asked.

"Tiring business as well," Nakuru sighed. "But it's great to be home!"

"Good work then." Tomoyo smiled.

"Eh? Are you going somewhere?" Nakuru blinked seeing her cousin-in-law's attire.

Tomoyo nodded. "Sakura called me just now to try this new restaurant with her. Would you like to come with?"

"No, I'd hate to intrude. Probably next time, thanks for the offer." Nakuru said.

"Oh alright." Tomoyo said. "Well, I'll be going now."

"Take care and have fun!" Nakuru waved as the other got into a car and went off.

-x-

"Yes, my cousin Nakuru Akizuki has just arrived from Kyoto. It seems that's every thing's going well in the Kyoto branch." Eriol reported.

"That's good." Other members in the room said.

"How about the on-going renovations for the Australian branch?" Another queried.

"Koshikawa, if you please." Eriol nodded towards another assistant who immediately stood up and reported his side.

"We have one executive manager staying in Sydney right now to check the progress. Everything continues to sail smooth and no bad news were reported."

"Good, good."

"Are there any other questions?" Eriol asked. Seeing as no one else had anything to say, he announced. "Okay. Meeting adjourned."

With that, the members of the council stood up and left the room one by one. Eriol on the other hand, opted to stay behind. He leaned against the executive chair, massaging his temples from too much report awhile ago.

He was about to close his eyes and rest, until the phone in his pocket vibrated alerting his senses once more. He fetched his phone and his brows creased together when a familiar name was flashing on the screen.

_Kaho._

Eriol really had to wonder why else would she call him at this time. Wasn't she in Hong Kong?

He bit his lip and breathed, and hoped he won't regret it when he answered the call.

"Hello?" Eriol answered.

"_Eriol…"_ Kaho said from the other line.

"What is it?" He said monotonously.

"_Can we talk?"_

"We are talking."

"_I mean, in person? I would really like to see you."_

"And to what particular reason would I say yes? I believe we have nothing else to talk about."

"_Eriol please, I would just like to personally apologize for what happened before."_

"That's not necessary anymore."

"_At least let me apologize."_

Eriol started to think. Could he really trust her this time around? But she did sound sincere over the phone, so maybe a last goodbye wouldn't hurt. And he would have this chance to tell her to never contact him again because he'd rather be with Tomoyo.

"Okay."

-x-

"Tomoyo! Over here!"

Tomoyo looked over to where the voice was from and her face beamed after seeing her friend. It's been a while since she got to hang with Sakura, the last being Eriol's party two months ago. She walked towards her table and made herself comfortable.

Sakura gawked at her appearance. "Oh god Tomoyo, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to come with me. Aren't you uncomfortable?" She asked worriedly after seeing how big her friend's stomach was.

Tomoyo just waved her hand in attempt to calm her down. "I'm fine Sakura, I promise. Don't worry about me."

But Sakura still felt guilty. "Are you sure you're still allowed to go out at that stage?"

"Of course. The doctor said I could pretty much go wherever I want as long as I'm sure I could still take it and walk properly. So here I am!" Tomoyo cheered.

Feeling somewhat satisfied, Sakura finally let it slip. "Well since you're being such a good sport, it's my treat today!"

"Eh? Are you sure? You know you don't have to Saks," Tomoyo said. "And where's Syaoran, by the way?"

"I insist!" Sakura grinned. "Syaoran's busy with some final project he's working on so he couldn't make it."

"Oh I see," Tomoyo scanned the menu and smiled after seeing what she liked. Sakura did the same too and her face perked up once she found something as well.

"Shall we order?" Sakura offered. After seeing Tomoyo nod, the honey haired called for a waitress and they gave her their orders.

The waitress nodded and left, with a promise of coming back in less than fifteen minutes.

"So how does my pregnant friend feel now that her twins are going to be born soon?" Sakura asked.

"You really wanna know?" Tomoyo raised a brow. Sakura nodded. "I feel like a complete wreck, not to mention ugly too. Look at my eye bags! I swear they're going to have their own twins too!"

Sakura could only giggle. "Oh Tomoyo, don't be so ridiculous. I'm pretty sure all that stress will wear off after you get the hang of it."

"Oh God, I just wish that time would come soon. I swear I should just sleep in the bathroom, my bladder's going crazy!" Tomoyo pretended to faint.

"That's a pretty good idea. You could turn your tub into a very comfortable bed." Sakura laughed.

"I'll probably try that later." Tomoyo joked.

"Eriol wouldn't probably approve. He'd terribly miss his wife." Sakura teased with a wink.

However, this only turned Tomoyo's mood into sour as she remembered something very unpleasant. Her face fell and countless emotions rushed inside of her. Sakura blinked at this sudden change and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

It took Tomoyo a few more seconds to respond until she looked up at her friend with sad expression.

"He… Eriol's seeing someone besides me."

Sakura's eyes instantly widened. "What? Are you sure? How did you—"

"_She_ told me about it herself."

"She?"

-x-

Eriol smoothly parked his car on the restaurant's parking space. Kaho sent him a message a while ago saying she was already inside the restaurant. Yet, he stayed inside his car for a few minutes after he turned off the engine and breathed.

_Fifteen minutes. I'll only give her fifteen minutes._ He mentally promised. _And after this… After this, I'm going to tell Tomoyo everything._

He got off his car and locked it, taking hold of his keys, wallet and phone on his left hand. Eriol entered the restaurant and immediately spotted his company. He neared her and didn't give much of a greeting as he sat down right across her seat.

"I'm glad you made it." Kaho smiled, twirling the stem of the wine glass on her fingers.

"I don't really plan on staying for too long." Eriol sternly said.

Kaho shrugged, and gulped of what remained on her glass. "I hope you don't mind but I already ordered a drink for myself. Would you like to have one too?"

"Water will be fine."

Kaho nodded and called for a waiter. She told him of what Eriol wanted and another bottle of her favorite wine and the waiter left.

"So?" Eriol asked.

"So?" Kaho repeated.

"What is it that you want to say?"

Kaho gave a faint smile, all the while repeating her actions on the wine glass. Her face already had hints of red on it, signifying that she has been drinking for a while now. Her free hand that used to support her jaw now reached up to rake across her long hair.

"I screwed up, didn't I?" She breathed.

"Smart of you to know." Eriol said, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Stingy."

The waiter came back with their glasses of water and Kaho's bottle. He poured some on her glass and offered Eriol some, to which the Londoner refused.

"Aren't you drinking too much?" Eriol asked.

But Kaho just shrugged yet again, drinking half of what was poured on her glass. "I'm a big girl, and you know as well as I do that I can hold my liquor long enough."

Eriol chose not to respond.

"So, does your wife who you say you love know you're here with me?" She asked.

"No."

Kaho smirked. "So I'm still your big secret that she'll never know."

"No, but I'm planning to tell everything to her tonight."

"You do know that once you do tell her, the chances of her staying will already be lessened by so much."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. I'm not going to lie to her anymore." Eriol breathed.

"Does it matter if you'll never lie to her again in the future? I'm actually honoured in becoming you're secret, _Eriol._" She snickered.

"And I regret every single moment of what happened. That shouldn't have happened, _Mizuki._"

Truthfully, Kaho felt hurt by his words connoting that none of what happened between them mean anything to him.

"Cold." She said, drinking the remaining half of her wine.

Kaho started feeling a little pain on her head but she ignored it in the meantime, thinking she could still handle more while they're having this conversation.

-x-

Tomoyo told Sakura everything that happened between her and Kaho that day. She remained collected throughout her story which she take pride in since she hasn't shed a single tear.

"Has Eriol told you anything about this?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Their food already came minutes ago and although it looked appetizing, Tomoyo chose not to eat but Sakura gave in to her cravings. The latter was worried about Tomoyo's appetite and managed to smile once she convinced her to at least drink some from her smoothie.

"No. I haven't heard anything from his side that's why I'm having a hard time believing all of it." Tomoyo said sadly.

"That's horrible!" Sakura commented. "But don't you think you're giving him much to trust for that? His girl on the side already said so."

"I can't just believe everything she said, Sakura. I just couldn't believe that the Eriol who is very sweet and caring about me is the same man who is doing the same to that woman."

Sakura didn't know how to react. She looked at Tomoyo with sad, worried eyes and said, "You really love him."

Tomoyo covered her face with her palms and breathed. "I do, I really do; I love him so much that I still want to stay with him even after what Mizuki told me. I want to stay because I know he'll be the best father for our twins and maybe, _probably_ he'll learn to love me too."

"Tomoyo…" Sakura whispered.

"I just… I—" But her words were cut short when she felt great pain in her stomach. She winced and did her breathing exercise again, hoping that the pain would diminish at once.

"Tomoyo! Are you okay?" Sakura said in shock, standing up from her seat and rushed to Tomoyo's side.

Tomoyo continued breathing heavily while clutching her belly, silently praying that everything will be all right. Suddenly, she felt something wet pooling down her legs and gasped.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura shrieked, getting some attention from other customers and the staff. Some of the staff members immediately rushed to see the emergency and when they saw what happened, one instantly decided to call the ambulance.

Once Tomoyo thought the pain was subsiding, another one came and this time, in her perspective, was a lot more painful.

"Sakura—call Jin…" Tomoyo managed to say.

Sakura broke out a sweat and rushed outside the restaurant. Thankfully, Jin and two other bodyguards were just outside and she called them at once and told them what happened.

"Take her to the hospital now!" Sakura said.

Tomoyo tried to stand but found it futile as the pain deepened even more, causing her to cry out loud. Jin, being her closest bodyguard, carried her from her seat all the way to the car.

"Hang on Tomoyo, you'll be okay." Sakura encouraged. The driver started to speed up to the hospital.

Tomoyo was breathing unevenly and the pain just wouldn't go away. "Eriol…" She called.

_Eriol!_ After hearing this, Sakura quickly took Tomoyo's purse and took out her phone. She located for Eriol's number and pressed call, praying that he would pick up soon.

"Come on, come on…" Sakura bit her lip whilst the ringing continued.

-x-

"Kaho, if you don't have anything else to say to me, I'm leaving."

Eriol attempted to stand up from his seat but Kaho tried to make him stay.

"Wait!" Kaho said, her hand stretched out. But he took both of them by surprise after she accidentally spilled some of her wine on Eriol's white shirt, causing a groan from the male.

"Argh!" He yelled out.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Kaho panicked, standing up as well and tried to fix her mess by patting his shirt dry with the table napkin. Eriol just slapped her hand away and tried to fix it himself but to no avail.

He frowned at this and said, "I'm going to the men's room." And left he did.

Sighing, Kaho sat back on her chair. "I'm definitely screwing up. He'll never take me back at this rate."

Yet her thoughts were interrupted when the table shook lightly. Her eyes wandered at what could have caused it to do that, and she spotted the blinking phone on the other side of the table.

"That's… Eriol's phone…" She said. She looked behind her and thought he was coming back for it, but after seeing him shut the bathroom door, she slowly grabbed hold of the said gadget.

_Tomoyo_ _H_ was blinking furiously on the screen. Kaho scowled and cancelled the call. Few seconds later, the phone vibrated again coming from the same caller.

"Not tonight, _bitch_." Kaho seethed silently while rubbing her temple from the increasing pain from her glasses of wine. She grabbed the phone again and dropped it on her half-filled wine glass. "_Oops._"

A smirk formed on her face as she watched the submerged phone have lines on the screen and slowly turned off. Once she noticed the phone wasn't ringing anymore, she took it out from her glass and wiped it with a table napkin. Satisfied, she placed it back on Eriol's side of the table as if nothing happened.

It was only a few minutes later when Eriol came back from the restroom, the frown never leaving his face. He managed to get some of the stain off but now a part of his shirt was stained in a light red hue.

"Don't you look dashing?" Kaho commented.

Eriol noticed that she was already showing signs of drunkenness that he pulled the glass away from her grasp.

"I can't say the same for you." Eriol glared. "Go home."

Kaho shrugged and tried to stand but failed. "Sure, let me drive in this state. You know what? Why don't you just leave me alone and go home to your stupid wife." She seethed.

"Are you an idiot? You've never taken responsibility for yourself, have you?" He said, letting the insult pass.

"And you've never kept a promise." She growled. "I'm not leaving here until I finish my bottles. Go away, I know you don't care anymore."

"You really are an idiot. As much as I want to, I can't just leave you here alone in this state."

"Then I guess you're stuck with me for a while huh?" She gave a sly grin, tipping her bottle.

Eriol could only scowl. Why, oh why, was he raised to be such a gentleman? He needed to be home where there's this lovely wife waiting for him. Breathing heavily, he looked down and grabbed hold of his phone. His brows creased together after realizing it wasn't turning on.

"What happened to my phone?" He asked.

Kaho stared at him for a while and said, "I don't know. Maybe the battery's dead."

But Eriol felt a cloud of doubt hanging over his head, and he felt something else at some part of his stomach. As if something was calling his attention. _What is it…?_

-x-

"Shit, why isn't he answering?" Sakura cursed. She looked over at Tomoyo who was still in pain, and quickly decided to call someone else. She searched for Sonomi's name on the list and called her immediately, hoping that she would pick up.

"_Hello? Tomoyo dear?"_

"Auntie!" Sakura answered.

"_Oh Sakura! Hey, what's—"_

"Auntie, Tomoyo's water just broke! We're on our way to the hospital right now."

"_What? Okay! I'll be on my way! Wait for me, baby!"_

"We'll meet you there." Sakura said and hung up. She looked at her friend again and said, "I just called your mom and said she'll be there, okay?"

"E…Eriol?" Tomoyo breathed. Her face was flushed as she tried to regain her breath every now and then.

Sakura sadly shook her head. "I'm sorry, I couldn't reach him so I—"

Tomoyo pasted on a sad look and said, "Call Nakuru please!"

"Okay!" Sakura said and looked for Nakuru on the list. Once found, she called her and was glad she picked up almost immediately. She told her the same as what she said to Sonomi, and she swore that Nakuru uttered the words _"Stupid Eriol"_ before hanging up. It was most probably due to the fact that Sakura said Eriol wasn't picking up when Nakuru asked where he was.

-x-

Nakuru rushed to grab her coat and hastily walked out of the mansion.

"Mori! If Eriol comes back, tell him to go to the hospital immediately. His wife is in labor!" She yelled just before she entered her car.

"Yes." Mori bowed and silently prayed for Tomoyo's safety.

Nakuru drove swiftly as she could through the streets, all the while inwardly cursing Eriol for not being there with her. Blindly grabbing her phone from her bag, she placed it on the holster and speed dialled Eriol's number. She put it on speakerphone so she could hear it while driving.

"_The number you are trying to call is not reachable at the moment."_ The operator said.

"You have got to be kidding me." Nakuru groaned as she tried again but only got the same response. "His meeting should have ended a while ago! Where the hell is he?"

She then called Eriol's office number. His secretary was the one who picked up but then said that Eriol already left hours ago.

"Do you know who he's with?" Nakuru asked.

"_I'm sorry but I don't know, Nakuru-san. He just left without saying anything."_ Kia answered from the other line.

"Okay. Thank you." Nakuru said and hung up.

_Stupid Eriol, and just when Tomoyo needs him the most, he disappears!_ She frowned.

-x-

By the time Sakura and Tomoyo got to the hospital, Sonomi was already there as she was the nearest to the location.

"Tomoyo!" Sonomi called as she rushed by Tomoyo's side; the latter was currently being wheeled to the labor ward.

"Mother…" Tomoyo breathed, tears were already threatening to fall from her eyes. Sonomi grabbed hold of her hand and reassuring her that she'll be okay.

"You'll be okay baby, it'll be finished before you know it." Sonomi cooed, feeling the tears herself. She pushed the bangs away from Tomoyo's forehead that she noticed was already covered in sweat.

"We'll be right here with you, Tomoyo. I already called Syaoran and he's on his way." Sakura encouraged and Tomoyo felt truly grateful for their support.

"Argh!" Tomoyo groaned.

They finally arrived at the room. However, Sonomi and Sakura were denied access inside causing their surprise.

"But I'm her mother!" Sonomi defended.

"I'm sorry but only the husband is allowed in the delivery room." One of the doctors said.

"Eriol isn't here yet! Tomoyo at least needs her mother!" Sakura cried out.

"Mother!" Tomoyo yelled. Tears were already falling from her eyes once she realized the possibility of going through this alone. She started to panic when Sonomi was forced to let go of her hand, causing her to grip the metal bar on her bed sides instead.

"Tomoyo…" Sonomi tried to call out but her voice faded when the doctor was already closing the door.

Tomoyo's heart was beating faster than ever, not to mention how she's feeling a bit light-headed too. "O-Ouch…" She winced and held her belly again, which for her, felt heavier than a while ago.

The doctors started to connect little tubes in some parts of Tomoyo's body to monitor her statistics while the delivery is pushing through. A few more minutes later and thankfully, she calmed down but her blood pressure was still high.

Her tear-stained face continued to search around the roomful of doctors in hopes of finding her husband there but to no avail.

"Eriol…" She started to sob, not at all caring if she would start a tantrum in front of the doctors. She's sure they were used to it anyway and hell, does she not want to go through this hardship by herself.

_Eriol, where are you… I need you, please. _

Not only did her stomach feel heavy, but her heart as well. She felt her heart burn in thinking that Eriol might not come at all, that he wouldn't be there to see his twins come out and cry for the first time, to see if they'll be all right in the end.

The doctors were readying her when her contractions started acting up again. She continued crying out and breathing heavily when it happened, surprising the doctors when she yelled, "Get them out right now!"

Sakura and Sonomi could only worry and pray from behind the doors. Moments later, Nakuru came running along the corridors and finally stopped between the two other females.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Nakuru asked.

"The doctor won't let us in saying that only husbands are allowed inside." Sakura said with a sad expression.

"What kind of bullshit is that? Is Eriol here yet?" Nakuru demanded.

"No, but poor Tomoyo, she's been calling out for him since a while ago." Sonomi sniffed while wiping her tears away.

"_What!_ That son of a—" Nakuru was already nearing her boiling point because of her cousin, but decided to calm down while around Sakura and Tomoyo's mother. "He'll be here… I'm sure he'll come."

_I'm definitely sure he'll come._

-x-

Eriol suddenly felt like his heart was being tugged, as if trying hard to catch his attention.

_Tomoyo!_ His mind yelled, causing him to stand up from his seat immediately which made his company look at him with weary eyes.

"Have you gone mad? Why are you standing all of a sudden?" Kaho frowned.

"I have to leave now Kaho, I'm sure you can handle yourself." Eriol stated in his strict tone.

"Eriol, wait…!"

The man was already on his way to the exit when he heard a loud 'thud' from behind him. He looked back and his eyes widened when he saw Kaho sprawled on the floor after falling from her chair, face all flushed.

Other customers noticed this and the murmurs began and Eriol did not like the comments at all. He did feel embarrassed though as people around knew that he was the one with her so it made her his responsibility for the night.

Something in his mind was telling him to go straight and help Kaho, but his heart said otherwise and go straight home and check if Tomoyo's okay.

But seeing Kaho unconscious like that and the stares that were now being directed at him, his hands were suddenly tied.

He walked back and ignored the waiters who were assisting the semi-conscious lady. He took out his wallet and placed a few bills on the table, bent down and carried Kaho all the way back to his car.

_Why has it come to this?_

He placed her in his car and once he saw she was already comfortable, he walked around and sat on the driver seat. He started the engine and drove away to Kaho's house, which he knew was on the other side of the neighbourhood. And judging by the heavy traffic, he also knew that this was going to be a long ride.

Eriol's frown was deep the whole time, and the tug in his heart got tighter and deeper for every mile he was away from the Hiiragizawa mansion.

_Tomoyo… I hope you're okay…_

-x-

"Hiiragizawa-san, your twins are ready."

Tomoyo looked up at him sadly, as if begging not to push through yet.

"But… argh!" She tried to protest but her body just wouldn't let her anymore. Tomoyo looked down and managed a smile. _You boys are excited to meet daddy, too? I'm sorry, it looks like he's not going to make it._

Her lower body reacted again as if the twins just responded to what she told them. While attempting to keep her smile, she nodded towards the doctors and breathed out, "We're ready."

_Eriol… You promised… _Tomoyo sobbed as she thought of Eriol's face and gentle touches when he told her he'll be there when this time comes.

_You promised…_

-x-

More than half an hour has already passed and Eriol was cursing every minute of it. Kaho's house was still miles away and he swore his heart was reaching for his own home.

Gripping the wheel tightly, his eyes darted towards one corner and saw a hotel. Without having any second thoughts, he swiftly swerved right and drove through until he reached the said place.

_I'm sorry Kaho, but I'll have to drop you here for now._

He drove towards the entrance where one of the doormen opened the passenger seat for him.

"Good evening, can you please carry my friend to whichever room is available? I'm in a rush so please, here." Eriol quickly said once he got out of the car himself and gave the man a few more bills to pay for the room and for whatever else is needed.

The doorman was shocked but once he got hold of the amount of money he received, he immediately did as he was told and carried Kaho out of the car.

"Thank you very much!" Eriol said and got back inside of his car, and drove back to where his house was located.

-x-

A loud wail filled the room once the doctor got the first son out and passed it to one of the nurses for cleaning. Tomoyo couldn't help but cry and smile at the same time once she realized her first son was okay and alive.

"His twin brother is next, Hiiragizawa-san. You can do this!" The doctor encouraged and she could only nod.

In truth, Tomoyo was already feeling dreadfully exhausted as if her body could not take it anymore. Her heart was beating faster every second that other doctors were worried about her high pressure.

She pushed and pushed, all the while breathing hard and praying that the twin is also okay.

"Just a few more push, Hiiragizawa-san!" Another doctor encouraged while wiping her forehead.

"Argh!" Tomoyo cried out.

A few more just like they said, and the twin was out, crying and alive just like his brother. The doctor gave him to another nurse who took him for cleaning and inspection as well. Tomoyo gave another tired smile after seeing the younger twin alive as well.

_My babies…_ She choked. But suddenly, something inside her felt not so right that she had a hard time breathing again.

"Doctor! Hiiragizawa-san's blood pressure immediately dropped!" The one who was monitoring announced immediately.

"_What?_"

Tomoyo felt light-headed again, her vision was becoming blurry no matter how hard she tried to focus on one part of the room.

"Hiiragizawa-san, stay with us! Come on!"

That was the last thing Tomoyo heard before she fell into unconsciousness.

_You promised…_

* * *

_**to be continued**_


End file.
